Ein Käfig voller Narren
by Naru Taru
Summary: Unsere Helden im 7. Schuljahr! Womit vertreiben sich Hogwarts Siebtklässler die Zeit, wenn Voldie schon seit Jahren unter der Erde ist? Kapitel 23 - Wochenende! Hermine und Malfoy leiden noch unter Trelawneys missglücktem Zauber...
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer: **Alle bekannten Charas und Orte stammen von J.K.Rowling. Der Rest (Harrys Gruppenmitglieder, Entlein, etc... nein, nicht der Papst) ist von uns.   
**Author's Notes:**  
[Unglücklicherweise hab ich diese FanFic zusammen mit meiner Schwester verfasst - soll heissen, sie ist etwas, äh, krank. (Die FF, nicht die Schwester.)  
Wir schlagen uns zwar öfters um die Handlung, trotzdem hat Fanfics-zu-zweit-schreiben bei uns gewisse Vorteile: Naru-Kind (sprich: ich) bringt leider alleine nur langweiliges Zeug zustande und wird dann von unerklärlichen Depressionen überfallen, und Taru-Schwester hat einen gewissen Hang zu recht extremen, absurden Szenarien, die durch das Zu-zweit-Schreiben immer auf ein erträgliches Mass abgeschwächt werden ... ;) (Oh, und für alle, die sich jetzt fragen, wie zwei Leute an eine Tastatur passen, empfehle ich einen Blick in mein Profil.) Zur Story: Ein Hogwarts, von dem wir schon immer geträumt haben...oder so. Har.]  
[*Quält sie! Peitscht sie!]   
[Ganz ruhig! Sie haben auch ein Recht auf Leben! Denk doch an Tasare und Realität!] 

Kapitel 1 

**** 

Es war ein ganz normaler Frühlingstag im Hogwarts des Jahres 1997 (woraus der geneigte Leser schliessen wird, dass Harry und Co im 7. Schuljahr sind).  
Dumbledore, der gütige, weißhaarige und von allen geliebte Direktor saß wie jeden Tag gemütlich in seinem Büro, ließ sich die Sonne auf den Bart scheinen und war gerade damit beschäftigt, sich seine Spirulino-Tabletten einzuwerfen. (Helfen zuverlässig gegen alle Zipperchen und Altersbeschwerden und wecken den Heinz in dir!)  
Dann machte er es sich auf seinem Sessel bequem und beschloss, sich ein Mittagsschläfchen zu gönnen. Schliesslich war er immerhin 152 Jahre alt und musste sich seine verbliebenen Kräfte einteilen. Und wenn man wie vier Millionen Deutsche nachts raus musste und nachher nicht wieder einschlafen konnte, weil man sich im Room of Requirement festgesessen hatte (da lagen aber auch immer zu interessante Zeitschriften aus!), musste man den Schlaf eben mittags nachholen.   
Allzulange konnte er seine verdiente Ruhe allerdings nicht geniessen - ein lautes Klopfen schreckte ihn nach wenigen Minuten aus seinem besinnlichen Nickerchen auf und zwang ihn, etwas lauter zu schnarchen, um das Geräusch zu übertonen. Nachdem das Klopfen zum Hämmern geworden war, erhob er sich notgedrungen, kratzte sich einige Male am Kopf und beschloss endlich, die Tür zu öffnen.   
Ein rascher Blick durch den Türspion zeigte ihm, dass vor seiner Tür die allseits beliebte Verwandlungslehrerin Minerva McGonagall stand. Ihr Schluchzen war durch den ganzen Stock zu hören. 

Dumbledore öffnete ihr reichlich verwirrt die Tür und half der taumelnden alten Dame nach der unfreiwilligen Landung vor seinem Schreibtisch wieder auf.   
"Nimm doch Platz, Minerva."  


"Schnief", schniefte McGonagall und durchwühlte ihren Umhang nach einem Taschentuch.  
"Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen", meinte Dumbledore höflich, setzte sich ebenfalls hin und drehte Däumchen. "Nun..."   
Die Erklärung für Minervas Verhalten ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.  
"Hiermit beantrage ich meine _fristlose_ ENTLASSUNG!!" 

Sie wurde von einem kurzen Weinkrampf geschüttelt und schrumpfte wie ein Häuflein Elend auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Unglücklicherweise war der Stuhl ein von Dumbledore patentierter Schrumpfstuhl.   
Das bedeutete, dass er gleich mitschrumpfte, und so musste sich Dumbledore trotz seines schmerzenden Rückens zum zweiten Mal bücken, um McGonagall aufzuhelfen.   
Er beschloss, ihr keinen Stuhl mehr anzubieten, und stellte sich leise summend vor dem Phönixkäfig auf. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass McGonagall immer noch im Raum stand.   
"Hrm." meinte er verwirrt. "Minerva, das ist nun schon das zwölfte Mal seit den Ferien! Was ist denn los?"  
"Hrmhm", echote Minerva und betupfte sich die Augen. "Ich halte es einfach nicht mehr aus! Diese Kinder - diese Jugendlichen - in jedem von ihnen erblicke ich meinen Ex-Mann! Und jedesmal, wenn ich das Lehrerzimmer betrete, springt mir aus allen Ecken mein Mann entgegen! Oh, sie glauben ja gar nicht, wie ÄHNLICH Severus ihm sieht..."

Sie errötete bei der Erinnerung an das heutige Kaffeetrinken im Lehrerzimmer. "Wie Sie wissen, war ich vor ein paar Monaten bei St. Mungos, um meine Erinnerung wieder zurückzubekommen... Ihnen ist ja bekannt, dass meine Erinnerung an diese Zeit proportional genau einem großen, weißen Fleck entsprach. Und nachdem ich wieder alles wusste, die ganze...TRAGISCHE...Geschichte! Wie er mit mir IM LEHRERZIMMER Schluss machte! Wie er mit DIESER KLEINEN SCHLAMPE nach Irland zog! Wie ich jahrelang auf die Auszahlung meines mir noch zustehendes Hausrats WARTEN musste! Ich schlief auf MATRATZEN, Albus, Matratzen!!" 

Eine Porzellankatze flog durch die Luft und zerschellte an dem Kamin an dem anderen Ende des Zimmers. 

Dumbledore versuchte unauffällig, sein noch intaktes Mobiliar in Sicherheit zu bringen, während ein Elefant und ein kleiner Ballettänzer (alles aus seiner Privatsammlung) der Katze folgten, um den Weg alles Irdischen zu gehen. 

"So, nun wissen Sie, warum ich immer kündigen wollte!" Minerva atmete schwer. "Wenn Sie diesen FELSBROCKEN auf ihrem Herzen lasten hätten, Sie würden den Anblick dieser jungen, hübschen Dinger auch nicht ertragen!" 

"Aber Minerva," schnurrte Dumbledore, "Sie wissen genau, dass wir hier nicht auf sie verzichten können - auf keinen Fall! Was soll aus den Gryffindors werden? Wer soll uns in schwierigen Situationen zur Seite stehen? In mir werden Sie immer einen treuen Freund haben, und ich nahm an, dass auch ich immer auf Sie zählen könnte..."  
Er stockte und versuchte, sich den zweiten Teil der von ihm selbst entwickelten "Minerva-Bleib"-Rede ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.  
"Denken Sie doch daran, was Sie hier schon alles bewirkt haben seit ihrem Stellenantritt! Was wäre aus dem allseits beliebten Sockenrennen geworden, wenn Sie sich nicht bereiterklärt hätten, die Aufsicht zu übernehmen? Was -"

Minervas linkes Augenlid zuckte. "Ähm, Albus - das Sockenrennen wurde vor acht Jahren abgeschafft."

"Ach, ähm...ich vergass... nun, wie auch immer, ohne ihr Wissen wäre diese Schule nichts! Ohne ihre leitende Hand wären wir alle ein Haufen alternder Trottel, die jeden Tag verzweifelt versuchen, sturen Kindern etwas Wissen einzutrichtern, vollkommen ohne Moral und Ordnung..." 

Minerva wischte sich mit einem Spitzentüchlein über die Augen. "Ich weiss... aber ich kann hier einfach nicht mehr bleiben."  
Dumbledore setzte eine nachdenkliche Miene auf. "Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, Minerva... Zuerst nehmen Sie eine meiner Tabletten, dann versuchen Sie, noch die restlichen zwei Wochen bis zu den Osterferien durchzuhalten- ich weiss, es ist hart, aber Sie könnten Severus vielleicht mit einem Pestbeulenfluch belegen, auf dass er ihrem Mann nicht mehr allzu ähnlich sähe... und danach machen Sie zwei Wochen Urlaub. Na? Ist das ein Angebot? All-Inklusive! Mit Solarium! Auf meiner Privatinsel in Ibiza!" 

Minerva zögerte. Das klang verlockend... und doch... 

"Und... nun, ganz unter uns," fuhr Dumbledore fort, "aber die Ibizer haben schon mehrere Schönheitswettbewerbe gewonnen, alles hier nachzulesen..."   
Er warf Minerva eine Zeitschrift zu. "Sehr aufgeschlossen. Auch die Frauen. Wirklich ein nettes Volk. Nun ja, und der jährliche 'Die grösste Fratze von Ibiza'-Wettbewerb ist auch nicht zu verachten."  
Diskret deutete Dumbledore auf die druckfrischen Urkunden, auf denen sein dreimaliger Gewinn eben dieses Wettbewerbes bescheinigt war. 

Das gab den Ausschlag. Minerva zögerte anstandshalber noch einige Zeit, doch beide wussten, dass die Katastrophe wieder einmal abgewendet war. Sie schluckte brav die Pillen, die Dumbledore ihr anbot, und ging beschwingt tanzend (sofortige Wirkung war eine der Vorzüge dieser Tabletten) zur Tür hinaus. 

**** 

Zur gleichen Zeit hatte sich Harry Potter mit seiner Meditationsgruppe an ihrem üblichen Treffpunkt am Waldrand eingefunden. Die Sonne schien, die Vögel zwitscherten mit klaren Stimmen, und hoch oben am Himmel zogen leise brummend die zwei Rasenmäher vorbei, die Harrys Gruppe bei ihrem letzten Treffen unter dem Motto "Rettet die Rasenmäher" aus ihrer jahrelangen Gefangenschaft in Hagrids Schuppen befreit hatten. 

Wie fröhlich sie dort oben tuckerten! Ja, es ist schön, Gutes zu tun, dachte Harry befriedigt und steckte sich einen Grashalm zwischen die Zähne. Nachdem er den darauf krabbelnden Käfer versehentlich verschluckt hatte, gab er das Grashalmkauen für heute auf und lachte statt dessen entspannt in den strahlendblauen Himmel hinein.

Seine Gruppenmitglieder hatten sich um ihn geschart, bauten Sandburgen, pflückten Sträußchen und wühlten ein wenig im Gras herum (auf der Suche nach Regenwürmern, die sie aus ihrer jahrelangen Gefangenschaft im dunklen Erdreich befreien wollten). Einer von ihnen stimmte das allseits bekannte Lied "Hörst du die Regenwürmer husten, öchö, öchö," an, und bald war der Wald von singenden Stimmen erfüllt, die nicht nur die Zentauren zum spontanen Erbrechen ihres Mittagessens brachten.

Nach einer Weile erfüllter Regenwurmerrettung beschloß die Gruppe, das Ganze etwas fetziger zu gestalten und holte ihre Instrumente. Pierre, ein langhaariger Hufflepuff, stimmte die ersten Takte auf seiner Gitarre an, Simon, der Schlagzeuger aus Ravenclaw, trommelte ein Solo, und Anette versuchte, das Mikro am Baum anzuschließen. Nachdem der Baum einige Ohrfeigen verteilt hatte, kam sie auf die Idee, das Mikrofon mithilfe eines magisch verlängerten Kabels in Hagrids Hütte einzustöpseln.

Währenddessen packte auch Harry seine Gitarre aus und räusperte sich ausgiebig, um als Leadsänger eine freie Kehle zu haben. Er schüttelte die langen, rabenschwarz gefärbten Haare und griff in die Saiten. "Halt!", schrie Goyle, der über den Rasen gerannt kam und die bereits headbangende Band unterbrach. "Ohne Bass wird das doch nichts! Lasst mich einsteigen!"

Harry unterbrach sein Geklimper einen Moment und fragte besorgt: "Hat Malfoy dir inzwischen verzeihen können, dich uns angeschlossen zu haben, Kamerad?"

"Oh ja," meinte Goyle stolz und schüttelte die behaarten Arme, "heute hat er sogar schon wieder 'Hohlkopf' zu mir gesagt!"

Harry nickte zufrieden. Ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht würde Goyle auch wieder auf die Stufe eines 'unfähigen Idioten' aufsteigen und sich wieder mit dem Slytherin versöhnen - Harry hasste nichts so sehr wie Streit. Wo doch die Menschen alle Brüder waren! 

Mit einiger Mühe fand er wieder in die Realität zurück und bekam noch die letzten Sätze von Goyles größtenteils gegrunztem Dialog mit: "...aber das ist ihm eh vollkommen egal, der hat doch nur Mädchen im Kopf." 

Ja, so konnte es gehen, wenn man noch kein vollkommen _entspanntes_ Schäfchen war...  


Schliesslich waren alle bereit, stimmten ihre Instrumente zu Ende und legten eifrig los. Die ersten Takte der selbstkomponierten 'hammerharten Hardcore-Version' von "Hört ihr die Regenwürmer husten" klangen über den beschaulichen See.

"Wir können es auch mal mit einer Rammstein-Version versuchen!", brüllte Harry in einer Gesangspause über den Kopf von Colin (der fast unter seinem überdimensionalen Keyboard verschwunden war) hinweg. Die restliche Meditationsgruppe, die nicht aktiv in der Band mitmachte, hopste am Rand herum und sang begeistert mit. Die Schallwellen überwanden den See, drängten sich um einige störrische Fische herum und erreichten das Schloss, wo sie Malfoy mitten in einer kompromittierenden Szene erwischten. Mit ihrer Klangstärke warfen sie ihn glatt aus dem Bett. Und als er sich wieder aufrappeln wollte, entdeckte er, dass "Hört ihr die Regenwürmer husten" auf Black Metal getrimmt nicht gerade anregend wirkte. Während das Mädchen sich beleidigt wieder anzog, stützte Malfoy seinen geplagten Kopf in die Hände und beschloss, im hermetisch abgeschotteten Vertrauensschülerbad ein wenig über Gott und die Welt und vor allem Potter nachzudenken. 

Mittlerweile war die Band mitten in der schaurigen Black Metal Version, inklusive düsterem Glockengeläut, das fröhlich durch den Wald bimmelte. Die Zentauren hatten sich längst in ihren Winterschlafhöhlen verkrochen, während Aragog gerade den letzten Atemzug tat.

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall und Hagrids Tür fiel geräuschlos (da die Band alles übertönte) aus den Angeln. Heraus stürzte ein wutentbrannter Wildhüter. "Seid ihr verrückt? Meine Kröter haben alle einen Hörsturz! Immer das Gleiche mit euch! Morgen haben sie wieder Tinnitus und wer muss die Viecher dann wieder zum Tierarzt schaffen? Und ausserdem wollte ich gerade meinen Mittagsschlaf halten!" Und er zog den Stecker aus dem Schuppen. "Ruhe! Und Frieden! Mehr verlang ich ja gar nicht! Verschont mich!"

"Aber Hagrid," meinte Harry beruhigend, "bald wird uns doch die ganze Welt hören. Wir warten nur noch auf die Antwort von Nuclear Blast."  
Hagrid taumelte ein wenig, drehte sich dreimal im Kreis und schwankte in seine Hütte zurück. Ein gemurmeltes "Merlin sei uns gnädig" wurde vom Wind herübergetragen. 

Harry beschloss, nun genug für die musikalische Erbauung seiner Mitschüler getan zu haben. "Kameraden! Wie lautet unser heutiges Motto? Ich hab's vergessen..."

"Betet an die Bäume", antwortete Anette mit sonorer Stimme. "Ich mag Bäume, ihr mögt Bäume, ich werde euch zeigen, wie man richtig mit Bäumen umgeht... schaut diesen alten Baum an, krumm und gebückt, es ist so einfach, ihn wieder glücklich zu machen..." Langsam trat Anette an den Baum heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Die anderen standen in stiller Ehrfurcht um die beiden herum. Anette murmelte dem Baum etwas zu und lauschte beglückt. 

"Was sagt der Baum?" fragte Goyle schnaufend. Das Wunder, das sich vor seinen Augen ereignete, hatte ihm den Atem geraubt. "Loslassen..." krächzte die alte Eiche entnervt. "Wenn schon streicheln, dann bitte an den Wurzeln. Ahhhh... jaaaa... dasss tut guuuuut..." Er wand sich selig hin und her.

"Seht ihr, so geht man mit Bäumen um!" wies Anette die Gruppe an. "Nun sucht sich jeder einen schönen Baum! Heute abend soll jeder von uns sagen können 'Ich habe heute einen Baum glücklich gemacht!'" Die Gruppe zerstreute sich. Colin nahm sich eine junge Esche vor. Ganz im Einklang mit der Natur roch er an der Rinde, dann umarmte er den Baum, so fest er konnte. Nachdem ein Ast ihn zwei Meter weggeschleudert hatte, hörte er den Baum rufen: "Heb dich hinfort! Dein Geruch macht mich kränkeln!" Colin tapste unbeirrt zum nächsten Baum, ohne das Gelächter der Gruppe zu beachten. Unglücklicherweise war der nächste Baum die Peitschende Weide. 

Nachdem Colin im See gelandet war, beschloss er, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um sich mal wieder zu reinigen (nachdem ihm auch die Peitschende Weide geraten hatte, sich schleunigst zu waschen). 

Während die Gruppe sich hingebungsvoll um die Bäume kümmerte (Goyle war in die Krone eines entsetzten Baumes geklettert und schrie "Ich bin der König der Welt!", Pierre hatte sich in die Rinde einer Linde gehext, um die der Sage nach sehr hübschen und sehr weiblichen Baumgeister einmal persönlich kennenzulernen, und Harry sang seinem Baum ein selbstkomponierte Ode an die Bäume vor), wachte Ron in seinem Schlafsack auf. 

Er schaute auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass es erstens drei Uhr nachmittags war, zweitens, dass er in einem Schlafsack auf dem Dachboden lag, und drittens, dass er die Schule verschlafen hatte. Letzteres machte ihm selbstverständlich nichts aus, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er auf den Dachboden gekommen war. Schliesslich erwachte sein Erinnerungsvermögen gähnend und teilte ihm mit, dass er bis vier Uhr nachts in einer Bar in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Danach war er ins Schloss geschlichen, hatte bemerkt, dass die Fette Dame schon eingeschlafen war, und hatte sich zu den Notfallschlafsäcken von Gred und Forge auf dem Dachboden begeben (die für genau diese Fälle dort deponiert waren). Vor seinen Augen tanzten Buchstabengirlanden hin und her und formten singend die Worte "Bier her, Bier her".

Ron beschloß zu frühstücken und machte sich auf den Weg in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er unter der Matratze zwei Kisten Bier versteckt hatte. Auf dem Weg dorthin begegnete er Professor Binns. 

"Rudolf Wethead! Ich habe Sie heute in meinem Unterricht, der, so ich betonen möchte, für Sie die zur Bestehung der Prüfung notwendigen Kenntnisse vermittelt, und dass, wie ich abermals betonen möchte, und nicht nur betonen, ja, geradezu herausstreichen muss ich das, noch innovativ, frisch, lebendig und unterhaltsam ist, zusätzlich zu den gar nicht erwähnenswerten Zusatzlektionen, die Ihnen, und nicht nur Ihnen, sondern allen meinen Schülern, da ich niemanden bevor-oder benachteiligen möchte, zu besseren, ja, hervorragenden, Noten verhelfen könnte, schmerzlich vermisst, und nicht nur dies, mir wurde bewusst, dass ich Ihnen in Anbetracht dieser Umstände, für die ich, wie ich abermals sehr deutlich sagen muss, leider nichts kann, da Sie es anscheinend, ich sage nur, anscheinend, da ich Ihre wahren Gründe, meinem Unterricht fernzubleiben, nicht kenne, und doch schmerzt es mich aufrichtig, wie Sie, ein junger, hoffnungsfroher Mensch in der Blüte ihrer Jahre, ihre so wichtigen, ja, ich möchte sogar sagen, sehr wichtigen Lehrjahre, ich wage es kaum auszusprechen, vergeuden, sagen muss, dass Sie, gesetzt den Fall, Sie halten es auch weiterhin nicht für nötig, meinem Unterricht beizuwohnen, in dem Fach "Geschichte der Zauberei" nicht bestehen werden." 

**** 

  
**Im nächsten Kapitel:   
Kann Ron Professor Binns entkommen?   
Wird er wirklich durchfallen?  
Schafft Harrys Gruppe den Durchbruch?   
Wird Minerva Snapes Anblick ertragen können?   
Werden die Kröter sterben?   
Und: Hermine taucht auf! R/R! **


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 

A/N: [Hurra, Reviews! *verbeug* Danke! ^^ Welch Ehre für zwei kleine, nichtswürdige Autoren!] [*Ja, die Unendlichkeit des irdischen Seins...] [Äh- viel Spass mit Kapitel 2! *wegzerr*]

****

Ron wollte Professor Binns Gefühle natürlich nicht verletzen, auch wenn er sich fragte, ob ein Geist überhaupt Gefühle haben konnte, und versuchte, einen möglichst schuldbewussten und gleichzeitig leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf sein Gesicht zu zaubern. "Ich hatte heute morgen furchtbare Magenschmerzen, ich konnte kaum laufen vor Schmerzen, sonst hätte ich natürlich niemals ihren Unterricht verpasst, Professor..."  
"Dann wünsche ich Ihnen gute Besserung, Rango," meinte Professor Binns mitleidig und schwebte ein wenig auf und ab. "Doch ich lege Ihnen wieder einmal, und dies, wie ich hinzuzufügen für notwendig erachte, nicht zum ersten Mal, nahe, zu einem Arzt, vielleicht auch gleich zu einem Krankenhaus, oder am besten zu unserem Krankenflügel zu gehen, da Sie dort, wie Sie und alle anderen in diesem Hause wissen, dort die bestmöglichste Behandlung durch unsere gute Krankenschwester, die auch gelernte Ärztin ist, dies aber nicht so offenlegt, da ihr Gemüt rein und ihr Sinn frei von Stolz ist, erfahren werden, vor allem, da diese unerklärlichen, ich möchte fast sagen, ominösen, Schmerzen, in letzter Zeit, wie es mir scheint, gehäuft auftreten, und dies vor allem in meinem Unterricht, obwohl ich natürlich, nie würde ich es wagen, einen Schüler grundlos, solange mir nichts Näheres bekannt ist, was aber nicht heissen soll, dass ich meine Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecke, die mich, als der Geist, der ich bin, nichts angehen, zu verdächtigen, absichtlich dem Unterricht fernzubleiben, Ihnen kein Wort des Verdachts aussprechen will..."

Während Ron versicherte, sich sofort in den Krankenflügel zu begeben, und nach einer halbstündigen Verabschiedung von Professor Binns endlich in seinen Schlafsaal entkommen konnte, schritt Hermine in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. In ihren zitternden Händen hielt sie einen Zettel. In regelmässigen Abständen kullerten schwere Tränen ihre feuchten Wangen herunter, die den ohnehin schon verschmierten Text auf dem Zettel noch unleserlicher machten. Plötzlich packte sie eine unbändige Wut. Nachdem sie den Zettel in tausend winzige Fetzen zerfetzt hatte, knüllte sie ihn zusammen und warf ihn aus dem Fenster. Zufällig ging gerade Malfoy vorbei. Als ihm die Zettel auf den Kopf fielen, kippte er erst einmal um (er ist von schwacher Gesundheit, und sein Kopf war schon von der ständigen Lärmbelästigung durch Harrys Meditationsgruppe geschwollen) und lag zwei Stunden da wie ein Klotz.   
Schließlich wachte er wieder auf und entdeckte die Zettelchen um ihn herum. Sofort war sein Interesse geweckt- nicht umsonst war er viermaliger Gewinner des Puzzlewettbewerbs in seinem Heimatdorf! Also puzzelte er eifrig Hermines Zettel wieder zusammen.   
Währenddessen hatte Hermine drei Heulkrämpfe, vier Wutanfälle und mutwillige Zerstöraktionen ihres Mobiliars hinter sich und beschloß, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ den Blick schweifen... sie sah in den Himmel, sah zum See hinüber, hielt Ausschau nach Vögeln und dachte: "Oh, wenn ich nur mit euch fliegen könnte!"  
Dann schaute sie nach unten und entdeckte Malfoy, der im Schneidersitz in einer Schlammpfütze saß und ihren Zettel zusammenpuzzelte.  
Und dabei hatte er doch gerade gebadet! Da Puzzeln jedoch seine große Leidenschaft war, neben Frauen natürlich, hatte er die Schlammpfütze übersehen und wunderte sich nur etwas, warum seine Hose so feucht war. Er schrieb es seiner Aufregung zu, endlich wieder puzzeln zu können, und machte befriedigt weiter.   
Ein schrecklicher Schrei erschütterte das Schloss und ließ Hagrids Tür zum zweiten Mal aus den Angeln fallen. Hermines einziger Gedanke war: "Ich muss ihn aufhalten, bevor er fertig ist!"  
Schnell wie der Wind seilte sie sich durch das Fenster ab (und benutzte dazu Parvatis Seil, das sie in ihrem Schrank gefunden hatte), bis ihr einfiel, dass sie eigentlich auch apparieren hätte können. Schließlich hatte sie die Prüfung erst letzten Monat mit Bestnote bestanden.   
Malfoy hatte ihren Schrei nicht gehört, da er so versunken ins Puzzeln war (und seine Ohren immer noch ein wenig von der Gesangsdarbietung der Band klingelten). Hermine fuhr auf ihn hernieder und versuchte, ihm die Puzzleteile zu entreissen, doch es war schon zu spät. Er hatte alle Teile wieder zusammengelegt. Natürlich war der arme Malfoy von dieser Attacke so geschockt (Hermine prügelte mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein), dass er sich erst einmal gar nicht wehrte. Dann begann sein Hirn deutlich hörbar wieder zu arbeiten. Puzzle unter dem Fenster + unter Hermines Fenster + Hermine wird zur Furie = Zettel enthält eines von Hermines vielen Geheimnissen = Ich muss diesen Zettel lesen!   
Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er den Zettel schon längst entziffert hatte. Enttäuscht darüber, dass er nun ganz umsonst so viel gedacht hatte, fragte er Hermine: "Von wem bist du denn schwanger?"  
Hermine fiel in Ohnmacht. Dann erwachte sie mit einem Ruck, brach in schreckliches Geheul aus und aß den Zettel auf. Malfoy erkannte, dass Hermine hochgradig verwirrt war. Als er sich das Ganze ein wenig näher anschaute, stellte er fest, dass Hermine in ihrem hochgradig verwirrten Zustand offensichtlich vergessen hatte, sich etwas Anständiges anzuziehen. Bei näherem Hinsehen fiel ihm sogar auf, dass Hermine wohl gerade aus der Dusche gekommen war, bevor sie den Zettel aus dem Fenster warf, da sie nur ihren Bademantel trug. Nach soviel Denkarbeit musste er eine kurze Pause machen und lehnte sich erschöpft an Hermine. Die war inzwischen völlig aufgelöst und warf sich heulend in seine Arme. Inzwischen hatte sogar Malfoy kapiert, dass er mal wieder die Chance hatte, seine Liste weiblicher Bekanntschaften (367 bei der letzten Zählung) zu erweitern.  
Sofort wechselte er in den "Gentleman"-Modus und bot Hermine galant die Hand.   
Sie ergriff verwirrt seine behandschuhte, feingliedrige rechte Hand und ließ sich hochhelfen. Malfoy half ihr behutsam dabei, das Seil wieder hochzuklettern, und kletterte selbst hinterher, um sicherzugehen, dass sie auch wohlbehalten ankam.   
Währenddessen kam Colin, der seine Triangel in seinem Zimmer vergessen hatte, vorbei und sah, wie Hermine, nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, an einem Seil aus ihrem Fenster im siebten Stock hing. Das wäre zwar nichts Besonderes gewesen, doch - hing da nicht Malfoy hinter ihr an dem Seil und versuchte verzweifelt, ihr unter den Bademantel zu schielen?  
Oder wollten die beiden gar Selbstmord begehen?  
Vielleicht hatte auch Malfoy Hermine in ihrem Zimmer bedrängt (jeder wusste, was für ein Casanova Malfoy war) und sie hatte beschlossen, sich aus dem Fenster zu flüchten?   
Als ihm auffiel, dass das nicht möglich war, da Malfoy hinter ihr hing, wurde ihm die Angelegenheit zu kompliziert. Er beschloß, seine Triangel zu holen. Falls die beiden heute abend immer noch da hingen, sollte er vielleicht anfangen, etwas zu unternehmen.

Währenddessen schob Malfoy Hermine weiter das Seil hinauf. "Malfoy", murmelte Hermine verwirrt, "warum klettern wir eigentlich das Seil hoch, anstatt unten zu bleiben oder durch das Schloss zu gehen?"  
"Oh", sagte Malfoy. "Du musst so schnell wie möglich in dein Zimmer und dich hinlegen. Der erste positive Schwangerschaftstest ist immer ein Schock, glaub mir."  
"Äh", sagte Hermine und beschloß, nichts zu sagen.  
Nachdem die beiden durch das Fenster gekrabbelt waren, bettete Malfoy Hermine fürsorglich auf ihr Himmelbett und sang ihr ein Schlaflied vor. Es handelte von einem kleinen Jungen, der für sein Leben gern puzzelte und eines Tages versehentlich den zerrissenen Schwangerschaftstest eines jungen, hübschen Mädchens zusammenpuzzelt, worauf die beiden heiraten und bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen puzzeln. Das Lied war sehr schön, und Malfoy trug es geübt und voll Inbrunst vor. Leider wollte Hermine einfach nicht einschlafen. Also beschloss Malfoy, sich ein wenig mit ihr zu unterhalten. Er zog Schuhe und Strümpfe aus, legte sich neben sie und begann mit der Konversation:  
"Von wem bist du eigentlich schwanger, wenn ich fragen darf? Ich versichere dir, dein Geheimnis ist bei mir in guten Händen."  
"Von dir, du Idiot!" Siedendheiss fiel Malfoy der Lolli aus dem Mund. Er ließ ihn unauffällig unter der Matratze verschwinden und beugte sich besorgt über Hermine.   
"Aber Mine, daran kann ich mich ja überhaupt nicht erinnern!"  
"Es war ja auch nur ein Scherz. Nein, eigentlich weiss ich es nicht. Ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht, mich daran zu erinnern!"  
"Hmm", machte Malfoy. "Theoretisch könnte es also auch von mir sein, oder?"  
"Hmm", machte Hermine. "Haben wir eigentlich jemals.. Ähm, ich meine... also, haben wir mal?"  
"Äh", meinte Malfoy. "Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr so genau. Seit Potter seine Bandkarriere gestartet hat, hab ich manchmal Schwierigkeiten, meine Gedanken zusammen zu halten."  
"Tja, was sollen wir tun?"  
"Was hältst du von... Edward?"  
"Was?"  
"Viola, wenn es ein Mädchen wird. Oder Henriette."  
"Malfoy?"  
"Bitte nenn mich Draco, Fiancée."  
"Mal-Draco, ich weiss doch noch gar nicht, von wem das arme Kind ist... und ob ich es überhaupt austragen soll."  
Malfoy fiel zum zweiten Mal der gerade ausgepackte Lolli aus dem Mund. "Mine! Das kannst du nicht machen! Kinder sind Leben! Zukunft! Und ausserdem würde niemand etwas bemerken. Noch vier Monate, dann machen wir unseren Abschluss, bis dahin wird niemand etwas sehen, und..."  
Hermine drehte sich wütend von einer Seite auf die andere. "Aber das Kind wird meine Karriere behindern! Ich will doch im Zaubereiministerium Jura studieren! Ich werde nicht in der Küche verkümmern und Babybrei anrühren!"  
Ihr lag noch einiges auf der Zunge, doch Malfoy versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem klebrig- süssen Kuss.   
Unglücklicherweise hatte er vergessen, den Lolli vorher herauszunehmen, der nun drohte, Hermine zu ersticken. "Aber... Mine! Ich kann mich doch um das Kind kümmern, wenn du arbeiten gehst! Und wenn du vormittags im Gericht und das Kind im Kinderhort ist, kann ich meine Geliebten empfangen, es wäre die perfekte Kombination!"  
Hermine würgte den Lolli wieder hervor und hustete ihn Malfoy ins Gesicht. "So? Du musst das Kind ja nicht kriegen!"  
Auf einmal leuchteten Malfoys Augen auf, und ein Plan nahm in seinem Kopf Gestalt an...

****

Verlassen wir nun diese rührende Szene und kehren zurück zu Ron, der mittlerweile ausgiebig Bier gefrühstückt hatte. Danach beschloss er, nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren. Merlin sei Dank hatte Dumbledore, der senile alte Greis, letztes Jahr eine Sondererlaubnis für Siebtklässler erlassen, damit sie ungestört auf dem Gelände apparieren konnten. Er war zwar nicht sonderlich gut im Apparieren, aber er tat sein Bestes, um die Hindernisse zu beseitigen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellten.  
Das heutige Hindernis entdeckte er in seinem lückenhaften Gedächtnis. Verzweifelt versuchte er, sich an den Spruch zu erinnern, bis ihm schliesslich etwas einfiel: "Apparato Confuzius!"   
Um ihn herum begann der vertraute Wirbel, doch anstatt vor dem Drei Besen aufzutauchen, fand er sich in einer großen Säulenhalle wieder. Vor ihm saß auf einem roten Stuhl ein alter Opa, der eine seltsame, hohe Mütze auf dem Kopf trug. Um ihn herum hockten lauter Männer mit Rauschebärten, die rote Mützen und Jacken mit weissen Rändern und einen großen Sack auf dem Rücken trugen.  
Ron wusste natürlich nicht, was er da sah, da er noch nie etwas vom Vatikan gehört hatte, doch er erblickte als einer der ersten Menschen auf der Welt die wahre Gestalt der Kardinäle. Der Greis schien in einer fremden Sprache mit den roten Männern mit den buschigen Bärten zu sprechen.   
Ron erkannte die Sprache, er hatte einmal eines von Hermines Büchern ausgeliehen, das auf Latein geschrieben war. Er hatte zwar nichts von dem Buch verstanden, war aber von der Schönheit und dem Reichtum dieser Sprache so fasziniert, dass er die nächsten drei Tage nur noch lateinische Trinksprüche verwendete.   
Auf einmal wurden der Greis und die Kardinäle auf die Gestalt aufmerksam, die da stand und in die Gegend stierte. Der Papst war schon fast blind, und er fragte seine Kardinäle, wer das sei- ein neuer Nikolaus-Anwärter oder ein Spion, der endlich das Geheimnis der Kardinäle erfahren wollte? Die Kardinäle wussten auch nicht mehr als der Papst, und so beschlossen sie, den Fremdling erstmal zu ignorieren. Schliesslich konnte man ja nie wissen, ob er nicht ein von Gott gesandtes Trugbild war, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit gegenüber ihrer wahren Aufgabe zu prüfen.  
Trotzdem wurde einer der Kardinäle, der allerjüngste und allerkleinste (also so ungefähr 45 Jahre alt) stutzig. Die Gestalt dieses von Gott gesandten Engels war nicht ganz standesgemäß. Jetzt, wo er ihn genauer anschaute, sah er genau wie diese jugendlichen Halbstarken aus, die vor dem Vatikan saßen, Bier tranken und die Nonnen anmachten. Die Haare waren genau wie ihre, und auch die Hosen... die Stiefel... er schnupperte. Tatsächlich! Dieser Engel roch nach Bier! Es war tatsächlich eine Art Punk in den geheiligten Bereich der Inneren Ruhe und des Frohsinns eingedrungen! Da musste sofort gehandelt und das Übel an der Wurzel ausgemerzt werden. Mit heiligem Zorn erfüllt, schlich sich der junge Kardinal (nennen wir ihn einmal Entlein) an den nichtsahnenden Ron heran.

Irgendwie musste er ihn ausschalten, diesen Trunkenbold. Und da es ihm verboten war, körperliche Gewalt anzuwenden, und der rothaarige Junge sowieso stärker schien als er und wahrscheinlich randalieren oder gar den Papst angreifen könnte, beschloss er, seine Geheimwaffe anzuwenden. Unauffällig tapste er zu einem Ministranten und bat ihn um etwas Weihrauch.  
Der halbstarke Trunkenbold Ron hatte von alldem nichts bemerkt (genausowenig wie der halbblinde Papst), da seine Aufmerksamkeit voll und ganz auf das Deckengemälde über ihm gerichtet war. Es zeigte eine abstrakte Bibelszene und war offensichtlich von einem Künstler angefertigt worden, der sich sehr um seine künstlerische Freiheit sorgte. Obwohl die gezeigte Szene anscheinend sehr tragisch schien, zeigte sich auf den Gesichtern eine heilige Verzückung. Aus einer Wolke am Rand des Bildes lachte der heilige Antonius.  
In einem strategisch günstigen Moment begann Entlein, mit dem Weihrauch um Ron herumzutanzen. Da Ron noch nie eine katholische Kirche betreten hatte, wurde er von dem Weihrauch sofort umgehauen. Langsam glitt er in einen eigenartigen Weihrauchtrip hinein...

****

Mittlerweile hatte die Band ihre abendliche Probe beendet und machte sich gemächlich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Sie setzten sich mitsamt ihren Instrumenten (ein guter Musiker lässt seine Instrumente soviel wie möglich an seinem sozialen Leben teilnehmen) an ihre Tische.  
Harry und der pitschnasse Colin, der verzweifelt versuchte, sich trockenzuhexen, wollten sich gerade an den Gryffindortisch setzen. Leider scheiterte ihr Vorhaben.  
Colin verabschiedete sich erst einmal, um seine mittlerweile leise vor sich hin kokelnden Haare im nächsten Klo zu löschen, während Harry mit suchendem Blick das Disaster am Gryffindortisch in Anschein nahm. Schliesslich erspähte er Hermines Platz. Leider ohne Hermine. Und der Platz war eigentlich auch gar nicht mehr da. Wenn man es sich genauer anschaute, waren gar keine Plätze mehr da. Alle Stühle waren entweder verschwunden oder schwebten 3 Meter in der Luft, mitsamt dem Essen, das sie vorsorglich auf ihren Stuhllehnen balancierten. Manche Stühle rumpelten nur leise da oben herum, andere ließen große Banner hinter sich herflattern. Harry entzifferte "Mindestgewicht für alle Schüler" und "Wir tragen eure fetten Hintern nicht mehr", ja , sogar eines namens "Ich trug die Fette Dame - und schaut, was aus mir geworden ist", bei einem besonders ramponierten Stuhl.

  
**Im nächsten Kapitel:  
Wird Hermines Geheimnis gelüftet?  
Wird Entlein Ron überwinden?  
Was plant Malfoy?  
Und was um Merlins Willen haben die Stühle vor?  
Und: Madam Pomfrey bekommt auch mal wieder was zu tun...**


	3. Kapitel 3

A/N: [Hat etwas länger gedauert, aber hier ist Kapitel 3! An unsere Reviewer Sevvie, Asahi, Lorelei Lee, Halefa, Klara L. Maxeiner, Rave Starm und Tasare: Danke! ^^ Hach, Reviews sind immer so schön ermutigend ^^ Also, diesmal ist uns ein kleines Rätsel mit reingerutscht...]  
[*Nihihihiaaarhh..]   
[Irgendwo ist eine kurze Anspielung auf eine gewisse deutsche FanFic versteckt...]  
[* Wetten, das kriegt niemand raus...]  
[Falls sie jemand findet, könnten wir ja Preise vergeben oder sowas *ähem* Whatever... Also, lest fleißig, sucht fleißig und vergesst das Reviewen nicht! :)] 

Kapitel 3 

****

  
Verwirrt musterte Harry seine Mitschüler, die bis auf wenige Ausnahmen alle mehr oder weniger normalgewichtig waren. Während er sich wie die anderen im Schneidersitz unter seinem Stuhl niederließ (um möglicherweise etwas von dem Essen zu erhaschen, dass der Stuhl von Zeit zu Zeit fallen ließ), fragte er seine Kumpel, was eigentlich los sei.  
Laut Parvati, die alles von Anfang an beobachtet hatte, hatte die ganze Sache angefangen, als Neville zum Abendessen erschienen war. Inzwischen hatte auch Harry den in der Luft zwischen allen Stühlen baumelnden Neville erspäht. Normalerweise waren die Stühle mit einem Zauber belegt, der es ihnen unmöglich machte, sich aus eigenem Willen zu bewegen, doch am Tag zuvor fand der unglückliche Neville einen interessanten Spruch aus der Bibliothek, der "Unbelebtes lebendig macht". Als Neville, in Ermangelung eines anderes Objekts, den Spruch heute abend an seinem Stuhl testen wollte, hatte er versehentlich den gesamten Gryffindortisch erwischt- und das war das Resultat. Endlich konnten die Stühle sich gegen jahrelange schlechte Behandlung wehren! Die Gryffindorstühle rebellierten und versuchten gerade, die anderen Stühle anzustacheln. Von Zeit zu Zeit flog einer der Stühle zu den Ravenclawstühlen, die ihnen am nächsten waren, und stupste ein wenig an ihnen herum.   
Gerade als Harry sich fragte, warum keiner der Lehrer etwas unternahm, betrat Dumbledore die Halle. Seltsamerweise erfasste er die Situation mit einem Blick. Er murmelte einige seltsame Wörter ("Bonkel! Murks! Röhps!"), mit dem Ergebnis, daß sich sämtliche Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und Slytherins ebenfalls auf dem Boden wiederfanden, da sich auch ihre Stühle in die Luft erhoben hatten.  
Während Harry deutlich hörte, wie McGonagall Professor Sinistra "Stuhlsprache- sehr kompliziert..." zuraunte, formierten sich die Stühle langsam zu einer geordneten Reihe in der Luft. Die Flügeltüren sprangen mit einem Knall auf und gaben den Stühlen die Möglichkeit, langsam und rumpelnd hinauszugleiten. Dumbeldore stand mit ausgebreiteten Armen unter den Türen und ließ seinen Bart hinter sich herflattern. Nachdem auch der letzte Nachzügler hinaus in die Nacht geflogen war, schlossen sich die gewaltigen Türen wieder. Dumbledore war mit ihnen verschwunden. In der Halle brach aufgeregtes Gemurmel an. Während die einen Schüler versuchten, herauszufinden, was eigentlich passiert war, griffen die anderen sich das restliche Abendessen oder brachten den schwer malträtierten Neville in den Krankenflügel.

****

Inzwischen waren Malfoy und Hermine aufs Innigste miteinander beschäftigt. Da Hermine sich sehr schlecht fühlte und deprimiert war, beschloß Malfoy, das Thema "Baby" mitsamt seinem genialen Plan auf morgen zu verschieben und sie heute abend auf altbewährte Weise wieder aufzumuntern. Er schleppte die missgünstige Hermine über die Schwelle des Badezimmers und setzte sie vor dem großen Spiegel wieder ab.   
"Sieh dir an, wie hübsch du bist, ma cherié," säuselte er und umarmte sie von hinten.   
Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Mit monotoner Stimme murmelte sie: "Ich bin der hässlichste Mensch der Welt. Ich sehe aus wie eine Hexe."  
"Nun, das ist sicher richtig," meinte Malfoy wohlwollend.   
Hermine brach in Tränen aus.  
Malfoy war ein wenig verwirrt.  
"Sollen wir etwas mit deinen Haaren machen? Sie sind zwar wunderschön, aber vielleicht tut dir eine Veränderung gut. Ich könnte sie dir färben! Einmal, in meinem Heimatdorf, bei meinem Landsitz, da habe ich viermal den "Innovativste-Frisur"-Preis gewonnen..."  
Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Leuchten flackerte in Hermines Augen auf. Wie hatte Malfoy nur erraten, dass ihre Haare ihre Schwachstelle waren?   
"Ja," nuschelte sie in seinen Bademantel, "das wäre sicher nicht schlecht."  
Dann fiel ihr auf, dass er einen Bademantel trug. Ihren Bademantel.  


****

Zur gleichen Zeit stellten Colins Zimmergenossen fest, dass Colin nach dem Abendessen nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. Nach einer großangelegten Suchaktion (was, wenn ihn ein paar abtrünnige Stühle entführt hatten?) entdeckte man ihn schliesslich im Abflussrohr der Maulenden Myrte. Leider war er schon fast erstickt, und die Tatsache, dass ihn Crabbe und Goyle (die mittlerweile durch Harrys Meditationsgruppe ziemlich gut mit Colin zurechtkamen) gefunden hatten, half ihm auch nicht weiter. Sie versuchten, ihn mit vereinten Kräften aus dem Abflussrohr zu ziehen, scheiterten aber zunächst an dem Klammergriff der Maulenden Myrte.   
Seit Harry ihren Heiratsantrag zurückgewiesen hatte, konnte sich ihr kein männliches Wesen mehr nähern, ohne daß sie es mit mindestens drei Kloschüsseln bombardierte.   
Leider hatte Colin noch nie ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis gehabt, ausserdem war er durch seine brennenden Haare ein wenig abgelenkt gewesen und hatte nicht an die Maulende Myrte gedacht.  
Nach der schließlich doch noch erfolgreichen Rettungsaktion schleiften C.+G. ihn behutsam in den Krankenflügel, wo Madam Pomfrey schon alle Hände voll mit Neville zu tun hatte. Kurzerhand beschloß sie, Crabbe und Goyle als Aushilfskrankenpfleger heranzuziehen, da Hogwarts zur Zeit von der üblichen Frühlingsgrippe geplagt wurde und die Krankenstation bis aufs letzte Bett belegt war.  
Nachdem die beiden Madam Pomfreys Auftrag (jedem Grippekranken eine abendliche Dosis Heiltrank zu verabreichen) erfüllt hatten, setzten sie sich an Colins Bett und hielten je eine Hand. Natürlich mußte Madam Pomfrey später erstmal die Tentakeln aus den Gesichtern ihrer Patienten entfernen. Bevor sie C.+G. jedoch die Ohren langziehen konnte, weil sie statt den Heiltränken die Flaschen mit der Aufschrift "Giftig" genommen hatten, wurden alle drei schon wieder von Colin abgelenkt, der aufgrund seiner schweren Lungenentzündung Halluzinationen bekam. Der arme Junge glühte, stöhnte und wälzte sich im Bett hin und her (wie das halt so ist, wenn man Lungenentzündung hat). C.+G. lauschten besorgt. Sie meinten fast, in den Wortfetzen "Myrte" zu hören...

****

Mühsam schlug Ron ein Auge auf. Warum schaukelte es hier so? Und wo war er überhaupt? Und was war das für ein widerlicher Weihrauchgestank?  
Er beschloß, auch noch das rechte Auge zu öffnen und riskierte einen Blick unter sich.  
Er saß auf einem Esel. Ausserdem war er definitiv nicht in Hogwarts. Der Esel hüpfte ein wenig umher, was Ron ermöglichte, seinen schweren Kopf zu heben und die Landschaft in Augenschein zu nehmen. Vor ihm befand sich eine Oase, hinter ihm eine endlose Wüste, links eine große Stadt mit hübschen, weißen Häusschen und rechts standen ein paar Männer, die aufgeregt herumfuchtelten und auf den Esel deuteten. Auf einmal erinnerte sich Ron an einen Zauberspruch, den er einmal von Hermine gehört hatte- er sollte einem angeblich ermöglichen, in allen möglichen fremden Sprachen zu sprechen. Ein Geistesblitz durchzuckte ihn. Nachdem er ein wenig verschmort vom Esel gefallen war, rief er mit donnernder Stimme: "Interpreta absurdus!" Unglaublich, aber wahr- er konnte die Männer verstehen, und nicht nur das, er hatte den plötzlichen Drang, ihnen seine Lebensgeschichte auf hebräisch zu erzählen. Leider hatten sie etwas Angst bekommen und versteckten sich hinter den Palmen. Offensichtlich wunderten sie sich über seine seltsame Kleidung und ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe. Ron wunderte sich ebenso wie sie über ihre sackartigen Tücher, die sie sich um den Körper gewickelt hatten. Ausserdem hatten sie alle lange Haare und Bärte... vielleicht Freunde von Harry?   
Zaghaft wagte sich einer der Männer aus seinem Versteck hervor.   
"Sprich, Fremder, wer bist du und können wir mal deinen Esel leihen?"  
Ron beschloss, sich den hier wohl üblichen Umgangsformen anzupassen und antwortete höflich in perfektem, akzentfreien Hebräisch: "So sei es, ebenfalls Fremder, und könntet ihr mir vielleicht sagen, wozu ihr den Esel braucht?" Jetzt, da der Fremde sich nicht als feuerspeiendes Ungeheuer entpuppt hatte, wagten sich auch die anderen wieder aus ihrem Versteck.  
"Nun, ehlenweltel Flemdel, wil blauchen den Esel fül unselen-"  
"Schweig, Gelbus! Du darfst doch nur das Losungswort sagen, das uns unser Herr aufgetragen hat!"  
Der Gerügte verkroch sich hinter dem nächsten Felsblock, wo er etwas von "welde meinen Namen ändeln müssen..." murmelte. Inzwischen hatte der Sprecher der Gruppe Ron die Hand gegeben und ihm das Losungswort ("Der Chef braucht ihn") mitgeteilt.  
Ron erklärte sich bereit, seinen Esel abzugeben, unter der Bedingung, dass man ihn a) mitnehmen würde, weil er sich hier nicht auskannte, b) der Tochter des Sprechers vorstellte, die, den ausgetauschten Familienfotos zufolge, ungewöhnlich hübsch war, und c) zur nächsten Eulerei brachte. Das verstanden sie zu seiner Verwunderung nicht (er hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Männer Muggel wären), aber nach etwas Hin und Her machten sie sich schließlich gemeinsam auf den Weg. Er fühlte sich ein wenig bedröppelt. Lag es an der heiligen Stimmung, die die Männer verbreiteten? 

****

"Malfoy?"  
"Ja, Cherié?"  
"Warum hast du meinen Bademantel an?"  
"Äh," sagte Malfoy. "Ich konnte nicht ertragen, wie er deinen wunderschönen Körper verhüllte und zu einem plumpen Klumpen degradierte."  
Hermine blickte an sich herunter und bemerkte, dass sie unter ihrem Bademantel nichts angehabt hatte. Entsetzt betrachtete sie den plumpen Klumpen neben sich und griff sich Malfoys T-Shirt, dass er vorhin unbemerkt ausgezogen und auf den Boden geworfen hatte.   
Dann packte sie ihren Bademantel und versuchte, Malfoy wieder auszuwickeln. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass beide in die glücklicherweise mit warmen Wasser gefüllte Badewanne fielen.  
Sofort sog sich der Bademantel voll Wasser und verdoppelte sein Gewicht. Der geschwächte Malfoy wurde langsam, aber unaufhaltsam unter Wasser gedrückt.   
Von Hermine unbemerkt, gab der Bademantel ein hämisches Kichern von sich.  
Dann entrollte er sich schwerfällig und machte Anstalten, sich auf die geschockte Hermine zu stürzen. Zum Glück kam sie wieder rechtzeitig zu Sinnen und konnte ihn mit einem gezielten Beinklammerfluch entwaffnen. Seufzend und stöhnend platschte der Bademantel mit zusammengeknoteten Armen aus dem Fenster.  
Hermine war zwar froh, die Gefahr abgewendet zu haben, merkte aber in der selben Sekunde, dass sie nun keinen Bademantel mehr besaß. Ausserdem hockte sie mit einem sehr nassen, sehr enganliegenden T-Shirt in einer Badewanne mit einem bademantellosen Malfoy.   
"Cherié, was hältst du davon, wenn du auch mal beim "Miss Wet T-Shirt"- Contest in meinem Heimatdorf mitmachst? Ich bin schon zweimal Erster geworden, aber du wirst mich sicher schlagen!"  
Und er betrachtete ihre kaum verhüllten Formen.  
"Malfoy," flüsterte Hermine ihm ins Ohr.  
"Was gibt's, Cherié?"  
"Ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass du nackt bist?"  
Erstaunt blickte Malfoy an sich herunter. Nachdem er die Richtigkeit von Hermines Aussage mit eigenen Augen überprüft hatte, überlegte er, ob er vielleicht vor Charme erröten sollte (als der bekannte Charmeur, der er war), entschied sich dann aber doch für die altmodische Form und errötete schamhaft.   
Da Hermine Malfoy nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte, beschloß sie, ihr T-Shirt auszuziehen. Gleiches Recht für alle. Natürlich fühlte sich Malfoy überhaupt nicht verlegen, als Hermine nackt neben ihm in der geräumigen Wanne plätscherte. Um die entstandene Stille zu brechen, griff er sich eines der Plastikschiffchen vom Nachttisch und ließ es in der Wanne herumschwimmen. Hermine tat es ihm nach, schnappte sich einen Tanker aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg und versenkte das wehrlose Schiffchen.   
Um seine Ehre zu retten, versuchte Malfoy, seine Flotte zu stärken und ließ die Gummienten in einer geordneten Angriffsformation los. Hermine konterte gekonnt mit einer Luftattacke, unterstützt von einigen U-Booten, die kleine Torpedos abfeuerten und Mafoys Enten gnadenlos versenkten.   
Durch den erbitterten Kampf wurde das Bad etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Schliesslich war die Munition erschöpft, die Verluste gezählt und der Sieger (eindeutig Hermine) ermittelt. Erschöpft ließ Malfoy etwas neues Wasser in die Wanne laufen und lehnte sich aufatmend wieder an Hermines Seite.   


****

** Im nächsten Kapitel:   
Werden die Stühle die Herrschaft über Hogwarts übernehmen?  
Wird Ron je wieder nach Hogwarts zurückfinden?   
Wird die kranke Ginny ihre Tentakeln wieder los?   
Werden Hermine und Malfoy in ihrem Bad auf falsche Ideen kommen?  
Und: Myrtes Auftritt! R/R! **


	4. Kapitel 4

Author's Notes:   
[Tataa- Kapitel 4!]  
[*Diese FF ist vollkommen sinnlos, idiotisch und eine Beleidigung für die gesamte belletristische Literatur des europäischen Abendlandes.]  
[Und was ist mit dem Morgenland?]  
[*Äh. Mein Name ist Kritiker. Literatur Kritiker.]  
[Whatever. Also. Obowhl das Rätsel aus Kap. 3 bisher nicht gelöst wurde (obwohl der betreffende Satz in einem Review erwähnt wurde! Hurra!) folgt nun das Rätsel des Tages: Wer oder was ist Ginnys grosses Idol?]  
[Muauhahauuu... das ist ein abgekartetes Spiel! Ich sollte mich TOTLACHEN! *röchhhel* *dahinscheid*]  
[Und hier sehen wir "Tod eines Kritikers"...Ach ja, auf vielfachen Wunsch hat der gute Theobald Binns auch wieder einen Auftritt... enjoy!]  
[*Anglizismen, wir lieben euch!]  
[Geschüttelt, nicht gerührt.]  
[*Wir sind ein klein wenig verwirrt.] [Jetzt aber- Kapitel 4!]  


Kapitel 4

****

"Cherié?"  
"Ja, Malfoy?"  
"Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?"  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte Malfoy Hermine mit dem Rücken zu sich (einige kleine Zaubersprüche hatten die Wanne etwas vergrößert) und kippte ihr die Shampooflasche über den Rücken. Ihre Proteste erstickte er, indem er sanft, aber bestimmt ihren Kopf unter Wasser drückte, um ihr auch die Haare zu waschen, wenn er schonmal dabei war. Es war schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass frischgewaschene Haare sich leichter färben lassen.  
Fröhlich summend rubbelte er auf Hermines Kopf und Rücken herum und überlegte schon mal, welche Haarfarbe am besten zu seiner Fiancée passen würde. Das Geblubber vor ihm störte ihn nicht- hatte er selbst nicht fünfmal den "Wer hält den Kopf am längsten unter Wasser"- Wettbewerb in seinem Heimatdorf gewonnen? 

****

In einem anderen Teil des Schlosses hatte Harry seine treue Gruppe zusammengeschart, um dem Geheimnis der Stühle nachzugehen. Das frischgewählte Motto für heute war "Rettet die geknechteten Stühle, die Verwandten unserer Freunde, der Bäume" und alle waren entschlossen, auch danach zu handeln. Gerüchte wurden laut, dass Dumbledore die Stühle freigelassen hatten... doch hatte er auch daran gedacht, dass die armen Dinger seit Jahrhunderten nur die Große Halle kannten und in der Wildnis überhaupt nicht überleben konnten?  
Leise schlich sich das Häuflein treuer Meditierer durch das Schloßtor hinaus.   
Die Nacht war finster.  
Sehr finster.  
Man sah die Hand vor Augen nicht, was bedeutete, dass nach einigen Minuten sämtliche Mitglieder mit den am Mittag so sorgsam gepflegten Bäumen am Waldrand zusammengestossen waren. Natürlich waren die Bäume ganz und gar nicht erfreut über die nächtliche Störung (wer nicht weiß, wie wütend eine Linde sein kann, wenn man sie aus einem schönen Traum geweckt hat, sollte sich glücklich schätzen) und revanchierten sich mit einigen gezielten Asttritten und Wurzelschlägen. Leider waren die Bäume auch nicht bereit, Harry und den anderen irgendwelche Auskünfte über den Verbleib der Stühle zu geben. Nur eine sehr alte Buche, die schon etwas verwirrt war und längst ins Altersbaumheim gehört hätte, krächzte etwas von "Folget den Holzwürmern!", was die Gruppe natürlich sofort befolgte.   
Unglücklicherweise war es dunkel. Sehr dunkel. Nach einer halbstündigen Beratung, wie um Merlins Willen man in dieser Finsternis Holzwürmern folgen sollte, stieß Crabbe (er und Goyle waren um elf Uhr von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel geworfen worden, weil die Kranken Ruhe brauchten) versehentlich an Pierres Zauberstab, der zufällig nebem ihm lag.   
Der Zauberstab spotzte erschöpft ein paar Funken aus und schlief wieder ein.  
Doch Harry war schon eine Idee gekommen: "Lumos!"  
Waarum war er da nur nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel und erleuchteten ihre griesgrämigen Zauberstäbe, die alle gerade mal eine halbe Stunde Ruhe gehabt hatten. Im Stillen nahm Harry sich vor, das nächste Treffen unter dem Motto "Gönnt den Stäben eine Pause" zu halten. Doch nun- es tat ihm in der Seele weh, aber war ein Motto einmal gewählt, wich keiner mehr davon ab- waren die Stühle wichtiger. Mit den meckernden Zauberstäben in der Hand machte sich die kleine Gruppe auf in den Verbotenen Wald, um den Holzwürmern zu folgen. 

****

Während Harry und seine Freunde im Verbotenen Wald umherirrten, schwebte Professor Binns besorgt vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch auf und ab.   
"Albus, alter Freund, der Grund, warum ich dich zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit und obwohl du deinen Schlaf brauchst, da du, wie ich nur nebenbei einwerfen möchte, ohne dich beleidigen zu wollen- nichts läge mir ferner!- nun unleugbar dein 145. Lebensjahr hinter dir hast und nach landläufigen Maßstäben, die aber natürlich jeweils abhängig von dem betreffenden Land, in dem die gemessenen Daten ermittelt wurden, sind, ein alter Mann bist, was natürlich nicht heissen soll, daß du für den doch wirklich aufreibenden und oftmals, ja, sogar sehr häufig, man brauche sich nur einmal die letzten Jahre anzusehen, Beruf eines Schulleiters nicht mehr geeignet bist, was ich seit deinem Amtsantritt noch nie bezweifelt habe und auch nie bezweifeln werde, ebenso wie alle anderen in diesem Schloss, ja, gar nicht zu sprechen von deinen vielen Fans in ganz Großbritannien und auch dem Rest der Welt, belästige, ist die sich in letzter Zeit, um präzise zu sein, seit den letzten Ferien, was nun schon einige Wochen zurückliegt, leider häufende Anzahl der Schüler, die, aus mir oft unbekannten Gründen, ausgenommen die Fälle jener, die aufgrund schlimmer Magen- und Kopfschmerzen dem Krankenflügel während meines Unterrichts einen Besuch abstatten mussten, was ihnen, wie ich aus eigener Anschauung erfahren habe, wirklich leid tat, vor allem, da sie meinen Unterricht sehr schätzen und möglichst wenig verpassen möchten, was sich ehedem negativ auf ihre Allgemeinbildung auswirken würde, in meinem Fach "Geschichte der Zauberei" unentschuldigt fehlten, was mir Anlass zu der Annahme gab, das entweder eine böswillige Verschwörung unseres unsäglichen Poltergeistes Peeves, der die Schüler nun beileibe nicht das erste Mal daran hinderte, rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu gelangen, dahinter steckt, oder aber, was ich kaum anzunehmen wage, da es sich in diesem Falle um eine mittelschwere Katastrophe, die zu einer Räumung des Schlosses und einer Unterbrechung des normalen Schulalltags führen würde, handelte, eine sich in den letzten Wochen gehäuft auftretende gefährliche Entwicklung von aus den Wänden ausströmendem Giftgas entwickelt hat, die zur Folge hatte, dass etwa drei Viertel meiner Schüler eine rätselhafte Krankheit, die unzweifelhaft von den altersschwachen Wänden, die immerhin schon seit meiner eigenen Schulzeit, was nun ja auch schon einige Jährchen zurückliegt, wie du weißt, da du nicht lange nach mir eingeschult wurdest, nicht mehr renoviert wurden, und darum besonders anfällig für die giftigen Meuchelpilze sind, obwohl ich natürlich keinerlei Beweise habe, ob es sich tatsächlich um ebendiese Pilze handelt, was sich aber durch eine fachmännische Untersuchung einwandfrei feststellen lassen würde, gegen meinen Unterrichtsraum entwickelt haben. "  
Dumbledore nickte, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und versuchte herauszufinden, was Binns ihm eigentlich sagen wollte.  
"Es ist natürlich selbstverständlich, dass wir in diesem Fall etwas unternehmen müssen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst morgen mal zu Madam Pomfrey und fragst nach, ob sich der Anteil der Schüler mit Magen- und Kopfschmerzen in letzter Zeit gesteigert hat. Falls sich dein Verdacht bewahrheitet, können wir dann immer noch, äh, erforderliche Maßnahmen ergreifen."  
Zufrieden setzte Professor Binns zu einer gewohnt knappen Zustimmungsrede an, wurde aber von dem geübten Dumbledore geschickt abgewürgt und mit einem dringenden Auftrag bedacht. Während Binns hinaussschwebte und schon mal übte, wie er Trelawney möglichst kurz und bündig beibringen könnte, daß sie morgen doch bitte zum Frühstück Marmelade statt Butter auf ihren Toast schmieren sollte, ließ sich Dumbledore erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl zurücksinken.   
Er griff nach dem Gläschen in dem Geheimfach des Schreibtisches und schluckte ein paar seiner Tabletten, doch der gewohnte Effekt wollte sich nicht einstellen. Vielleicht sollte er Severus bitten, ihm etwas stärkere Tabletten zu brauen? Er war ein alter Mann und war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, Stühle zu befreien. Ja, in seiner Jugend war das doch noch etwas ganz anderes gewesen! Auf einmal kam ihm ein Gedanke, der aber durch ein lautes Klopfen unterbrochen wurde und beleidigt wieder wegflog. Dumbledore versuchte zwar, ihm hinterherzurennen, doch der Gedanke war zu schnell für den alten Mann und versteckte sich in der Ecke des Zimmers unter einem großen Nachttopf.   
Abwesend rief Dumbledore "Herein!" und bückte sich dann, um den Gedanken noch zu erwischen.  
Snape, der das Büro betreten hatte, um mit dem Direktor über die fehlenden Stühle des Slytherintisches zu sprechen, war etwas erstaunt, den Schuldirektor unter einem Nachttopf kauern zu sehen. Er beschloß, diese Tatsache zu ignorieren und setzte sich unaufgefordert in den Besuchersessel.  
Als Dumbledore nach einigen hektischen Verfolgungsjagden durch das Büro den unverschämten Gedanken endlich verschluckt hatte, wandte er sich endlich seinem Gast zu.  
"Nun, Severus?"  
"Albus, ich weiß leider nicht, ob ich heute nacht wirklich noch an die 400 Stühle zusammenbrauen kann. Schließlich brauche ich meinen Schlaf, und genug Material hab ich auch nicht mehr."  
Albus kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, bemerkte dann, dass er den Nachttopf noch auf dem Kopf hatte, und ließ den Gedanken wieder fallen.  
"Wie es der Zufall so will, ist mir vorhin ein wundervoller Gedanke gekommen. Wie wärs, wenn wir statt der Stühle Bänke nehmen?"  
"Und woher?"  
"Oder... Kissen! Wir basteln Sofas zusammen! Oben auf dem Speicher müsste ich noch ein paar alte haben... mit einem kleinen Vergrösserungszauber haben wir ruckzuck genug für die ganze Schule!"  
Obwohl Snape nicht allzu begeistert von der Vorstellung war, morgens auf einem flauschig weichen Sofa sein Frühstück einzunehmen, fiel ihm auf die Schnelle auch keine andere Lösung ein. Also begaben die beiden sich auf die gefährliche Reise in die unerforschte Welt der Hogwarts-Speicher, von denen die Sage ging, dass niemand, der ungeschützt dort hinging, je wieder zurückgekehrt war... 

****

Mittlerweile wand sich Colin in schrecklichen Schmerzen. Eigentlich wand sich der gesamte Krankenflügel in schrecklichen Schmerzen, da der Anti-Tentakel-Trank Nebenwirkungen schlimmster Art hatte, wie etwa grüner dicker Dampf, der den Nasenlöchern entströmte, begleitet von Gesichtszuckungen. Natürlich war keiner der Patienten in Lebensgefahr, und Madam Pomfrey hatte sich schon vor einiger Zeit beruhigt schlafen gelegt (nicht, ohne schonmal einen Stapel Bettpfannen für C.+G.'s Strafarbeit zu reservieren). Die Maulende Myrte, die durch den Heizungslüfter ins Zimmer gekommen war, war natürlich über diesen Umstand alles andere als unglücklich. Sie setzte sich an Colins Bett und starrte ihn wollüstig an. "Mein Schaaaatzzzz... er ist zu mir gekommen...mein Ein und Alles... mein Geburtstagsgeschenk... Schaatzzzz..." Zischelnd schwebte sie ein wenig auf und ab und beschloß, ihr Geburtstagsgeschenk auch ordentlich zu verpacken.   
Einige Zeit später konnte man aus dem Krankenflügel ein lautes Rumpeln und Scheppern hören. Bei dem Versuch, den in seine Bettlaken eingewickelten Colin durch den Heizungslüfter zu zerren, hatte sie versehentlich die Bettpfannen umgestoßen. Noch bevor sie herausfinden konnte, wer die Bettpfannen auf den Boden gestellt hatte, murmelte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme: "Wos'n Harry?"  
"Wos'n! Wos'n! Diese Sprache!" schimpfte Myrte. "Zu meiner Zeit, da haben wir einen Tadel gekriegt, wenn wir keine anständigen Sätze gebildet haben!"  
"Was denn?" kam die Antwort aus Ginnys Bett. "RMPPPPFZZZZZRRRRZZZZZZZRRRRR..."  
Kopfschüttelnd drehte Myrte sich mit dem Colinpaket wieder um, beschloß, es mit der Tür zu versuchen und krachte gegen die inzwischen wieder aufgewachte Madam Pomfrey.   
"Was'n los?" murmelte eine zweite schlaftrunkene Stimme aus der hinteren Ecke des Krankenflügels.  
"Was geht aaaaaaab..." kam es aus der anderen Ecke. Die Grippekranken, die gerade vor lauter Schmerzen eingeschlafen waren, wachten allmählich wieder auf.   
Da die Maulende Myrte unlängst einen Boxkurs belegt hatte, schlug sie die im Weg stehende Madam Pomfrey einfach k.o.  
Außerdem hatte sie auch noch einen Selbstachtungskurs für Geister absolviert und strotzte nun vor Selbstvertrauen und Energie.  
Behutsam schleifte sie den eingewickelten Colin zu ihrer Toilette und summte leise "Lemontree" vor sich hin. Zu ihrem Glück begegnete ihr auf dem Weg niemand, bis auf den Kopflosen Nick, der seinen Kopf letztes Jahr bei Voldemorts traditionellem Angriff pünktlich zum Schuljahresende verloren hatte. Nick fragte sie zwar etwas irritiert, wozu sie den armen Schüler brauchte, begnügte sich schließlich aber mit der Antwort "Was kann ich dafür, wenn er seine Bettpfanne nicht benutzt?".  
Der Kopflose Nick schüttelte anbetracht der heutigen Zustände- nun müssten schon die Geister für die Schüler sorgen!- den Hals und schwebte von dannen.   
Glücklich im Klo angekommen, bugsierte Myrte nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen Colin in das seit der Vernichtung des Basilisken leerstehende Abflussrohr, in dem sie sich eine hübsche Wohnung eingerichtet hatte. Der arme Junge merkte von alldem nichts, da er immer noch eine schwere Lungenentzündung hatte.  


****

Cho saß in ihrem Zimmer und versuchte, Hausaufgaben zu machen, als etwas gegen ihr Fenster klopfte. Müde blickte sie auf und betrachtete sinnend ihren Wecker. Er zeigte genau zwölf Uhr. Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke erledigt, was ihr morgen eine Strafarbeit ersparen würde. Nur, was war mit den restlichen Fächern? Am besten, sie meldete sich morgen krank. Dann könnte sie morgen vormittag die Hausaufgaben erledigen. Sämtliche Hausaufgaben der letzten drei Wochen. Argh!   
Cho ließ den Kopf rhythmisch auf die Tischplatte fallen. Das Fenster klopfte eifrig den Takt mit. Schließlich zersprang es, und ein Haufen wildfremder Leute purzelten in ihr Zimmer und auf ihr Bett. Sie waren alle ausnahmslos mit Schlamm und Dreck bespritzt, wie ihr Cedric, wenn er von seinem Quidditchtraining zurückgekommen war. (Ach, Cedric!)  
Inzwischen hatten sich einige der wildfremden Leute aufgerappelt und den größten Schmutz aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Cho erkannte Harry Potter mit seiner Meditationsgruppe. Harrys Anblick erinnerte sie seltsamerweise immer an Cedrics Todestag... ER war in seinen letzten Minuten bei ihm gewesen, er, und nicht sie... er hatte Cedric sterben sehen... (ach, Cedric!) Nur weil Voldi den berühmten Harry Potter haben wollte, hatte Cedric sterben müssen. Nur wegen diesem mit Holzwürmern bedeckten Idioten!  
"Äh, Cho?"   
"Wer seid ihr, was wollt ihr und wieso seid ihr voller Holzwürmer?"  
"Ach, das ist eine lange Geschichte..." murmelte Harry unbestimmt. "Du hast nicht zufällig...", er zog einen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und las laut vor, "...eine Thermoskanne voller Kaffee, zwei Messinglöffel, ein Haar aus dem Bart eines Hauselfen, zwei Federn aus dem Baujahr 1876 und einen schwarzen Spitzen-BH der Größe D?"  
Cho verstummte eine Weile, beschloß dann, die Spanner, die ihr offensichtlich beim Ausziehen zugesehen hatten, rauszuschmeißen und endlich schlafen zu gehen. Gesagt, getan. Kaum hatte sie die Gruppe mit einem kleinen Zauber dahin geworfen, wo sie hergekommen waren, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und schloß die Augen. Die Erwähnung von schwarzen Spitzen-BHs erinnerte sie seltsamerweise an Cedric, und wie er ihn ihr ausgezogen hatte. (Ach, Cedric!)  
Wehmütig erinnerte sie sich an Cedrics kleine Eigenheiten, wie zum Beispiel vor dem Frühstücken Kaffee aus seiner persönlichen Thermoskanne zu trinken und nur mit Messinglöffeln zu essen. (Oh, Cedric!) 

****

Inzwischen hatten Ron und seine neuen Freunde einen kleinen Wüstenweg hinter sich gelassen und waren in einem Städtchen angelangt.   
Ron wurde von den Fremden interessiert über die eigentümliche Form und Farbe seiner Frisur ausgefragt. Da sie noch nie etwas von Haarspray ("Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet?" fragte sich Ron zum wiederholten Mal) gehört hatten, gestaltete sich die Konversation als etwas schwierig (versucht ihr doch mal, auf hebräisch Haarspray zu erklären!).   
Allmählich erschienen mehr und mehr Leute. Die Atmosphäre wurde volksfestähnlicher. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten überall kleine Buden, Schauplätze, Hau-den-Lukas-Stände und Karussells auf.   
Nun war es ja so, dass Ron seit seiner Kindheit ein Karussell-Trauma hatte, seit Gred und Forge ihn einmal von einem Karussell in voller Fahrt geworfen hatten, obwohl er sich gerade erst mit seinem kleinen Pferdchen angefreundet hatte. Als Ron das Karussell erblickte, fing er an zu schreien wie am Spieß. Unglücklicherweise deuteten das die Jahrmarktleute als seinen Wunsch, beim heutigen Fest das Spanferkel zu spielen, und Ron konnte nur entkommen, indem er von seinem Esel sprang und ziellos zwischen den Hütten herumrannte, die Meute dicht auf seinen Fersen. Von Ferne erhaschte er einen Blick auf einen ganz in weiß gekleideten Mann, der auf dem Marktplatz stand, eine Menge Jünger um sich geschart hatte und eine sehr gütige Aura verbreitete, doch bevor er noch dorthin rennen konnte, hatte ihn schon jemand am Arm gepackt und in eine Nebenstraße gezerrt.   
Entsetzt versuchte er sich loszureißen, was nur zur Folge hatte, dass sich eine warme Hand über seinen Mund legte.  
Kurze Zeit später fand sich Ron mit einem jungen Mädchen in seinem Alter in einem Hühnerstall wieder. Draußen war immer noch die Menge zu hören, wie sie nach ihrem Spanferkel suchten, aber er war sich auf unerklärliche Weise sicher, dass ihn hier niemand finden würde. Eigentlich fühlte er sich richtig wohl, trotz dem Hühnerdreck, der in regelmäßigen Abständen auf ihn herunterfiel. Fast meinte er, eine heilige Aura zu spüren. Er riskierte einen zweiten Blick auf seine Retterin und hätte sich dabei fast an seiner Zunge verschluckt...

****

**Im nächsten Kapitel:  
Wird Hermine an Shampoovergiftung sterben?  
Hatten die Holzwürmer recht?  
Wer ist die geheimnisvolle Retterin?  
Und was hat es mit den Hogwarts-Speichern auf sich?  
**


	5. Kapitel 5

A/N: [Man verzeihe die lange Pause zwischen Kapitel 4 und 5...]  
[*...aber wir litten unter akuter Schreibblockade...]  
[...und es dauerte ewig, das (glücklicherweise schon halbfertige) Kapitel zu Ende zu schreiben.]   
[*Und jetzt sind wir ratlos...]  
[Vielleicht wird es noch ein Kapitel 6 geben, vielleicht auch nicht.]  
[*Zu traurig...]  
[Übrigens, das Geheimnis der geheimnisvollen Retterin wird nun doch nicht in diesem Kapitel enthüllt...]  
[*...da wir uns noch nicht einigen konnten...]  
[Ich würde sogar sagen, die Retterin ist unser Ruin - seit wir sie haben, fällt uns nichts mehr ein.]  
[Nieder mit den Retterinnen. (Hat jemand Vorschläge?)]  
[Anyway. Auch diesmal viel Spaß mit Kapitel 5!]

  
Kapitel 5

****

Keuchend und prustend befreite sich Hermine aus Malfoys Klammergriff und schnappte nach Luft. "Ma-hust-foy! Willst du mich umbringen?"  
Enttäuscht meinte Malfoy: "Du hättest nur noch fünf Sekunden länger unter Wasser bleiben müssen!"  
"Hä?"  
"Dann hättest du den Rekord gebrochen. Aber wie dem auch sei, ich hab deine Haare gewaschen und dir den Rücken massiert. Wollen wir allmählich anfangen, Cherié?"  
Hermine blinzelte verwirrt. "Womit?"  
"Na, wolltest du denn nicht eine Veränderung haben? Einmal, in meinem Heimatdorf, hab ich doch..."  
Ungeduldig wedelte Hermine in der Luft herum und scheuchte dabei die erschreckten Schaumflocken auf, die es sich gerade in ihren Haaren bequem gemacht hatten. "Ja, ich weiß, du hast den Frisierwettbewerb gewonnen. Aber... ähm, ich meine... also, wir sind doch jetzt zusammen in der Wanne und... meine Kleider sind in meinem Zimmer... und der Bademantel ist weg."  
"Ich kann sie dir natürlich sofort hier färben! Geht ganz schnell, ich brauche nur meinem Zauberstab." Und er stieg aus der Wanne, um seine Taschen zu durchsuchen. Bekanntlich war in der Wanne sehr viel Schaum gewesen (woraus wir schließen, daß den beiden der Anblick des anderen zumindest teilweise erspart blieb). Und bekanntlich trocknet Schaum an der Luft.   
Ausserdem war es Zauberschaum, den Hermine aus dem Vertrauensschülerbad geklaut hatte, und der sofort nach der Benutzung davon schwebte, um zu heiraten. Malfoy hüpfte also nackt in Hermines Bad herum. "Du gefällst mir," kicherte Hermine. "Jetzt könnte ich eine Kamera gebrauchen!"  
Siedendheiß fiel ihr ein, dass sie vor kurzem eine in der Wäschekommode neben der Badewanne gesehen hatte. Sie erhob sich und versuchte, die Kamera so leise wie möglich aus der Schublade zu holen, um einen hübschen Schnappschuß in perfekter Schwarzes-Brett-Größe von Malfoy zu schießen. Die Tür öffnete sich.   
Malfoy erstarrte (er hatte sich gerade gebückt, um seine Hose aufzuheben, in der er den Zauberstab vermutete, und fand sich in dieser Pose Auge in Auge mit Hagrid wieder).  
Hermine erstarrte ebenfalls (sie hatte gerade den Foto auf Malfoy gerichtet und stand aufrecht in der Badewanne). Hagrid schloß sich den beiden an und erstarrte gleich mit.   
So standen sie nun eine Weile.  
Dann beschloß Hagrid, die Tür zu schließen, nach Hause zu gehen und ein wenig Vergessenstrank zu sich zu nehmen. "Ich komm dann später wieder," brummte er und schlich aus dem Badezimmer.   
"Warte, Hagrid! Was war denn?" rief ihm Hermine hinterher, die sich aufatmend wieder in die Wanne gesetzt hatte. Mit einem Satz sprang Malfoy zu ihr und landete auf ihrem Schoß.  
"Äh," sagte Hagrid vor der Tür, als er das laute Platschen hörte. Dann fiel ihm der Vergessenstrank wieder ein. Er nahm sich vor, gleich eine doppelte Dosis zu schlucken.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob du die Kröter mit mir zusammen in die Körbe packen könntest, damit ich sie zum Tierarzt schaffen kann. Ich hätte auch nachher eine Runde im Drei Besen ausgegeben... also, ich komm besser morgen wieder."  
"Ok, bis dann," rief ihm Hermine durch die geschlossene Tür zu. Beide lauschten, wie Hagrids schwere Schritte verklangen und schließlich nicht mehr zu hören waren.   
"Wir müssen sein Klopfen überhört haben," meinte Hermine in Malfoys Richtung, der irgendwo unter dem vielen Schaum verschwunden war. "Hast du Lust, mit mir Kröter in Körbe zu packen?"   
"Blurbs" machte Malfoy. Dann tauchte er zwischen Hermines Beinen wieder auf und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Zufällig war ich geistesgegenwärtig genug, um meinen Zauberstab mitzunehmen. Soll ich anfangen?"  
Ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten, drehte er Hermine herum und wickelte seinen Zauberstab um ihre Haare.   
Unglücklicherweise wusste er nicht, dass Hermine an einer bestimmten Stelle im Nacken unglaublich empfindlich war. Deshalb konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, warumsie auf einmal aufschrie und einen Hüpfer machte.   
Durch diese unwillkürliche Bewegung rutschten beide ab und tauchten versehentlich in die Tiefen der Badewanne. Als sie keuchend wieder nach oben kamen, schüttelte Hermine Malfoy ein wenig herum und fauchte: "Was tust du mit meinen Haaren?"   
Malfoy versuchte, Hermine in die Arme zu nehmen, die allerdings immer noch beleidigt war und sich sträubte. Auf einmal riß jemand die Tür auf.  
Hermine erstarrte (sie hatte gerade versucht, Malfoys Arme von sich wegzudrücken und ihr Knie wieder freizubekommen, auf dem er lag).  
Malfoy erstarrte (er hatte gerade versucht, Hermine an sich zu ziehen, und seinen Oberschenkel wieder freizubekommen, auf dem ihr ganzes Gewicht lastete).  
Parvati und Lavender erstarrten ebenfalls und betrachteten die beiden, wie sie ineinander verschlungen in der Wanne lagen.  
So standen sie eine Weile.  
"Stören wir vielleicht?" fragte Lavender behutsam, während Parvati schon sichtbar einen Plan aufstellte, wie diese Nachricht am schnellsten verbreitet werden könnte.  
"Ja," stöhnte Hermine und versuchte verzweifelt, ihren linken Arm freizubekommen, der allmählich abstarb.  
"Ein wenig," pflichtete ihr Malfoy bei, der gerade sein rechtes Knie hob, damit Hermine ihren Arm wieder hervorziehen konnte.  
"Wir dachten nur, wir hätten jemanden schreien gehört," murmelte Lavender und begutachtete Malfoy ausgiebig, ohne Anstalten zu machen, die Tür zu schließen. "Und da es bereits nach Mitternacht ist..."  
Malfoy, ganz der Gentleman, bot ihr einen Platz in der Wanne an.  
Wir werden nie erfahren, ob Lavender der Einladung gefolgt wäre oder nicht, da Parvati sie eifersüchtig zurückhielt und mit einem "Wir sind schon weg" aus der Tür schleifte.  
Hermine beschloß, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, und ließ sich ins Wasser sinken.  
Was für ein Tag.

****

Währenddessen hatte Dumbledore eine streng geheime Sonderlehrerkonferenz vor dem Speicher einberufen. Allmählich hüpften und trudelten sämtliche Lehrer ein. Nachdem Snape und Dumbledore die Notwendigkeit eines Speicherbesuchs und der wichtigen Mission, die es zu erfüllen galt, erläutert hatten, packten alle ihre Rucksäcke mit Survivalsets und machten sich frohlockend über diese Abwechslung vom tristen Schulalltag auf den Weg. Es war zwar ein wenig störend, ständig Trelawneys Voraussagen über die schweren Unglücksfälle und Flüche, die ihnen zustoßen würden, mit anzuhören, aber dieses Problem war schnell gelöst. Glücklich und zufrieden wanderte das komplette Lehrerkollegium Hogwarts' in die unergründlichen Tiefen des Speichers, während Trelawney schweigend an ihrem Knebel kaute.  
Natürlich wunderten sie sich etwas, als sie über die ersten Schlafsäcke stolperten, hatten sie doch angenommen, seit der Gründung Hogwarts sei niemand mehr hier gewesen. Snape, der immer eine Lösung parat hatte, brachte die Idee einer geheimen Schäferstündchenecke zwischen Helga Hufflepuff und Godric Gryffindor auf.   
Sofort wies McGonagall (die Snape im Übrigen nie direkt anschaute) darauf hin, dass die Schlafsäcke ebensogut von Helga und Salazar stammen könnten, was bei Snape aber nur Verachtung hervorrief. "Salazar Slytherin hätte sich nie mit Helga eingelassen!" tönte er. "So?" keifte Sprout dazwischen. "Warum kann eigentlich nicht Rowena Ravenclaw Schäferstündchen gehalten haben?"   
Dumbledore versuchte zu schlichten und schlug den betreffenden Hauslehrern vor, sich in die Schlafsäcke zu legen und zu testen, wie sie reagieren würden. "Selbst nach so langer Zeit weiß ein Schlafsack, wer in ihm gelegen hat! Also, wer traut sich?"  
Ein betretenes Schweigen machte sich unter den Professoren breit. Keiner schien den ersten Schritt zu tun wollen. Bis Snape den triumphierenden Blick von McGonagall bemerkte.  
"Feiglinge!" schrie er und sprang in den nächstbesten Schlafsack. Dumbledore klatschte und forderte Sprout auf, sich dazu zu legen.   
Nachdem sie sich zögernd hineingequetscht hatte, piepste der Schlafsack auf einmal:  
"Wovon sollt ich satt sein?   
Ich sprang nur über Gräbelein und fand kein einzig Blättelein, mäh, mäh!"  
"Nun," murmelte Dumbledore etwas verwirrt, "dieser Schlafsack ist wohl ein wenig senil geworden während der langen Zeit. Schlafsack, wie ist dein Name?"  
"Mäh," mähte der Schlafsack zufrieden.  
"Mäh, hast du jemals einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor in dir liegen gehabt?"  
"Kalt ist der Abendhauch. Kaltes. Klares. Wasser. Gryffindor? Ja, da hatte ich mal welche. So einen großen, gutaussehenden."  
"Aha!" rief Snape.  
"War Godric Gryffindor gutaussehend?" fragte Sinistra ihre Freundin, die Arithmantikhexe Vektor. Sie überlegte und meinte dann, den Überlieferungen nach schon.  
"Seht ihr? Das ist der Beweis! Salazar Slytherin hätte sich nie mit einer Ravenclaw oder einer Hufflepuff hier heraufbegeb- autsch!" Sprout hatte ein Stuhlbein nach Snape geworfen, das sie am Boden gefunden hatte. Dumbledore ließ sich davon nicht beirren.   
"Sag mir, Mäh, hast du jemals noch andere Leute ausser diesem gutaussehenden Gryffindor hier gehabt?" "I want to be forgiven, I want to hold you in my arms again..." sang der Schlafsack.   
Sprout tätschelte den Schlafsack und sagte: "Sprich, dir ist vergeben worden." Beruhigt kuschelte sich Mäh an sie und schnurrte: "Ich hatte auch mal so einen hochgewachsenen Typen hier, den der Gutaussehende immer 'Sali' genannt hat..."  
Snape erbleichte.  
Nachdenklich meinte Dumbledore: "War 'Sali' nicht der Spitzname von dem guten Salazar?"  
Snape ergrünte.  
"In den alten Aufzeichnungen hieß es doch immer, Salazar und Godric verband eine Art Hassliebe," erinnerte sich Sinistra.  
"Oh ja, sie peitschten sich oft," sagte Mäh.  
Trelawney faßte mit zitternder Stimme zusammen: "Sie - hatten - eine - Affäre -"  
Snape fiel in Ohnmacht.

****

Wo hatte sich nun während der ganzen Zeit Harry mit seinen Freunden herumgetrieben?  
Nachdem sie von Cho aus dem Fenster geworfen wurden, beschlossen sie zunächst einmal Kriegsrat zu halten. Seit sie damals aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie nicht allzuviel erreicht.   
Sie waren zwar erfolgreich den Holzwürmern gefolgt, hatten aber von ihnen trotz Streicheleinheiten nichts erfahren (was besonders Anette enttäuschte, die sich viel auf ihre Fähigkeit, mit Lebewesen zu kommunizieren, einbildete). Danach hatten sie eine Herde Zentauren getroffen, die ihnen ungefähr zwanzig Mal erklärten, dass der Merkur heute nacht sehr hell sei und sie deswegen alle Magenschmerzen hätten. Muhend galoppierten sie davon, noch bevor Harry sie nach den Stühlen fragen konnte. Schließlich waren sie auf einen sehr alten, kaputten Stuhl gestoßen, der nicht mehr so schnell voran konnte und ihnen deswegen nicht entwischte.   
Leider weigerte der alte Veteran sich standhaft, Informationen über den Standort seiner Genossen zu machen. Sie versicherten ihm hundertmal, dass sie seinem Volk nur helfen wollten, doch lange Jahre der Knechtschaft hatten ihn mißtrauisch und verbittert gemacht.  
Das Einzige, was sie aus ihm herausbrachten, war ein Rätsel- er gab ihnen eine Liste mit Gegenständen, die, wie er geheimnisvoll andeutete, ihnen bei der Suche helfen könnten. Dann schwang er sich in den nächsten Baum und weigerte sich, wieder herunterzukommen. Und als die Gruppe danach ein wenig an den Schloßmauern herumgeklettert war, um zu prüfen, ob die Stühle sich nicht doch in der Dachrinne versteckt hatten, waren sie in Cho's Zimmer gelandet und auch gleich auch recht unrühmliche Weise wieder herausgeschmissen worden.  
Deprimiert saßen Harry und sein Fähnlein um das Lagerfeuer herum, das der geschickte Simon entfacht hatte. "Also," klumpte Harry.  
"Also," klumpten die anderen wie gewohnt zurück. Damit waren die Formalitäten erledigt, und der Kriegsrat konnte beginnen.  
"Kameradinnen und Kameraden! Wir sind müde, wir sitzen im Dunkeln und haben dunkle Gedanken. Es ist schon nach Mitternacht und wir haben getan, was wir konnten, um den Stühlen zu helfen. Mein Plan für das weitere Vorgehen wäre folgender: Wir gehen jetzt alle erstmal aufs Klo, dann schlafen, und morgen drucken wir Flugblätter, in denen wir den Stühlen unsere Hilfe anbieten. Die werden wir im Wald verteilen. Und wenn die Stühle dann unsere Hilfe brauchen, werden sie wissen, dass sie sich immer auf uns verlassen können!"  
Das Publikum applaudierte. Harry verbeugte sich bescheiden und setzte sich wieder.  
Auf einmal schrie Anette auf und deutete auf den Busch hinter sich. "Da hat sich grad was bewegt!"  
Sofort sprang Goyle auf und stellte sich vor Anette.   
"Vielleicht ist es ein Stuhl," meinte Harry hoffnungsvoll.  
"Stuhl, wenn du es bist, komm hervor!" rief Anette mit ihrer schönsten 'Ich-kommuniziere-mit-Lebewesen-Stimme'.  
Nach etwas Geraschel trat aus dem Gebüsch eine dunkle Gestalt hervor.  
"Kein Stuhl bin ich, werte Wanderer, sondern Aragorn, Sohn von Arathorn, Erbe von Isildur und Elendil, the tall, dark, handsome stranger. Auch Streicher werd' ich genannt, durch meine Hand wird die Klinge von Andurin neu geschmiedet. Ihr könnt auch Elbenstein, Langbein, Flügelfuß, Elessar, Thorongil, Estel, Telcontar, das Haupt der Dunedain und der Erneuerer zu mir sagen."  
Was sich so alles in diesen Wäldern rumtreibt, dachte Harry. "Ich grüße Euch, dunkler Wanderer. Was führt Euch in den Verbotenen Wald?"  
"Das Abenteuer, kleiner Freund-der-eine-Narbe-hat, das Abenteuer. Darf ich Euch Scary nennen?"  
"Setzt Euch doch. Seid Ihr ganz alleine in diesem großen, dunklen Wald?"  
Eine Trompetenfanfare ertönte, und Gimli und Legolas sprangen hinter dem Baum hervor.  
Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung ließen sich die beiden ebenfalls nieder und fragten: "Habt ihr zufällig zwei kleine Hobbits in der Nähe gesehen?"  
Da keiner von Harrys Gruppe wußte, was Hobbits sind, konnten sie den Fremden auch nicht weiterhelfen.   
"Aber habt ihr vielleicht irgendwo so an die vierhundert Stühle in der Gegend rumlaufen sehen?" wollte Harry wissen.  
Die drei wechselten beunruhigte Blicke und verneinten schließlich. Nach einer angeregten Unterhaltung über die Frage, ob die sprechenden Bäume in diesem Wald wirklich ihre weiblichen Bäume verloren hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich wieder voneinander, da Harrys Gruppe am nächsten Tag halbwegs ausgeschlafen sein wollte und die drei Wanderer offenbar noch  
irgendeine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen hatten. 

****

** Im nächsten Kapitel:  
Wie ist Trelawney den Knebel losgeworden?  
Wird Kleiner-Freund-der-eine-Narbe-hat seinen Plan trotz der drohenden Vernichtung der Regenwälder wahrmachen?  
Wird es Malfoy endlich gelingen, Hermines Haare zu färben?  
Und: Myrte plant Böses... kann sie noch aufgehalten werden?**


	6. Kapitel 6

Author's Notes:  
[Hmm.]  
[*Ein Wunder.]  
[Wie der geneigte Leser feststellen wird, konnten wir unsere Schreibblockade ein wenig überwinden... Mit viel prominenter Hilfe (Disclaimer: Jesus hat afaik kein Copyright, Ayumi Hamasaki + Gackt gehören ebenfalls sich selbst, Beutlin stammt von Tolkien, Chichiri wurde von Yuu Watase erfunden, Freud gehört ebenfalls sich selbst bzw seiner (Im)Potenz, Sartre hat sich auch selbst verbrochen, die Drohne gehört der FDP, Charles M. ist undefinierbar, stammt Gerüchten zufolge aber aus der Welt-Guru-Vereinigung, Hannibal L. feat. Goethes Erben gehören irgendwelchen unbekannten Schriftstellern/Plattenfirmen) haben wir ein neues Kapitelchen zusammengewürfelt *hüstel*]   
[*Zitat Charles M.: Die Vergangenheit ist tot, die Zukunft kommt nie...Wir leben im ewigen Jetzt.]  
[Was hast du nur immer mit diesem Kerl?]  
[*....]  
[Aha. Hm, zurück zum 'Käfig'... wir hoffen, wir konnten das Niveau halten...]  
[*Niveau??]  
[Auf, Mut, Othello! Hier, töte mich! Ersticke mich, hier, mit diesem Kissen! - Wohlan, Ackergaul. Geh und pflüge deinen Shakespeare.]  
[*Shakespeare ist ein Käse. (frei nach Sartre)]  
[Also, wie immer viel Spaß- ausserdem vielen Dank an alle Reviewer *verbeug*, und ein extra Dankeschön geht an Alanis für die wundervolle Interpretation der Hardcoreversion von dem bekannten Volkslied "Hört ihr die Regenwürmer husten"! ^-^ Was hat es uns inspiriert!]  
[*Und die Version mit dem Loch kannte ich noch gar nicht...Pervers! Die armen Kindergartenkinder!]  
[An was denkst du nur wieder? Ausserdem wird das hier schon wieder viel zu lang! Auf! Husch husch, ins Körbchen!]  
[*Geh aus, mein Herz und su-huche-he Freud...]  
[Ob du den so schnell findest...]  


Kapitel 6

****

"Es zieht", sagte die geheimnisvolle Retterin zu dem verblüfften Ron, der mit heraushängender Zunge vor ihr im Hühnerstall saß.   
"Wie kommst DU denn hierher??"  
"Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Ronald Weasley!"  
"Ich wollte nach Hogsmeade apparieren und bin statt dessen in so 'ner Kathedrale gelandet..."  
Eloise blickte ihn ungläubig an. "Sieht das hier für dich wie 'ne Kathedrale aus?"  
"Arh, nein!" Ron raufte sich die Haare und versuchte, seine Gedächtnislücken zu beseitigen.  
"So ein Irrer hat mich mit irgendwelchem Zeugs eingenebelt, ich bin eingepennt und hier wieder aufgewacht..."  
"Seltsames Zeugs?" Eloise machte große Augen. "Was für Zeug denn?"  
"Naja, in so einem kleinen, schwenkbaren Kessel... roch wie... wie..." Noch während Ron sich auf den Geruch des Weihrauches zu besinnen versuchte, beugte sich Eloise nach vorne und schnupperte an seinen Haaren.  
"Riecht wie Haarspray."  
"Das ist ja auch Haarspray."  
"Man hat dich mit Haarspray eingesprüht, woraufhin du umgekippt und hier wieder aufgetaucht bist?"  
"Nein, verdammt noch mal!"  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wer da eigentlich vor ihm saß. Mißtrauisch beäugte er die Bibel unter Eloises Arm. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Eloise angeblich sehr religiös war. Außerdem versuchte sie ständig, ihre Klassenkameraden zu bekehren. Und eigentlich sah sie gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, wenn man sie mal aus der Nähe sah, anstatt aus zwanzig Metern Sicherheitsabstand, um nicht mit Bibelsprüchen überschüttet zu werden. Ihre blonden Haare wallten zwar nicht im Wind, weil die beiden in einem Hühnerstall saßen und dort bekanntlich kein Wind wehte, aber sie hatte hübsche, strahlende Augen und dank Hermines Hilfe keinen einzigen Pickel mehr im Gesicht. Seit Voldies letztem Angriff saß auch ihre Nase wieder richtig, zumindest auf den ersten Blick.  
"Ron? Alles ok?"  
"Willst du mich heiraten?"  
"Wollen wir uns nicht den Einzug in Jerusalem ansehen- was hast du gerade gesagt?"  
"Äh, nichts. Ist mir so rausgerutscht. Wie bist du eigentlich hierhergekommen?"  
Nachdenklich nagte Eloise an ihrer Bibel herum. "Letztens hab ich in der Bibliothek einen Spruch gefunden, mit dem man in die Vergangenheit reisen kann... und da ich mich für die Zeit interessiere, in der Jesus gelebt hat, dachte ich, ich geh ihn mal besuchen..."  
"Wer ist Jesus?"  
Eloise fiel in Ohnmacht.  
Ein wenig hilflos betrachtete Ron das vor ihm liegende Mädchen. Irgendetwas sollte er jetzt tun, nur was? Da er sowieso inzwischen ziemlich müde war, verschob er seine Fragen auf später, lehnte sich an die Hühnerstangen und schlief ebenfalls ein. 

*****

In der Zwischenzeit war Myrte nicht faul gewesen und hatte ein gemütliches kleines Heim für ihren Schatz eingerichtet. Das Abflußrohr strahlte in neuem Glanz, die Ratten hatten kleine Kissen bekommen und das Wasser tropfte nicht mehr über die faulenden Moospolster, sondern dank einer von Myrte ausgetüftelten Leitung direkt auf Colins Liegestatt.  
"So," schnaufte sie nach getaner Arbeit. "Alles bereit für deinen Todestag, mein Schatzzz..."   
Colin, der immer noch im Koma lag, regte sich unruhig.  
Myrte ließ sich deswegen nicht stören. Es wäre sowieso am besten, wenn Colin vor seinem Todestag gar nicht mehr aufwachen würde.  
Überraschend schrillte der Wecker, den Myrte vor kurzem aus einem der Schlafzimmer geklaut hatte, um nicht immer den "Fröhlichen Geistertreff" zu verschlafen. Sofort stürzte sie sich auf ihn und häufte einige Mooshaufen darüber, um ihn zum Verstummen zu bringen. Das hätte sie fast vergessen - es war Zeit für die abendliche Basiliskendisco!   
Schnell schlüpfte Myrte in ein neues Nachthemd mit Rüschen und machte sich mit einem letzten zärtlichen Blick auf Colin zur Höhle der Basilisken auf. Mit etwas Glück starb Colin, während sie weg war. Und dann konnte man ihr auf keinen Fall irgendetwas nachweisen. Schliesslich hatte sie doch alles Geistesmögliche für ihn getan, oder?   
Schon von weitem hörte man die Klänge der Basiliskendisco. Myrte schwebte etwas schneller durch die leeren Gänge, jaulte pflichtbewusst ein paar herumhuschenden Schülern etwas vor und zwängte sich schliesslich durch die Kanalisation, um zum üblichen Treffpunkt zu gelangen. Sie freute sich auf die wöchentliche Disco, obwohl diese Viecher anscheinend kein besonders ausgeprägtes Zeitgefühl hatten. Auf der Einladung stand in schönster Basiliskenschrift "Punkt Mitternacht", jetzt war es schon nach zwei. Nun, einem Geist wie ihr machte das nichts aus, da sie sowieso keinen Schlaf brauchte.  
Das Einzige, was sie an den Basiliskenpartys manchmal störte, war die teilweise etwas gewöhnungsbedürftige japanische Rockmusik, die die Basilisken sich immer extra von den Hauselfen importieren liessen... aber auch das ließ sich mit ein paar Spezialohrenstöpseln gut aushalten.  
Vorsichtig spähte sie durch das Schlüsselloch, sah die sich windenden Körper ihrer Freunde und gesellte sich zu ihnen. 

*****

Während Myrte sich ganz der Musik hingab (glücklichweise spielten die Basilisken heute nicht dieses entsetzliche Weihnachtslied, das ihr Lieblingssänger mit diesem furchtbaren J-Popstar Ayumi Hamasaki gesungen hatte), wachte Colin in seinem Moosbettchen auf, das Myrte versehentlich mit Heilmoos ausgestopft hatte (Kräuterkunde war noch nie Myrtes Stärke gewesen- und Colins auch nicht). Nachdem er zwei Sekunden um sich geschaut hatte, fiel er wieder um und schlief weiter.   
Eine halbe Stunde später wiederholte sich das Ganze. Diesmal schaffte er es, zwei Minuten wach zu bleiben und sich umzuschauen. Verwirrt musterte er die glückliche Rattenfamilie neben sich und kippte wieder auf seine Laken zurück.  
Als er 30 Minuten später die Augen ein drittes Mal öffnete, fühlte er sich erfrischt und gesund. Er konnte sich zwar nicht ganz erklären, wie er in ein Abflußrohr gekommen war, machte sich aber nicht allzuviele Gedanken deswegen (Denken war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen) und kletterte mit einiger Anstrengung schließlich aus dem Loch. Vollkommen verdreckt und vermoost schlich er zurück in den Gryffindorturm.   
Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte er ein paarmal ein weit entferntes schreckliches Jaulen, das fast wie "Mein Schatzzzzzz ist weg! Beutlin, wir hassen es auf ewig und immerdar!" klang, konnte sich das aber nicht erklären und vergass es sofort wieder, wie alles, das ihm zu hoch war. Müde warf er sich in voller Montur in sein Himmelbett und bereute es nicht einmal, die fette Dame eingetreten zu haben. Und einige Sekunden später war es wieder still im Gryffindorturm, dem Ort, der sonst niemals schlief...

*****

"Tja," murmelte Dumbledore. "Es steht uns natürlich nicht zu, über die -ähem- Liebesbeziehungen unserer werten Schulväter zu richten..."  
"Aber," fragte Trelawney aufgeregt, während sie die letzten Reste des Knebels entfernte, "werden nicht die jeweiligen Hauslehrer nur vom Sprechenden Hut gewählt, wenn sie in ihren herausragendsten Eigenschaften in mindestens 50% mit den jeweiligen Gründern übereinstimmen?"  
Ein eisiges Schweigen entstand, als sich wie auf Kommando alle zu Snape und McGonagall umdrehten. "Das heisst also...", meinte Vektor, ohne den Blick von Snape zu lösen, "dass die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Slytherin automatisch..." "...gewisse Gefühle füreinander haben..." führte Sprout den Gedanken weiter.  
Snape hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerafft und wand sich nervös auf dem armen Schlafsack (Mäh protestierte lauthals.) "Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, über längst verflossene Liebschaften zu sinnieren! Wir haben eine Mission zu erfüllen! Auf, zu den Sofas!"   
Zuversichtlich stiefelte Snape voraus, stolperte über Mäh, rappelte sich wieder auf, stolperte über das herumliegende Stuhlbein, rappelte sich zum zweiten Mal auf, stolperte über ein rosa Sofa und ließ sich erschöpft und nicht ganz freiwillig darauf nieder.  
"Eindeutig verwirrt," tuschelte Trelawney Sinistra zu. "An seiner Aura ist unschwer zu erkennen, dass diese Eröffnung ihm noch viel Herzleiden bringen wird. Ausserdem- sehen Sie die Haltung seiner kleinen Finger? Er hält die Handflächen mit den Schicksalslinien nach unten, will sich also seinem vorbestimmten Lebensweg entziehen...Oh, aber es gibt kein Entrinnen. Davon könnte ich ein Lied singen..."  
Während Trelawney unaufgefordert zu singen anfing, versuchte McGonagall verzweifelt, das soeben Gehörte wieder zu vergessen. Nicht nur, dass Snape wie ihr Exmann aussah- jetzt waren sie auch noch füreinander bestimmt?  
Dumbledore war der einzige, dem auffiel, dass sie soeben erfolgreich ein Sofa entdeckt hatten.

*****

"Hermine?"  
"Mhrmblubb..."  
"Scha-hatz?"  
"BLUBBMHRHMM..."  
"So sag doch was!"  
"MblubbmhrGRUMMELBLUBB!"  
"Cherié! Was ist denn los? Warum sprichst du nicht mehr mit mir?"  
Schnaufend und platschend tauchte Hermine wieder auf und fauchte beleidigt: "Nicht mal mehr in Ruhe sterben kann man!"  
"Aber-"  
"Ruhe! Ich muss mich konzentrieren!" Schon war sie wieder abgetaucht.   
"Her-miiiiii-ne!!" plärrte Malfoy. "Du kannst doch nicht einfach sterben! Schliesslich bist du schwanger! Ich schenk dir auch meinen neuen Besen!"  
Abrupt tauchte Hermine wieder auf. "Was will ich mit deinem Besen??"  
"Aber das ist das neueste Modell! Ein echter Pudelschweif!"  
"Äh", sagte Hermine. "Den will ich garantiert nicht. Hast du nichts anderes?"  
"Klar," meinte Malfoy mit geschwellter Brust, "zu meinem letzten Geburtstag hat mir mein Vater einen ganzen Schrank voller Geschenke geschenkt... bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, die auszupacken, wegen dem ganzen Stress danach - die siebenundzwanzig Trägereulen haben den Schrank natürlich direkt auf Pansy Parkinsons Kopf abgestellt, und der ganze Tisch brach durch. Die Hauselfen waren stinksauer, weil sie das ganze Essen vom Boden putzen mussten und der Tisch musste auch extra repariert werden. Als hätte mein Vater, dieser Intelligenzbolzen, den Schrank nicht auch schrumpfen können!"   
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. "Ach, das war ein Schrank? Ich dachte, Voldemort hätte dir damals eine Wasserstoffbombe zum Geburtstag geschickt! Wow! Darf ich den mal sehen?"  
"Aber sicher doch", meinte Malfoy und tätschelte ihren Rücken, "du kannst dir auch gern was aussuchen, wenn du willst..."  
Hermine nickte zustimmend und stieg vorsichtig aus der Wanne, um nicht auf dem nassen Boden auszurutschen.  
Währenddessen versuchte Malfoy, sich selbst auf die Schulter zu klopfen, da er Hermine erfolgreich vom Selbstmord abgehalten hatte. Er war sehr stolz auf sich. So stolz, dass er ganz die Kamera übersah, die Hermine vorhin fallengelassen hatte und eben wieder entdeckte. Ein paar unauffällige Klicks später ließ sie die Kamera im Wäschekorb verschwinden und versuchte, ihre durchnässten Kleider trockenzufönen.   
"Willst du nicht endlich da rauskommen, Malfoy?"   
"Ach, Cherié... ich schau dir so gerne beim Arbeiten zu..."   
Der Fön traf Malfoy an der rechten Schläfe und schlug ihn sofort k.o.   
Ein wenig ratlos betrachtete Hermine den bewusstlos in der Wanne liegenden Malfoy und den Fön, der behutsam auf seinem Kopf balancierte, um nicht ins Wasser zu fallen.   
"He, no da!", quiekte er protestierend. "Pass doch auf no da! Wenn meinereiner jetzt ins Wasser fällt, ist der Blondschopf da nur noch Asche no da!"  
Hermine machte eine mentale Notiz, in Zukunft keine Föns mit Sprachfehler mehr zu kaufen, und rettete den ramponierten Fön vor dem Ertrinken. "Na also no da, es geht doch no da! Was macht ihr aber auch für Sachen no da! Was- mhrmblmlmh!!"  
Nachdem Hermine das Handtuch mit einigen festen Seilen (die sie aus Parvatis persönlichem Wäscheschrank geklaut hatte) um den Fön festgeschnürt hatte, stopfte sie ihn in die Kloschüssel, wo ihn hoffentlich niemand so schnell finden würde. Dann schlüpfte sie in ihre halbwegs trockenen Kleider, packte den triefenden Malfoy, fand endlich ihren Zauberstab und machte sich voll Tatendrang daran, den Bewusstlosen mittels Levitation zu seinem Zimmer schweben zu lassen. Dass er immer noch nackt war, übersah sie geflissentlich.

*****

Währenddessen hatte sich Harry von seinen Öko-Aposteln verabschiedet und machte sich auf den Weg in sein stilles Kämmerlein. Ohne sich von den üblichen Stimmen in den Wänden ("Wenn der Kadaver zerrissen wird..." - "Ich genoß seine Leber mit einem ausgezeichneten Chianti." - "Und dann einfach eine Prise Safran hinzugeben und zwei Stunden auf kleiner Flamme köcheln lassen...") oder der durch das ganze Schloß hallenden Basiliskenmusik stören zu lassen, stapfte er die Ringelreihen tanzenden Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinauf.  
Schließlich kam er in seinem Einzelzimmer an, das McGonagall ihm zugeteilt hatte, obwohl er weder Schulsprecher noch Vertrauensschüler war. Rasch schlüpfte er in sein Nachthemd, führte einen rituellen Abendtanz in seinem Bett auf, band die Vorhänge zu Schleifchen und kuschelte sich an die Wand.  
Die Wand fühlte sich heuer ein wenig weich an. Etwas verwundert drückte er sein Knie fester dagegen und wurde den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später aus dem Bett geworfen.   
Mit einem spektakulären Satz hopste er auf das Bett zurück, fest entschlossen, dem unbekannten Angreifer keine Chance zu lassen. "Das muss ein Traum sein..." signalisierten ihm die kleinen Männchen in seinem Kopf, die immer im unpassendsten Augenblick auftauchten und sich gegenseitig verkloppten.   
"Schlag die Wand! Mach sie nieder! Du musst mit deinem Unterbewussten ins Reine kommen, um eins zu werden mit deinem Körper! Die Wand ist ein sexuelles Symbol deiner inneren Triebe!" plärrte das Männchen mit dem Rauschebart und dem "Freud"-Schildchen auf der Brust.  
Sofort erschien der gelbe, schielende Gnom, kickte Freud in Harrys Magen und übernahm die Steuerung. "Klappe, Freud! Mein Hühnchen ist selbst für sein Tun verantwortlich- er hat sich selbst auf die Welt gebracht, selbst genährt, selbst die Tränen getrocknet und ist demnach auch für seinen Sexualtrieb verantwortlich! Er ist niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig, nur sich selbst, und muss sich entscheiden, ob er mit oder ohne seinen Sexualtrieb leben will! Er kann ihn und sich selbst zerstören oder mit ihm leben. Schlagt ihm die Zähne aus! Brecht ihm das Rückgrat!"  
In einer stillen, selten benutzten Ecke saß eine traurige Drohne und murmelte "Die FDP... muss wieder... präsenter sein... in der Außenpolitik", wurde aber sofort von dem Guru in der Ecke mit seinem "Was hat das mit der Wand zu tun? Du musst töten, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden! Es gibt keine Zeit! Wirf deine Uhren fort!" übertönt.   
"He, ich will meine Uhrensammlung aber nicht aufgeben!" meinte Harry empört. Dann versuchte er, die kleinen Männchen mit der altbewährten Methode zum Schweigen zu bringen und schlug mit dem Kopf kräftig gegen die Wand.  
"Au!" quiekte die Wand und zog sich schleunigst zurück. "Wer ist da? Wie kommst du in mein Bett?"  
"Wie, dein Bett?"   
Harry wickelte ein paar Verbände um die frischen Beulen auf seinem Kopf und überlegte scharf. Die Wand beanspruchte sein Bett... also musste er sein Bett zurückerobern. Auf, Harry! Du bist der Junge, der lebt! Die Wand ist so gut wie tot!  
Mit einem wilden Kampfschrei ("Banzai!") wollte er der Wand einen Kinnhaken verpassen, merkte dann aber, dass die Wand kein Kinn hatte.  
Die Wand nutzte die entstehende Pause, kuschelte sich erneut an Harrys warmen Körper und quiekte selig:"Bist das vielleicht du, Cherié? Ja?"  
Harry blickte verdutzt auf die neben ihm liegende solide, wenn auch etwas weiche Backsteinwand. Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluß, daß das kein Traum mehr sein konnte, und betastete die Wand vorsichtig. Ein lautes Schnurren erklang. "Äh, Wand... was tust du in meinem Bett?"  


**Im nächsten Kapitel:   
Noch mehr Wände, noch mehr Sofas, mehr senile Idioten, und einen exklusiven Einblick in die allmorgendlichen Frühstücksrituale..**


	7. Kapitel 7

Author's Notes:  


A/N:[Müde bin ich, geh zur Ruh... Zur Feier des immer näher rückenden Weihnachtsfestes haben wir ungewöhnlich schnell geupdatet... ausserdem widmen wir dieses Kapitel ganz meinem Schatz, der so ähnlich heisst wie diese Riesenspinne im Verbotenen Wald... ]  
[*Nein! Wir widmen es Legolas! 'Dieser Wald ist alt...' Mach mir sofort die Legolasfrisur aus 'Two Towers'!]  
[Wie wärs, wenn wir es allen Gefährten widmen?]  
[*Und Baumbart! Und Babyborn! Celebration now, come on! *sing*]  
[*Und der armen, kranken Galadriel *kicher*]  
[Besonders Gimli... 'Gib mir eine Kiste! Was passiert denn da draussen??']  
[*Na dann, zurück zur Story... Auch in diesem unter großen persönlichen Opfern geschriebenem Kapitel tummeln sich einige mehr oder wenige bekannte Leute...]  
[Disclaimer: Triton stammt aus den singenden Werkstätten Disneys, der Wolf entsprang den fleißig Märchen sammelnden Grimm-Brüdern, die Zitate aus 'Die Brück' am Tay' sind von Fontane (Gott hab ihn selig), Billy-Regale sind ein Produkt aus Ikeas Erfinderküche (wonnst du noch oder läbst du schon?), 'Psychic Academy' stammt eigentlich von Katsu Aki, wurde hierfür allerdings ein wenig entfremdet, die später noch auftauchenden Nackt- und Graumulle wurden mit Erlaubnis des 'Rettet-die-bedrohten-Tierarten'-Tierschutzbundes entliehen und sofort nach Ablauf der Drehzeit wohlbehalten zurückgebracht.]  
[*Sollten wir nicht auch mal JK Rowling erwähnen?]  
[Öh... versteht sich das nicht von selbst?]  
[*(dumpf) Ich hasse diese Disclaimer...]  
[Ich sehe gerade, dass meine Co-autorin soeben ihre komplette Inspiration verloren hat...]  
[*Mist.]  
[Schlecht, sehr schlecht.]  
[*Gestern hatte ich sie noch.]  
[Äh... also, hier wieder ein neues Kapitel... Nr. 7... die Nacht ist vorüber, der Morgen bricht an...]  
****  


Kapitel 7 

Im selben Moment schreckte Hermine aus ihrem Schlaf aus und schrie entsetzt: "Oh Gott! Ich hab vergessen, Malfoy zurückzuverwandeln!" Sie schnappte sich ihren Wecker, sah seufzend, dass sie gerade mal eine Viertelstunde geschlafen hatte, und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über.   
Sie musste sofort zurück zu Malfoys Zimmer!   
Nach dem bedauerlichen Unfall im Badezimmer war Malfoy ja leider unfähig gewesen, selbst in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzugehen, und so hatte sie beschlossen, ihn zurück zu levitieren. Kaum hatte sie mit dem schwebenden Malfoy im Schlepptau allerdings ein paar Schritte getan, war ihr aufgefallen, dass er noch nackt war. Normalerweise hätte sie einfach einen Bademantel hergehext, aber ihr Mantel hatte sich leider aus dem Fenster gestürzt und einfach Parvatis indische Gewänder zu klauen, war ihr dann doch zu gefährlich. Also verwandelte sie Malfoy kurzerhand in eine handliche Backsteinwand. Falls Filch sie erwischen würde, wie sie damit nachts um eins durch die Gänge schlich, hatte sie eine perfekte Entschuldigung ("Ein Stück Wand ist aus der Mauer gefallen, und es ist meine Pflicht als Schulsprecherin, es wieder zurückzubringen!"). Ausserdem hatte sie ihren Toten Punkt erreicht und gewisse Schwierigkeiten, logisch zu denken.   
Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang hatte sie die Wand jedenfalls in Malfoys Einzelzimmer abgeliefert, dass Snape ihm dieses Jahr zugeteilt hatte, obwohl er weder Schulsprecher noch Vertrauensschüler war. Nur war sie mittlerweile so müde, dass sie die Wand einfach ins Bett stopfte und danach schleunigst ihr eigenes aufsuchte, um wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf vor der wichtigen Arithmantikarbeit morgen zu bekommen. Leider hatte sie nicht mit ihrem genialen Gehirn gerechnet, dass so einen Fehler nicht durchgehen liess und sie sofort wieder weckte.  
Und jetzt war sie zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht auf den Weg in die abgeschottete Einzelzimmerabteilung (von Insidern auch "Psychic Academy" genannt), die sich im fünften Turm links hinter dem Astronomieturm befand. Während sie durch die leeren, finsteren Gänge rannte, fragte sie sich zum wiederholten Mal, seit wann es diese Abteilung eigentlich gab und wer sie eingerichtet hatte. Niemand schien genaues zu wissen. Eines Tages kam der Turm einfach angeflogen und nistete sich ungefragt in Hogwarts ein, und seitdem wurden in ihm alle Schüler untergebracht, die, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ein Einzelzimmer wollten oder es zugeteilt bekamen (Hermine hatte sich strikt gegen ein Einzelzimmer gewehrt, obwohl sie Schulsprecherin und auch Vertrauensschülerin war).  
Schnaufend kam Hermine vor Malfoys Zimmer zu stehen und klopfte an. "Drück einfach die Klinke herunter, liebes Kind, die Tür ist offen!" knarzte die Tür zutraulich und winkte mit der Klinke. Im Stillen wunderte sich Hermine über diese Abteilung, in der es erlaubt war, seine Türen zu verhexen. Sie hatte dazu keine Erlaubnis bekommen, obwohl es schon immer ihr Traum gewesen war, von ihrer Tür mit "Willkommen, Mylady. Ihr seid die Schönste im ganzen Land" begrüßt zu werden.".  
Etwas zögernd betrat sie das Zimmer und erwartete halb, einen Wolf im Bett liegen zu sehen, der als Großmutter verkleidet auf sie wartete.  
Im Bett lag ein Wolf, der als Großmutter verkleidet auf sie wartete.  
"Äh," sagte Hermine. "Malfoy?"  
"Knurrrrrrr!!!" sagte der Wolf.   
"Vielleicht eine Atrappe?"  
"KNURRRRR!!!" sagte der Wolf und fügte hechelnd hinzu: "Noch einmal darfst du raten."  
"...Lupin?" versuchte es Hermine ein letztes Mal.  
Der Wolf schlackerte enttäuscht mit den Ohren und warf dabei versehentlich seine Großmutterhaube vom Bett. "Woher weisst du das?"  
"Heute ist Vollmond und ausserdem hast du als Wolf immer einen kleinen weißen Fleck an der Schnauze... aber was tust du hier, und auch noch als Großmutter verkleidet?"  
Der Wolf wühlte sich ächzend und schnaufend aus der rotweißkarierten Bettdecke und fuhr sich mit den Klauen durchs Fell. "Naja, ich hab meinen früheren Job als Fahrradkurier in Rußland aufgeben müssen... das Rheuma, weisst du, und jetzt schlag ich mich hauptsächlich als Bodyguard durchs Leben. Heute zum Beispiel bin bei deinem Schulkameraden Malfoy als Leibwächter angestellt, weil sich hier alle möglichen fiesen Leute rumtreiben, wenn es Vollmond ist..."  
Hermine setzte sich auf die Bettkante und begann, ihm den Rücken zu kraulen. "Und die Sache mit der Großmutter, hm?"  
Lupin errötete ein wenig unter seinem Fell. "Tja, wie soll ich sagen, Malfoy wollte unbedingt einen Bodyguard, der zu seiner Tür passt, und ausserdem sagte er, so würde sich niemand in sein Zimmer trauen, während er weg ist... Da fällt mir auf, eigentlich sollte er schon längst wieder hier sein."  
"Aber ich hab ihn doch vorhin hier abgeladen!" meinte Hermine verwundert. "Hast du denn keine Backsteinwand hier reinschweben sehen?"  
"Das Einzige, was ich gesehen oder besser gehört habe, war ein riesiger Rums im Nebenzimmer," meinte Lupin trocken und zernagte geistesabwesend das Kopfkissen.  
"Arh, fuck! Ich muss die Zimmer verwechselt haben!! Lupin, weisst du, wer im Nebenzimmer schläft?"  
"Nö, keine Ahnung," gähnte der Wolf und lehnte sich zurück. "Da drüben stinkts immer so schrecklich nach Räucherstäbchen, da geh ich gar nicht erst rein."  
Bei dem Wort "Räucherstäbchen" klingelte irgendetwas in Hermines Kopf, aber sie war zu müde, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren. "Die Wand läuft mir schon nicht davon..." meinte sie ebenfalls gähnend und rieb sich ausgiebig die Augen. "Du, Lupin... hab ich dir schonmal gesagt, dass ich diesen kleinen Fleck an deiner Schnauze unheimlich sexy finde?"  


*****

In der Zwischenzeit versuchte Malfoy herauszufinden, wo er war, was er war und wer da neben ihm lag. Er bemerkte, dass er nichts sehen konnte und sich auch sonst ein wenig seltsam fühlte. "Vielleicht hab ich ja einen elektrischen Schlag vom Fön abgekriegt und liege jetzt im Krankenhaus! Vielleicht lieg ich ja im Koma!! Oh Gott, ich werde doch nicht mein Gedächtnis verloren haben?"  
Harry betrachtete verwundert die Wand, die jetzt mit einem ihrer Backsteine nach ihm tastete. "Mum? Dad? Seid ihr bei mir?" murmelte die Wand und wand sich auf den Decken.  
Harry tätschelte beruhigend die Backsteine und versuchte, der offensichtlich verwirrten Wand Trostz zuzusprechen. "Äh, Wand... also, deine Eltern sind nicht hier, aber... wie sehen sie denn aus? Hast du dich verirrt? Soll ich sie suchen gehen? Haben sie auch Backsteine oder sind sie eher... äh, hölzern?" Das schien die Wand nicht zu beruhigen, im Gegenteil. Sie versuchte, sich aus dem Bett zu wälzen und quiekte: "Ist das meine Stimme? Ist DAS meine Stimme? Ich kenne keinen Wand! Wer ist Wand? Oh Gott, ich muss mein Gedächtnis verloren haben! Hermiiiiiine! Hilf mir! Rette mich! Du kriegst auch den Schrank!"  
Harry kratzte sich am Kopf. Schrank? Vielleicht... Ein Geistesblitz schlug vor seinem Fenster ein, woraufhin sofort ein Gewitter ausbrach. Harry schlug sich vor den Kopf.  
"Ich habs! Wand, lass mich raten: Hermine ist eine befreundete Wand, mit der du verlobt bist, aber sie will dich nicht, sie will einen Schrank heiraten! Natürlich sind ihre Eltern dagegen, wer weiss, was da so rauskommt bei Ehen zwischen Schränken und Wänden, und sie wollten Hermine zwingen, dich zu heiraten. Du aber liebst Hermine-Wand natürlich heiss und innig, und nachdem Hermine-Wand mit Schrank davongelaufen war, um ein Leben in Freiheit zu beginnen, hast du einen Tobsuchtsanfall gekriegt, alle Wände im nächstgelegenen IKEA samt ihren Billy- Regalen zu Klump gehauen, dich dann besoffen, dein Gedächtnis verloren und hast dich schliesslich in mein Bett gelegt, um deinen Rausch auszuschlafen, weil du deinen üblichen Platz in der Wand nicht mehr gefunden hast!"  
Die Wand lag reglos da und sah ein wenig geplättet aus.  
"Stimmt doch, oder? Arme Wand! Was hast du durchmachen müssen! Aber keine Sorge. Du kannst bleiben, solange du willst, es ist genug Platz für uns beide! Und morgen, da ruf ich meine Gruppe zusammen! Du wirst schon sehen, wir werden deine Eltern überzeugen können, dich wieder aufzunehmen! Wer weiss, vielleicht kannst du dich sogar mit Hermine-Wand versöhnen. Ausserdem hab ich draussen an der Aussenmauer eine hübsche kleine Backsteinwand gesehen, vielleicht könnte ich euch mal miteinander bekannt machen? Na? Interesse?"  
Er knuffte die Wand kameradschaftlich in die Seite. "Komm schon, man sieht dir doch sofort den Casanova unter den Wänden an! Lust auf eine kleine Beichte? Wieviele gebrochene Wandherzen hast du denn schon verursacht?"  
Malfoy fragte sich, wer dieser Irre sei und warum er ihn ständig Wand nannte. Und wer war dieser Schrank, mit dem Hermine ihn betrügen wollte? Doch nicht etwa Goyle? Crabbe?  
Nein, die waren eher moosbewachsene Felsblöcke als Schränke.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er sein Gedächtnis wieder hatte. "Halt, Potter! Ich heisse nicht Wand, sondern Malfoy, und du bringst mich jetzt sofort in mein Zimmer!"  
Harry, der gerade einen Aufruf an die Eltern von Hermine-Wand schrieb, ihre Tochter doch bitte zur Vernunft zu bringen, blickte überrascht auf. "Wand, wer hat dir das denn eingeredet? Sei ehrlich, wie viel hast du heute schon getrunken? So was Absurdes! Das ist ja regelrecht abstrus!"  
Anstatt zur Vernunft zu kommen, fing die Wand schon wieder an, nach Hermine zu schreien.   


*****

Hermine, die im Nebenzimmer gerade mit Lupin... ähem, beschäftigt war, nachdem sie aus dem Stegreif einen sehr wirksamen Anti-Wolf-Trank aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatte, hörte die Schreie und bekam prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen. "Ah, tut mir leid, Lupin, aber ich muss schnell Malfoy aus dem Nebenzimmer holen, wer weiss, was da gerade los ist! Wann treffen wir zwei wieder zusamm'?"  
"Um die siebente Stund', am Brückendamm! Am Mittelpfeiler, ich lösche die Flamm!"  
"Ich mit. Ich komm vom Norden her!" deklamierte Hermine.  
"Und ich vom Süden!"  
"Und ich vom Meer!" quakte eine dritte Stimme dazwischen. Lupin und Hermine warfen der kleinen König Triton-Puppe auf Malfoys Fensterbrett einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu und wanden sich wieder einander zu. "Du hältst die Klappe," grummelte Hermine und fragte:"Wo gibt's denn in Hogwarts einen Brückendamm?"  
"Nehmen wir einfach das kleine Brückchen hinter dem Abfluß, oder?"  
Hermine starrte ihn an. "Was für ein Abfluß?"  
"Na, der Abfluß für den See! Meinst du, der Tintenfisch schwimmt Tag für Tag im gleichen Wasser? Da gibts Reinigungsvorschriften... jedenfalls, der Abfluß ist nicht zu verfehlen. Gleich hinter der großen Eiche."  
"Gut, das find ich," beruhigte sich Hermine und verließ das Zimmer.  
Lupin versuchte zerstreut, zum Abschied mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln.  
Vom Fensterbrett hörte sie ein letztes Mal König Tritons Stimme: "Hei, das gibt einen Ringelreihn, und die Brücke muss in den Grund hinein!"  
"Du bist still," knurrte Lupin und fegte Triton aus dem Fenster, wo er nach einem langen Fall platschend im See landete.   
"Dank! Dank sei meinem Befreier! Oh, Arielle, meine Tochter!" klang es noch weit entfernt zu Lupins Ohr, der das Fenster aber zumachte, als die glücklichen Meermenschen zu singen anfingen.  


*****

KRACH! BUMM! WUMM! ZACK!   
Hermine hatte die Tür zum Nebenzimmer mit einigen einfachen Flüchen aus den Angeln gefegt und wartete nun, bis sich der Rauch verzogen hatte.   
"Tand, Tand ist das Gebilde von Menschenhand..." murmelte sie, noch mit den Gedanken bei Triton und Lupin. Dann betrat sie entschlossen das Zimmer.  
Im Bett lagen Harry und die Wand und hielten sich schreckensstarr in den Armen. "Mein Herz!" hauchte Malfoy matt, "ich vertrage solche Schocks aus heiterem Himmel nicht!" Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er in Harrys Armen lag. Der hatte allerdings andere Probleme. "Oh nein, ich hab mir schon wieder unwillkürlich ins Auge gefasst!!"  
"Wenn du auch deine Brille nie aufsetzt!" tadelte Hermine. Dann brüllte sie: "LASS MALFOY LOS, DU HIPPIE!"   
Vor Schreck fiel Harry aus dem Bett, taumelte rückwärts, stolperte über seinen Besen, der auf dem Boden lag, und fiel schließlich mit dem Röhren eines verendenden Hirsches aus dem Fenster. Ein plötzliches Platschen folgte, als Harry im See landete. Hermine machte eine mentale Note, Dumbledore für die Erweiterung des Sees zu einem Flüßchen rund um Hogwarts zu danken, nachdem die Schüler sich in letzter Zeit gerne aus ihren Fenstern zu Tode stürzten, und wandte sich dann der Wand zu.  
"Malfoy, es tut mir ja so leid! Ich hab dich im falschen Zimmer abgeliefert!" Sie murmelte ein "Engorgio" und wurde zwei Sekunden später fast von einer riesigen Backsteinmauer erschlagen. "Arh, nein! Ich hab mich schon wieder im Spruch geirrt!" Von irgendwo über ihr erklang eine dumpfe Stimme: "Du lässt nach in letzter Zeit..."  
"Ruhe," empörte sich Hermine, "hättest du mich nicht die ganze Nacht mit deinen subtilen Anspielungen aufgehalten, hätte ich genug Schlaf gekriegt, und wenn ich genug Schlaf gekriegt hätte, wäre ich jetzt auch nicht so verwirrt!"  
Die Wand seufzte. "Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber seit ich keine kleine Backsteinwand mehr, sondern eine riesige Backsteinmauer bin, ist es doch ein wenig unbequem in diesem kleinen Zimmer." Tatsächlich stieß er überall an der Decke an. Harrys Himmelbett war schon längst zu einem handlichen Holzhaufen reduziert worden.   
"Ach ja," erinnerte sich Hermine, "ich vergaß." Diesmal fand sie den richtigen Spruch, und kurze Zeit später waren die beiden Liebenden wieder vereint. Arm in Arm betrachteten sie den herrlichen Sonnenaufgang, der ihnen durch Harrys verwüstetes Zimmer aus dem Loch, dass früher ein Fenster gewesen war, entgegenstrahlte.   
"Komm, lass uns frühstücken gehen, Cherié."  
"Ja, Schatz. Aber vorher solltest du dir etwas anziehen, mein kleiner Nacktmulle..."  
Malfoy blickte an sich herunter und errötete. "Ach ja- sind meine Kleider immer noch in deinem Badezimmer?"  


*****

Währenddessen waren die Lehrer nicht untätig gewesen. Dank Snape, der zuerst das Sofa entdeckt hatte, konnten sie ihre Mission erfolgreich abschliessen. Unter Dumbledores umsichtiger Führung wurde das kleine rosa Sofa behutsam in die Große Halle getragen. McGonagall kümmerte sich mit den Lehrern, die auch Verwandlung studiert hatten, um die Vervielfältigung des Sofas. Die kleine Gruppe produzierte mit vereinten Kräften ein Sofa nach dem anderen, die von den praktisch begabteren Lehrern durch die Halle geschoben und an die Tische verteilt wurden.  
"Warum... können wir... die blöden Dinger eigentlich nicht... einfach hinhexen?" schnaufte Snape und schob ein Sofa in Richtung Lehrertisch.   
"Nicht mullen und knullen!" ermahnte Dumbledore seine Schützlinge und schaffte es, gleichzeitig mit dem Zeigefinger, dem Hintern und dem Bart zu wackeln. "Albeiten macht Fleude!"  
Snape überließ es den anderen, sich über Dumbledores chinesischen Akzent zu wundern, und ließ sich erschöpft auf ein Sofa fallen. Sofort nahm es eine tiefschwarze Farbe an. Erschrocken sprang er wieder auf, woraufhin das Sofa zurück zum vorherigen Rosa wechselte.  
"Na sowas!" rief die herbeigeeilte McGonagall erstaunt, warf Snape einen langen Seitenblick zu und fragte ihn betont kollegial: "Herr Kollege, wissen Sie überhaupt, was für ein Sofa Sie uns da beschert haben?"  
"Nein," grummelte Snape und machte sich für eine längere Erklärung bereit.  
"Nun, ich weiß es auch nicht, aber das ist grandios!"  
Fasziniert wandte sich McGonagall zu dem übrigen, schwitzenden Kollegium um und rief: "Alle mal herhören! Wir scheinen hier ein besonderes Sofa zu haben- unser lieber Kollege Severus hat sich eben draufgesetzt und es wechselte die Farbe! Direktor, wissen sie etwas über dieses Phänomen?"  
Dumbledore zwirbelte sich den Bart. Dann rief er Professor Binns zu sich und tuschelte eine Weile mit ihm.   
Die Professoren, die eine Predigt à la Binns befürchteten, machten es sich derweil auf den bisher erschaffenen Sofas bequem. Dabei nahm jedes Sofa eine andere Farbe an, bis die große Halle am Ende einem Blumenbeet glich.  
Professor Binns schwebte ein wenig höher und räusperte sich. "Liebe Kollegen!"  
Sofort erklang ein nichtendenwollender Applaus, ein nutzloses und doch immer wieder von verzweifelten Zuhörern angewandtes Mittel, den Redner vom Reden abzuhalten.  
"Wie mein und unser verehrter Direktor Albus Dumbledore mir soeben mitteilte, habe ich die Aufgabe, oder besser: die Ehre, Ihnen, meinen lieben Kollegen und Kolleginnen, heute die Besonderheiten der sich auf dem Hogwartsspeicher befindlichen Sofas zu erklären, die, soweit meine Erinnerung zurückreicht, und das ist, wie wir alle wissen, ein klein wenig mehr als ein paar Jahrzehnte, was sich im Übrigen auch einfach beweisen lässt, nur für den Fall, dass es hier einige Zweifler unter uns geben sollte, was Merlin verhüten möge, da solche Personen im Allgemeinen leider wenig beliebt sind, obwohl - wie ich hinzuzufügen für meine Pflicht erachte - ich an Ihren gesunden Menschenverstand appellieren muss, von dem ich hoffe, dass er bei jedem von Ihnen in ausreichendem Maße vorhanden ist, womit ich natürlich keinesfalls - nichts läge mir ferner! - auch nur den Hauch einer Möglichkeit andeuten will,  
dass es bei einigen von Ihnen nicht so sein könnte, dass also der gesunde Menschenverstand, der, wie selbstverständlich der Name schon sagt, von Natur aus bei jedem Menschen zu finden ist, bei jenem mehr, bei diesem weniger, wobei ich niemanden anschauen möchte, liebe Kollegen, bei manchen Menschen nicht in dem Maße vorhanden ist, wie er es von je her sein sollte, dass auch diese zweifelnden und oftmals unbequemen, unbeliebten Menschen für den Fortschritt und die Entwicklung von höchster Bedeutung sind, da ohne sie niemals eben dieser Fortschritt oder diese Entwicklung möglich wären und die Menschen, geklagt sei's Merlin, dazu tendieren, sich auf ihren Lorbeeren auszuruhen, hätten sie nicht die Zweifler, zum Beispiel ganz einfach dadurch, dass ich mich an alle Einzelheiten des Weihnachtsfestes in meinem 3. Jahr hier an dieser Schule erinnern kann, was eigentlich schon genug Beweis für mein Gedächtnis sein sollte, sich aber trotzdem beliebig erweitern und verbessern lässt, wobei dieses Wort nun ein wenig unglücklich verwendet wurde, da man nun ein Gedächtnis strenggenommen nicht verbessern kann, aber ich gehe hoffentlich recht in der Annahme, dass Ihnen diese kurze Demonstration meiner Fähigkeiten genügt, um an meiner Erinnerung keine Zweifel zu lassen, woraufhin ich Ihnen jetzt nach einer kleinen Einführung die wahrhaft tragische Geschichte dieses kleinen, rosafarbenen Sofas erzählen werde, dass sie soeben so wunderbar vervielfältigt und sogar mit ihren geringen Muskelkräften, was keine Beleidigung sein soll, aber trotzdem wahr ist, da wir Zauberer eben weitaus geringeren Gebrauch von unseren körperlichen Fähigkeiten machen, da wir es, man möge mir den schlichten Ausdruck verzeihen, der so gar nicht zu mir zu passen scheint, nicht nötig haben, uns körperlich zu betätigen, dank unserer magischen Fähigkeiten, in der richtigen Anzahl und am richtigen Platz hingestellt haben, so dass das Frühstück und die Sitzgelegenheiten der Schüler auch dieses Mal wieder gesichert sind, auch wenn es zu Beginn sicher einige Schüler überraschen wird, neue Sofas zu haben, weswegen ich auch vorschlagen möchte, den Schülern die Umstände, die zu diesen neuen Sitzgelegenheiten führten, kurz zu erläutern, da gestern abend sicher viele Schüler die Flucht der früheren Stühl mitangesehen haben, was hoffentlich keine Auswirkung auf ihre Psyche haben wird, die so tragisch ist, dass ich mich kaum dazu überwinden kann, Ihnen die Geschichte des Sofas zu erzählen, dass also, eines Tages- "  
Unter dem dezenten Schnarchen der Lehrer füllten sich die Tische plötzlich automatisch mit dem üblichen Frühstücksgeschirr, sofort gefolgt von dem zugehörigen Essen.  
Gleichzeitig betraten die ersten Schüler die Große Halle. Während Binns verzweifelt versuchte, seine Zuhörer zu halten, wachten die Lehrer unter dem neugierigen Getuschel der Schüler wieder auf und krochen unauffällig zum Lehrertisch, um sich dort aufatmend auf ihren neuen Sofas zu setzen.  
Wieder trat der ungewöhnliche Effekt ein, was zur Folge hatte, dass mittlerweile sämtliche bereits anwesenden Schüler unverfroren zu den in den schönsten Farben schillernden Sofas starrten. Allerdings nur so lange, bis sich die ersten Schüler an ihre Plätze setzten und das Gleiche geschah.   
Ausserdem war das Sofa, das die Lehrer vervielfältigt hatten, ein Zweiersofa gewesen.  
Snape rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sofaende hin und her und entdeckte plötzlich, dass Hagrid sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass er plötzlich auf der Sofalehne saß! Jetzt schillerte die Sofalehne tiefschwarz, während das restliche Sofa ein dunkles Waldgrün angenommen hatte. Murrend balancierte Snape auf der Lehne, während Dumbledore den Schülern erklärte, dass die "bezaubernden, sehr unterhaltsamen magischen Sofas" ein kleiner Ersatz für die geflüchteten Stühle wären.   
McGonagall hatte einen ausgeprägten Sinn für Farben (nicht umsonst nähte sie all ihre Kleider selbst) und wurde alle zwei Sekunden von einem neuen Schauder ergriffen, wenn sie etwa ein halb braun, halb orangenes Sofa oder eines mit einem gelb-grün karierten Muster neben einer altmodischen Blümchentapete sah. Da - ihr Herz blieb stehen - ein Sofa, dass zur Hälfte mit Postern von Muggelfußbällern, zur anderen Hälfte aber über und über mit Fotos von Harry Potter gepflastert war! (Dean Thomas und Colin hatten sich versehentlich nebeneinander gesetzt.) Hier und da ließen sich sogar Muggelpopstars blicken.  
"Halbblüter", murmelte Snape verächtlich.   
Dann fiel sein Blick auf ein Sofa ganz in seiner Nähe, auf dem ein besonders schönes Porträt von ihm prangte. Der Gesamtdeindruck wurde nur durch die sein Gesicht durchbohrenden Messer und Einschusslöcher ein wenig getrübt. Kochend und brutzelnd ließ er seinen Blick ein wenig höher wandern und konnte gerade noch die langen, blonden Haare des Schülers erkennen, der das Muster seines Sofas offensichtlich rechtzeitig bemerkt hatte und es vorzog, im Stehen zu essen. Er war übrigens nicht der einzige.  
Snape fühlte sich auf einmal sehr, sehr müde. Kleine Glöckchen bimmelten vor seinem geistigen Auge und erinnerten ihn an Weihnachten.  
Er beschloß, schlafen zu gehen, wurde ohnmächtig und ließ seinen Kopf in den Haferbrei fallen.  
"Neue Haarschpülung, Scheverusch?" mampfte Hagrid mit vollem Mund und nickte anerkennend. "Ei scholl auch ganz gut sein, hab'sch gehört. Mascht die Haare gläntschend und geschmeidig! Schon meine schelige Mutter schwor auf Naturkoschmetik..."  
Snape gab ein dumpfes Grollen von sich und versuchte, sich zwei Brötchen in die Ohren zu stopfen.  
Um zu verhindern, dass er Amok lief, ließ der besorgte Dumbledore Snape in den Krankenflügel bringen und wegen Nervenzusammenbruchs behandeln. Da das Lehrerkrankenzimmer momentan leider nicht benutzbar war, da dort ein Stück Wand fehlte und der Wind ungehindert ins Zimmer blies, musste man den ohnmächtigen Snape in den regulären Schülerkrankenflügel tragen lassen.   
In der Großen Hallen ging das Frühstück mit einigen Unterbrechungen weiter. So schlich Professor Sprout ständig unauffällig um die Sofas herum und versuchte, sie zu einem einheitlichen Pflanzenmuster zu bewegen, da diese Muster ihrer Meinung nach "kompromittierend" seien und "in die Privatsphäre der Schüler und Lehrer" eindrängen.   
Einen kleinen Tumult gab es noch, als Dumbledore die Anwesenheit seiner Schäfchen überprüfte und bemerkte, dass ungewöhnlich viele Schüler fehlten.   
Nachdenklich zupfte er große Büschel Bart in seinen Tee und blickte auf die Liste der fehlenden Schüler, ein wenig abgelenkt durch die Grüppchen, die mit großen Plakaten ("Zaubertränke fällt aus- für immer!", "Nieder mit Snape", "Nie wieder Zaubertränke mit Haferbrei-Snape") jubelnd durch die Halle marschierten.  
Als die meisten ihr Frühstück beendet hatten und der Saal dank Professor Sprout wie ein riesiges Gewächshaus aussah, erhob sich Dumbledore und bat um Ruhe.  
*****  
To be continued (hoffentlich...)  



	8. Kapitel 8

Author's Notes:  
[Sowas, ich hab tatsächlich vergessen, die E-Mail-Adresse anzugeben! *nachhol* Danke an Alanis für den Hinweis ^^ Also, auf jeden Fall sind wir wieder ein wenig produktiv.]  
[*Vielleicht liegt's an der heiligen Weihnachtszeit?]  
[Vielleicht auch an dem Jesus-Special (Teil 2 im nächsten Kapitel), das so gut zu Weihnachten passt?]  
[*Obwohl, das einzige, was in dem Kapitel mit Weihnachten zu tun hat, sind die Plätzchen...]  
[*Naja, immerhin etwas!]  
[In der Weih-nachts-bäckereeiiiiii... gibt es manche Leckereiiiii.... zwischen Mehl und Milch...]  
[*Rolf Zukowski verfolgt uns!! Ein Kindheitstrauma!]  
[Noch schnell den Disclaimer: Götz & Adelheid gehören Goethe, und, hm... ja, wo sind denn die ganzen Promis, von denen wir immer so schön klauen??]  
[*Sowas. Also, die Charas sind jedenfalls von JK, wie immer. Die meisten zumindest. Der Rest gehört uns.]  
[Uns ganz allein... Schatzzzzz....mein Eigen...]  
[*Ach ja, das Rätsel!!]  
[Applaus für Remy-chan, die das uralte Rätsel aus Kapitel 3 gelöst hat!]  
[*Für alle, die sich nicht mehr erinnern: Es ging um die Anspielung auf eine gewisse deutsche FanFic, die wir in Kap.3 versteckt hatten.]  
[Remy-chan hat's als erste rausgekriegt! Es war der Satz "...überlegte er, ob er vielleicht vor Charme erröten sollte (als der bekannte Charmeur, der er war), entschied sich dann aber doch für die altmodische Form und errötete schamhaft." Gratulation! Das war eine Anspielung auf diese FF, die so schön groschenroman-mässig war... 'Pure Fluff' oder so, dabei lief das ganze unter Angst/Drama... wie hiess die noch gleich? Wo wir so lachen mussten, wegen dieser Formulierungen... "Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor", der "blonde Slytherin"..."er errötete vor Charme"... Hab leider den Autor vergessen, aber die war bezaubernd...Geistesblitz! Sie hiess "Heute ist ein guter Tag zum Sterben"!]  
[*Genau... Also, Kapitel 8! Diese A/N's werden auch immer länger...]  


Kapitel 8

*****

Die Demonstranten marschierten weiter.  
Dumbledore räusperte sich merklich.  
Nichts passierte.  
Ein Nicken in Richtung McGonagall, und zwei Sekunden später stapelten sich kleine, flauschige Wombats in der Halle, die mit großen, unschuldigen Augen auf Dumbledore blickten. Ein verirrtes Graumulle tauchte unter den Wombats hervor. "Ich bin ein wenig müde," murmelte McGonagall entschuldigend.  
Dumbledore räusperte sich erneut, warf einen freundlichen Blick auf die geduldig lauschenden Tiere und sprach: "Ich sehe wieder so viele, die nicht da sind..."  
Leises Raunen am Lehrertisch.   
"Äh, was ich damit sagen will... heute sind ungewöhnlich viele Schüler unentschuldigt dem Frühstück ferngeblieben. Als da wären:  
Harry Potter, derJungederlebt - Professor McGonagall, hat Mr Potter sich bei Ihnen abgemeldet?"  
McGonagall schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.  
"Nun gut... hat ihn jemand heute morgen gesehen? Aus seinem Schlafsaal? Oder sonst jemand?"  
Niemand meldete sich, bis auf Colin, der mit piepsender Stimme darauf hinwies, dass Harry Potter seit dem 9.11. letzten Jahres doch ein Einzelzimmer und keinen Schlafsaal habe.  
"Ach ja, jajajaja..." Dumbledore nickt bedeutsam mit dem Kopf, schwelgte einige Minuten in Erinnerungen und erinnerte sich schließlich an das, was er eben tun wollte.  
"Ausserdem fehlen bei den Gryffindors noch Hermine Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley..."  
"Ginny Weasley ist abgemeldet, Sir," warf McGonagall ein. "Sie hat die Grippe."  
"Aha... dann fehlen ausserdem Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson..."  
Anstelle von Snape meldete sich einer der Siebtklässler von Slytherin und grunzte: "Zabini und Parkinson auch Grippe, Sir."  
"Und Mr Malfoy, Bolg?"  
"Kein Grippe. Bolg nicht weiss. Bolg Hunger."  
"Nun, Bolg, dann setz dich mal wieder und iss weiter."  
Während Bolg dieser Aufforderung sofort nachkam, sprach Dumbledore weiter:  
"In Ravenclaw fehlen Cho Chang-"  
"Krankgemeldet," trompetete Vektor dazwischen.  
"Danke. Anette Weinstock-Murken von Neuroggenfänger-"  
"Hat Erlaubnis, heute für ihr Biopraktikum nachzuforschen, Sir."   
"Simon Andgarfunkel-"  
"Forscht zusammen mit Anette, Sir."  
"Merdée Traponsdeparis-"  
"Ist letzte Woche wieder nach Beauxbatons zurückgekehrt, Sir... der Austausch dauerte nur ein Jahr."  
"Oh", meinte Dumbledore verwundert und aktualisierte seine Liste.  
"Immer noch Ravenclaw- Luciana Pavarozzi?"  
"Die hat eine Sondererlaubnis, den Hauselfen italienische Spezialitäten beizubringen."  
Dumbledore schnalzte mit der Zunge. Ein Großteil der Schüler bekamen spontane Übelkeitsanfälle und kotzten unauffällig unter den Tisch.  
"Wundervoll, Professor! Dann kriegen wir heute Spaghetti?"  
"Wenn alles klappt, sicher," meinte Vektor und plusterte sich ein wenig auf.  
"Nun gut... zurück zu den Ravenclaws. Äh- noch ein Austauschschüler- hab ich die wirklich alle bewilligt?" Er murmelte etwas in seinen Bart und sagte dann: "Uckluck Sruck-nein, Snack... nein... Äh, jedenfalls fängt's mit 'S' an und hört mit 'owitsch' wieder auf..."  
"Der hat die Grippe, er ist das regnerische Klima hier nicht gewöhnt."  
"Dann - Znad Jezior Pozdrowienia..."  
"Ist wegen Mumps in Quarantäne, draussen in Gewächshaus Vier."  
"Und..." Bevor Dumbledore die restlichen zehn Ravenclaws auf seiner Liste vorlesen konnte, schnitt Vektor ihm das Wort ab: "Das sind wieder meine lieben Sorgenkinder...Um die kümmer ich mich schon, keine Sorge."  
Raunen am Lehrertisch. "Meinst du nicht auch, dass die Anzahl der Schulschwänzer in Ravenclaw in letzter Zeit zugenommen hat?" tuschelte Sprout Flitwick zu, der bedeutsam nickte und dabei vom Sofa fiel.  
"Dann zu den Hufflepuffs!" sang Dumbledore unbeeindruckt, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken. "Eloise Midgen?"  
Schulterzucken, auch Sprout wusste von nichts.  
"Ernie MacMillan?"  
"Hat auch die Grippe, Albus."  
"Pierre Rompelblöh?"  
"Krankenflügel - ihm ist seine Gitarre auf den Fuss gefallen."  
"Wirklich?"  
"Ein Scherz, Albus. Nein, in Wirklichkeit ist er die Treppe runtergefallen, als er uns ein Solo vorspielen wollte."  
"Und schließlich... Adelheid von Berlichingen."  
"Krankenflügel. Die hat akutes Heimweh und hat versucht, sich aus dem Fenster zu stürzen. Wollen sie ihren Abschiedsbrief sehen? Jedes zweite Wort lautet "Mein Götz" oder "Scheiß Briten"... wegen dieser Sache muß ich übrigens auch noch mit Ihnen sprechen."  
"Nach dem Frühstück, meine Liebe," lächelte Dumbledore selig und kam endlich zum Schluß.  
"Nun gut... dann die Lottozahlen von heute:  
Die Zahl der Grippe- oder sonstwie Kranken hat sich seit gestern von 73,5 auf mittlerweile 82 erhöht.   
Des weiteren fehlen heute 15 Schüler unentschuldigt, weitere 3 Schüler haben die Erlaubnis erhalten, wegen Projekten oder Ähnlichem dem heutigen Unterricht fernzubleiben. Insgesamt macht das einen neuen Rekordstand von genau 100 fehlenden Schülern. Wer richtig getippt hat, möge sich mit seinem Wettschein bitte an Professor Snape wenden, sobald derselbe wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wird... Letzter Zählstand: Im Jackpot liegen 145 Galleonen und 7 Sickel.   
Und nun zu wichtigeren Dingen... Argus! Hast du zugehört? Du darfst heute wieder wecken!"  
"Arbeit! Immer nur Arbeit mit den Schülern!" knurrte Filch, schulterte seine Axt und schlurfte los, um alle Schüler aus dem Bett zu holen, die unentschuldigt gefehlt hatten.  


******

Währendessen trug sich im Krankenflügel gar Seltsames zu... Von den Nachwirkungen des Anti- Tentakel-Tranks hatten sich die meisten zwar wieder erholt, die Zahl der Grippekranken war inzwischen aber so drastisch gestiegen, dass sich die Schüler bereits auf den Schränken stapelten. Nicht zu erwähnen diejenigen, die besonders ansteckend waren und deswegen in Quarantäne sollten.  
Leider hatte Dumbledore es versäumt, den Antrag auf Erweiterung des Krankenflügels an die Magische Krankenkasse für Zipperchen und Leiden aller Art (MKZLA) abzuschicken und sich stattdessen auf die Stauung des Flußes rund um Hogwarts konzentriert.  
Konkret hiess das momentan, dass alle Ansteckenden im Nebenzimmer verstaut wurden, das normalerweise als Aufbewahrungsort für Bettpfannen und ähnliche Utensilien genutzt wurde.  
Madam Pomfrey balancierte gerade ihre morgendlichen Aufpäppeltränke ins Zimmer und machte eine mentale Notiz, sich ein paar Zivis zur Aushilfe schicken zu lassen, da sie selbst noch unter den Folgen von Myrtes Angriff litt. Ausserdem brauchte sie dringend jemanden, der sich um den armen Mumpskranken in Gewächshaus 4 kümmerte. Gut, sie war seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr dort gewesen, aber konnte sie denn an alles denken? Sie hatte schließlich auch ihre Pflichten! Sie konnte sich nicht entzweireissen! Und heute mittag hatte sie auch noch ihre wöchentliche offene Sprechstunde, in der regelmässig verschämt die älteren Mädchen reinkamen, um sich einen Verhütungsspruch verschreiben zu lassen... Während sie im Geiste ihren Antrag für eine Kur ausfüllte, fiel ihr Blick auf Cho, die aufrecht in ihrem Bette saß und emsig wie ein Kaninchen an ihren Hausaufgaben kritzelte.  
"Ihre Migräne scheint sich erstaunlicherweise gebessert zu haben, Miss Chang," schnaufte Madam Pomfrey und schwankte unter dem Gewicht des riesigen Tabletts. Die Tränke rutschten bedrohlich zur Seite.  
"Oh, es ist tatsächlich etwas besser geworden," flötete Cho und sah sie mit großen Rehaugen an. "Aber heute nacht dachte ich, ich würde vor Schmerz sterben..." Sie schaute sich um und fügte besorgt hinzu: "Sind Sie sicher, dass ich mich hier nicht mit der Grippe anstecken kann? Ich meine fast, einen Schnupfen zu spüren..."  
"Dir ich geb gleich Schnupfen!" blökte es aus dem Nebenbett. "Du nur willst mich machen fertig weil ich mich stürzte aus Fenster und nicht du!"  
Madam Pomfrey wuselte hastig zu Adelheids Bett und stopfte ihr eine Beruhigunsgpille in den Rachen. "Ich nicht will gestellt werden ruhig in Schloß voll Briten, so dumm sie sind! Ich will gehen nach Hause, zu mein Schloß, wo Götz wird erwarten mich!" Mit einem Plumps kippte sie auf ihr Bett und fing an, leise zu schnarchen.  
"Nichts als Ärger mit den Austauschschülern," schnaubte Pomfrey und wischte sich mit der Schürze über die Stirn.   
"Immer diese Sonderwünsche! Hat man sie denn gezwungen, hierher zu kommen?" Kleine Rauchwölkchen hinter sich herziehend, setzte sie ihre Runde fort und trat als Nächstes an das Krankenbett eines tief schlafenden Hippies, der ein Bein in der Schlinge und eine kaputte Gitarre in den Händen hielt. Offensichtlich war das Frühstück soeben beendet worden, einige Erst- oder Zweitklässlergroupies standen bereits mit Taschentüchern und Geschenken an seinem Bett und waren dabei, ihn wach zu rütteln.  
Murrend scheuchte Pomfrey die lästigen Würmer fort, verabreichte Pierre seine Schmerztabletten, versicherte ihm zum siebten Mal, dass sie nichts mehr für seine Gitarre tun könne, und eilte weiter.  
Nachdem sie den restlichen Grippekranken den üblichen Trank verabreicht hatte, verteilte sie noch ein wenig Schokolade an die bereits halb Genesenen und an die, die sich gut betragen hatten.   
Dann stellte sie dem bibbernden Uckluck eine kleine Heizlampe an sein Bett und versuchte, sich mit Händen und Füßen mit ihm zu verständigen. Leider hatte sie nie Russisch gelernt, er hatte nie Englischunterricht gehabt, und die Kreise und Formeln, die er in die Luft malte, waren zwar ganz hübsch, aber leider genauso unverständlich. Sie fügte ihrem immer voller werdenden mentalen Notizzettel noch den Hinweis, in der Pause einen russischsprechenden Lehrer zu suchen, hinzu und setzte sich dann erschöpft einen Moment auf ein kleines, rosa Sofa, dass heute nacht als Ersatz für ihren alten Holzstuhl aufgetaucht war.  
Kaum hatte sie die Augen geschlossen, hörte sie das Läuten eines Glöckchens, dass die Ankunft eines neuen Kranken ankündigte. Das hübsche Spritzenmuster verschwand sofort von ihrem Sofa, als sie sich empört erhob und festen Schrittes in das Vorzimmer watschelte.  
"Tut mir ja leid, aber hier ist kein Platz mehr!" rief sie der Trage zu, die auf magische Weise angeflogen kam. Die Trage ließ sich nicht beirren. Mit einem eleganten Schlenker drängelte sie sich durch die Tür und lud den Patienten mit einem Plumps auf dem Boden ab.  
"Was soll denn das? Kannst du ihn nicht wenigstens in ein Bett fliegen?"  
Die Trage brummte nur etwas von "Ist ja keins frei...", ließ sich aber dazu herab, unter den leblosen Körper des Patienten eine Decke zu zaubern.   
"Na denn", grummelte Madam Pomfrey, schickte die Trage wieder zurück und levitierte ein Feldbett für Notfälle aus dem Quarantäneraum. Das Gerumpel und Geschrei sagte ihr sofort, dass darin eben noch jemand gelegen haben musste, aber das war jetzt auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie würde nachher eben ein neues Bett herbeischaffen müssen. Alles zu seiner Zeit.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf ihren neuen Patienten bestätigte sofort die Diagnose "Magen-Darm-Grippe", schließlich war das Gesicht des armen Kerls über und über mit grauem, schleimigem Zeug beschmiert. Sie ging einen Lappen holen und putzte ein wenig an dem Kranken herum, befreite seine Atemwege von unnötigem Ballast, entdeckte erstaunt, dass er gerade am Ersticken war und klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken.  
Das half leider auch nichts.   
Mittlerweile hatten sämtliche Kranken den neuen Mitbewohner entdeckt und beobachteten neugierig das Geschehen.   
Sogar Uckluck hatte mit seiner nutzlosen Zeichensprache aufgehört, nur Adelheid lallte leise vor sich hin.  
Madam Pomfrey erkannte, dass ein Notfall vorlag, und schrie, wie sie es im Krankenschwesternseminar gelernt hatte, "Er atmet nicht mehr! Rufen Sie sofort einen Arzt!"  
Aus irgendeiner Ecke belehrte man sie, dass sie gefälligst Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung versuchen sollte, anstatt irgendwelche Soaps nachzuspielen. Ein, zwei Flüche und ein schönes, großes Loch in der Krankenflügelwand später befolgte sie den Rat, schnaufte zweimal tief auf und beugte sich zu dem Patienten herunter. Den Wetten nach, die die umsichtige Ginny gestartet hatte, stand es 20:1 für den Tod des armen Kerls. Uckluck setzte sogar 30 original russische Münzen, die Ginny entgegen den Wettregeln eigentlich nur annahm, weil hilflose Austauschschüler wie Uckluck immer ihr Mitleid weckten.  
"Er atmet wieder! Halleluja!" sang Madam Pomfrey gerührt und fügte mit tieferer Stimme hinzu, "Gut gemacht, Poppy! Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet." Sie errötete und meinte mit leiser Stimme: "Oh, ohne Sie hätte ich das nie geschafft!", um dann mit verstellter Stimme ein tiefes "Oh, bitte. Ich weiss, was ich an meiner besten Krankenschwester und zukünftigen Chefärztin habe..." zu brummen.  
Während Madam Pomfrey sich selbst einen Heiratsantrag machte, stupste Ginny den reglos daliegenden Patienten mit einem langen Stock an, um zu testen, ob er noch lebte. Der angetrocknete Schleim bröselte von seinem Gesicht ab, und hervor kam ein allen wohlbekanntes Gesicht...  
"Papa!" schrie Uckluck und sprang aus dem Bett. Alle andern brüllten wie aus einem Munde: "Snape!!" und erstarrten vorsichtshalber zu Salzsäulen.  
Zwei Sekunden später waren sämtliche Vorhänge um die Betten zugezogen, Madam Pomfrey verheiratet, Snape wach und Uckluck in Tränen aufgelöst.   


******

Gähnend rieb sich Ron die Augen und entdeckte, dass ein stattliches Huhn ein Nest auf seinem Kopf gebaut hatte und dort gemütlich brütete.  
"Äh," sagte Ron. "Berta, geh da runter..."   
Dann schaute er an sich herab und entdeckte Eloise, die in seinem Schoß zusammengeringelt war und selig schnarchte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass ihr Haar eigentlich gar nicht blond, sonder eher strohblond war. Geistesabwesend zupfte er das Stroh aus ihren Haaren und beschloss dann, sich aufzurichten. Leider waren seine Beine eingeschlafen. Eloise war schwerer, als sie aussah. Fiepend und stöhnend versuchte er, seinen Blutkreislauf wieder in Gang zu bringen.  
Inzwischen war Eloise aufgewacht und beobachtete verwundert, wie er auf allen vieren kleine Kreise im Hühnerstall drehte.   
"Wie lange haben wir geschlafen, Ron?" nuschelte sie, den Mund noch voll Stroh, und versuchte, aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Leider hatte der Hühnerstall kein Fenster.   
"Vier Stunden," teilte ihr Ron mit, woraufhin sie einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß und "Oh nein, ich hab den Einzug verpasst!!" kreischte.   
Während sie sich wieder hinhockte und hektisch in ihrer Bibel blätterte, schielte Ron durch die Ritzen in den morschen Brettern und sah einen kräftigen Bauern mit Mistgabel und Hühnerfutter auf den Stall zukommen. "Äh, Eloise... wenn wir nicht sofort hier abhauen, werden wir noch als Hühnerdiebe gelyncht... wo geht's hier denn raus?"  
"Da steht's!" rief Eloise beglückt und verstaute ihre Bibel wieder in ihrer Tasche. "Wir müssen also nur die Kneipe finden, zu der Jesus mit seinen Anhängern nach dem Einzug hingefahren, äh, geritten ist!" Voller Tatendrang zauberte sie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Leiter hervor, lehnte sie an die Wand, schleifte Ron mitsamt Berta durch eine kleine Falltür, warf die beiden vom Dachboden aus auf die Strasse und sprang schließlich hinterher.  
Verwundert registrierte Ron, dass die Sonne bereits untergegangen war.   
"Eloise?"  
"Hmmhmmm?" murmelte Eloise abwesend und zerrte Ron und Berta durch ein Netz von kleinen Gässchen und Strassen, in denen sie sich bestens auszukennen schien.  
"Äh, müssen wir nicht allmählich mal, hm, zurück? Ich meine, nach Hogwarts?"  
"Was? Oh, ja, klar. Ich bin heute eh zu spät dran, in Hogwarts müsste das Frühstück inzwischen schon längst rum sein... was solls, zur Not schieb ich alles auf dich..."  
"Aha", sagte Ron. Während sie weiterhetzten, stolperten sie immer wieder über Kleider und Umhänge, die unmotiviert auf dem Boden herumlagen, Zigarettenkippen, die niemand aufgeräumt hatte, Pferdeäpfel, Eselsäpfel (sofern man das so sagen kann, dachte Ron), leere Bierdosen und Ratten, die das Schiff verliessen. Das Ganze sah nach einer ausgewachsenen Orgie aus.  
"Die Leute hier halten wohl nicht so viel von Mülleimern..."   
Zumindest Eloise schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Nach ein paar weiteren Sprints, empört kommentiert von der auf und ab hüpfenden Berta, kamen die beiden schließlich vor einer verräucherten Kneipe am Marktplatz an. Lärm und Musik drangen nach aussen, ab und zu hörte man Klaviergeklimper, Pistolenschüsse, Hosiannarufe und hier und da ein paar Trunkenbolde, die durch die offenen Türen geworfen wurden und sich in einer schönen, großen Pfütze stapelten. Vor der Tränke war Rons Esel angebunden und nahm gerade ein Bad.   
Während Eloise mit einem wasserfesten Edding "Eloise was here" groß auf des Esels Flanke schrieb, wagte Ron einen vorsichtigen Blick in das Innere der Kneipe.  


*****


	9. Kapitel 9

Author's Notes:  
[*Hrrgttnchml! Das Jesus-Special muss doch zu Weihnachten hochgeladen werden!]  
[Muss es gar nicht!]  
[*Muss es sehr wohl!]  
[Das passt eh nicht zu Weihnachten!]  
[*Wozu haben wir denn ein Jesus-Special, wenn wir's nicht rechtzeitig hochladen?]  
[Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe! Ausserdem hast du die ersten acht Sätze des Jesus-Specials ganz alleine getippt, sei's zufrieden!]  
[*Wahrlich...ganz alleine, hehehe...ausserdem hab ich sie auch selber erfunden!! Ganz allein! Ohne das Naru, das mir grad schon wieder Worte in den Mund legt, die ich nicht sage...]  
[Vergiß nicht meine behutsamen Änderungen... den einen Satz musste ich leider kürzen... Ach ja, Disclaimer: Jesus, Heiliger Geist, Anhänger und die ganze Bande gehören dem Verlag zur Verbreitung Christlicher Schriften, Steuersong ist von unser aller Liebling Bundeskanzler feat. Elmar Brandt, sämtliche sich tummelnden HdR-Charas sind von John Ronald Reuel, unserem Schatz, und die Nirvana-Biographie gehört wahrscheinlich Courtney Love.]  
[*Der fiesen Hexe! Armer Kurt!]  
[Aaach... wenn er sie geliebt hat, ist doch gut...]  
[*Man weiss es nicht.]  


Kapitel 9

Der Typ, den Eloise als ihren 'Meister Jesus' bezeichnet hatte, saß in der Kneipe und predigte den Umsitzenden gerade das Gleichnis von den Tempelräubern. Besagte Räuber saßen im Kreis um ihn herum und lauschten selig, während die Jünger hinten in der geräumigen Kneipe an der Bar saßen und unkontrolliert Alkohol in sich hinein schütteten.  
Eloise machte Ron ein Zeichen den Mund zu halten und zog den armen widerstrebenden Jungen samt Berta, die aufgrund der umwerfenden Heiligkeit, die sich in diesem Raum befand, augenblicklich verstummt war, in den Kreis der Erleuchteten und setze sich unauffällig nieder, Ron tat es ihr gleich.  
Mittlerweile fand er es sogar interessant, eine Predigt eines ihm unbekannten Guru zu hören.  
Vermutlich hatten ihn die schweren Dämpfe der Pfeife, die die Jünger gerade rumgehen ließen (und die ihn bei näherer Betrachtung stark an eine Haschpfeife erinnerte), ein wenig betäubt.  
Eloise starrte Jesus mit glasigen Augen an. Jesus hob an zu sprechen:  
"Wahrlich, ich sage euch! Ich habe euch gerettet. Mein Haus ist ein Bethaus, doch ihr habt eine Räuberhöhle daraus gemacht! Bereuet, Sünder, auf dass mein Vater euch in sein Haus lasse... sonst langweil ich mich da wieder zu Tode, so ganz allein..."  
"Halt dich an deinen Text!", kam eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts.  
Jesus murmelte ein "Schon gut", warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf sein Knie, auf dem er sich den Text notiert hatte, und gab seinen Schneidersitz wieder auf. Majestätisch richtete er sich auf, entdeckte Berta auf Rons Kopf und ließ sie mit einem Fingerschnippen in seine Hände flattern.  
Berta gackerte ein wenig empört und legte ein Ei. "Nun lauschet meinem Gleichnis, Kinder... he, ihr da hinten! Meint ihr, ich bin zu meinem Vergnügen hier? Haltet gefälligst die Klappe und hört zu!" Die dunklen Gestalten in der Ecke krochen ein wenig näher heran und tuschelten irgendetwas, das sich verdächtig nach "Sklaventreiber" anhörte.  
Während Jesus' persönlicher Schreiber eifrig jedes Wort notierte, rollten die Anhänger auf ihren kleinen Rädchen in die Mitte und gruppierten sich in einer geschmackvollen Kreisformation. Nachdem Johannes sich mit Lukas erfolglos um den Kuschelplatz geprügelt hatte, setzte er sich schmollend und mullend hin und fing an, kleine Tüten zu basteln. "Nicht basteln! Bauen!'", meldete sich die tiefe Stimme zu Wort.  
Jesus griff sich seufzend an die Stirn und hub zum dritten Mal zum Erzählen an. "Seht dieses Huhn..."  
"Wir sehen das Huhn", murmelten die Anhänger ergriffen.  
"Willst du auch eine haben?"  
"Nicht während der Arbeit", nuschelte Jesus mit unterdrückter Stimme und gab Johannes die Tüte wieder zurück.  
"Also, seht dieses Huhn..."  
Schweigen.  
"Seht dieses Huhn..." wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.  
"Lern deinen Text, Sohn!!" empörte sie sich die tiefe Stimme. "Unschuldig... na?"  
"Danke. Unschuldig... kam es auf die Welt... in einem kleinen Hühnerstall in...in... Norditalien."  
"Südirland, Trottel!" Die tiefe Stimme ließ wie aus dem Nichts einen großen Knüppel auf das Haupte des Erleuchteten fallen. Etwas schwankend bückte sich Jesus nach seinem Heiligenschein, entdeckte aber, dass Eloise ihn sich bereits geschnappt hatte.  
"Äh... bist du nicht die, die mir nachher die Füsse waschen soll?"  
Eloise fiel fast in Ohnmacht, begann dann aber, hektisch zu nicken.  
"Kann ich meinen Heiligenschein wieder haben?"  
Trotzig klammerte Eloise sich an das frisch erworbene Souvenir. "Nur, wenn..."  
Eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts unterbrach sie: "Nein, nein und nochmals nein!! Wir verkaufen kein Merchandising und erst recht keine gebrauchten Unterhosen!!"  
"Einen Versuch war's wert", murmelte Eloise.  
"Ausserdem trage ich gar keine Unterhosen", warf Jesus ein, um auch mal wieder etwas zu sagen.  
Eloises Augen nahmen einen verdächtigen Glanz an, der auch durch Rons unauffällige Rippenstösse nicht getrübt werden konnte. "Wie führst du dich denn auf!" flüsterte er ihr verstohlen zu. "Benimm dich gefälligst!"  
Mittlerweile hatte Jesus mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, um seine Knie zu inspizieren.  
"Geboren auf einem kleinen Bauernhof in einem Land, dessen Name ohne Bedeutung ist, wurde diese kleine Henne von früh auf dazu erzogen, zu singen. Da die kleine Henne aber viel lieber Eier legen wollte, bekam sie im Jahre 1992 Platin und wurde mit mehrfachen namhaften Preisen ausgezeichnet. Mit diesem Album gelang dem Bauernhof der Durchbruch, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, ihren langgedienten Schlagzeuger..."  
Ein leises Räuspern erklang. "Mein Sohn", murmelte die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts bedrohlich, "ist das die Geschichte, die ich dir mitgegeben habe?"  
Erstaunt lupfte Jesus seine Gewänder und entdeckte die Nirvana-Biographie, die an seinem Knie klebte.  
"Oh..."  
Ein wenig ratlos blickte er um sich und gab die Biographie unauffällig nach hinten weiter. "Ja, Vater?" Hinter ihm scharten sich die Jünger um das Buch. "Ohh... da ist der Originalbrief, mit dem sie ihren Schlagzeuger rausgeschmissen haben!"  
"Mein lieber Junge, ich bin ernstlich ein wenig verstimmt..." Die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts klang mittlerweile etwas müde. "Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt? Wozu, glaubst du, habe ich deine Ausbildung finanziert? Mach deiner Mutter doch die kleine Freude!"  
"Wie, wem?" fragte Jesus ein wenig verwirrt.  
Aus dem Hintergrund hörte man eifriges Blättern, dann meldete sich die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts wieder und verkündete triumphierend: "Natürlich deiner Leihmutter, Maria, erinnerst du dich nicht? Ha, und dieser Trottel von Heiligem Geist zahlt immer noch Alimente für dich..."  
Jesus nickte verwirrt und beschloss, sein Gleichnis endlich zu Ende zu erzählen und dann sein verdientes Bad zu nehmen.   
"Jedenfalls war die Henne immer sehr gläubig. Und sie ahnte nichts von dem Elend auf der Welt, weil sie auf einem Biobauernhof lebte. Sehet, sie vertraut mir!" Er deutet nach oben, wo Berta sich inzwischen ein Nest in seinen Locken eingerichtet hatte. "So ihr nicht werdet wie diese Henne, könnt ihr nicht ins Himmelreich kommen!"  
Erleichtert ließ er die Hand sinken und wandte sich an die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts: "War das jetzt richtig so?"  
"Die Pointe fehlt, aber egal", grummelte die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts. Berta legte ihr zweites Ei.   
"Und produktiv ist sie auch noch!" rief ein bekehrter Tempelräuber, während sein Nachbar ungerührt auf seinem Handy die aktuellen Aktienkurse studierte.   
"Wir werden werden wie die Hennen!" Sofort nahmen sämtliche Jünger eine brütende Stellung ein. Ab und zu gackerten sie leise. "Wie, ihr wollt Hühner werden?" fragte der aktienstudierende Tempelräuber und nahm sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. "Ja, geht's noch?"  
Ron tippte Eloise auf die Schulter. "Sag mal, ist der Kerl auch ein Zeitreisender?"  
"Wieso?"  
"Na, dieses ganze importierte Muggelzeug... das gibts doch hier noch gar nicht!"  
"Hm, ja, warum nicht... ich glaub, diese Epoche hier ist bei Zeitreisenden ziemlich beliebt. Erst gestern bin ich einem Typen begegnet, der den armen Einheimischen seine Knallrümpfigen Kröter vorgeführt hat, natürlich gegen Bargeld. Wenn ich wieder in Hogwarts bin, muss ich mal Hagrid fragen, an wen er seine Kröter alles verkauft hat..."  
Ron beschloß, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, und schnappte sich die Kopfhörer. Sofort erklang auf hebräisch (und in voller Lautstärke) "Ich erhöh euch die Steuern, gewählt ist gewählt, ihr könnt mich jetzt nicht mehr feuern..."  
Irgendwie war dieser Guru, den Eloise so toll fand, ein wenig seltsam.  
Er beschloß, die Kopfhörer für den Rest des Abends aufzulassen und danach sofort wieder mit Eloises Hilfe nach Hogwarts zu verschwinden. Die war allerdings sehr beschäftigt damit, ihrem Idol die Füße zu waschen, und seufzte dabei ununterbrochen. Jesus, der inzwischen Feierabend hatte, zog entspannt an seiner kleinen Pfeife, seufzte mit und warf ihr schmachtende Blicke zu. Die Stimme aus dem Nichts knurrte und brummte und hantierte mit Nudelhölzern, falls Jesus aus der Rolle fallen sollte.  
Der Großteil der Jünger brütete, ein paar spielten Tabu, der Aktientyp suchte verzweifelt nach seinen Muggelkopfhörern und Berta kümmerte sich rührend um ihre inzwischen geschlüpften flauschig weichen Küken... Der Duft nach Weihnachtsplätzchen und Lebkuchen durchzog die Kneipe, als die tiefe Stimme aus dem Nichts die erste Ladung Plätzchen aus dem Ofen zog.  
Ron seufzte im Takt mit Eloise, schloß die Augen und fragte sich, wie er je den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum für den verrücktesten Ort aller Zeiten hatte halten können.  


*****

Zur gleichen Zeit, in Hogwarts...  
Mittlerweile hatte der Unterricht angefangen, und zur allgemeinen Überraschung waren Hermine und Malfoy einträchtig fünf Minuten zu spät im Verwandlungsunterricht aufgetaucht.  
Während die beiden unauffällig zu ihren Plätzen schlichen, stand McGonagall leise schnarchend an der Tafel und malte unbewusst kleine Kringel anstatt der gefragten Formeln. Die Klasse schrieb eifrig mit, da das Thema der heutigen Stunde gleichzeitig auch das Hauptthema der nächsten Klassenarbeit war.  
Malfoy setzte sich an seinen Stammplatz zwischen Felsblock 1 und 2, Hermine ließ sich neben den zwei freien Plätzen nieder, an denen eigentlich Ron und Harry sitzen sollten.  
Vielleicht sollte sie Dumbledore beim Mittagessen mitteilen, dass sie Harry zuletzt am oder besser im See gesehen hatte? Nicht, dass der arme Argus das ganze Schloss umsonst absuchte.   
Um Ron machte sie sich keine Sorgen, der lag vermutlich gerade in seiner Lieblingsgosse in Hogwarts und schlief seinen Rausch aus, zusammen mit seinen Saufkumpanen. Das kannte sie zur Genüge, schließlich hatte sie ihn schon oft aus eben dieser Gosse ziehen müssen.   
Als sie McGonagalls Ausführungen lauschte und sich über die lallende Stimme ihrer Lieblingslehrerin wunderte, fiel ihr plötzlich siedendheiss wieder ein, was sie die ganze letzte Nacht verdrängt hatte: Sie war ja immer noch schwanger!!  
Verzweiflung ergriff ihre Feder. Sie beschloss, Malfoy ein Briefchen zu schreiben und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Oder besser, die Frage nach der Vaterschaft endgültig zu klären.  
Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass der Vater nicht, wie sie zuerst angenommen hatte, Snape war. Auch Sirius hatte sie nach kurzem Überlegen ausschließen können, ebenso wie ihre männlichen Klassenkameraden, obwohl sie scharf nachdenken musste, was Milton, den very Scottish Austauschschüler aus Slytherin betraf...warum hatte sie mit dem eigentlich Schluss gemacht? Seine blonden Haare, sein Hüftschwung...   
Genau, weil sie kurz danach etwas mit Malfoy angefangen hatte! Endlich konnte sie sich wieder erinnern!   
Ein weiterer potenzieller Vater wäre ausserdem der gutaussehende Typ mit dem Schwert und dem Mantel, den sie vor ein paar Wochen im Verbotenen Wald getroffen hatte, als sie Königskraut für ihr Zaubertränkeprojekt gesucht hatte.   
Als sie ihn traf, murmelte er ständig, "Er wird sterben, er wird sterben" und suchte verzweifelt den Boden ab. Hilfsbereit wie sie war, zeigte sie ihm die Stelle mit dem Königskraut, woraufhin er glücklich einen Armvoll pflückte und davonrannte, um seinen anscheinend kranken Kumpel zu heilen. Allerdings ging er nicht, ohne sich vorher bei ihr zu bedanken.  
Oder war es vielleicht der grüngewandete Kerl mit Pfeil und Bogen, den sie gleich in der nächsten Nacht fast an der selben Stelle getroffen hatte, als sie auf der Suche nach Dianthuskraut (nur sichtbar in Vollmondnächten) für ihr Kräuterkundeprojekt war?  
Er hielt einsam an einem Lagerfeuer Wache und versuchte erfolglos, seine langen blonden Haare zu kleinen Zöpfchen zu flechten. "Ich hab es verlernt!", jammerte er leise vor sich hin, "ich kann's nicht mehr! Himmel, schick mir ein Zeichen!"   
Sie hatte das für den richtigen Augenblick gehalten, sich zu zeigen. Und glücklicherweise hatte sie schon immer gerne ihren Puppen Frisuren gemacht. Nachdem sie ihm ein paar bezaubernde Zöpfchen geflochten hatte, bestand er darauf, sich bei ihr gebührend zu bedanken.  
Natürlich mussten sie dazu ein wenig Abstand vom Lagerfeuer halten, da er seine Gefährten nicht aufwecken wollte. Und er hatte versprochen, sie zu besuchen, sobald er und seine Gefährten ihre Mission abgeschlossen hätten. Tatsächlich! Den musste sie unbedingt auch noch auf ihre Liste der möglichen Väter setzen. Schliesslich hatte sie sich sogar ein wenig in ihn verliebt...  
Ein lautes Plumpsen schreckte sie auf.   
McGonagall war offenbar ohnmächtig zusammengebrochen.   
Neville, den Madam Pomfrey soeben aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen hatte, erklärte sich bereit, die übermüdete Lehrerin in sein freigewordenes Bett dort zu schaffen, während der Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins, Bolg, versuchte, eine Eule an Dumbledore zu schreiben.   
Schließlich brauchten sie eine Vertretung oder zumindest Anweisungen, was sie die nächste Stunde tun sollten. Leider konnten seine Pranken keine normale Feder halten, geschweige denn schreiben. Also schnappte er sich die Kreide und malte ein ungelenkes Bildchen einer umgefallenen McGonagall vor einer glücklichen Klasse. Dumbledore würde schon verstehen, was er damit sagen wollte.   
Anschließend machte er es sich auf dem Schreibtisch bequem, holte seine Feldflasche hervor und grunzte: "Wollt probieren? Guter Orktrank! Trinken, bis Eule von Dumbledore da!" Ein paar Schüler schüttelten ablehnend den Kopf, der Rest hatte sich längst auf den bequemen Sofas mit dem einheitlichen Dschungelmuster ausgestreckt.  
Hermine kritzelte eifrig auf ihrer Liste der möglichen Väter herum. Wer kam denn noch in Frage?  
War es vielleicht doch dieser stattliche, herrlich männliche Mann, der ihr mindestens dreimal versichert hatte, dass er der Truchseß (was auch immer er damit gemeint hatte) war? Und der sie sofort gefragt hatte, was ein junges Fräulein wie sie in einem dunklen Wald wie diesem täte? (Oh, wie er sie mit seinen starken Armen umfasst hatte...)   
Am Anfang war er zugegebenermassen etwas seltsam gewesen. Als sie ihn entdeckt hatte, während sie nach Pilzen für ihren Exkurs in die Küchen der britischen Muggel im vorigen Jahrhundert suchte, stolperte er ziellos im Wald umher und schrie ständig: "Wo ist er? Wo ist er? Er wird mir gehören, mir! Mein Schatzzz!"  
Ihr Anblick schien ihn wieder zu klarem Verstand zu bringen, und er wurde sofort sehr höflich. Nachdem sie seine königlichen Gewänder bewundert hatte, unterhielten sie sich ein wenig. Er schien wegen irgendetwas aufgewühlt zu sein, und sie beschloss, ihn auf die bekannte Art und Weise zu beruhigen.  
Schliesslich verabschiedeten sie sich traurig. Er versprach ihr, ihr sein Reich zu zeigen, sobald er seine Mission beendet habe. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas Wichtiges ein, und er machte sich überstürzt auf den Weg zurück zu seinen Gefährten. Er schien wieder zur Vernunft gekommen zu sein und rief etwas von: "Frodo, verzeih mir! Komm zurück!"   
Hermine hatte sich gleich danach auf den Weg zurück gemacht, nicht ohne sich zu fragen, was dieser Wald noch für Geheimnisse bergen möge. Allmählich machte es richtig Spaß, Extraprojekte vorzubereiten... und ihren Noten schadete es auch nicht.  
Aber dieser Wald war ihr ein Rätsel... eines Tages hätte sie schwören können, dass der Baum neben ihr gesprochen hatte! Als sie Harry danach gefragt hatte, hatte er nur gesagt, dass das öfters vorkäme. Deshalb hatte sie die seltsamen Grunz- und Flüstergeräusche an jenem Tag auch als belanglose Baumgespräche abgetan, auch wenn sie das Gefühl hatte, dass sie diesem Boromir folgten...  
[A.d.Verf.: Sie wird nie erfahren, dass Boromir gestorben ist! Wähäääää!!]  
Abrupt riß sie sich aus ihren Tagträumen, warf einen Blick auf die friedlich schlafenden Schüler neben sich und erinnerte sich an den Brief, den sie Malfoy schicken wollte.   


**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	10. Kapitel 10

Author's Notes:  
[Tataa, Kapitel 10! Wir sind ja so stolz auf uns... wir haben es tatsächlich -Achtung, Zaunpfähle- geschafft, eine zweite Story zu posten! Und zur Feier des Tages laden wir auch ein neues Käfig-Kapitel hoch.]  
[*Ich werde sie mit Sekundenkleber befestigen, Sekundenkleber...]  
[Nicht beachten. Taru erprobt nur ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke (Strümpfe). Ja, der Käfig... wir waren etwas unschlüssig. Unsere treuen Reviewer werden stetig weniger...]  
[*Oh, du treue Alanis! ...Ich könnte die neue Kaffeemaschine in deinem Zimmer... äh... deiner Höhle anschließen. Soll ich?]  
[Nein, danke. Ich mag keinen Kaffee.]  
[*Banause.]  
[Arh! Author's Notes sollen was mit der STORY zu tun haben!! Also, brauchen wir einen Disclaimer?]  
[*Harrys Klamotten gehören Warner Bros., die fürsorglich genug sind, um sogar auf die Socken seinen Namen zu sticken.]  
[Ansonsten finden sich noch ein paar verstreute Tolkien-Andeutungen.]  
[*Man wünscht gute Unterhaltung :) ]

Kapitel 10

Hermine kaute ein wenig an ihrem Federkiel herum und schrieb dann:  
  
_Lieber Malfoy,  
wie geht es dir? Mir geht es gut, nur bin ich immer noch schwanger.   
Ich weiss nicht, wer der Vater ist, aber ich hab mir das Ganze genau überlegt und eine Liste der möglichen Väter aufgestellt (möglich heisst, alle aus den letzten paar Wochen):  
- Lupin  
- Blonder, langhaariger, gutaussehender Typ aus dem Verbotenen Wald  
- Milton  
- Dunkelhaariger, grosser, stattlicher Typ mit kaputtem Schwert aus dem V.W., dessen Namen eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dieser Riesenspinne aufweist  
- Du natürlich, Malfoy, auch wenn ich nicht mehr genau weiss, wann und wo das genau war (Hilf mir auf die Sprünge- ist nach deiner Geburtstagsparty auf dem Turm noch was gelaufen oder nach diesem nächtlichen Ausflug in der Küche, wo du mich beim Puddingklauen überrascht hast?)  
- Dunkelblonder, großer, starker, gutaussehender Truchseß aus dem V.W.  
- oh, und der kleine Ausrutscher mit Ron vor drei Wochen.  
  
Kannst du mir vielleicht was über Vaterschaftstests sagen? Dein Vater hat ja Erfahrung damit, und in der Bücherei hab ich nichts darüber gefunden. Und abtreiben will ich eigentlich nicht, ich muss wenigstens wissen, wer der Vater ist. Vielen Dank im Voraus,  
Deine Hermine  
_  
Zufrieden faltete sie den Zettel zu einem eleganten Hubschrauber zusammen und schickte ihn leise surrend auf die Reise zu Malfoys Platz, der etwa drei Meter entfernt war. Die Rotorblätter glätteten seine sorgfältig zerwuschelten Haare und weckten ihn erfolgreich. "Oh, ein Brief für mich!" meinte er erfreut, winkte in Hermines Richtung und fing an zu lesen, ohne Bolg zu beachten, der auf dem Lehrertisch eine kleine Polka tanzte.  
Zwölf Sekunden später fiel Malfoy mit einem gehauchten "Nicht Ron, nein, nur das nicht, Cherié" in Ohnmacht. Crabbe und Goyle, die Bolgs Orktrunk eifrig zugesprochen hatten, grabschten benebelt nach dem Brief, konnten ihn aber offensichtlich nicht entziffern und kippten ebenfalls unter den Tisch.  


*****

Neville schleppte sich stöhnend und keuchend mit der Trage ab, auf der McGonagall friedlich in tiefster Ohnmacht lag und schnarchte. "Ich hätte Hermine nach dem Schwebspruch fragen sollen..."  
Schnaufend schubste er die Trage durch die offenstehende Tür in den Krankenflügel und ging hinterher, um Madam Pomfrey aufzuklären.  
Vor seinen Augen entfaltete sich ein ungewöhnliches Bild.  
In der Mitte des Raumes tanzte Madam Pomfrey im Brautkleid mit sich selbst und hauchte verliebte Sätze.   
Direkt daneben lag Snape auf einer Bahre und versuchte verzweifelt, einen tränenüberströmten Uckluck abzuwehren, der sich an ihn klammerte und inbrünstig "Papa, Papa" brüllte.   
Jedes einzelne Bett war belegt, aus einigen Betten lugten neugierige Schüler, in einem anderen saß Ginny Weasley und zählte zufrieden ihren Gewinn aus den Wetteinsätzen, die ihr die enttäuschten Kranken zahlen mussten. Im hinteren Bereich des Krankenflügels stapelten sich die übrigen Kranken auf ihren engen Tragen, aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte man das Röcheln und Stöhnen der Schwerkranken. Es stank bestialisch nach Anti-Grippe-Trank, Haferbrei und den Bettpfannen, die Crabbe und Goyle nicht richtig geputzt hatten.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Snape erfolgreich aufgerappelt, warf einen kurzen Blick auf die neugierigen Augen um ihn herum und brüllte ein paar Drohungen durch den Raum. Sofort herrschte Totenstille, sogar die Schwerkranken röchelten nicht mehr.  
Dann fing er an, sich den Haferbrei aus dem Gesicht zu bürsten, legte Uckluck väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter und erklärte ihm wundersamerweise in fließendem Russisch, dass er ihn mit seinem Vater verwechsle. Uckluck wollte ihm aber nicht glauben und kramte nach hektischem Gewühle in seinen Taschen ein Foto seines Vaters hervor, das er Snape unter die Nase hielt. Gleichzeitig äusserte er seine Freude über den Besuch seines Vaters, beschwerte sich über die mangelnde Versorgung der Kranken und dass er schrecklich Heimweh habe.  
Snape murmelte besänftigende Worte und fügte seinem mentalen Notizzettel zähneknirschend hinzu, Dumbledore zu überreden, Uckluck nach Hause zu schicken. Schließlich musste die Sicherheit des Zaubertränkelehrers uneingeschränkt gewährleistet bleiben.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Neville vorsichtig zu Madam Pomfrey vorgearbeitet und vertraute ihr die nächste Kranke an. Madam Pomfrey erwachte mürrisch und mißgünstig aus ihren Träumen und warf Neville sofort aus dem Krankenflügel. Dann sah sie das soeben freigewordene Bett, in dem vorhin noch Neville gelegen hatte, und zerrte die schlafende McGonagall von der Trage und in das Bett.  
Sie klatschte ihr einen Waschlappen auf den Kopf und machte sich dann murrend und grummelnd auf den Weg zu Snape, den sie ohne viel Federlesens einfach am Kragen packte und zu McGonagall in das Bett stopfte. Den bestürzten Uckluck schickte sie zurück ins Bett und fesselte ihn mit geschickten Handgriffen an seine Matraze. "Scheiss Engländer!" murmelte er auf Russisch.  
"Ruhe im Krankenflügel!" brüllte die überreizte Madam Pomfrey. "Wer noch ein Wort sagt, darf persönlich die frischen Froschlebern zerpflücken! Ja, auch Sie, Professor!"  
Snape mümmelte stumme Worte vor sich hin, während die durch das Geschrei aufgewachte McGonagall wild gestikulierte und verzweifelt auf den neben ihr liegenden Snape deutete.  
Madam Pomfrey kümmerte sich nicht um die beiden, die mittlerweile hektisch nach Feder und Pergament suchten, und rührte wutenbrannt neue Grippetränke an, dass es nur so spritzte.  
Hinter ihrem Rücken beschwor Snape so leise wie möglich ein handliches Feuerchen vor Ucklucks Bett herauf und liess seinem Vater telepathisch ausrichten, dass ein wichtiges Gespräch mit seinem Sohn auf ihn wartete. Flüsternd wirkte er noch schnell einen kleinen Silencio-Zauber, damit sich die beiden ungestört unterhalten konnten. Kurz darauf tauchte auch tatsächlich der Kopf von Ucklucks Vater in dem Feuer auf, der von Uckluck begeistert empfangen und mit einem russischen Wortschwall bedacht wurde.   
Neugierig beugte sich Snape in Richtung des Feuers und warf einen Blick auf Ucklucks Vater.  
Sein Herz begann, Seil zu springen. Dort, in diesem Feuer...   
"Mein Bruder!" rief er aus und warf sich ihm entgegen. "Mein verschollener Bruder aus Russland!" Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er nur aus Russland weggezogen war, weil er seine Familie hasste. Egal, immerhin hatte er seinen Bruder zwanzig Jahre nicht gesehen, da durfte man sich eine kurze, formelle Begrüssung erlauben. "Ivan!!", brüllte er begeistert auf Russisch und schlang seine Arme um den Kopf. "Mein Bruder Ivan! Ivan Snapowitsch!"  
Ivan hatte ihn ebenfalls erkannt und brach in Tränen aus. "Kleiner Bruder Severus! Wo warst du nur die ganze Zeit?"  
Nach einem halbstündigen Austausch der Neuigkeiten der letzten zwanzig Jahre waren die Tränen getrocknet und Snape wurde sich bewusst, dass Uckluck sein Neffe war. Ausserdem hatte er plötzlich wieder einen Bruder samt dazugehöriger Frau und zwei Kindern, von denen der Neffe zufällig auch noch als Austauschschüler auf seiner Schule war!  
Gerührt wischte er eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, verabschiedete sich von seinem Bruder Ivan und versprach, nach dem Ende von Uckluck's Austauschjahr mit seinem Neffen zusammen nach Russland zu fahren und die Verwandtschaft zu besuchen.  
Dann verschwand Ivan, Uckluck umarmte seinen Onkel Sevie und kroch dann in sein Bett, um seine Grippe auszukurieren.  
Ginny hatte währenddessen eifrig zugehört und kritzelte alles auf einem kleinen Notizblock mit, um daraus später einen netten Artikel für die von ihr gegründete Schülerzeitung zu machen.  
McGonagall beobachtete die Szene ungläubig und flüsterte ihrem Bettgenossen gerührt zu: "Sie haben ja doch ein Herz, Severus!"  
Snape bekam einen mittelschweren Herzschlag und erinnerte sich daran, dass er nicht alleine in seinem Bett lag. "Äh, was? Wie? Wer? Ich? Gefühle? Nie und nimmer! Ich bin böse, gemein und kaltherzig.. Und seeehr hungrig..."  
"Hungrig auf was?", schnurrte McGonagall und zwirbelte kokett mit einigen seiner Haarsträhnen.  
Snape errötete kaum merklich.   
McGonagall, die ihre Chance gekommen sah, ließ nicht locker.  
"Warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du aus Russland kommst, ...Sevie?"  
Ginny kritzelte so schnell wie möglich hinter ihrem Vorhang mit, um jeden Satz live festzuhalten. Sie plante schon eine neue Liebesgeschichte für den Unterhaltungsteil. Das wäre die Sensation! Endlich ein Beweis dafür, dass auch Hogwartslehrkräfte Beziehungen haben können (einer der meistgenannten Gründe von Lehrern, die eine Stelle in Hogwarts abgelehnt hatten)!  
Währenddessen erzählte Snape widerstrebend, dass seine Mutter aus Schottland und sein Vater aus Russland kam, er in Moskau geboren und schliesslich mit 11 Jahren nach England gekommen war, da sein Vater ihm eine fundierte Ausbildung in Hogwarts ermöglichen wollte.  
"Alle haben mich wegen meinem russischen Akzent ausgelacht!", erzählte er aufgebracht und vergass ganz, dass er mitten in einem Krankensaal voller lauschender Schüler lag. "Und dann hat mir mein Onkel meine große Liebe ausgespannt und geheiratet, und seitdem bin ich hier geblieben... ich hätte es nicht ertragen, sie Seite an Seite mit ihrem Ehemann zu sehen!"  
Durch die Begegnung mit seinem Bruder schienen Snapes temperamentvolle Wurzeln wieder hervorzutreten, nachdem er sich jahrelang bemüht hatte, so böse und kalt wie möglich zu sein.   
"Ohhh..." meinte McGonagall mitfühlend. "Dein Herz ist gebrochen?"  
"Was?" Snape blickte verwirrt um sich, erkannte sie bedrohliche Situation und schaltete auf den Eisblock zurück. "Mir geht's gut! Es ging mir nie besser! Ich muss zurück, den Unterricht halten... und diese Schulschwänzer erwischen!" Er sprang aus dem Bett und verstauchte sich bei dem Aufprall unglücklicherweise den Knöchel. "Au!" jaulte er auf und versuchte, unauffällig zur Tür zu humpeln. Aber Madam Pomfrey hatte feine Ohren, und er war schon aus dem Bereich des Silencio-Zaubers geraten.  
"Hiergeblieben! Hier wird nicht desertiert!" Mit einer Handbewegung wickelte sie eine Bandage um seinen Fuss und meinte: "Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Sie ihren Fuss verstaucht haben, Professor?"  
Snape röchelte etwas von "Unterricht" und "Wichtiges Zaubertränkeprojekt", wurde aber sofort wieder zurück ins Bett gestopft. McGonagall erwartete ihn mit offenen Armen.  
"Neiiiiin!!!!" Auf einem Bein humpelnd kroch er unters Bett und richtete sich dort häuslich ein.  
Dann murmelte er McGonagall zu, dass das Unter-dem-Bett-Liegen in Russland ein alter Brauch sei, lehnte sich aufseufzend an die kalte Wand und begann, einen Plan für die Flucht aus dem Krankenflügel zu schmieden.  


*****

Wie war es nun während dieser ganzen Zeit Harry ergangen?  
Nun, zunächst einmal war er natürlich aus dem Fenster gefallen und erfolgreich im See gelandet, den der fürsorgliche Dumbledore unter alle Fenster geleitet hatte und damit die Selbstmordrate unter den Schülern erheblich gesenkt.   
Einmal in der Woche wurde das Wasser im See abgelassen, sämtliche Schüler herausgefischt, mit einem kleinen Reanimationstrank bedacht und wieder in den Unterricht geschickt.   
Normalerweise wurden verschwundene Schüler allerdings schon vorher entdeckt, da Argus Filch die Erlaubnis hatte, nach dem morgendlichen Wecken den See nach Vermissten abzutauchen. Zu diesem Zweck war es mittlerweile Pflicht, die Schüler bei ihren ausserschulischen Projekten Dianthuskraut sammeln zu lassen, da sich das am besten bewährt hatte. Und seit Hagrid ihn mit seinem Regenschirm versehentlich in einen Piranha verwandelt hatte, weigerte er sich, auf irgendeine andere Weise seine täglichen Tauchgänge durchzuführen. Es hatte schon genug Zeit und Geld gekostet, ihn nach dem Piranha-Vorfall von einer Kündigung abzuhalten.   
Damals war er Hagrid, blutgierig wie er war, an den Zeh gesprungen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass Hagrid vor Schreck in den See sprang und das Wasser sich so von ganz alleine abließ. Der Riesentintenfisch wäre fast erstickt, der Piranha ebenfalls, und die Wiesen litten zwei Wochen lang an chronischer Überschwemmung.  
Jedenfalls tauchte Filch gerade auf seinem morgendlichen Rundgang auf seiner üblichen Runde im See herum. Der einzige noch vermisste Schüler, den er beim Wecken nicht gefunden hatte und der auch nach dem Frühstück nicht aufgetaucht war, war Harry Potter.  
Blubbernd und gurgelnd schwamm Filch seine Route ab und erblickte auf einmal, tief am Meeresboden, ein Stück Harry Potter. Erfreut tauchte er darauf zu und wurde enttäuscht: Da unten lag nur die Brille, die dieser Kerl immer aufhatte.   
Trotzdem hob er sie auf und schaute sich um, ob nicht irgendwo auch der Inhaber der Brille herumlag. Hinter einem Felsen, zwanzig Meter weiter, stieß er auf einen rotgelben Hogwartsschal, den er angesichts des eingestickten Namens auch als Potters Eigentum identifizierte. In der gleichen Richtung ging es weiter, diesmal klemmte unter einem Seestern ein Schuh, auf dem ebenfalls Harry Potter gestickt war.  
Filch brummelte mürrisch vor sich hin und folgte der Spur. Nachdem er noch Potters Umhang und seinen zweiten Schuh eingesammelt hatte, kam er schließlich vor einer großen, unterirdischen Felsengrotte an, vor dem einsam und alleine ein brauner Pullover vor sich hindümpelte.   
Allmählich wurde Filch ein wenig schlüpfrig zumute.  
Er suchte die nähere Umgebung ab, musste sich aber seufzend damit abfinden, dass dieser Potter ihn offensichtlich in die Felsgrotte lotsen wollte.   
Während er zähneknirschend hineinschwamm und vorsichtshalber schonmal ein neues Dianthuskraut schluckte, blubberte er wütend vor sich hin: "Jetzt muss ich wegen dem Kerl auch noch Überstunden machen! Und das alles nur wegen einem Schüler... als ob wir nicht schon genug hätten..."  
Zwei Minuten später gabelte sich der Gang. Ein wenig ratlos paddelte Filch auf und ab, dann durchsuchte er zuerst den linken, dann den rechten Gang. Im rechten Gang hing ein Gürtel mit eingraviertem Harry Potter-Logo aus echtem Silber. Auch der wurde von Filch eingesammelt, der sich mittlerweile etwas bepackt vorkam und weiterschwamm. Ein paar kleine Fischlein schwammen mit.  
Kurze Zeit später stieß er nacheinander auf zwei orangene Socken, tauchte durch eine unterirdische Wassergrotte, in der er eine schwarze Schlaghose fand, und versuchte verzweifelt, die kleinen Fische von seinen Füßen zu verscheuchen.  
Filch kratzte sich den Kopf und begann sich zu fragen, in welchem Zustand er den Schüler wohl antreffen würde.   
Er musste ja wirklich verzweifelt gewesen sein, seine Kleider auszuziehen, nur um eine deutliche Spur zu hinterlassen.   
Hatte ihn vielleicht der Tintenfisch entführt? War der Tinterfisch verrückt geworden? Er war doch immer so zahm gewesen... nun ja, zumindest bis zu dieser Sache mit dem Piranha, bei der er fast erstickt wäre.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen schwamm Filch weiter und erkannte bald, dass die Gänge weiter und heller wurden. Ausserdem meinte er Lärm und Gelächter zu hören.  
Mit neuer Hoffnung paddelte er darauf zu - ab hier musste der Junge ja wohl erkannt haben, dass es nicht mehr nötig war, sich weiter zu entblättern, schließlich war es jetzt offensichtlich, wohin man ihn verschleppt hatte. Zwei Meter weiter wurde Filchs Hoffnung zerschlagen.  
Nein, Harry Potter traute seinem Hausmeister keinen Funken Intelligenz zu!  
Nein, Harry Potter war überdeutlich!  
Nein, Harry Potter musste ausgerechnet heute lange Feinrippunterhosen anziehen!!  
Angeekelt stocherte Filch die Unterhose mit einem langen Stock vom Meeresboden und stopfte sie zu dem anderen Zeug, das er mit sich herumschleppte. Genau diese Unterhosen hatte ihm seine selige Mutter immer zu Weihnachten geschickt! Wie er sie hasste!  
Brodelnd schwamm er weiter und gelangte in eine geräumige Seegrotte. Er versteckte sich unauffällig hinter einem passenden Felsen und arbeitete sich soweit vor, bis er einen guten Ausblick hatte.   


**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	11. Kapitel 11

Author's Notes:  
[Frisch voran und gleich ein Disclaimer: Die singenden Werkstätten Disneys haben mal wieder zugeschlagen.]  
[*Letztens kam Aladdin...bei einem Disneyfilm kann man Wetten abschließen, ob sie nach zwei oder nach drei Minuten anfangen werden zu singen...]  
[Erich! Who the fuck is Erich?]  
[*Insiderwitz? Ein Hoch auf die DDR? Penny Markt?]  
[Öh, hm... Sonstige Disclaimer: Die Nationalviecher der Slowakei gehören - wer hätte es gedacht - der Slowakei! Ein Hoch auf die Grottenolme.]  
[*Danke für den Link, Alanis (lang, lang ist's her)... was haben wir gelernt!!]  
[Allerdings mussten wir sie ein wenig zweckentfremden... also, aufgrund des gesunden Klimas in Hogwarts und Hagrids fürsorglichen Fütterungszeiten haben sich die Olme zu Säugetieren entwickelt... und blind sind sie auch nicht mehr. Sie leben abwechselnd in ihren Meeresgrotten oder auf Hagrids Speicher.]  
[*Goldschatzer!]  
[Definitely. Ja, nicht nur Aragorn und Arwen gehören zu Hagrids Familienplanungsprogramm! Kapitel 11! Rockt und rollt!]  


Kapitel 11

Kaum hatte Filch hingeschaut, wünschte er, zuhause in seinem Kerker geblieben zu sein.  
Ein paar Meter entfernt gründelte der verzweifelte Harry Potter nackt in einem großen Bottich herum.  
Um ihn herum scharten sich hübsche Meerjungfräulein und schwänzelten freudig auf ihn ein. Zwei zwängten ihn in einen gehäkelten Fischschwanz aus Stretchstoff und mit Klettverschluss, die anderen sangen erbauende Lieder.  
"Wie er ihm steeee-hee-heeeht, dem zukünftigen Bräutigam der Prinzessin!"  
"Wie guuu-huu-huuut, dass König Triton voll Muu-huuut so kurz nach seiner Flucht einen Bräutigam gefunden huuuut!"  
"Wie schwuuu-huu-huuul", sang Filch in Gedanken, nachdem er sich von dem Hieb mit dem Zaunpfahl erholt hatte.   
Dann schüttelte er sich. "Dass diese Disney-Leute einen immer so anstecken müssen..."  
"War es nicht ein wundervoller Zufall, dass Triton seinen Schwur, Arielle noch vor ihrem 16. Lebensjahr mit dem ersten Mann zu verheiraten, dem er nach seiner Flucht begegnen würde, so schnell erfüllen konnte? Und mit so einem stattlichen Maaaaaaaaann!"  
Die Meerjungfrauen tänzelten entzückt um den etwas blau angelaufenden Harry herum.  
"Gebt ihm neu-hes Kraaaaaauuuuuut!!" sang der Chor im Hintergrund aus voller Kehle.   
Die zukünftige Braut kam anmutig herbeigeplätschert und kippte eine Schaufel Oxygenide in den Rachen ihres Bräutigams. Ihre langen roten Haare wehten elegant hinter ihr her.  
Harry bekam augenblicklich wieder Luft, schaute sich verwirrt um und versuchte, seinen Fischschwanz zu entfernen. Da die Meerjungfrauen ihn gerade mit Seerosen schmückten, gestaltete sich sein Vorhaben als etwas schwierig.  
Filch schauderte es. Während die Meerjungfrauen im eintönigen Singsang etwas über rituelle Hochzeitsbräuche erzählten, überlegte er, wie er den lästigen Schüler am Besten da rausholen könnte.  
Da! Die anmutigen Meerjungfrauen schleiften Arielle mit sich, um Braut und Bräutigam vor der Hochzeit zu dem rituellen Bad zu verhelfen, dass sie traditionsgemäß in innerer Sammlung und ungestört einnehmen mussten.  
Als Harry in einem weiteren geschmückten Bottich durchgewalkt wurde, um eine schöne grüne Hautfarbe zu bekommen, sah Filch seine Chance gekommen. Kaum waren die Meerbewohner verschwunden, schoß er wie ein Adler auf den mit Seetang gefesselten Harry zu und konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in eine Mulde stürzen, als überraschend Triton auftauchte.   
Mit väterlicher Geste wedelte der König begrüßend in Harrys Richtung und präsentierte seinen bezaubernden Brustkorb, gestählt in vielen Stunden mühevoller Kleinarbeit.  
Einen eleganten Schlenker später ließ Triton sich ebenfalls im Bottich nieder, während Harry den aufgewühlten Sand aus den Augen zu spülen versuchte.   
"Nun, mein Sohn", dröhnte der König der Meerbewohner.  
Filch machte eine mentale Notiz, Dumbledore auf die verrückten Meerbewohner hinzuweisen, die selbst vor Entführungen nicht zurückschreckten. Dann musste der Alte endlich einsehen, dass Hogwarts einen Schulpsychiater brauchte, und dass Dumbledore für diese Aufgabe vielleicht nicht unbedingt geeignet war (immerhin war noch nie jemand in seine Sprechstunde gekommen).  
Nicht, dass es Filch kümmern würde, aber nachher hiess es womöglich noch, der Junge der lebt hätte ein schweres Trauma erlitten, weil sein Hausmeister ihn nicht rechtzeitig gerettet habe. Ausserdem würde ein anständiger Schulpsychiater vielleicht auch seine lästigen Tauchaktionen nach Selbstmördern verhindern.  
"Wie es die Tradition verlangt," sagte Triton, "führt der König vor der Hochzeit mit dem Bräutigam ein väterliches Gespräch."  
"Blubb", antwortete Harry höflich und versuchte, den Seetang loszuwerden.  
"Ah, ich vergaß, dass du zu jenen unglücksel'gen Wesen der Oberwelt gehörst, die in meinem Reiche nicht sprechen können... doch sei ohne Furcht, gleich nach der Hochzeit bringen wir dich zur Meerhexe, und die macht dann einen richtigen Meermann aus dir. Dann brauchst du auch diesen künstlichen Fischschwanz nicht mehr."  
Triton nickte dem blubbernden Harry freundlich zu, beschloss, das väterliche Gespräch unter diesen Umständen zu verschieben und schwänzelte wieder davon.  
Sofort sprang Filch auf, um den Bengel endlich zu befreien und wieder nach oben in sein gemütliches Heim zu kommen. Leider war ihm durch das Liegen in der Mulde ein Bein eingeschlafen. Also schwankte er mehr schlecht als recht auf Harry zu, blubberte etwas, das "Was hast du nur wieder angestellt, immer nur Ärger mit den Schülern, das wird ein Nachspiel haben" heissen sollte, und durchtrennte den Seetang problemlos mit Harrys silbernem Gürtel.   
Der unglückliche Junge schwamm zwar sofort raus aus dem Bottich, wollte gleichzeitig aber auch den Fischschwanz abstreifen, was Filch aufs Heftigste zu verhindern suchte.  
Mit viel Geblubber zerrte er ihn mit in die Grotte, aus der er gekommen war, stopfte ihm ebenfalls ein Dianthuskraut in den Mund, überreichte ihm wild gestikulierend seine Kleider und beschloß, schonmal vorauszuschwimmen. Zehn Meter weiter blickte er sich vorsichtig um und sah erleichtert, dass Harry sich immerhin schon seine Hose angezogen hatte.  
Kaum waren die beiden auf dem Weg nach draussen, hörte man hinter ihnen wutentbranntes Geschrei und das Blasen von Seehörnern. "Wah!" blubbte Harry, "dieb Meebarmeeb ibt hibter ubs hebr!"   
Durch König Tritons Geschrei angestachelt, tauchten sie schneller durch die Grotte, hinter sich immer das wütende Gebrüll von hunderten Meermännern, die sich schon so darauf gefreut hatten, Arielle endlich loszuwerden.  
"Komm zurück, Bräutigam!! Ich will meine Tochter endlich unter der Haube haben! Ich hab sie so satt!" brüllte Triton hinter den Flüchtenden her. "Oh, Daddy, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen!" piepste ein klagendes Stimmchen im Hintergrund.  
Die Meermenschen waren schon gefährlich nahe, als plötzlich ein paar kleine Grottenolme mit Sauerstoffgeräten aus einem Seitengang hervorschossen und Filch und Harry mit sich zogen. Eines der Olme schwenkte ein kleines Schildchen, auf dem "Wir kennen eine Abkürzung!" stand, die anderen schoben und zogen die beiden erschöpften Schwimmer durch einen Wandteppich in der Mauer, der hinter ihnen sorgsam von den anderen Olmen wieder geschlossen wurde.  
Während sie voranschossen, kraulte Harry die Grottenolme hinter den Ohren und versprach ihnen, sie in der nächsten Gruppensitzung als Thema vorzuschlagen. Dann merkte er, dass das Dianthuskraut allmählich seine Wirkung verlor. Ein Blick auf Filch sagte ihm, dass er dasselbe Problem hatte.   
Hechelnd versuchte er, den Olmen sein Problem klarzumachen, als die beiden plötzlich mitsamt Anhang auf den grünen Wiesen Hogwarts auf Hagrids Speicherschuppen landeten.  
"Öh", sagte Harry und blickte bedenklich nach unten."Danke, liebe Grottenolme, dass ihr uns auf so wundersame Weise nach oben gebracht habt, auch wenn ich jetzt nicht ganz kapiert hab, wie ihr das gemacht habt... Äh, lebt ihr hier?"  
"Oh ja", schrieben die Grottenolme auf ihre kleinen Schilder, "Hagrid hat uns aufgenommen und uns Frauen gegeben! Er ist ein guter Mensch. Du siehst ja, wie sich unsere Familie vermehrt hat, dank seiner Güte!"  
Tatsächlich, das Dach des Schuppens wimmelte nur so von kleinen, flauschigen Grottenolmen, die sich sonnten, umhertollten oder ihre Jungen stillten.  
"Ich dachte immer, Grottenolme hätten kein Fell?"  
"Das sind Wintermäntel" schrieb ein eifriger Olm auf sein Schildchen, während ein anderer "Die hat Hagrid uns geschenkt!" kritzelte.  
"Ausserdem spüren wir es, wenn Menschen in Not sind", schrieb ein Grottenolm stolz.  
"Vielen Dank!" sagte Harry, "Ich werde Dumbledore sagen, dass er euch Ehrenmedaillen verleihen soll. Wir können euch ja auch mal besuchen können, ich und meine..."  
"So, genug jetzt", knurrte Filch übellaunig und seilte sich von dem Schuppen ab. "Immerhin muss ich noch den Schulleiter unterrichten... und du gehst jetzt schleunigst zu McGonagall! Damit du nicht immer noch als vermisst gemeldet bist! Ach, und- Knochenbrüche oder so hast du keine?"  
"Nö", meinte Harry, während er sich ebenfalls abseilte und gleichzeitig den Grottenolmen zuwinkte. Leider brauchte er dafür beide Hände. Als er sich einige Augenblicke später abrupt auf Hagrids Kürbissen wiederfand, entdeckte er, dass er sich soeben das Bein gebrochen hatte.  
"Naja... vielleicht doch..."  
"Also auf", knurrte Filch und schulterte Harry, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte, mit seinen minimalen Fähigkeiten eine Trage heraufzubeschwören. Murrend stapfte er mit Harry auf dem Rücken auf das Schloss zu und ignorierte die Schüler, die in der Eingangshalle herumlungerten und etwas befremdet schauten.   
Harry winkte ihnen freundlich zu.  
"Übrigens, Junge...", knurrte Filch schnaufend, "ich geb dir einen guten Rat: Kauf dir Boxershorts."  


*****

"Oh, Malfoy! Hast du in Ohnmacht gefallen?" Hermine stutzte und dachte einen Moment darüber nach, was sie eben gesagt hatte. "Ich meine, hast du einen Schock oder bist du in Ohnmacht gefallen?"  
Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass er sie gar nicht hören konnte. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte, dass sich das Klassenzimmer erstaunlich geleert hatte. Nachdem es zur nächsten Stunde geklingelt hatte, ohne dass eine Eule von Dumbledore erschienen war, waren sämtliche Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen, um sich noch etwas aufs Ohr zu legen.  
[Auf jeden Fall hat sich Dumbledore sehr über das Bild gefreut, dass ihm wahrscheinlich ein unbekannter jugendlicher Freund aus dem Kindergarten geschickt hatte. Er hatte es sich sofort an seine Wand gepinnt und verbrachte die nächste halbe Stunde damit, es beglückt zu betrachten und herauszufinden, was darauf dargestellt war.]  
Hermine rüttelte den herumliegenden Malfoy wach und brüllte ihm ins Ohr: "Hast du was Falsches gegessen?"  
"Ohhhhh...", stöhnte Malfoy. "My ears, my virgin ears..."  
Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und knallte seinen Kopf gegen Hermines, den sie über ihn gebeugt hatte. "Au!"   
"Welch weher Schmerz!"  
Hermine rieb sich den Kopf, dann erinnerte sie sich wieder an den Brief.  
"Hast du meinen Brief bekommen?"  
"Nun, wie soll ich sagen... ich saß nur drei Meter von dir entfernt, warum sollte ich ihn nicht bekommen haben?"  
Hermine nickte bedeutsam. "Das leuchtet mir ein."  
Dann hob sie den zusammengesunkenen Malfoy behutsam auf ein Sofa und setzte sich daneben.  
"Und, was meinst du?"  
"Ähm, Cherié... ich bin etwas geschockt..."  
"Also, ich hab nicht in deinem Tagebuch gelesen! Das hat mir Ron erzählt, ich weiss auch nicht, woher er das weiss!"  
"Was? Wie?"  
"Na, dass dein Vater sich ungefähr 34 Mal einem Vaterschaftstest unterzogen hat, nur um sicherzugehen, ob du wirklich sein Sohn bist! Deswegen hab ich doch gefragt, es gibt niemanden, der mehr Erfahrung mit den verschiedenen Vaterschaftstests hat..."  
"Äh", meinte Malfoy und rieb sich ebenfalls den Kopf. "Wirklich? Muss ihn mal fragen... schon toll, wenn man so stolz ist, einen Sohn zu haben!"  
Hermine beschloß, ihn in seinem Glauben zu lassen.  
"Aber- Cherié, warum Ron?"  
"Wie, warum Ron? Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld, ich meine, ich war betrunken! Ausserdem fand ich seine neue Haarfarbe so süss... Hey, es war nur ein einziges Mal!"  
"Aber Ron, der ist doch so..."  
"Wie?"  
"Ja, wie soll ich sagen- so bäurisch!"  
"Was?"  
"Nun ja, Cherié, er hat nicht die feine englische Art! Er trinkt immer nur Bier, liegt mit seinen Kumpels in der Gosse... er hat bestimmt noch nie einen Scotch oder einen echten Brandy getrunken!"  
"Immer diese Klassengesetze, Malfoy... Ron ist mein Freund! Also, nicht mein Freund, sondern mein Freund... du weisst schon! Und es war ein Ausrutscher, nichts weiter."  
"Kann ich mich darauf verlassen, dass du mir in Zukunft treu bleibst, Cherié?"  
"Heisst das, dass wir jetzt offiziell zusammen sind?" Hermine schmiegte sich näher an Malfoy.  
Der antwortete im Brustton der Überzeugung: "Wir sind seit gestern abend um 11.34 zusammen, Cherié..."  
"Aber... wir haben uns doch nicht mal geküsst?"  
"Nein?" Malfoy machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. "Wie furchtbar! Das müssen wir sofort nachholen!"   
Hermine dachte kurz an Lupin, den sie am Brückendamm noch treffen wollte. Aber den traf sie sowieso so selten, das zählte nicht als Affäre.Mit einem Lächeln beugte sie sich über Malfoy, der ihren Kuss stürmisch erwiderte und sie besitzergreifend in seine Arme schloss. Vor ihnen tauchte wie aus dem Nichts eine bezaubernde Stehlampe auf, die das Klassenzimmer in ein romantisches Licht tauchte. Leise Blockflötentöne erklangen. Malfoy legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Er zog sie näher zu sich und wuchs um ca. 20 cm, damit Hermine zu ihm aufschauen konnte. "Eine Frage, Cherié... kommt dein Zyklus regelmäßig?"  
"Ja, wieso?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.  
"Nun, darauf kann man auch einen Vaterschaftstests basieren...du musst einfach nur zurückrechnen, wann du deinen Eisprung hattest, und dann schauen, mit wem du zu dieser Zeit...ähem... Kontakt hattest."  
Lauernd fragte Hermine: "Sag mal...mit wem hattest du eigentlich in den letzten vier Wochen... 'Kontakt'?"  
"Moment," sagte Malfoy und kramte einen zerfledderten Notizblock hervor, "willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
"Du weisst es ja auch von mir," schmollte Hermine und fügte hinzu, "ausserdem sollte man in einer Beziehung doch keine Geheimnisse voreinander haben?"  
"Gut," brummelte Malfoy und schrumpfte wieder, "soll ich vorlesen? Aber nicht eifersüchtig sein, Cherié..."  
"Wenn du bei mir auch nicht eifersüchtig bist..."  
Nach etwas Geblättere hatte Malfoy die Eintragungen des letzten Monats gefunden.  
"Dienstag, 1. März: Mit Pansy Schluss gemacht. Abschieds... ähem, Abschieds'kontakt'.  
5. März: Mit Pansy versöhnt. Willkommenskontakt.  
8. März: Seitensprung mit Blaise. Erwischt von Pansy. Sofort Schluss gemacht.  
12. März: Frustrierter Spaziergang im Verbotenen Wald. 'Kontakt' mit gutaussehender Frau mit Spitzohren, der ich half, ihr Pferd wiederzufinden. Bestand darauf, sich gebührend zu bedanken. Hatte langes Gesicht, volle Lippen und lispelte.  
14. März: Angebändelt mit deutscher Austauschschülerin, leider Abfuhr. Schande. Zum Trost 'Kontakt' mit letzter Reserve, Toni aus Hufflepuff.  
20. März: Eine Woche keinen Kontakt. Sehr frustriert. Toni krank. Pansy mit Crabbe gesehen. Das macht sie nur, um mich zu ärgern. Wollte Anette verführen, Goyle kam dazwischen. Trottel.  
21. März: Nachts Heisshunger auf Gurken. In Küche Hermine getroffen, die Pudding aß. 'Kontakt'. Fühle mich viel besser. Hinterher noch viel Wein getrunken.  
24. März: Harry Potter schöne Augen - äh, also, das war dann mal mein letzter Monat..."  
"Sag mal, Malfoy..." meinte Hermine nachdenklich, "hast du nicht mal gesagt, du wüsstest nicht, ob wir mal was gehabt hätten?"  
"Äh", sagte Malfoy betreten. "Das muss der Wein gewesen sein. Du erinnerst dich ja auch nicht mehr, oder?"  
"Nein", musste Hermine zugeben. "Schade."  
"Also, vielleicht solltest du mal in deinem Kalender nachschauen, Cherié?"  
Hermine kramte ihren Zykluskalender aus den Tiefen ihrer Tasche heraus, fuhr murmelnd mit dem Finger über die Tabellen und rechnete ein wenig herum.  
"Hm."  
"Hmmm", stimmte Malfoy ihr zu. "Also?"  


**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	12. Kapitel 12

Author's Notes:  
[*Zwei Revwies für Kap.11! Hurra! Wir steigern uns stetig! Hm, wenn wir jetzt für dieses Kapitel drei kriegen würden... wär das nicht bezaubernd? *Zaunpfahl werf*]  
[Und wir fangen gleich mit dem Disclaimer an...Nicht, dass es hinterher noch heisst, unsere A/N's wären länger als die eigentliche Story... Disclaimer: Sämtliche Produkte aus Gilderoy Lockhart's Beauty-Serie wurden von Gilderoy Lockhart entwickelt, möge er ewig leben, 'Deep Red' ist von diesem Parfümtyp, möge er an seinem Gestank ersticken, und Adelheid's Gesundheitsrezepte wurden, wie erwähnt, seit Jahrhunderten überliefert und gehören dem deutschen Adelsgeschlecht oder so. Möge es ewig währen. Was Rasputin (der übrigens uns gehört) vor sich hinsummt, ist von Xavier Naidoo.]  
[***Bloß nicht ausprobieren!!** Vertraut niemals einer Adelheid!! Wir übernehmen keine Verantwortung für etwaige Schäden!]  
[Alles frei erfunden...]  
[*Übrigens, stammt die eierlegende Wollmilchsau eigentlich aus Baden-Württemberg oder ist die universal?]  
[Wahrscheinlich das Wappentier... 'Wir können alles. Ausser Hochdeutsch.']  
[*Nie hörte ich besseren Werbespruch...]  
[Propaganda! Arh, wir haben schon wieder JK Rowling vergessen!]  
[*Ach, egal.. die hat uns ja auch vergessen... Band 5 erscheint in 10 Jahren...]  
[Hiess es nicht, am 21.6? Na, egal. Nicht mullen! Auf geht's, Kapitel 12!]  


Kapitel 12

Ron war vollkommen in den Steuersong vertieft, als Eloise ihn unsanft wachrüttelte. Erstaunt blinzelte er in der leeren Kneipe umher.   
"Wo sind die denn alle hin?"  
"Es ist tief in der Nacht, die schlafen längst. Die Party ist vorbei." Eloise hatte ungewöhnlich strahlende Augen. "Jetzt können wir allmählich nach Hogwarts zurück! Haaach, ich hab mich von Jesus verabschiedet... er wollte sich noch gebührend für sein Fußbad bedanken..."  
"Schön", sagte Ron und schaute sich suchend um. "Wo ist Berta?"  
"Ach, die haben die Anhänger mitgenommen. Sie verehren sie."  
"Armes Ding," murmelte Ron, "ich hätte sie gern mitgenommen..."  
"Tja, sie wollten unbedingt eine eierlegende Wollmilchsau aus ihr machen, mit Jesus' Hilfe natürlich. Der eine, der mit dem Laptop, hat immer was von 'Produktion steigern' und 'Umsatz erhöhen' gesagt..."  
Ron sammelte sein herumliegendes Hab und Gut auf, stopfte sich alles Brauchbare in die Taschen, nahm die Kopfhörer und die antike Pfeife als Souvenir mit und hakte sich bei Eloise ein. "Wie kommen wir eigentlich wieder nach Hogwarts?"  
"Wir müssen nur das richtige Zeitloch finden..." meinte Eloise und betrachtete suchend den Boden. "Gehen wir erstmal nach draussen und betrachten die Sterne Jerusalems."  
Gesagt, getan. Nach etwa zweistündiger glücklicher Sternenbeobachtung fanden sie das Zeitloch, durch das Eloise gekommen war, unter dem Karussell von vorhin versteckt.  
Etwas ungelenk zwängte sich Ron mit fest geschlossenen Augen unter die bunten Pferdchen und bemühte sich, nicht an sein Karussell-Trauma zu denken.  
"Du, Eloise..."  
"Hm?" Eloise buddelte mit einer handlichen Schaufel die Abdeckung von dem Zeitloch weg.  
"Kennst du das, wenn dir einer sagt, du sollst eine Minute lang nicht an blaue Nilpferde denken?"  
"Äh..."  
Verzweifelt vergrub Ron sein Gesicht im Sand. "Ich kann an nichts anderes als an Karussells denken... ich hasse die Dinger!"  
"Ganz ruhig," beruhigte Eloise den zitternden Ron, "spürst du nicht die Aura dieser Luft? Ausserdem ist das Zeitloch soweit bereit. Willst du zuerst?"  
Ron starrte das Löchlein im Boden entgeistert an. "Was soll ich da bitte machen?"  
"Reinsteigen, Trottel."  
Wider besseres Wissen ließ Ron vorsichtig einen Fuß in das Loch gleiten. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Schlurp-Geräusch, und er wurde automatisch in das Zeitloch hineingesaugt. Er schaffte es gerade noch, Eloises Hand zu packen.  
"Keine Sorge," hörte er sie hinter sich rufen, "das ist das gleiche Prinzip wie bei einem Staubsauger! Uns kann nichts passieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."  
"Eloise?" Ron konnte nichts erkennen, aber Eloise war jedenfalls nicht mehr an seiner Hand.  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
Ein wenig brüllend wurde der arme Ron durch verschiedene Zeitepochen gesaugt. Ab und zu erhaschte er einen Blick nach aussen, konnte aber nicht allzuviel erkennen. Plötzlich machte es 'PLOPP' und er landete in einem großen, grauen Raum.  
Aus allen Himmelsrichtungen führten Rohre hinein und heraus, und in der Mitte saß ein kleines, graues Männchen, das mit geschäftigen Gesten an einer großen Schalttafel hantierte. Aus einem Loch gegenüber kam gerade ein festlich gekleideter Mann mit einem riesigen Bambusstab, winkte dem Männchen kurz zu und kletterte in ein Rohr an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Offensichtlich kannte er sich hier aus.   
Das kleine Männchen warf einen Blick auf Ron und zog eine verstaubte Akte aus einem Regal.  
"Was isst, will errr nicht weiterrrrrr?"  
"Äh", sagte Ron. "Ich weiss nicht, wo's hier weitergeht. Ausserdem warte ich noch auf eine Freundin."  
"Frrrreundin, soso!" zischte das Männchen gehässig und schwenkte die Akte bedrohlich in seine Richtung. "Wo will errr denn hinn, unser Frrreund? Denn es hat ja keinen Si-hinn... forrrtzugehen.. Ich halt dich fäst..."  
"Ähm..." sagte Ron. "Könnte ich nachher trotzdem gehen?"  
"Aberrr ja doch! Wenn errrr seine Frreundin gefunden hat? Wo issst sie denn, die Frrreundin?"  
"Irgendwo hinter mir. Müsste eigentlich gleich kommen, ich hab ihre Hand verloren.... und wir wollen nach Hogwarts, ins Jahre 1997, 29. März. Geht das?"  
"Natürrrlich!" zischte das Männchen. "Alles gäht, alles vergäht...wenn die Frreundin nicht einen anderen Gang errrrwischt hat...durrrchlässig sind die Dingerrr, schrrecklich. Aberrr dieserr Zauberreiministerrrrrr hat natürrrrrrlich kein Geld, um sie auszubesserrrrrrn!! Ja, Kessssel ausbessern, dass kann errr!!" Er zischte und spuckte ein wenig, dann rannte er zu seiner Schalttafel und suchte in den verschiedenen Zeittunneln nach Eloise. "Wo warrrrt ihr denn, he?"  
"Äh, in Jerusalem... ich glaub, Eloise hat was von 30 nach 0 oder so gesagt. Komische Jahreszahl."  
"Schönn, schön... beliebtes Rrrrreiseziel, heutzzutage... Tunnel 4-23..."  
Einige Minuten später teilte das Männchen befriedigt mit, dass die 'Frrrreundin' leider in den falschen Zeittunnel gesaugt wurde und jetzt irgendwo bei Ludwig dem 14. am Hofe war.  
"Aberrrr kein Prrobläm, ich werrde einfach meinen kleinen Handstaubsaugerrrr nähmen und sie wiederrr zurrrücksaugen, schlorrrrrp!" Und schon fiel Eloise aus einem der Tunnel an der Decke und landete auf Rons Kopf.  
"Ah! Welcher Idiot hat mich da von Hand zurückgesaugt? Mindestens zwanzig Haare hab ich verloren!" Dann sah sie das kleine graue Männchen, das steif vor den beiden stand, einen Diener machte und schnarrte: "Tutt mirr leit, ährenwärtes Frrräulein. Ich musste Masssnahmen ergreifen, da zu Ludwigs Zeiten das Läben nicht das Sicherrrste war... Schaffott... und ssso..."  
"Oh, ich verstehe," sagte Eloise und knickste. "Vielen Dank, Rasputin. Ich hoffe, du bekommst deine Gehaltserhöhung noch."  
Rasputin dankte und wandte sich knarzend wieder seiner Schalttafel zu.  
Eloise verabschiedete sich höflich und zerrte den verwirrten Ron in einen anderen Tunnel.   
"So," sagte sie zufrieden und hockte sich bequem hin, "in drei Sekunden sind wir in auf der Lichtung hinter Hagrids Haus."  
Und diesmal hatte sie sogar recht.  


*****

Glücklich vor dem Krankenflügel angekommen, riß Filch die Tür auf und schleuderte Harry mit einer eleganten Kehrtwendung von seinem Rücken in das Krankenzimmer.   
"Ein neuer Kranker! Mit einem gebrochenen Bein!" rief er der Vollständigkeit halber hinterher und schloß die Tür. "Mit zwei gebrochenen Beinen, seit neuestem", stöhnte Harry und krebste ein wenig auf dem Boden herum, auf der Suche nach Madam Pomfrey.  
Die kam auch sofort angewuselt und kickte ihn mit einem gezielten Tritt im Vorübergehen auf eine Trage, die sie so verzaubert hatte, dass sie oben an der Decke schwebte, ohne noch mehr Platz zu verbrauchen. Während die Trage mit Harry kleine Kreise vollzog, wickelte sie Harrys Beine bis zur Hüfte in Gips und band sie an der Trage fest, damit er nicht runterfiel.  
"Ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, einen Knochenheilzauber zu sprechen," schnaufte sie unwirsch. "Du musst noch eine halbe Stunde warten."  
Harry, der mittlerweile schon ziemlich erschöpft war, ergab sich in sein Schicksal.  
Ginny war währenddessen nicht untätig gewesen. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass Harry nur seine Hose anhatte, und starrte verträumt der Trage nach, die im Moment kleine Schlenker um die Lampe machte. Ihr kam eine Idee, die sie gehörig zu nutzen trachtete...  
Sie wartete, bis Madam Pomfrey mit einer Ladung leerer Flaschen in ihr Kämmerlein schwankte, um Nachschub zu holen, und holte ihren Zauberstab heraus.   
Dann beschwor sie die Trage leise, still und heimlich über ihr Bett und hexte einen großen Riss in den Lederstrumpf, den Madam Pomfrey benutzt hatte, um Harry dort festzubinden.  
Sofort schwang die Trage gemütlich hin und her, bis der ohnehin ausgeleierte Strumpf (Pomfrey hatte kräftige Waden) riß und Harry in ihr Bett plumpste.  
Geschickt stopfte sie ihm ihr Kopfkissen in den Mund, um ihn am Schreien zu hindern. Wenn Pomfrey zurück kam und entdeckte, dass sie mutwillig einen Kranken in der Heilphase gestört hatte, würde man sie auf ewig zum Bettpfannenputzer ernennen, aber, wie sie Harry ins Ohr flüsterte: "Im Krieg und in der Liebe ist alles erlaubt! Ich werde dir das Kopfkissen aus dem Mund nehmen, wenn du mir versprichst, nicht zu schreien."  
Harry glurpste ein wenig an dem Kopfkissen herum und verschluckte es schließlich.  
"Auch gut," dachte sich Ginny. "Es wird sowieso auf natürlichem Wege wieder herauskommen. Madam Pomfrey wird es so schnell eh nicht vermissen, es ist ja nicht besonders groß..."  
"Schluck," sagte Harry. "Ginny? Bist du das?"  
Im Stillen dankte Ginny für die Erfindung von Krankenflügelbetten mit zuziehbaren Vorhängen.   
Die beiden waren in behagliches Dämmerlicht gehüllt.  
"Entspann dich", versuchte sie zu hauchen, bekam aber einen Hustenanfall, da sie immer noch Grippe hatte.  
"Ent-öchö, öchö...Entkrächz...hust, röchel..."  
Während Ginny neben ihm halb erstickte, zog Harry die Vorhänge auf und sah nach draussen.  
In dem Bett neben Ginnys lag eine schnarchende McGonagall. Seltsamerweise kauerte unter dem Bett ein gewisser Zaubertränkelehrer und tippte emsig in einen kleinen Taschencomputer. Auf dem Display konnte man verschiedene Wege aus der Krankenstation erkennen, inklusive die unterirdischen Tunnel, die aus dem Krankenflügel hinaus zu Hagrids Hütte führten. Er beschloß, Snape sich selbst zu überlassen und zog die Vorhänge wieder zu, um nicht von ihm entdeckt zu werden.  
Irgendwann würde er schon noch erfahren, was Snape und McG. im Schülerkrankenflügel machten...  
Ihm war ein wenig schwermütig zumute. Er fühlte einen Druck auf sich lasten, der vielleicht auch von Ginny kam, die sich mittlerweile erholt und auf ihn gesetzt hatte. Dann bemerkte sie, dass seine Beine eingegipst waren.  
"Oh, tut mir leid..." Sie krabbelte von Harrys gemarterten Beinen herunter und schaute sich suchend nach einem Platz um, von dem aus sie Harrys ungestört massieren könnte. Schließlich nahm sie seinen Arm und betrachtete ihn bewundernd. "Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, was für wunderschöne Arme du hast?"  
"Äh, nein", antwortete Harry und versuchte sich unauffällig aus dem Bett zu schleichen.  
"Warte, du kannst doch noch nicht alleine laufen!"  
"Ja," murmelte Harry resigniert, während er zurückgezerrt wurde, "das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen."  
"Bitte geh nicht! Ich habe jahrelang auf diesen Moment gewartet... und nun, wo ich meinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen habe, willst du mich hier einfach so liegenlassen? Du Schwein! Du frauenverachtender Chauvinist!"  
Zuviel Fremdworte waren nicht gut für ihn, das spürte Harry. Aufseufzend ergab er sich in sein Schicksal (wie immer).   
"Alles ist relativ...", murmelte er und spürte schließlich Ginnys Blicke auf sich ruhen. Oder waren es ihre Hände?  
"Ich massiere gerade deinen bezaubernden Oberkörper," meinte Ginnys Stimme aus der Dunkelheit und kippte eine Flasche '_Gilderoy Lockhart's Liebesöl für zauberhafte Stunden - wirkt garantiert annnnregend!'_ in seinen Bauchnabel. Sofort stank es fürchterlich nach Rosen, Sandelholz und Agar-Agar.   
"Röchel", sagte Harry zustimmend, um nicht die ganze Zeit nur stumm rumzuliegen.  
Von aussen hörte man Cho schreien: "Wer hat da mein Parfüm ausgeschüttet?"  
Ginny öffnete den Vorhang einen Spalt und rief zurück: "Keine Sorge, ich hab nur grad das Körperöl aus der Lockhart-Serie aufgemacht! Meine Haut ist doch so empfindlich..."  
Aus einer anderen Ecke kam Millicent Bulstrode's Stimme: "Riecht es nikt bezaubernd? Ik habe die Gesichtskräm! _'Obsesschion'_ von Gilderoy Lockhart!"  
"Nicht, dass ich was gegen 'Obsession' habe, Milli..." mischte sich Blaise von ihrer Trage aus ein und rückte den Besenstiel zurecht, der sie davor bewahrte, von den sechs Tragen über ihr erdrückt zu werden, "aber es ist, hm, es passt nicht so ganz zu deinem, ähm, Typ... Findest du nicht auch, Pansy?"  
"Wie, Lockharts Beauty-Serie? Hm, ich würde ja sagen, dass die mehr für Sommertypen gedacht ist."  
"Ich bin ein Herbsttyp," mischte sich Ginny wieder ein, "aber bei Körperöl ist's ja eh egal."  
"Wieso passt das nikt zu mir?" beschwerte sich Millicent.  
"Nun ja," meinte Cho behutsam und unterbrach ihre Arbeit an einem Aufsatz über die Auswirkungen von Gilderoy Lockharts Haarpflege-Serie am Beispiel der damit gewaschenen Meerschweinchen, "du bist eher ein... ein...Wintertyp! Stimmt's?"  
Der Rest des Krankenflügels stimmte ihr eilig zu.   
"Du bräuchtest eher Ringelblumensalbe oder so," meinte Pansy als die anerkannte Kräuterexpertin, "das passt zu deinem...hm, Teint."  
"Wie auch immer." sagte Cho, "Ringelblumensalbe wirkt jedenfalls auch sehr gut als Schlafmittel! Ein Tropfen hinter's Ohr, und ich schlafe wie ein Murmeltier..."  
"Mein Götz und ich immer baden in Melkfett," warf die inzwischen wieder aufgewachte Adelheid ein. "Sehr gut ist für Haut! Warum ihr guckt so komisch?"  
Cho beäugte Adelheid mißtrauisch.  
"Natürlich ich nicht nur nehmen Melkfett! Ihr kennen Schlämmkreide? Du putzen Zähne, und Zähne weiß wie Schnee an Wintermorgen, bevor diese Schloßbewohner trampeln darüber, an frühem Morgen, und wecken Adelheid und Götz... Und wenn eiserne Hand ist gerostet, ihr nur nehmen Vaseline und schmieren tüchtig!"  
"Das ist... bezaubernd," murmelte Pansy und fügte ihrem Projekt "Andere Länder- andere Schönheitsrezepte" einige Zeilen hinzu.  
"Und wenn du nicht wollen Haare an Körper," erzählte Adelheid eifrig, während die männlichen Kranken um Gnade röchelten, "du nur nehmen Wanne voll frisch Wachs des Kerz und legen hinein, mit groß Bettlak. Nur nachher du mussen nehmen viel Valium, weil Schmerz. Und nicht vergessen zu rufen Götz zum Auswickeln! Auch nicht vergessen zu schützen empfindlich Teil, bei Männer."  
Die anderen lauschten und schrieben eifrig mit.  
"Ist das auch für alle Hauttypen verträglich?" fragte Millicent nach.  
"Einfach kippen Milch hinein! Alles gut, seid auf Hut!"   
"Aber," mischte sich Hannah aus Hufflepuff ein, "sind diese Methoden nicht schon längst überholt? Ich meine, wozu gibt es _'Gilderoy Lockharts Unglaublich Sanfte Haarentfernung Wie Von Zauberhand'_?"  
Überraschend meldete sich ein Junge zu Wort. "Der Kerl hat keine Ahnung von Haarentfernung!" röhrte Pierre aus seiner abgelegenen Ecke. "Ich wollte damit meinen Indianerlook perfektionieren und meinen Bart dauerhaft entfernen, und alle dachten, ich hätte Aussatz gekriegt! Ausserdem wuchsen sie nach drei Tagen wieder nach, von wegen vier Wochen!" "Deswegen," sagte Adelheid, "ihr immer vertrauen auf Großmutter Bedelheid's Rezepte, die überliefert sind von Urgroßmutter Cedelheid, immer geben weiter von Jahrhundert zu Jahrhundert, ist große Tradition!"  
"Nun," sagte Pansy und wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig, "Gilderoy Lockharts Produkte sind auch nicht für die, hm, empfindliche Gesichtshaut der, hm, Männer gedacht. Nicht wahr, Mädels?"  
Die weibliche Besatzung johlte Zustimmung.  
Pierre grummelte in seiner Ecke und verkroch sich dann wieder unter der Decke, um weiter um seine Gitarre zu trauern.  
"He," rief Padma durch das Loch aus dem Quarantäneraum, "warum probieren wir das nicht alle mal gemeinsam aus? Im Vertrauensschülerbad ist genug Platz, und ich hab das Passwort! Wir machen eine große Enthaarungsparty!"  
Aus allen Ecken ertönte Zustimmung. Die Jungs begannen zu beten.  
Adelheid meinte zufrieden: "Nette Engländer! Gute Engländer! Adelheid glücklich ist!"  
Nach einer angeregten Diskussion mit der plötzlich sehr viel friedlicheren Adelheid über das auch in ihrem Schloss bekannte 'Deep Red' von Bugo Hoss erinnerte sich Ginny wieder an den unglücklichen Harry, der seit einer Dreiviertelstunde unbeweglich unter ihr lag.  
"Ich glaube, Madam Pomfrey ist in einen ihrer Tränke gefallen," sagte sie zu niemand Bestimmtem. "Kann mal jemand nachschauen?"  
Niemand rührte sich. "Na dann..."  
Seufzend zog sie sich in ihr Bett zurück und begutachtete Harry, der mittlerweile halb erstickt war. Da Ginny die ganze Zeit den Kopf aus dem Vorhang gesteckt hatte, war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass die Flasche mit Lockhart's Liebesöl langsam ausgelaufen war und ihr hermetisch abgeschottetes Bett in ein extrem stickiges, sauerstoffarmes Biotop verwandelt hatte.  
"Luft," röchelte es aus den Dämpfen und Nebelschwaden, die sich vor Ginnys Augen entfalteten.  
Ginny öffnete die Vorhänge wieder einen Spalt, um etwas frische Luft abzukriegen. Die Diskussion hatte sich mittlerweile mehr der Haarpflege zugewandt.   
"Dieses 'Seidenglatt-Haargel' ist echt mies," beschwerte sich Toni aus Hufflepuff. "Naja, sowas kann ja auch nur bei Hermine funktionieren..."  
"Habt ihr eigentlich inzwischen jemanden gefunden, der buschigere Haare hat als sie?" fragte Ginny neugierig.  
"Nein," seuftzte Padma, "ich hab meine Wette verloren. Übrigens, Parvati hat mir letztens erzählt, dass sie Hermine und Malfoy nachts beim Baden erwischt hat..."  


**Und jetzt: Reviewt! Hopp! Die Story schreitet fort und fort, weg von dem Ort, wo sie begann... aber mit ein paar Reviews würde sie doch sicher viel schneller schreiten...**


	13. Kapitel 13

Author's Notes:  
[Wir danken den drei Kapitel 12-Reviewern! *jubel, hüpf*]  
[*Wundervolle Gutachten! *lach* Ja, die Preißen!]  
[Wir haben daraufhin auch nochmal rumgefragt und entdeckt, dass wir die einzigen sind, die Ka**ff**e in einem Caf**é** trinken- muss daran liegen, dass wir zugezogen sind...]  
[*He, **ich** trink meinen Ka**ff**e im Ca**ff**e! Immerhin sind wir schon seit 10 Jahren in dieser Gegend, da nimmt man den Akzent an...]  
[Muuh. Ich nicht. Ich sag ja auch '**ab**sichtlich' statt 'ab**sicht**lich' und 'B**H**' statt '**B**H'... ehrlich, wie kann man das nur auf dem 'B' betonen?  
Anyway. Laut einer Alteingesessenen trinkt man hier Ka**ff**e im Ca**ff**e, und der Rest der Welt säuft seinen Kaff**ee** im Caf**é**. Kann man uns noch folgen?]  
[*Ach ja, der 'Buur'-Satz heisst bei uns 'Was dr Bauer net kennt, des frisst er net'... kein grosser Unterschied, aber so auf Hohenlohisch klingt's natürlich viel schöner! Um mal ein wenig Kultur in diese Story bzw. diese A/N's zu bringen: Das Hohenlohische ist eine Abart des Fränkisch-Schwäbischen und ein typischer hohenlohischer Satz wäre z.B: _Schellet Se net an sellerer Schelle, selle Schelle schellet net! Sellet Se an sellerer Schelle, selle Schelle schellt!_]  
[Man könnte ein Rätsel draus machen... Wer kriegt's raus? Obwohl's einfach ist...]  
[*Ach ja, der Rasputin: Eigentlich dachten wir ja, wir hätten ihn eigens erfunden, aber so wie's aussieht, gibt's den schon irgendwo!]  
[Wir bitten um Aufklärung! Wer ist Rasputin? Ich weiss nur, dass es bei Disney ein paar gibt... in Anastasia, glaub ich... oder war's Mulan? *sing* *tanz* "Eine Frauuu, für die ein Kampf sich loooohooooohnt!!" oder auch "Eine Par-tyyy steigt in Ak-wa-bar!" Ahh, wie wir diesen Flaschengeist lieben... -.-]  
[*Schweifen wir ab? Nein! Disclaimer: Schumi gehört Ferrari, glauben wir zumindest (oder wie heisst denn diese Firma mit den kleinen roten Autos? Diese Rennställe?), die Turbo-Eulen gehören uns, das persönliche Pergament von McG. ist eine Sonderanfertigung aus ihrer Heimat, die pro Blatt etwa 30 Galleonen kostet, irgendwo ist auch noch was aus Otfried Preussler's Hotzenplotz versteckt... die übrigen HP-Haupt- und Nebencharas stammen von JK, wurden von uns aber, wie immer, ein wenig zweckentfremdet.]  
[Welch vorschriftsmäßiger Disclaimer! Faszinierend!]  
[*Ich hab Hunger...]  
[Gehen wir Pizza essen.]  
[*Eine gute Idee!]  
[Ravensburger- Gute Idee.]  
[*Werbespruch? Nieder mit Ravensburger! Ein Hoch auf Trivial Pursuit! Monopoly! Das ist wenigstens von Warner!]  
[Wirklich? Nieder mit Warner...]  
[*Was stand da Schönes bei der Weihnachts-Nacktmulle? 'Wenn wir nicht verrückt wären, dann wären wir nicht hier'...]  
[In diesem Sinne: Viel Spass mit Kap.13!]  


Kapitel 13

"Was, Hermine und Malfoy? Etwa zusammen?" Noch bevor die Schüler eine neue Diskussion entfachen konnten, meldete sich eine verstellte Stimme unter McGonagalls Bett.  
"Aber meine lieben Schülerinnen, wir wollen doch nicht lästern," krächzte sie und bemühte sich, wie McGonagall zu klingen. "Ich, eure Lehrerin Minerva McGonagall, sollte euch zu mehr Vernunft erzogen haben..."  
Ginny riskierte einen Seitenblick auf McGonagalls Bett und sah ihre Verwandlunsglehrerin schnarchend im Tiefschlaf liegen.  
"Ach übrigens, wo ihr doch so schön am Diskutieren seid, meine lieben Schüler, die ich jeden Tag in Verwandlung unterrichte... eine liebe Freundin von mir hat manchmal, hrm, Probleme mit den Haaren, sie werden immer so schnell fettig... ihr kennt euch da doch aus?"  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf die Expertin Pansy. "Nun ja, Sie könnten ihrer Freundin mal einen Weizenkleieextrakt empfehlen... das müsste eigentlich wirken." meinte sie nachdenklich.  
Ginny beugte sich etwas vor und meinte mitleidig: "Aber sie müssen sich deswegen doch nicht schämen, Professor Snape! Wir wissen alle über ihr Problem Bescheid!"  
Die Stimme hickste und krächzte ein wenig herum und röchelte dann: "Aber nein, ich bin's, eure Lehrerin! Professor Snape ist schon längst wieder in seinem Kerker beim Unterrichten! Ihr bildet euch nur ein, dass er hier ist!"  
Hannah, die immer sehr energisch war, ging schnurstracks zu McGonagalls Bett und riß die Vorhänge auf. "Da, sie schläft! Kommen Sie raus, Professor!"  
Die restlichen Schüler versteckten sich schonmal vorsichtshalber hinter ihren Vorhängen, um im Falle eines Falles keine Punkte abgezogen zu bekommen.  
"Aber nein," piepste die Stimme verzweifelt, "ich habe erst gestern Bauchreden gelernt!"  
"Hmpf," sagte Hannah und stocherte mit einem Stock unter dem Bett herum.  
"Professor Snape hat mir gesagt, dass du eine Sechs in Zaubertränke kriegst, wenn du mein Bett nicht in Ruhe lässt!" zischte die Stimme auf einmal böse.  
"Gut, gut," brummte Hannah und marschierte zurück zu ihrem Bett, "bleiben Sie doch da unten liegen!"  
Ginny hatte auf einmal eine wundervolle neue Idee für ihre Schülerzeitung, besonders für die "Ask Ginny"-Rubrik... warum meldeten sich dort eigentlich immer nur Schüler, die Probleme hatten? Wäre es nicht viel interessanter, auch die Probleme der Lehrer zu erfahren? Sie beschloss, mit Dumbledore über eine Erweiterung der Rubrik zu reden.  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie eigentlich gerade Harry ihre Liebe gestehen wollte.  
Harry lag immer noch in ihrem Bett. Mittlerweile war er eingeschlafen, da Ginny etwas Sauerstoff ins Bett gelassen hatte, aber er hatte fürchterliche Träume.  
Madam Pomfrey schlief ebenfalls, sie war über ihren Tränken eingenickt. Schließlich war sie seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen auf den Beinen.  


*****

Hermine schwieg eine Weile. Dann sagte sie: "Du musst jetzt ganz tapfer sein, Malfoy..."  
"Nenn mich doch Draco, Cherié," jammerte Malfoy. "'Malfoy' ist so unpersönlich!"  
"Gut, mein kleiner Nacktmulle," grinste Hermine und zerwuschelte seine Frisur.  
"Atme mal tieeef durch..."  
Malfoy atmete tief durch. Hermine lauschte mit einem Stethoskop an seiner Brust.  
"Dein Puls ist etwas unregelmäßig..."  
"Kein Wunder!" empörte sich Malfoy. "Du lässt mich ja auch warten!"  
"Aaalso..."  
Malfoy hoppelte vor Spannung auf dem Sofa auf und ab. Die Sprungfedern quietschten bedenklich.  
"Ja?"  
Hermine seufzte tief auf. "Du bist zu 90% der Vater meines Kindes."  
"Ich wusste es!" schrie Malfoy und sprang auf die Lampe. "Ich werde Vater! Hört ihr mich, ihr Mächte des Himmels? Ich werde Vater! Hurra!"   
Dumbledore saß in seinem über dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer liegendem Büro und lauschte. "Wer wird da Vater?"  
Murmelnd machte er sich schonmal daran, eine Glückwunschkarte zu schreiben. Wieder lauschte er. "Hm, das klingt wie... ah, der junge Malfoy! Das muss ich sofort dem alten Lucius schreiben...Der wird sich freuen! Hoffentlich darf ich wieder Taufpate sein, wie damals, bei Draco's Geburt..."  
Ein Zimmer weiter unten war Malfoy inzwischen wieder von seiner Lampe geplumpst.  
"Moment mal, 90%? Was soll das heissen, 90%?"  
Hermine drehte Däumchen. Dann griff sie sich kurzentschlossen einen Bogen Pergament von McG.'s Schreibtisch und entwarf ein kleines Diagramm zur Veranschaulichung der Tatsachen.  
"Also, schau her, Malfoy..."  
"Draco!"  
"Draco.."  
Mit raschen Strichen kritzelte sie ein Strichmännchen mit sehr buschigen Haaren, das in einer Höhle vor einem großen Topf saß. "Das bin ich, in der Küche. Siehst du den Pudding?"  
Sie fügte ein weiteres, kleineres Männchen dazu, das mit einer großen Gurke in der Hand danebensaß. "Und das bist du."  
"Warum bin ich kleiner als du?" fragte Malfoy empört und griff sich die Feder. Er strich das Gurkenmännchen durch und malte ein großes, gutgebautes Männchen neben Hermine.  
"Na gut," seufzte Hermine. Dann kreiste sie die beiden ein und schrieb '21.März' darüber.  
"Das war am 21.," wiederholte sie, um sicherzugehen, dass er sie auch verstand.  
Links von den zwei Männchen in der Küche malte sie ein einsames Männchen mit langen Haaren vor einem Lagerfeuer. Daneben kritzelte sie ein kleines Männchen mit buschigen Haaren, kreiste die beiden ein und schrieb '19. März' darüber. "Das war zwei Tage vorher."  
"Und wann hattest du dann deinen Eisprung?"  
"Geduld," murmelte Hermine und verschönerte das Pergament mit aparten Mustern, während sie nachdachte. Schließlich malte sie eine glückliche Henne über die Küchenszene.   
"Aha?" wunderte sich Malfoy. "Was will mir diese Henne sagen?"  
Ungeduldig fügte Hermine vor dem Schnabel der Henne eine Sprechblase hinzu, in der 'Eisprung! Eisprung!' stand. "Hast du's jetzt kapiert?"  
"Hm, ja... aber hättest du mir das nicht einfach sagen können?"  
Hermine warf die Hände in die Luft. "Du kannst einem aber auch alles verderben! Also, jedenfalls, am 21. hatte ich meinen Eisprung. Und weil wir an dem Tag, hm, zusammen in der Küche waren, bist du höchstwahrscheinlich der Vater."  
Malfoy tippte auf die einsame Gestalt am Lagerfeuer. "Und was ist mit dem hier?"  
"Naja...", meinte Hermine und errötete. "Da ich mit ihm zwei Tage vorher zusammen in der Küche, ich meine, im Wald war, gäbe es den Hauch einer Chance, dass er auch der Vater ist, da der..." Sie errötete ein wenig stärker. "Arh, ich kann's nicht aussprechen!"  
Verzweifelt griff sie wieder zu dem Pergament und malte über das Bild des Lagerfeuers einen glücklich lächelnden Hahn, der auf die Henne zuschwamm. Über den Hahn schrieb sie: 'Kann bis zu zwei Tage überleben'. "Also! Hast du's jetzt kapiert?"  
Malfoy nickte ein wenig erschlagen mit dem Kopf. "Wundervoll..."  
Dann riß er sich zusammen. "Also, da würde ich mich doch eher als 99%-igen Vater bezeichnen!"  
"Ja, gut... und wie kriegen wir jetzt raus, ob du der Richtige bist?"  
"Ganz einfach," meinte Malfoy beruhigend und nahm einen weiteren Bogen von McG.'s persönlichem Lieblingspergament, "ich schreib meinem Vater einen Brief und bitte ihn um ein paar Vaterschaftstests, für einen Freund."  
Und er machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Nach einigen Minuten pfiff er seine Turbo-Eule herbei. "So! In fünf Minuten ist sie in Malfoy Manor."  
"Warte mal," meinte Hermine und zupfte geistesabwesend die Füllung aus dem Sofa, "was hast du denn jetzt geschrieben?"  
Malfoy räusperte sich, entrollte das Pergament noch einmal und las vor:  
  
_"Lieber Vater! Dein dich liebender Sohn bittet dich wieder einmal um einen Gefallen, den du ihm hoffentlich auch erfüllen wirst. Ein guter Freund deines Sohnes, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, bedarf dringend eines Vaterschaftstestes.   
Könntest du deinem Sohn einige schicken? Dein Sohn hat erfahren, dass sein Vater damit viel Erfahrung hat... Dein Sohn grüßt dich und Mutter herzlich.   
  
Dein  
Sohn"_  
  
"Redet ihr immer so herzlich miteinander?" fragte Hermine und beäugte den Brief mißtrauisch.  
"Aber sicher," meinte Malfoy, "wir haben uns alle lieb..." Er band den Brief der Turbo-Eule an das Bein und warf sie aus dem Fenster.  
Hermine trat ans Fenster und beobachtete den Kondensstreifen, den die Eule hinterlasse hatte.  
"Cool," meinte sie neidisch, "ich wünschte, Krummbein könnte auch fliegen! Jede Nacht bringt er mir neue Mäuse... wie gut, dass Parvati sie mir bereitwillig für ihre indische Askese abgekauft hat..."  
"Cherié, zu unserer Hochzeit werde ich dir eine ganze Familie Turbo-Eulen schenken...", meinte Malfoy und sah sie zärtlich an.   
"Abwarten und Tee trinken," sagte Hermine und zauberte sich einen echt englischen Earl Gray herbei. Die beiden machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.  
"Trinkst du deinen Tee denn ohne Milch, Zucker oder Rum?"  
"Nein, ich vermische ihn immer mit Müsli..."  
Die beiden schlürften gemütlich ihren Tee, als plötzlich eine große Eule an die geschlossene Fensterscheibe klatschte. Hermine sprang auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen, und erwischte das abrutschende Tier gerade noch an seiner Pudelmütze, auf der 'Ich bin schneller als Schumi' stand.  
"Ah, die Antwort meines Vaters!" Malfoy band das Pergament von der torkelnden Eule ab und las laut vor:  
_  
"Lieber Sohn!  
Dein lieber Vater hört alles, weiß alles, sieht alles. Deine Mutter und ich gratulieren dir herzlich zu deiner Schwangerschaft. Bitte grüß den lieben Dumbledore. Sag ihm, wir schulden ihm etwas.  
Anbei schicke ich dir einige Vaterschaftstests mit, die mir ein Freund gegeben hat. Man kann nie genug Vaterschaftstests machen, sagte er mir. Falls es ein Mädchen wird, besteht deine Mutter auf 'Cordelia Luise'. Ich setze all mein Vertrauen in deine zukünftige Braut, die hoffentlich bessere Namen aussucht als deine liebe Mutter. Wir werden selbstverständlich die Hochzeit ausrichten, nachdem mein Sohn von der Schule abgegangen ist.  
Bitte schick uns den Stammbaum deiner Braut.  
  
Dein  
Vater"  
_   
"Hä?" machte Malfoy verwirrt, "ich hab doch geschrieben, dass ich die Tests für einen Freund brauche! Woher weiss er, dass ich schwanger... äh, dass ich Vater werde?"  
"Keine Ahnung," meinte Hermine und zuckte die Schultern, "aber dein Vater wird sich sicher über meinen Stammbaum freuen... immer diese Klassenkämpfe!! Unser Stammbaum besteht seit Generationen aus Zahnärzten... dein Vater kann gerne mal vorbeikommen und sich das Familienunternehmen ansehen, wir werden ihm seine Zähne schon richten! 'Willst du an den Pranger, geh zu Granger' ist unser Wahlspruch!"  
Währenddessen packte Malfoy das Paket aus, dass die Turbo-Eule in der Mütze versteckt hatte.  
Überraschend kam eine weitere Eule angeflogen und schlitterte durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer. "Scheiße!", quiekte sie, "warum habt ihr das Fenster offen?"  
Sie warf Malfoy einen Brief zu Füßen und flatterte empört davon.  
Hermine sah Malfoy fragend an, hob dann den Brief auf und entrollte ihn.  
"Hm... _'Lieber Sohn!  
Es freut mich, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast, dein Geheimnis zu verschleiern (mein Sohn ist ein echter Malfoy!).   
Natürlich kannst du deinen Vater nichts verheimlichen, da mein geheimer Informant (bitte grüß den lieben Dumbledore noch einmal von mir) mir bereits von deiner Schwangerschaft berichtet hat.   
Du müsstest meinen ersten Brief bereits erhalten haben. Viel Spaß mit den Tests. Ich hab noch einige alte gefunden, die ich dir mit diesem Briefe schicke. Am besten wird mein lieber Sohn sie nachts im Vertrauensschülerbad ausprobieren, da er dort ungestört sein wird. Ich lege eine detaillierte Anleitung bei. Grüße deine Braut von mir.  
  
Dein  
Vater'_"  
  
"Schatz," meinte Hermine, die schnell geschaltet hatte, "ist nicht das Büro des Schulleiters direkt über dem Klassenzimmer hier? Vielleicht hättest du nicht so laut schreien sollen..."  
"Ach was," sagte Malfoy, "selbst wenn Dumbledore das gehört und meinem Vater geschrieben hat (ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Schulleiter Turbo-Eulen besitzt?), er wird es ja wohl nicht im ganzen Schloß rumerzählen... Komm, gehen wir ins Vertrauensschülerbad! Ich will die Dinger gleich ausprobieren!"  
"Aber ich schreib in 20 Minuten meine Arithmantikarbeit!"  
"Gut, dann geh ich alleine... Viel Glück, und wenn du fertig bist, kannst du ja nachkommen!"  
Damit trennten sich die beiden Täubchen und gingen jedes in verschiedene Richtungen...  


*****

"Tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, Professor, aber meine Großmutter hatte eine Blinddarmverrenkung und ich musste ganz dringend nach Hause, da ich die einzige bin, die sich in ihre Nähe wagt! Hier das Entschuldigungssschreiben meiner Mutter..."  
Eloise überreichte Professor Vektor einen Zettel und huschte auf ihren Platz. Vektor runzelte die Stirn. "Nun, Miss Midgen, die Arithmantik-Arbeit hat bereits vor exakt 7 Minuten begonnen. Sie werden keine Extrazeit bekommen, also beeilen Sie sich und verhalten Sie sich so, dass Sie ihre Mitschüler nicht behindern..."  
Während Vektor die üblichen Verhaltensweisen bei Arbeiten predigte, setzte sich Eloise aufatmend auf ihren Platz neben Hermine, die bereits eifrig auf ihrem Pergament herumkritzelte.  
"Professor?" Vektor hatte gerade einen neuen Eintrag auf ihrem mentalen Notizzettel, bezüglich Eloises ungewöhnlich später Entschuldigung, gemacht und sah überrascht auf.  
"Ja, Miss Midgen?"  
"Ich hab keinen Arbeitszettel!"  
"Oh, ich vergaß..." Vektor griff sich an die Stirn. Sie fühlte sich sehr müde... immerhin war das gesamte Kollegium bis morgens um sieben auf den Beinen gewesen und sie hatte sowieso schon Schlafmangel.  
"Hier, Sie können meinen haben." Zerstreut reichte sie Eloise den ausgefüllten Antrag für ihre verdiente Kur.  
Eloise überflog die ersten Sätze und schaute überrascht auf. "Professor, hatten wir wirklich die bekanntesten Zaubererkurorte als Thema? _ 'Mit Thermalbädern für alle mit psychotischen Neurosen, nervösen Zuckungen, eingerollten Zehennägeln und unerklärlichem Haarausfall'_... Scheint ja ein toller Ort zu sein!"  
Schnaubend schnappte sich Vektor den Zettel.  
"Das ist- das ist- wie kommt der denn in meine Tasche? Muss von einer Freundin sein!"  
"Von einem anderen Lehrer?" fragte Eloise neugierig.  
"Vielleicht hab ich die Tasche von Professor Snape erwischt... Was guckst du? Geh an deine Arbeit!"  
Eloise fiel auf, dass Vektor sie nicht mehr siezte. Ein schlechtes Zeichen.  
"Ähm.. Ich hab immer noch keinen Arbeitszettel."  
"Da hast du deinen Zettel!" Vektor rupfte aus ihrem Lehrbuch eine Seite raus, strich ein paar Fragen durch und klatschte ihn vor Eloise auf den Tisch.  
Die konnte jetzt endlich mit der Arbeit anfangen. Allerdings kamen ihr die Aufgaben bei näherer Betrachtung so... vertraut vor. Schließlich entdeckte sie am unteren Ende des Zettels eine kleine Aufschrift: "Arithmantik für Anfänger, Klasse 1".   
"Heute ist mein Glückstag," dachte Eloise und fing eifrig an zu schreiben. "Falls sie das beim Korrigieren merkt, sag ich einfach, es wäre mir nicht aufgefallen... ist ja ihre Schuld!" Um ganz sicher zu gehen, nahm sie ihre kleine Nagelschere und schnitt fein säuberlich die Ecke mit der Aufschrift weg.   
Anette, die hinter ihr saß, fühlte sich sofort berufen, ihr einen Nagelfestiger zu geben. Ein abgebrochener Nagel war etwas Furchtbares!   
"He, Eloise!" flüsterte sie und stupste ihr mit der Feder in den Nacken. "Hier, ein Festiger!"  
Eloise nahm an, dass in dem Festiger ein Spickzettel war, und ergriff ihn dankbar. Wie nett Anette doch war! Sie hatte sofort gesehen, dass sie zu wenig Zeit für die Arbeit hatte, und wollte ihr helfen!  
Inzwischen drehte Vektor ihre Runde im Klassenzimmer, wobei sie wie üblich ein wenig taumelte. Gerüchten zufolge stammte dieses Taumeln noch aus ihren wilden Jugendjahren, als sie ihren entführten Zukünftigen durch alle sieben Weltmeere verfolgt und zu einer der bekanntesten Piratinnen des 20. Jahrhunderts geworden war.  
Als sie ihren Erzfeind, ihre Schwiegermutter, schließlich nach einem harten Kampf mit der Mannschaft des feindlichen Schwiegermutter-Kreuzers 'Harter Stuhl' erfolgreich besiegt hatte, ertrank ihr Verlobter leider im Meer, da die tückische Schwiegermutter ihn frei nach dem Motto 'Bevor diese Schlampe ihn kriegt, kriegt ihn keine' mit einem harten Stuhl um den Hals in die Fluten geworfen hatte.   
Nach diesem traumatischen Ereignis zog sich Vektor aus dem Piratinnenleben zurück, entdeckte ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und ihre Liebe zur trockenen, abenteuerlosen Arithmantik, absolvierte ein Studium, erfuhr von dem Singledasein der Hogwartslehrer und bewarb sich freudig.  
Jedenfalls schritt sie taumelnd wie in alten Zeiten bei Windstärke 6 im Klassenzimmer umher. Ihre empfindlichen Ohren lauschten auf verdächtige Geräusche. Und tatsächlich, durch den brausenden Orkan ihrer Erinnerung hörte sie Schülergetuschel. Flink wie eine Eule drehte sie ihren Kopf um 180 Grad und stürzte sich auf die Geräuschquelle.  
"Hab ich dich, du Maus!" schrie sie und zerrte den armen Schüler mitsamt einem überdimensionalen Stoffspickzettel aus der Bank.  
"Aber Professor! Mit einem Tischtuch sieht die kahle Bank doch viel hübscher aus!" stammelte der verschreckte Rosie, einer ihrer Ravenclaw-Sorgenkinder.  
Vektor seufzte. "Deine Ideen waren auch schon mal besser. Allerdings hast du die Formeln sehr geschickt in diesem aparten Muster versteckt. Nun, mein Junge, dieses Exemplar wird sich wunderbar in meiner Sammlung machen..." Sie wandte sich an die mäuschenstillen Schüler und schritt murmelnd weiter ihre Runde ab. "Dabei hat Severus vor kurzem noch gemeint, dass er meine Sammlung bald übertrumpfen würde... aber noch führe ich! Ja, Severus muss sich in Acht nehmen..."  
Schließlich gelangte sie wieder bei ihrem Lehrerpult an und ließ ihren Blick über ihre Schäfchen gleiten. In der ersten Reihe saß ihre Einserschülerin Hermine, daneben diese Zuspätkommerin Eloise, mit der sie nach der Stunde noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen hatte...  
Sie machte eine mentale Notiz, ihren Vorrat an Hühnern wieder aufzufrischen. Hagrid's letzte Lieferung ging allmählich zur Neige, aber zum Glück züchtete der Kerl ja ständig neue Hühner. Das letzte hatte nicht mal mehr gegackert, sondern gemäht. Ausserdem war es pink. Egal, zum Hühnchen rupfen konnte man sie allemal gebrauchen.  
Ihr abgeschweifter Blick richtete sich auf Eloises Arbeitsblatt, das mittlerweile schon fast vollgeschrieben war. Irgend etwas war damit nicht ganz im Ordnung. Da standen doch Rechnungen, die sogar sie hätte lösen können! Dabei brauchte sie bei Arithmantik für Siebtklässler immer ihre Lösungsbücher.   
Eloise blickte auf, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie legte. Verschreckt strampelte sie sich frei und entdeckte Vektor, die den Schatten eben wieder zusammenfaltete.  
"Das wirkt doch immer," murmelte sie vor sich hin, dann wurde ihre Stimme hart und schneidend: "Was ist das für ein Test, junges Fräulein?"

**Es geht weiter...in Kapitel 14**


	14. Kapitel 14

Author's Notes:  
[_Schornsteinfeger ging spazieren, Schoooornsteinfeger, ging spazieren, ging spazieren_...*sing*]  
[*Kusch! Lange A/N's stören nur beim Lesen! Disclaimer: Aufmerksame Leser werden an einer strategisch plazierten Stelle ein, zwei Sätzchen von Astrid Lindgren finden, Lockharts Produkte gehören wie eh und je der _'Gilderoy Lockhart World Association'_, die eifrig damit beschäftigt ist, den Markt zu überschwemmen, der Hogwarts-Interne Magische Schulkopierer hat eine ganz tragische Vergangenheit, die aber uns gehört und später noch geklärt wird, und was den an einer strategisch wichtigen Stelle auftauchenden Schüler namens Depp Jones betrifft: Den gibt es wirklich, wir kennen ihn aber nicht, wir wissen nur, dass er ein Lied geschrieben hat (das wir auch nicht kennen). Anfangs dachten wir ja, es gäbe ihn nur im Lucky Luke ( [Oh, und unsere Reviewer, unsere lieben *Kekse geb* *KaFFe verteil*, da kam noch irgendwo eine Frage auf.. von Rhanna, wenn ich mich recht entsinne ^-^ Also: Der einsame Typ am Lagerfeuer ist leider nicht Aragorn, sondern Legolas! Er hat noch ganze 1% Vaterschaftschancen übrig...oder so.]  
[* Auf jeden Fall hat es diesmal länger mit dem Hochladen gedauert, da unser liebes Internet über zwei Wochen kaputtig war...wir beten, dass es diesmal länger überlebt...und wir fühlten uns während der langen Abstinenz noch inspiriert genug, eine kleine Kurzgeschichte zu schreiben, die wir zur Feier des Tages gleich mit updaten (*Zaunpfahl schwing*) Ich weiss immer noch nicht, wie wir unserem Standardgenre Humor/Parody untreu werden konnten...  
[Yez, yez... Zat´s what I zought! *Englishlehrerin nachahm* Auf geht's, frisch voran!]

Kapitel 13

"Den haben Sie mir gegeben! Das ist unsere Klassenarbeit!" verteidigte sich Eloise.  
"Nur über meine Leiche!" schnarrte Vektor und ergriff den Zettel ohne viel Federlesens, da die Putzfrauen sonst schon wieder Überstunden machen müssten. Die Federn von Hagrids Hühnern waren ziemlich schwer wieder aus dem Boden zu kriegen.  
"Das ist ja- aus meinem Lehrbuch! Hast du dich etwa hinter meinem Rücken zum Pult geschlichen??"  
Eloise verspürte den seltsamen Wunsch, Vektors Kurantrag zu stehlen, abzuschicken und den Leiter des Badeortes zu bestechen, sie für immer dort zu behalten.  
Stattdessen antwortete sie mit einem Blick wie ein Unschuldslamm: "Den haben Sie mir gegeben, ich schwöre!"  
"Schüler!" rief Vektor und wandte sich der armen Klasse zu, die verzweifelt versuchte, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. "Hat sie sich hinter meinem Rücken zum Pult geschlichen?"  
"Nein..." antwortete die Klasse seufzend wie aus einem Munde.   
Hermine, die ihre Arbeit eben beendet hatte, meldete sich und sagte: "Also, sie hat sich nicht zum Pult geschlichen. Sie war die ganze Zeit neben mir. Und diesen Zettel haben Sie ihr vorhin gegeben, nachdem sie ihr irrtümlich ihren, äh, Snapes Kurantrag ausgeteilt hatten... Sie haben ihn aus diesem Buch da gerissen, sehen Sie, das da auf ihrem Pult. 'Arithmantik für Anfänger'..."  
"Und warum sagst du mir das nicht gleich?" fuhr Vektor sie an.   
"Ja, kann ich denn an alles denken?" empörte sich Hermine. "Ich musste meine Arbeit schreiben! Ich hab heute nacht nicht geschlafen, ich..."  
"Nicht nur du, mein Kind," seufzte Vektor abwesend und besann sich dann wieder auf das eigentliche Problem. Dann klopfte sie mit einem plötzlichen Entschluss mit ihrem Besen an die Decke.   
"Fünf- zwei- drei..." Nach einigen Sekunden Stille wurde vor dem Fenster ein Korb herabgelassen. Vektor öffnete das Fenster und griff sich den Zettel, der in dem Körbchen lag.   
"Was soll das heissen, 'Wir haben kein Trampolin bestellt'?? Albus sollte endlich mal den Klopfcode vereinheitlichen!"  
"Mit 523 fragen Sie aber automatisch nach dem Trampolin," ließ Hermine verlauten. "Das ist diese Neuregelung von letzter Woche, die von Flitwick beschlossen wurde."  
"Muss der Kerl das ständig ändern?" regte sich Vektor auf und zerbrach versehentlich den Besenstiel. "Hermine, Kind, als Schulsprecherin hast du's doch sicher im Kopf... wer ist jetzt nochmal im Zimmer über uns?"  
Hermine kratzte sich am Kopf. Es war ein wenig lästig geworden, für jeden Lehrer die individuellen Klopfzeichen auswendig zu lernen, aber keiner dieser sturen Böcke wollte seine eigenen Zeichen aufgeben. Snape zum Beispiel warf mit Vorliebe seine Töpfe an die Decke, um seine Zeichen zu geben, und weigerte sich standhaft, es mit Besenstielen zu versuchen. Er wollte seinen 'Sport' einfach nicht aufgeben, obwohl Harry einmal fast dabei umgekommen wäre.   
Sie seufzte. Dumbledore sollte ein Machtwort sprechen...  
"Über uns ist momentan nur der magische Schulkopierer," teilte sie Vektor mit. "Er reagiert eigenmächtig auf Signale, allerdings weiss ich nicht, wer ihn diese Woche programmiert hat. Falls es Filch war, würde ich es mal mit 4677 versuchen."  
Vektor seufzte ebenfalls tief auf und warf den kaputten Besensteil ein paarmal gegen die Decke.  
"Sieben, sieben... Gut so." Der Korb wurde hochgezogen und rauschte kurz darauf wieder herunter. Vektor nahm den neuen Zettel und las halblaut. "'Es ist jetzt exakt 10.12 und 23 Sekunden'?! Das ist die Zeitansage!"  
"Aber ja," meinte Hermine unschuldig, "wollten Sie das denn nicht?"  
"Nein!" wütete Vektor. "Ich wollte nur eine Kopie der Arbeit für Eloise!"  
"Sagen Sie's doch gleich! Das hab ich jetzt auch nicht im Kopf... gehen Sie doch einfach hoch und kopieren Sie eine."  
Vektor gab ein leises Jammern von sich und schwankte stumm aus dem Klassenzimmer.  
Sofort wurde die Klasse aktiv, um die verbleibenden drei Minuten noch weidlich auszunutzen. Eifrig wurden Tipps und Ratschläge ausgetauscht, als Vektor überraschend wieder hereintorkelte und ohne einen Kommentar zum Fenster schritt.   
Dort setzte sie sich in den Korb und zog zweimal kräftig am Seil. "Idioten! Wenn ich den erwische, der die Türklinke zum Kopierrraum mit _'Gilderoy Lockharts Magischem Allzweckkleber Für Alle Gelegenheiten'_ beschmiert hat..."  
Langsam glitt sie nach oben und aus dem Sichtfeld.  
Die Schüler nahmen ihre Aktivitäten wieder auf, bis die zerzauste Vektor kurze Zeit später wieder heruntergelassen wurde und hereinkletterte. "Und wenn ich den erwische, der unser altgotisches Spitzfenster eingeschlagen hat... das ist extrem teures Buntglas!!"  
Gerade als sie Eloise die erfolgreich kopierte Arbeit überreichte, klingelte es zur Pause.  
Sie sammelte die Arbeiten ein und teilte Eloise mit, dass sie morgen zum Nachschreiben erscheinen müsse. Dann stieg sie in ihren persönlichen Wandschrank und wartete dort, bis die Schüler verschwunden waren, um sich ihr wohlverdientes Nickerchen zu gönnen.  


******

Ron hatte sich nach der Verabschiedung von Eloise zuerst in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen, wo er sich erst einmal in sein Himmelbett warf und sofort einschlief.   
Normalerweise hätte er bis zum nächsten Morgen durchgeschlafen, aber da er während seiner unfreiwilligen Zeitreisen mehrere Male eingeschlafen war, war sein Schlafbedürfnis hinreichend gedeckt. Also wachte er nach knapp einer Stunde wieder auf.  
Sein Stundenplan teilte ihm beleidigt mit, dass er zu spät für 'Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe' war und er erst nach der Mittagspause wieder Unterricht hatte, Verwandlung bei Trelawney.  
Ungläubig starrte er auf den Stundenplan. Verwandlung bei Trelawney? Was war mit McGonagall? Nach etwas Geschüttel teilte ihm sein störrischer Stundenplan mit, dass McGonagall im Krankenflügel lag und Vertretung bekommen hätte.   
Sofort wurde Ron munter. Das konnte ja heiter werden!  
Nur, was tat er jetzt bis zum Mittagessen? Für die Magischen Geschöpfe war es schon zu spät.  
Allerdings könnte er die Zeit nutzen, um ein Bad zu nehmen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig eingestaubt. Das musste der viele Sand sein, den er in Jerusalem eingeatmet hatte.  
Leise brummelnd erhob er sich von seinem Bett und stolperte über den Kröter, der vor seinem Bett lag. "Was ist denn das?" fragte er sich erstaunt und begutachtete den grünen Klumpen mit Stacheln.   
"Ich und ein grüner Klumpen??" fiepte der Klumpen beleidigt und schüttelte seine Rückenzacken. "Meine Stacheln sind blaugrün!!"  
"Aha," sagte Ron geistreich und ließ sich nieder. "Erstens, wie kommst du in mein Zimmer, zweitens, seit wann dürfen Hagrids Kröter im Schloß Gassi gehen, drittens, seit wann sind Kröter grün, viertens, seit wann können Kröter sprechen, und viertens... eins, zwei, drei, vier, und dann? Ach ja, fünftens: Was willst du von mir?"  
"Wo ist meine Mamaaaaa!!" plärrte der Kröter und fing an zu heulen. Dann wischte er sich mit einem großen Taschentuch über die Augen. "Zu deinen Fragen, Sterblicher..." Er krächzte und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen mystischen Klang zu geben. "Erstens: Ich bin die Leiter hochgeklettert, die vor deinem Fenster stand. Zweitens: Hagrid hat vergessen, dass ich ihm den Schlüssel zu meinem Ställchen geklaut hab. Drittens: Ich bin grün, weil grün eine bezaubernde Farbe ist, und meine Mutter blau und mein Vater gelb war. Viertens: Hagrid, dieser Trott- Wohltäter, hat uns versehentlich _'Gilderoy Lockharts Gesichtscreme Für Einen Zauberhaften Teint - Keine Unreinheiten Mehr'_ statt dem üblichen _'Madam Pomfreys Anti-Hörsturz-Tränklein'_ ins Trinken gekippt, was einige Wechselwirkungen zur Folge hatte. Und fünftens: Ich hab meine Mammaaaaaaaaaaa verloren! Bin verirrt! Will meine Mama wiederhaben!!!"  
Der kleine Kröter benutze Rons Socken als Taschentuch und schneuzte sich kräftig. Den rauchenden Socken warf er aus dem Fenster, wo er zwei Sekunden später explodierte, und kuschelte sich dann an Rons Füße.   
"Nimm mich mit! Ich will nach Hause!"  
"Also gut," sagte Ron und beschloß, den Kröter in einen unauffälligen Behälter zu stopfen und zu Hagrid zu bringen.   
Eigentlich war so ein Baby-Kröter richtig niedlich. Er beugte sich hinunter und kraulte die blaugrünen Stacheln.  
"Du bist aber schon ein grosser Kröter! Sag mal 'Rotationsmaschine'!"  
"Groffa", sagte der Kröter.  
"Das ist doch schonmal was!" meinte Ron ermutigend und erinnerte sich wieder an seine staubigen Abenteuer.  
"Macht's dir was aus, wenn ich noch schnell baden geh, bevor ich dich zurückbringe? Es knirscht so zwischen meinen Zähnen..."  
"Ich will auch baden! Meine Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sagt, ich soll immer baden! Nimm mich miiiiii-hiiiit!!" Seufzend beruhigte Ron den heulenden Kröter und sah sich dann nach einem geeigneten Behälter um.  
Wie wär's denn mit Deans Geigenkasten? Der Kröter war noch klein und würde perfekt hineinpassen.   
Ron öffnete den Kasten, nahm die Stradivari-Geige behutsam aus ihren Halterungen und warf sie vorsichtig aus dem Fenster. Dean würde sie sicher finden, wenn er das nächste Mal baden ging.  
Die Piepsstimme aus dem Wasser, die irgendetwas von "Oh Vater, schau doch, was ich Schönes gefunden habe" sang, überhörte er.  
Einige Minuten später schlich Ron mit dem Geigenkasten durch die Gänge. Da das Jungenbad im Gryffindorturm leider unter akuten Schimmelpilzen litt, hatte er beschlossen, ins Vertrauensschülerbad zu gehen, zu dem Hermine ihm letzte Woche das Passwort verraten hatte.  
"Wo gehen wir hin?" piepste es aus dem Geigenkasten. Ein vorbeihuschender Schüler starrte Ron verwirrt an.   
Ron antwortete ungerührt: "Ins Vertrauensschülerbad! Da ist es voll cool, die haben schon wieder eine neue Funktion entwickelt... zum Beispiel dieser neue Schaum, den Hermine so gern mag! Es gibt ihn in rosa und blau, und wenn die beiden Farben zusammenkommen, heiraten sie! Ist das nicht groovy?"  
Der Kröter nickte. "Aber was ist Heiraten?"  
"Dazu bist du noch zu klein... wenn du größer bist, wird es dir deine Mama erklären."  
"Ich will zu Mamaaaaaaaaaa!!" plärrte der Kröter, verschluckte sich, glurpte ein wenig und hustete dann: "Du bist jetzt doch mein Papa!"  
"Wirklich?" fragte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Krass, ich wollte schon immer einen Kröter adoptieren... wie heisst du eigentlich?"  
"Ich?" krächzte der Kröter und wickelte sich um den Geigenkasten. "Mama sagt, wir heissen Saubande... also heiss ich Sauband."  
"Äh," sagte Ron. "Also, du brauchst doch einen richtigen Namen..." Und er fühlte tiefes Mitleid mit dem armen Kröter.   
Während der Kröter und Ron sich Namen überlegten, kam das Vertrauensschülerbad immer näher.  
Schließlich war es vor den beiden angelangt, setzte sich wieder gemütlich hin und fragte schnaufend nach dem Passwort. "Ähm... ach ja, _'Giftgrünes, gebrochenes Herz'_ - wer hat denn da schon wieder Liebeskummer?"  
"Was ist Liebeskummer?" fragte der Kröter und hoppelte aus dem Geigenkasten auf Rons Schulter. Die beiden betraten den Vorraum zum Vertrauensschülerbad. Hinter ihnen schloß sich die Tür, und sie spürten, wie das Bad wieder langsam zum Ursprungsort zurückhoppelte.  
Ron setzte sich mit dem Kröter auf die Wartebank. An der Tür zum Badesaal hing ein großes 'Besetzt'-Schild, und in den Wäschekörben im Vorraum waren ein paar achtlos dahingeworfene Kleider verstreut.   
"Warten wir halt ein wenig... Ach ja, also, hm, nun, Liebeskummer, das ist, wenn man ganz traurig ist, und einen, ich meine, wenn man einen sehr lieben Menschen verloren hat," Ron dachte ein wenig nach und fügte dann hinzu, "oder einen sehr lieben Kröter."  
"Also hab ich jetzt Liebeskummer, weil Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, " er fing an zu plärren, "nicht bei mir ist."   
Durch die Rauchschwaden, die aus dem Bad kamen, erklang eine Stimme: "Wer schreit denn da so entsetzlich?"  
"Nur mein Haustier," rief Ron zurück, "äh, mein Adoptivsohn. Bist du bald fertig da drin?"  
"Was, du bist auch Vater? Reich mir die Hand, Bruder!" Die Tür ging auf, und Malfoy erschien, mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften. "Wo ist das Baby?"  
Dann erblickte er Ron, der mit dem Kröter auf dem Kopf auf der Bank saß.  
"Ahhhh! Ein Wechselbalg! Weasley, wie hast du das nur zustande gebracht? Liegt das bei euch in der Familie?"  
Ron stand empört auf und warf dabei fast den Kröter herunter. "Das ist kein Wechselbalg, sondern mein Adoptivsohn! Und er heisst, heisst... Rudolf!"  
"Entzückend", sagte Malfoy irritiert und beäugte Rudolf, der anfing zu fauchen und zu spucken.  
"Lass dich nächstes Mal besser beraten...Moment mal, stehe ich hier und unterhalte mich mit einem Wiesel? Das geht ja gegen meine Ehre!"  
Er drehte sich galant um und stolzierte zurück in den Badesaal. Der beleidigte Rudolf sprang ungehindert von Rons Kopf und schnappte nach Malfoys Handtuch.  
"Oh", sagte Ron und starrte Malfoy an. "Liegt der Hintern auch bei euch in der Familie?"  
"Du wagst es, meinen Körper zu beleidigen?" empörte sich Malfoy und hielt sich Rudolf vor seine Weichteile, um Ron den Ausblick zu versperren.  
Dann marschierte er beleidigt endgültig ins Bad und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"He, du hast meinen Sohn mitgenommen!" brüllte Ron und trat die Tür ein. "Gib mir meinen Sohn zurück!"  
Rudolf gab vor lauter Freude einige Stichflammen von sich. Malfoy stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und fiel kopfüber ins Wasser.  
"Wie gut, dass ich dich wiederhabe," seufzte Ron und setzte Rudolf zurück auf seinen Kopf.  
"Komm, hilf mir, den Kerl aus dem Wasser zu fischen."   
Es stellte sich heraus, dass Rudolf ausgezeichnet schwimmen konnte. Ohne große Mühe zog er Malfoy an seiner Halskette zum Rand, wo Ron den Halbertrunkenen zuerst einmal in den Geigenkasten legte. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy einige Brandwunden erlitten hatte.  
"Rudolf! Wie oft hab ich dir gesagt, du sollst keine Fremden anfauchen!"  
Seufzend beschwor er ein paar Bandagen und _'Gildery Lockharts Immer Hilfreiche Salbe Für Verbrennungen Aller Art' _herauf und verarztete Malfoy, wie er es im Erste-Hilfe-Kurs in den Sommerferien gelernt hatte. Es war zwar ein Malfoy, aber er konnte ihn ja schlecht hier einfach rumliegen lassen. Wie sah das denn aus?

*******

Der Harry lag immer noch in tiefen Alpträumen in Ginnys Bett, die ihr Geständnis resigniert auf später verschoben hatte, da der arme Junge von dem Agar-Agar betäubt war und einfach nicht aufwachen wollte.  
Also wandte sie sich der Diskussion draussen zu, die nach der kleinen Störung durch einen gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer wieder in vollem Gange war.   
Padma wurde von den neugierigen Kranken fürsorglich mitsamt ihrer Trage aus dem Quarantäneraum getragen, um die ganze Geschichte zu enthüllen. Der Rest gruppierte seine Betten und Tragen so um sie herum, dass alle ungestört zuhören konnten.  
"Also, Hermine und Malfoy..."   
Alles lauschte gespannt.  
"Wann hast du die beiden denn gesehen?" fragte Blaise.  
"Nicht ich!" hustete Padma. "Meine Schwester! Wie hätte ich denn in ein Gryffindorbad kommen können, wenn ich in Ravenclaw bin?"  
"Ihr seht euch aber auch so ähnlich," bemerkte Pierre aus seiner Ecke, "man kann euch kaum auseinanderhalten!"  
"Wie, du hast nicht bemerkt, dass ich meine Haare gefärbt habe?" fragte Padma erstaunt, schüttelte den Kopf über soviel männliche Unaufmerksamkeit und wandte sich wieder dem Hauptthema zu.  
"Jedenfalls hat Parvati gesagt, dass Hermine und Malfoy zusammen in der Badewanne saßen!"  
"Ohhh", machte der gesamte Krankenflügel mit großen Augen.  
"Etwa nackt?"  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich schon. Wer setzt sich schon angezogen in eine Wanne?"  
Ohne Pansys "Wer weiss..." zu beachten, empörte sich Ginny: "Das ist ja evil! Und das auch noch in dem gemeinsamen Bad! Das hätte ich Hermine nie zugetraut!"  
"Also, ich weiss nicht," ließ Blaise verlauten, "aber ich beneide sie irgendwie."  
"Nicht nur du," grummelte Pansy, "und dabei hat er erst vor ein paar Tagen mit mir Schluss gemacht! Dieser Mistkerl!"  
"So ein Kotflügel!" bemerkte nun auch Millicent.  
"Genau!" warf Pierre ein. "Ein richtiger Vergaser!"  
"Dem würd ich gerne mal den Auspuff polieren!" schimpfte ein Junge zwei Tragen über Blaise. Blaise blickte verwirrt nach oben und versuchte, den neuen Diskussionsteilnehmer zu identifizieren.  
"Ist doch wahr! Immer kriegt er alle Mädels ab! Und wer geht leer aus?"  
Diesmal röhrte der männliche Teil des Krankenflügels Zustimmung.  
"Ach, du bist's, Depp..." murmelte Blaise und verkroch sich in ihren Decken. "Wie geht's denn auch immer..."  
"Nenn mich nicht Depp!" beschwerte sich der Fünftklässler. "Ich heisse Depp Jones! So wie Johnny Depp! Das ist ein ganz normaler Name!"  
"Wie auch immer," mischte sich Padma wieder ein, "die beiden saßen also zusammen in der Wanne, als Parvati und Lavender reinkamen..."  
"Wieso haben sie denn nicht die Tür abgeschlossen?"  
"Vielleicht waren sie zu... beschäftigt?"   
Der Krankenflügel kicherte wissend.  
"Auf jeden Fall, ihr werdet es mir kaum glauben, wenn ich euch's jetzt sage, aber Parvati hat mir gesagt, dass..."  
Atemlose Spannung, die nur von etwas Gehuste und Geröchel unterbrochen wurde.  
"...dass sie's miteinander GETRIEBEN hätten! In der Wanne!"  
"Oh mein Gott." sagte Ginny zerschmettert. "Ist sie sich da auch ganz sicher?"  
"Wie furchtbar!" entsetzte sich Milton, der gerade erst aufgewacht war und von seiner Trage ganz oben einen guten Beobachtungsplatz hatte. "Jetzt liegt der Kerl schon wieder vorne!"   
Murmelnd kramte er eine Liste heraus und aktualisierte den Stand seines Rivalen.  
"Schweig still da oben! Elender Casanova!" empörte sich Toni. "Als ob dein Schottenrock so sexy wäre!"  
"He, immerhin hab ich damit mehr Erfolg als du, du... du... Reserve!"  
"Wer bezeichnet hier meine Freundin als Reserve?" brüllte es aus dem Quarantäneraum.   
"Milton, wie kannst du nur!" kreischte Blaise und warf eine Bettpfanne in seine Richtung. "Frauenverachtendes Schwein! Ich bereue es, mich je auf deiner blöden Liste verewigt zu haben!"  
Während aus allen Ecken des Krankenflügels "Was, du auch?" gemurmelt wurde, beugte sich Milton mit einem strahlenden Lächeln von seiner Trage und grinste: "Das meinst du doch sicher nicht so... Du weisst doch, dass ich nicht so einer bin! Ich trage Damen auf Händen!"  
Und er warf ihr eine Rose in den Schoß. Blaise erbleichte und schwieg stille. "Fragt sich nur, wieviele Damen", bemerkte Ginny gehässig und lenkte das Thema auf Kurt und Toni zurück.  
"Kurt, wolltest du nicht wissen, wer deine Freundin als Reserve bezeichnet hat? Milton war's, den kennst du doch, dieser schottische Austauschschüler!"  
Toni war inzwischen in Tränen ausgebrochen und wurde von Hannah getröstet. Auf wackligen Krücken kam Kurt aus dem Quarantäneraum gehumpelt und legte einen bandagierten Arm um sie. Mit dem anderen Arm drohte er in Miltons Richtung.  
"Nur weil ich," schluchzte Toni, "Malfoy mal gesagt hab, dass, schnief, er sich immer, schnief, an mich wenden kann, wenn er mal Probleme hat..."  
Pansy blickte sie entsetzt an. "Aber Toni! Weisst du denn nicht, was Malfoy mit 'Problemen' meint?"  
Toni sah auf und wischte sich die Nase an dem Bettlaken ab. "Naja, ich hab mich dann schon manchmal gewundert... aber...schnief!"  
"Von wegen," sagte Milton von oben herab, "auf meiner Liste steht eindeutig, dass du und Malfoy mindestens..."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" plärrte Toni und übertonte erfolgreich die Zahl, die Milton nennen wollte. "Das ist eine Lüge!"  
"Also, wenn das nicht wahr ist," sagte Milton und dachte angestrengt nach, "dann bin ich wieder Erster! Hurra! Ich habe ihn geschlagen!"  
"Ist ja schön und gut," brummte Padma, die die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenken wollte, "aber um wieder aufs Thema zu kommen- hättet ihr je gedacht, dass Hermine einfach so was mit Malfoy anfangen würde?"  
"Sag schon! Kennst du sie nikt am besten?" quäkte Milli in Ginnys Richtung.   
Die schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Irgendwie ist Hermine nicht der Typ für 'ne beste Freundin... die versteht sich besser mit Ron, glaub ich. Naja, aber ich kenn sie schon gut, sie ist ja in den Ferien immer bei uns und schläft dann in meinem Zimmer..."  
Padma sonnte sich zufrieden in der Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Zuhörer. "Aber das Beste wisst ihr ja noch gar nicht! Stellt euch vor, als Lavender und Parvati dann geschockt in der Tür standen... da hat Malfoy Lavender doch tatsächlich einen Platz in der Wanne angeboten! Ist das nicht die Höhe?"  
"Allerdings!" pflichtete ihr Milton bei. "In meinem Bad ist längst nicht soviel Platz! Ich werde mich beschweren!"  
Nachdem Pansy Milton mit einer weiteren Bettpfanne ruhiggestellt hatte, meinte sie: "Und auch noch Gruppensex! Ja, und was hat Lavender denn dann gemacht? Sie wird doch nicht etwa..."  


*****

**Mehr Klatsch und Tratsch... in Kapitel 15**


	15. Kapitel 15

Author's Notes:  
[Möh.]  
[*Hier sind wir wieder mit Kapitel 15... heute mal nur einen kurzen Disclaimer: Sämtliche GL-Produkte gehören der Gilderoy Lockhart World Association. Und die gehört uns. Also brauchen wir diesmal ja überhaupt keinen Disclaimer!]  
[Hurra.]  
[*Übrigens, ein Nachtrag: Aufgrund eines furchtbaren Fehlers sahen wir uns gezwungen, das 15. Kapitel nochmal offline zu stellen.]  
[Das war ein Tippfehler! Nichts weiter!!]  
[*Jedenfalls ist hier jetzt die korrigierte Version. Ja, auf sowas muss man heutzutage achten, in unserer Welt voll PISA...]

[

Kapitel 15

*****

Verlegen druckste Padma herum. "Naja, eigentlich darf ich's ja gar nicht sagen... aber wenn ihr mir versprecht, es nicht weiterzusagen... wir sind hier ja unter uns."  
Unter dem Bett lag Snape und lauschte bestürzt. Seine armen Schüler! Was hatten sie nur für Probleme!   
So jung und schon so verdorben!  
Und er fragte sich, warum die Moral in Hogwarts im Gegensatz zu seiner Schulzeit so weit verkommen war.   
Dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass endlich ein anständiger Schulpsychiater hermusste, und er beschloss, nach seiner Flucht sofort zu Dumbledore zu gehen und das zu beantragen.  
"Keine Sorge," meinte Ginny beruhigend, "wir schweigen wie ein Grab!"   
"Wie ein Gruft!" sagte Adelheid.  
"Na gut. Also, Lavender... sie wollte wirklich in die Wanne steigen! Also, ich weiss nicht, ob sie's wirklich gemacht hätte, wenn Parvati sie nicht zurückgehalten hätte, aber zumindest war sie nicht abgeneigt."  
"Die könnte ich auch mal fragen, ob sie mit mir ausgehen will..." grinste Milton und notierte etwas auf seinem Notizblock.  
"Untersteh dich!" kam Padmas empörte Reaktion. "Sie ist (oder war zumindest) in einer glücklichen Beziehung und das wirst du jetzt nicht versauen! Also, jedenfalls kam Parvati heute morgen total fertig zu mir und erzählte, dass sie Angst um ihre Beziehung hat, weil sie jetzt unsicher ist, ob Lavender sie überhaupt noch liebt. Ich meine, in ein Bad zu einem Pärchen zu steigen, wenn die eigene Freundin dabei steht? Da kann doch was nicht stimmen!"  
"Ich glaube," sagte Pansy besorgt, "Parvati macht sich zurecht Sorgen. Lavender kam mir in letzter Zeit so abweisend vor..."  
"Ausserdem hab ich sie mal in Hogsmeade mit Milton gesehen," fiel Pierre plötzlich ein.   
"Was? Ich dachte, sie wäre lesbisch!"   
Der restliche Krankenflügel rief im Chor: "Milton!!!"  
Der dachte gar nicht daran, irgendetwas zu bereuen, und meinte nur selbstzufrieden: "Bei mir wird jede Lesbe hetero!"  
Eine Ladung Kopfkissen, Matratzen und Bettpfannen flog auf ihn zu.  
"Hey, war nur ein Scherz! Ich hab nichts mit ihr angefangen!" jammerte er und duckte sich. "Wir sind nur gute Freunde!"  
"Du Schwein!" brüllte Ginny, die mit Parvati gut befreundet war. Ausserdem arbeiteten sie zusammen an der von Ginny gegründeten Schülerzeitung, dem "Hogwarts Express".  
"Frag sie doch!" brüllte Milton zurück. "Es geht zwar eigentlich gegen meine Ehre und ich weiss auch nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber sie ist wirklich nur meine beste Freundin! Ausser ihr versteht mich hier sowieso niemand!"  
Beruhigend meinte Pansy: "Wir wollen deine Gefühle nicht verletzen... es ist nur so, dass dein Ruf, hm, gegen dich spricht."  
Milton kehrte ihnen beleidigt den Rücken zu. "Auf meiner Liste ist sie jedenfalls nicht und ihre sexuelle Orientierung hat sich auch nicht geändert! Ich hab nichts mit ihrer Beziehungskrise zu tun!"  
Nach kurzem Schweigen meinte Pansy vorsichtig: "Auf jeden Fall müssen wir den beiden helfen. Sie sind so ein schönes Paar! Irgendwelche Vorschläge?"  
"Aber nichts überstürzen," gab Padma zu bedenken, die am besten über ihre Schwester Bescheid wusste. "Sie will doch immer alles allein schaffen! Sie hasst es, wenn man sich in ihre persönlichen Angelegenheiten mischt..."  
"Wie wär's mit einem romantischen Abendessen mit Kerzenlicht und allem drum und dran?"  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. "Und wie willst du den beiden weismachen, dass das nicht von uns arrangiert wurde?"  
"Ein Date-Doppel!" schlug Adelheid vor. "In Deutschland, Date-Doppel ist große Tradition! Man nehmen zwei Pärchen und schicken zusammen in romantisches Schloss mit Götz! Ihr nur müssen sagen, dass ausgelost wurde, welch Pärchen kommt. So alles denkt Zufall, und die Lavendel und Parvati sehen nicht, dass es war geplant!"  
"Ja, aber... welches andere Pärchen? In Anbetracht der Umstände würde ich nicht Hermine und Malfoy nehmen..."  
Einige Minuten lang dachte der Krankenflügel angestrengt nach.  
"Ja, irgendwo muss es doch ein Pärchen geben, das mit den beiden befreundet ist!"  
"Ich würde ja gehen, wenn ich 'nen Freund hätte..." dachte Ginny laut und erinnerte sich plötzlich an den ohnmächtigen Harry in ihrem Bett.  
"Hey, ich könnte Harry Potter überreden! Das kann der mir garantiert nicht abschlagen, so gutherzig und großzügig wie er ist! Und wenn er sich wehrt, behaupte ich einfach, dass das ganze von Greenpeace gesponsert ist und je mehr Leute mitmachen, desto mehr Schildkröten werden aus ihren unmenschlichen Verhältnissen bei Schildkrötrenrennen befreit."  
"Eine geniale Idee! Ja, wo ist der Harry denn hin? Der lag doch vorhin noch hier irgendwo auf dieser Trage!"  
"Oh, der liegt hier bei mir," bemerkte Ginny beiläufig. "In meinem Bett liegt sich's gut zu zweit. Er schläft zwar, aber ich kann ihn ja wecken."  
Snape lag auf seinem Horchposten und lauschte immer bestürzter. McGonagall schnarchte leise vor sich hin.  
Ohne das aufkommende Getuschel zu beachten, tauchte Ginny in ihr Biotop ab und rüttelte ein wenig an dem armen Jungen.  
"Harry! Wach auf! Du musst Schildkröten retten, hörst du? Schildkröten! Die Welt braucht dich! Potter, aufwachen!"  
Langsam regte sich der leichenblasse Junge, bewegte seine Arme wie ein Zombie zu Vorhang und versuchte, ihn aufzuziehen.   
"Sauerstoff..." röchelte er leise vor sich hin. Mit Ginnys Hilfe glitt der Vorhang schließlich mit einer erhabenen Geste zur Seite, und der Krankenflügel hatte einen perfekten Ausblick auf den jungen Hippie (formerly known as 'Der Junge, der lebt'), wie er sich mit einer rothaarigen Schönheit im Bett räkelte. Mehr oder weniger zumindest.  
Und es regte sich wieder Leben in ihm... es war noch nicht vorbei!  
Er kehrte von seiner Traumreise durch die Gezeiten zurück und betrachtete erstaunt die vielen Menschen um ihn.  
"Was ist denn hier los? Bin ich schon wieder vom Besen gefallen? Hat der Hugo mich schon wieder gekidnappt?"  
"Harry," flüsterte Ginny, " Hugo ist in seiner Besenkammer, keine Sorge. Dein Kopf wird doch keinen Schaden genommen haben?"  
Inzwischen war Harry wieder die Sache mit den Meermenschen eingefallen. "Ich muss sofort zum Direktor! Warum sind meine Beine noch nicht geheilt? Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?"  
Erst jetzt fiel den anderen auf, dass Madam Pomfrey seit etwa einer Stunde nicht mehr aufgetaucht war. "Die kommt schon noch irgendwann..."  
Snape unter dem Bett war dasselbe aufgefallen, und er beschloss, die Gelegenheit endlich zur Flucht zu nutzen. Die Schüler waren wohl alle auf Potter fixiert, sie würden nicht auf ihn achten. Trotz seines verstauchten Knöchels humpelte er wie der Blitz über und unter allen Betten hindurch und benutzte dabei den Stock, den Hannah dazu benutzt hatte, um (Schande!) nach ihm zu stochern.   
Einige Schüler nahmen zwar einen humpelnden Schatten war, der an ihnen vorbeiflitzte, schrieben es aber ihrer Krankheit und den Nebelschwaden im Krankenflügel zu, in denen man durchaus Fata Morganas sehen konnte.   
Ausserdem hatte er glücklicherweise einen Beschleunigungszauber angewandt und fand sich so in Windeseile auf dem Flur wieder. Er war frei! Frei! Vor lauter Glück begann er, volkstümliche Tänze aus seiner Heimat aufzuführen. Dann begab er sich zu dem Büro des Direktors.

*****

Hermine ging leise summend durch die leeren Gänge und grübelte über die Arithmantikarbeit nach. War in Aufgabe 23 b wirklich die dritte Potenz aus 234,5 die Wurzel des doppelt getripelten Pi? Und der Quark, ob sie den richtig berechnet hatte? Quarks waren die einzigen Rechnungen, mit denen sogar sie Schwierigkeiten hatte.  
Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Mittagessen, und Verwandlung war ja auf die erste Stunde nach dem Mittagessen verschoben worden. Es schüttelte sie schon allein bei der Vorstellung, eine Stunde Verwandlung bei Trelawney statt ihrer Lieblingslehrerin zu haben.  
Jetzt würde sie aber erst mal ihren neuen Bikini einweihen, den sie letztens von ihrer Tante geschenkt bekommen hatte. Überraschenderweise bewies die Tante Geschmack, der Bikini war nämlich aus der '_Gilderoy Lockhart_ Kollektion' (_'Fabelhaftes Hawaii-Feeling Mit Originalduftendem Orchideen-Haarschmuck!')_.  
Mit den Gedanken halb bei Malfoy, der wahrscheinlich gerade eifrig Vaterschaftstests ausprobierte, halb bei ihrer Arithmantikarbeit, kam sie vor der fetten Dame an und sagte das Passwort (_'Ringelblumensalbe ist besser als Kamillencreme'_).  
Dann fragte sie sich, was Dumbledore wieder für ein Problem mit seinen Anti-Aging-Cremes hatte. Es wurde mal wieder Zeit, dass jemand anderes die Passwörter festlegte. Nur weil die Fette Dame keine Lust mehr hatte, sich eigene auszudenken... Wo sie schon bei der Fetten Dame war: Die brauchte heute irgendwie verdächtig lange, um aufzumachen.   
Hermine beugte sich vor und sah sich die Fette Dame genauer an.  
Was war das für eine große Wärmflasche auf ihrem Bauch?  
Warum inhalierte sie über einem großen Bottich?  
Und wozu das überdimensionale Pflaster in ihrer Magengegend?  
Ausserdem schien sie keine Notiz von Hermine zu nehmen, was vielleicht auch an dem großen Handtuch lag, unter dem ihr Kopf verborgen war. Ab und zu erklang ein ersticktes Husten.  
Hermine räusperte sich und beschloß, das Passwort ein wenig lauter aufzusagen. "Kamillencreme ist besser als Ringelblumensalbe!"  
Sofort horchte die Fette Dame auf. "Wer kann da das Passwort nicht? Versucht da etwa ein mieser kleiner Slytherin, sich in meinen Turm einzuschleichen?"  
"Ich bin's, die Gryffindor-Schulsprecherin!" rief Hermine laut. "Ok, das Passwort geht andersrum, aber müssten Sie inzwischen nicht auch mal gemerkt haben, dass dieser ganze Müll mit den Häusern längst überholt und veraltet ist? Das bringt nur Streit und Rivalität! Ich geb ja zu, die unteren Stufen haben's noch nicht ganz kapiert, aber wir Siebtklässler legen da doch schon gar keinen Wert drauf... wozu sollen Klassengesellschaften denn gut sein? Private Rivalitäten wird es immer geben, das muss man ja nicht auch noch von den Häusern abhängig machen, die Welt ist rassistisch genug und..."  
"Kind," röchelte die Fette Dame, "ist nett, dass du mir so schöne Vorträge hältst, aber als Bild kann ich eben nicht aus meiner Haut, ich bin ein waschechtes Gryffindorbild und stolz darauf, und..."  
Hermine sah erneut auf die Uhr und zuckte zusammen. "Äh, ich hab's leider grad ziemlich eilig... Also, _'Ringelblumensalbe ist besser als Kamillencreme'_! Richtig?"  
Die Fette Dame klappte ächzend zur Seite und Hermine, deren Zweitname übrigens Kamille war, huschte durch das Porträtloch, durchquerte den leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und hastete die Treppen hinauf in ihr Zimmer.  
Lavender und Parvati waren wahrscheinlich wie immer noch länger bei Trelawney geblieben, um ihrem Hobby zu frönen und ein paar Extrapunkte herauszuschinden. Wahrscheinlich fachsimpelten sie gerade glücklich über indische Askese, Horoskope, Tarotkarten und wie das ganze Zeug hieß. Hermine hielt sowieso nicht viel davon.  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und begann ihre Waschsachen zusammenzupacken. Den Bikini zog sie vorsorglich schon mal an und warf sich nur ihren Umhang über die Schultern.  
Dann rannte sie eilig die Treppen wieder herunter und klappte mit einem "Ich bin's nochmal" die Fette Dame wieder auf.   
"Kamillencreme, Kamillencreme... ach, übrigens, was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen passiert? Sind Sie krank?"  
"Aber Kind," ächzte die Fette Dame, "woran hast du das nur erkannt?"  
"Weibliche Intuition", murmelte Hermine und beäugte das riesige Pflaster.   
"Irgend so ein Vandale hat mich mitten in der Nacht eingetreten! Ohne mir das Passwort zu sagen! So ein kleines, mickriges Bürschchen... wenn ich den erwische, dann drehe ich ihm den Hals um, oh ja!"  
Hermine ging im Geiste sämtlichen kleinen mickrigen Schüler durch, beschloss aber, dass das Aufzählen zuviel Zeit beanspruchen würde, und versprach, sich in ihrer Eigenschaft als Schulsprecherin mal umzuhören.  
Dann verabschiedete sie sich und ging auf die Suche nach dem Vertrauensschülerbad. Dass man aber auch nie wusste, wo das gerade war!  
Glücklicherweise hatte sie sich eine Kopie von Harrys Karte des Rumtreibers machen lassen, die er vor einiger Zeit, freundlich wie er war, an sämtliche Schüler verteilt hatte.  
Leider (oder auch zum Glück) hatte er vergessen, ihnen den nötigen Spruch zu sagen, der die Karte aktivierte, und so hatten die meisten das unnütze Pergament entnervt wieder weggeworfen.  
Sie tippte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die Karte, murmelte "Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin" und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, wieso die Marauder sich ausgerechnet diesen idiotischen Spruch ausgedacht hatten.  
Dann suchte sie nach dem Vertrauensschülerbad und entdeckte es ganz in ihrer Nähe, vor dem ehemaligen Geschichte der Zauberei- Klassenzimmer, in das es sich offensichtlich hineinzuquetschen versuchte.   
Professor Binns war heute morgen in ein neues Zimmer umgezogen, da er vermutete, dass sein altes Klassenzimmer mit Schimmelpilzen verseucht war und deshalb die Schüler von seinem Unterricht fernhielt.  
Nach einigen Schritten sah sie auch schon die Rückwand des armen Bads. Es stand einsam und alleine vor der Tür und hopste unruhig hin und her.   
Nachdem Hermine den Eingang gefunden hatte, tätschelte sie dem Bad beruhigend die Wand.   
"Du bist mal wieder auf Reisen, oder? Keine Sorge, da kommst du schon rein... aber schau mal, es wäre viel leichter, wenn du dich einfach umdrehen würdest. Hier..."  
Mit leichtem Schwung drehte Hermine das Bad etwas zur Seite, öffnete die Haupttür und zwängte sich hinein, bevor das Bad sich nochmal umdrehen konnte.  
Im Vorraum war von den Bemühungen des Bades nichts mehr zu spüren, dank des praktischen Zaubers, den Dumbledore noch in jungen Jahren darüber gesprochen hatte.  
Hermine sah sich sofort von Dampfschwaden umhüllt, ignorierte das Besetztschild an der Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter.   
Ah, diese große Gestalt da am Beckenrand musste Malfoy sein. In den heissen Nebelschwaden erkannte sie zwar nicht viel, aber lag da nicht irgendwas neben ihm? Vielleicht ein Vaterschaftstest, wer weiss, wie die Dinger aussahen.  
"Mal-Draco, wie weit bist du denn?" rief sie in Richtung der Gestalt und trat ein paar Schritte näher, bis sie sich an ihren neuen Bikini erinnerte und den Umhang abwarf.   
Die mitgelieferten Orchideenblüten steckte sie sich gleich mit ins Haar, wo sie sofort anfingen, leise Werbesprüche vor sich hin zu piepsen. "_Kauft Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof! Für einen strahlenden Gesamteindruck kann Ihnen nur Gilderoy Lockharts erstes selbstkreiertes, blumig-duftendes, verführerisches 'Obsession' helfen! Nur mit..._"  
"Ruhe da oben!" Hermine belegte die Blüten kurzerhand mit einem Silencio. "Das ist ja nervtötend! Lockhart wird auf meiner Rangliste ein paar Plätze absteigen..."  
Dann vergewisserte sie sich, dass ihr bezaubernd fruchtiger Bikini mit aufgestickten Blumen aus semi-transparentem Stoff mit eingebauten automatischen Lautsprechern für die romantische Stimmung, die auf Wunsch jedes gewünschte Lied spielen konnten, auch richtig sass und die Fransen da waren, wo sie hingehörten.  
Die Gestalt im Nebel schien sie nicht registriert zu haben.  
Entschlossen schritt Hermine auf ihren Zukünftigen zu und stolperte überraschend über einen blaugrünen Klumpen, der sich vor ihre Füße geworfen hatte.  
"Aua! Was soll dieser blaugrüne Klumpen hier im Bad? Hat Dumbledore seine Seife hier vergessen?"  
Zu ihren Füßen ertönte ein glückliches Fiepen: "Siehst du, Papa, meine Mama erkennt sofort, dass ich blaugrün bin und nicht grün! Meine Mama ist gekommen!" Und er sprang in ihre Arme.  
"Was ...ist ...DAS? Malfoy, was ist das für ein Vieh? Ist das etwa ein Vaterschaftstest und warum bewegt es sich?"  
Unter dem Rauschen der Wasserhähne schien ihre Frage unterzugehen, und mit einem Schwenken ihres Zauberstabs drehte sie das Wasser erst mal ab. Das Becken war schließlich längst voll. Immer diese Wasserverschwendung!  
Sofort lichtete sich der Nebel, und zu ihrer Überraschung entpuppte sich die Gestalt als Ron.  
"Äh, hallo, Ron! Was machst du denn hier? Ähm, war da vor dir schon jemand im Bad? Und was ist das da auf meinem Arm? Bei näherer Betrachtung sieht es fast aus wie ein kleiner Kröter!!! Wahh!"  
"Ein sehr kleiner Kröter", bekräftigte Ron und nahm ihr den Kröter ab, der sofort wieder auf seinen Kopf sprang.  
"Darf ich vorstellen, mein Adoptivsohn Rudolf!"  
"Wo hast du den denn aufgegabelt? Ich weiss ja, dass du ein Faible für Haustiere hast, aber übertreibst du jetzt nicht ein bisschen? Die Viecher sind gefährlich!"  
"Aber Mama," schniefte der Kröter, "ich bin doch ganz zahm!"  
Irritiert begutachtete Hermine den Kröter auf Rons Kopf. "Und warum spricht das Tier überhaupt?"  
"Also," seufzte Ron, "das ist ein lange Geschichte... setzen wir uns doch erstmal. Pass auf, nicht hierhin, da liegt Malfoy."  
"Was!!" Kreischend stürzte sich Hermine auf den leblosen Körper am Boden und rüttelte ihn. "Was ist denn mit ihm passiert? Hat er ohnmächtig? Schon wieder? Er sollte mal zum Arzt gehen!"  
Sie fing an, ihm Ohrfeigen zu geben, was bekanntlich das beste Mittel gegen eine Ohnmacht war.  
"Malfoy! Wach doch auf! Schau mich an! Was ist mit dir? Verlass mich nicht!"  
Ron betrachtete die rührende Szene misstrauisch.   
Dann fiel ihm auch der Bikini von Hermine auf, und er begann, eine leise Eifersucht zu spüren. Gut, sie waren beste Freunde, und die Sache vor zwei Wochen war ein dummer Ausrutscher gewesen, aber trotzdem...   
Nein, Ron!, sagte er sich in Gedanken und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Dann zog er Hermine von Malfoy weg und setzte sich mit ihr an den Beckenrand.  
"Der wacht schon wieder auf, ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert. Jetzt lass mich aber erstmal erzählen... ach ja, versteh ich das richtig, dass du jetzt mit Malfoy zusammen bist? Ich dachte, der wäre so ein blöder Frauenheld?"  
Hermine errötete und begann verlegen, an ihren Orchideen zu rupfen.  
"Naja, schon.. Aber zusammen sind wir erst seit gestern nacht. Naja, und ich bin schwanger von ihm, also wollen wir heiraten, aber erst nach dem Abschluss natürlich, und sein Vater will einen Stammbaum von mir, aber den kann er gerne haben, ausserdem hat er Turbo-Eulen und ich keine, und überhaupt war das Ganze nur ein Zufall, weil er den Test zusammengepuzzelt hat, den ich aus dem Fenster geworfen hab, weil du die ganze Zeit nicht da warst und ich mit niemandem reden konnte und... schluchz! Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung für ein Kind und das ist jetzt alles zuviel und jemand hat die Fette Dame eingetreten und wir haben immer noch keinen Schulpsychiater und McG ist krank und wir haben Trelawney als Vetretung, und ich fühl mich so mies!! Wähää!"  
Und sie fing an, unkontrolliert zu schluchzen.   
Ron fühlte sich ein klein wenig erschlagen und wäre ja eigentlich gern ins Becken gekippt, kam aber selbstverständlich seiner Pflicht als bester Freund nach und nahm Hermine tröstend in den Arm.  
"Ganz ruhig, das wird schon alles wieder! Wir können McGonagall ja nachher mal besuchen gehen."  
Hermine schniefte noch einmal laut auf und putzte sich die Nase an ihren Orchideen.  
"Danke, Ron. Jetzt geht's mir viel besser. Aber du wolltest mir doch erzählen, wo dieser Kröter herkommt und überhaupt, was ist mit Malfoy los und..."  
"Also, das war so... darf ich denn Pate sein für das Kleine?"  
Und sofort fing Hermine wieder an zu heulen.  
"Mit 17 ein Kind, was wird meine Mutter sagen, und diese furchtbare Verwandtschaft, unter der der arme Malfoy zu leiden hat! Wääähhh!! Aber ich hab dich unterbrochen. Was wolltest du sagen?"  
Die beiden setzten sich bequem zurecht und Ron begann zu erzählen.  
"Also, ich war gestern auf dem Dachboden, weil ich die Schlafsäcke von Fred und George mal wieder benutzen musste, und dann bin ich runter und wollte nach Hogsmeade apparieren, aber auf einmal war ich in dieser Kirche und..."  
Eine halbe Stunde später erzählte Ron immer noch. Hermine war inzwischen ebenfalls ein wenig erschlagen, Malfoy schlief friedlich, und Rudolf schnarchte ebenfalls vor sich hin.  
"Und dann hat Malfoy Rudolf ins Bad mitgenommen, ich bin hinterhergerannt, und Rudolf war so erfreut, dass er den armen Malfoy in das Becken gestossen hat, und ich hab ihn wieder rausgefischt und verarztet, und dann kamst auch schon du..."  
"Wundervoll", sagte Hermine und nahm sich vor, auch mal in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Schien ja interessant zu sein.  
Plötzlich hallte das ganze Schloss von dem Klang der Mittagessenglocke wieder. "Ach je! Da sitzen wir und reden und reden und die Zeit vergeht!" rief Hermine, schulterte Malfoy und wollte zur Tür hinaus.  
"Äh, warte, Hermine! Er hat doch gar nichts an! Und du solltest vielleicht auch was über deinen Bikini ziehen..."  
"Ach ja", murmelte Hermine und wickelte ihm ihren Umhang um die Hüfte. "Ich bring ihn nur eben in den Krankenflügel, er ist ja verletzt! Kannst du McGonagall Bescheid sagen?"  
"Die ist doch auch im Krankenflügel, also kannst du ihr's gleich selber sagen... wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen! Bis dann!"  
Freundlich winkend machten sich die beiden in unterschiedliche Richtungen auf.  
Hermine fand auf die Schnelle nichts zum Anziehen, dachte sich aber, dass das nicht so viel ausmachen würde, schliesslich waren eh alle in der Großen Halle, und rannte zum Krankenflügel, um den armen Malfoy verarzten zu lassen.  
Ron wiederum war inzwischen aufgegangen, dass er seit Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatte, und so hetzte er eilig zum Mittagessen. Ausserdem könnte er Eloise mal an seinen Tisch einladen. Harrys Platz neben ihm war ja frei. Wo der wohl wieder war? Wahrscheinlich wieder bedrohte Frettchen oder gleich die Welt retten...

**DAS Ereignis auf Hogwarts- das Mittagessen! Alles darüber in Kapitel 16! Und denkt daran: Reviews sind was Schönes...**


	16. Kapitel 16

[Author's Notes:]  
[*Nach langer Abstinenz...]  
[...einem Haufen Krisen...]  
[*...fehlenden Musen...]  
[...fehlenden Reviews...]  
[*...und allgemeiner Profilschwierigkeiten konnte ich das Naru endlich überreden, zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit etwas zum Volksgut beizutragen und Kapitel 16 hochzuladen,]  
[auch wenn es nicht gelesen wird.]  
[*Wir sind Autoren. Wir MÜSSEN hochladen. Das tritt sich sonst alles fest!]  
[Brumm. Wehe, niemand liest uns. Disclaimer: Die Mozartkugeln gehören Mozart oder dem österreichischen Wektkulturerbe, 'Swedish Timbers' wurde von uns aufgekauft, die Gilderoy Lockhart World Association (ebenfalls in unserem Besitz) hat auch wieder zugeschlagen, und die kleinen Grottenmulle wurden von Taru eigenhändig aus dem Orient importiert und in Hagrids Hütte geschmuggelt.]  
[*Und da uns aufgefallen ist, dass wir irgendwie für alles und jeden einen Disclaimer haben, nur für JK Rowling nicht, wird das ab jetzt geändert und, ja, es weiss eh schon jeder, aber: Sämtliche hier vorkommenden Charas, die euch irgendwie bekannt vorkommen, müssten aus HP entlehnt sein, der Rest ist von uns.]  
[Äh... lest schön! Und vergesst die armen, auf Feedback angewiesenen Schreiberlinge nicht!]

Kapitel 16

Harry Potter raufte sich verwirrt die Haare.  
"Kann nicht mal jemand Madam Pomfrey holen? Ich kann mich ja nicht bewegen mit meinen beiden gebrochenen Beinen, und irgendwie tun die ziemlich weh!"  
"Gleich, gleich", murmelte Ginny besänftigend und stopfte ihm ein Kissen in den Nacken, damit er sich besser aufrichten konnte.  
"Und überhaupt fühl ich mich so unwohl, ich glaube fast, ich hab mir eine Magendarmgrippe eingefangen... wo ich die wohl wieder her hab?"  
"Naja," sagte Ginny und wählte ihre Worte sorgfältig, "du bist in einem überfüllten Krankenflügel."  
Harry starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an.  
"Ich muss zu Dumbledore, wegen den Grottenolmen und Triton!"  
"Er ist noch ganz verwirrt", sagte Ginny zu den anderen gewandt und strich ihm besänftigend übers Haar.   
"Aber was wir dich eigentlich fragen wollten, Harry... hättest du nicht Lust, am Samstag mit mir auszugehen?"  
Harry stöhnte auf. "Ich tu alles, was du willst, wenn du jetzt Madam Pomfrey holst..."  
Zwei Meter weiter sprang Pierre eifrig auf und rief: "Keine Sorge, Kamerad! Ich geh und weck sie!"   
Und er humpelte mit seinem gebrochenen Bein auf das kleine Stübchen zu, in dem Madam Pomfrey vor über einer Stunde verschwunden war.  
"Nett von dir, danke", lallte Harry und liess sich auf sein Kissen zurücksinken.   
"Also, dann ist das beschlossen! Nächsten Samstag gehst du mit mir und Lav&Pav nach Hogsmeade in _'Gilderoy Lockharts Love-Hotel Mit Karaoke Für Besinnliches Beisammensein'_, wo wir dann ein Candle-Light-Dinner veranstalten!"  
"Hä?" sagte Harry dumpf und vergrub den Kopf unter der Decke.   
"Ich hab Halsweh und Kopfweh... ich werd krank... warum mit Lavender und Par...Par...Parhatschi!" Er nieste kräftig. Ginny beugte sich etwas zur Seite, um nicht von neuem angesteckt zu werden.  
"Keine Sorge, Madam Pomfrey wird dich in Sekundenschnelle heilen, und bis Samstag ist auch deine Grippe wieder weg," rief Pierre, der mit seiner Krücke gerade kurz vor der Tür zu Pomfreys Zimmer angekommen war.   
"Halt dich bereit, Kamerad! Rettung naht!"  
Hastig humpelte er die letzten Zentimeter zur Tür und versuchte dann, mit seinem Gipsarm die Klinke runterzudrücken.  
"Warte, ich helf dir," meinte Hannah, hüpfte aus dem Bett und half ihm, das Zimmer zu betreten.   
Drinnen hing tatsächlich Madam Pomfrey über ihren bedrohlich brodelnden Tränken. Gerade kochte der Anti-Grippe-Trank für heute über und versengte ihre Schürze.  
"Madam Pomfrey!" brüllte ihr Hannah ins Ohr. "Aufwachen! Wir sind krank! Wir brauchen ihre Hilfe und ausserdem ist hier ein neuer Notfall, der seit einer Stunde mit seinen gebrochenen Beinen hier rumliegt und leidet!"  
Pierre ahmte einen Wecker nach, woraufhin Madam Pomfrey ruckartig erwachte und reflexartig einen Hammer auf Pierres Kopf fallen ließ. "Was, schon wieder sechs Uhr?"   
Pierre, der Wecker, war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken.  
Während Hannah versuchte, der schlaftrunkenen Pomfrey die Situation zu erklären, machte Ginny das Gleiche bei Harry.  
"Die beiden sind eben in einer Krise, verstehst du? Und so ein romantisches Abendessen hilft jeder Beziehung wieder auf die Sprünge!"  
"Verstehe, ich helf doch gern", mümmelte Harry und fügte ein leises "Au Schmerz" hinzu. "Mir ist alles egal... rädert mich, vierteilt mich, macht mit mir, was ihr wollt, aber tut doch was mit meinen Beinen..."  
"Das ist sein altes Trauma", erklärte Pansy den wissbegierigen Aussenstehenden. "Seit Voldis letztem Angriff hat er manchmal Rückfälle, besonders in Extremsituationen wie dieser..."  
"Und was ist mit den Schildkröten?" Milton beugte sich besorgt aus seiner Trage. "Sollten wir die nicht retten?"  
"Ja, sicher, frag Dumbledore, ob dein nächstes Austauschjahr in Australien stattfinden wird... da ist die Schildkrötenrettungszentrale. Gesponsert von Gilderoy Lockhart, dem einzig wahren Schildkrötenfreund, der laut der _Hexenwoche_, der_ Hexe im Bild_, der _Weekly Witch_ und dem _Magic Mirror_ eine eigene Zuchtfarm mit seltenen Schildkröten aus aller Welt besitzt... Habt ihr auch die Bilder mit ihm und Molly, seiner Lieblingsschildkröte gesehen? War das nicht süss, wie er sie am Panzer gekrault hat?" Toni war wie immer bestens informiert.   
"Ja, die kenn ich! Molly und Polly! Was ist eigentlich aus unserer Initiative für neue Haustiere geworden?" fragte Ginny, während sie dem fiebernden Harry einen Stapel Waschlappen auf die Stirn legte.  
"Darüber wird in der nächsten Konferenz abgestimmt," antwortete Hannah als Vertrauensschülerin der Ravenclaws und Interne Mitarbeiterin am _Hogwarts Express_, Sparte _Neue Regeln & Beschlüsse in Hogwarts_.   
"Wird auch höchste Zeit, Hogwarts ist die einzige Schule, die noch so rückständig ist! Ich meine, schaut euch Beauxbatons mit ihren Warzenschweinen oder Durmstrang mit ihren siamesischen Krallenäffchen an... oder das Franzerlsissikus-Institut in Österreich! Was hatten die da noch gleich?"  
Der Krankenflügel grübelte einträchtig.   
"Waren das nicht die sprechenden Mozartkugeln?" fragte Blaise zögernd.  
"Ja, sind das denn Tiere?" wunderte sich Pierre, der inzwischen wieder zu seinem Bett gehumpelt war.   
Hannah schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Eher nicht. Die wurden auch wieder abgeschafft, nachdem sich herausgestellt hat, dass sie nachts die Betten angenagt haben. War eine Fehlzüchtung. Momentan experimentieren sie gerade mit Sauriern, mit kleinen Sauriern, wohlgemerkt. Deswegen hatten wir doch vor kurzem eine Vertretung für Hagrid, weil er bei denen war, um die Viecher auch richtig zu kreuzen..."  
"Bin ja gespannt, wie die aussehen," murmelte ein Unbekannter aus den Tiefen seines Bettes.  
"Jedenfalls," sagte Ginny, "so extrem wollen wir's ja nicht haben. Auf unserer Unterschriftenliste für bessere Familiare in Hogwarts hatten wir nur ausser den üblichen Eulen, Kröten und Katzen noch die Grottenolme, Grau- und Nacktmulle, Schildkröten, Siebenschläfer und für die ganz Mutigen die kleinen Grottenmulle aus dem fernen Orient, die Hagrid uns von seiner letzten Reise mitgebracht hat..."  
Der Krankenflügel applaudierte. "Ah, da ist ja Madam Pomfrey!" meinte Ginny erfreut und winkte die verpennt aussehende Krankenschwester an ihr Bett.  
"Hierher, schnell! Seine Beine sind gebrochen und Grippe hat er inzwischen auch gekriegt."  
"Meine lieben Kinder," knirschte Pomfrey, "habt ihr mich auch schön vermisst?"   
Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen sah sie sich im Krankenflügel um.  
"Meine untrügliche Intuition sagt mir, dass es einigen von euch schon erheblich besser geht... so wie ihr euch amüsiert habt, während ich unpässlich war! Zur Vorbeugung schluckt jeder nochmal einen Grippetrank, und dann ab mit euch!"  
Dabei wuselte sie mit den Tränken zwischen den Betten und Tragen hin und her und schickte die Schüler, die sich gesund genug fühlten, zum Mittagessen.  
Ohne Pansy, Cho, Blaise, Milton, Hannah, Depp, Toni, Millicent und einige andere würde es im Krankenflügel sehr viel ruhiger werden... und mehr Platz hatte man auch.   
Adelheid wollte mit ihren neuen Freunden mitgehen, wurde aber von Pomfrey am Kragen gepackt und wieder ins Bett gestopft, schliesslich, meinte die Krankenschwester, sei sie immer noch selbstmordgefährdet. Schmollend verkroch Adelheid sich unter ihrer Decke.  
Madam Pomfrey heilte im Vorübergehen Harrys und Pierres Knochen, verabreichte Harry die übliche Antigrippetablette, befahl Ginny, ihm ein Glas Antigrippetrank zu geben und eilte in den Quarantäneraum, wo sie begann, die Schüler umzugruppieren.  
Nach zehn Minuten waren sämtliche überflüssigen Tragen verschwunden, alle Bettpfannen fein säuberlich gestapelt, die Laken gewechselt und die Kranken statt auf dem Boden oder an der Decke wieder ordnungsgemäss in Betten verstaut.   
Im Vorübergehen mauerte Madam Pomfrey noch schnell das Loch an der Wand zu, riß alle Fenster auf, um mal ordentlich durchzulüften und ignorierte das Zittern der armen Schwerkranken.  
Die soeben Entlassenen standen immer noch etwas ziellos an der Tür und warteten auf Madam Pomfrey, damit sie ihnen die Entlassungspapiere aushändigte. Leider war es ziemlich schwierig, Pomfrey zu bremsen, wenn sie einmal in Fahrt war.  
Es klingelte zum Mittagessen.   
Wie auf Kommando fingen alle Mägen zu knurren an, da ihnen jetzt erst bewusst wurde, wie wenig man ihnen in den letzten Tagen zu essen gegeben hatte (und von Zwieback, heisser Milch mit Honig, Kamillentee und der obligatorischen Pomfrey-Spezialschokolade war sowieso niemand satt geworden).  
Plötzlich klopfte es.  
"Drück einfach die Klinke herunter, die Tür ist immer offen!" rief Pomfrey aus dem Quarantäneraum.   
Die Tür ging auf, und Hermine erschien mit Malfoy über den Schultern.  
"Ich hab einen Kranken! Er ist, ähm... von einer Klippe gestürzt! Können Sie ihn sich mal ansehen?"   
Dann bemerkte sie die zwanzig Mitschüler, die ihr gegenüberstanden.  
"Ah, hallo, Milton... hallo, Pansy, wie geht's denn immer? Hi, Cho, hast du die Aritmanthikarbeit verpasst? Sie war ganz leicht! Oh, Harry und Ginny sind ja auch da! Toni, wo hast du denn Kurt gelassen? Hallo, Blaise! Nette Frisur! Oh, Hannah! Grüß dich! Hallo, alle zusammen! Sagt mal, findet ihr es hier nicht auch ein bisschen voll? Wo ist denn Madam Pomfrey?"  
Ohne die verstohlenen Blicke zu beachten, legte sie Malfoy behutsam in das nächste freie Bett und zupfte den Umhang um seine Hüfte zurecht.  
Der Krankenflügel folgte jeder ihrer Bewegungen.  
"Hermine," meinte Pansy vorsichtig, " du hast heute morgen nicht darauf geachtet, was du aus dem Schrank nimmst, oder?"  
Hermine blickte verwirrt auf und entdeckte dann, dass sie immer noch den Bikini anhatte.  
"Oh nein, also, äh, wir wollten baden, bei der Klippe, da war ein See..."  
"Natürlich," sagte Pansy und beäugte den Umhang um Malfoys Hüfte. "Um ganz Hogwarts ist ein See. Es ist nur so, wir haben März, und letzte Woche lag noch Schnee... und Draco hatte natürlich nichts an, als er von der Klippe fiel, und hat sich deswegen..." Sie trat näher an das Bett und beugte sich vor. "...deinen Umhang angezogen, um die Brandwunden zu bedecken, die er sich zweifellos beim Sturz in den See geholt hat..."  
"Genau!" sagte Hermine im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Das wollte ich auch gerade sagen! Und das Wasser im See, das war so kalt, dass es ihm automatisch die Badehose weggezogen hat, und dann ist er ausgerutscht und von der Klippe gefallen, und ich hab ihn den ganzen Tag, ich meine, den ganzen Weg bis hierher getragen. Naja, und eigentlich sollten wir ja für unser Kräuterkundeprojekt nach Dianthuskraut tauchen..."  
Cho nickte bedächtig. "Was für ein Glück, dass die Arithmantikarbeit nur den ganzen Morgen dauerte, da hattest du ja genug Zeit für dein Projekt..."  
"Wo bleibt denn Madam Pomfrey?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie, was, Brandwunden? Ja, da war so ein Meeresbewohner, so ein sadistischer, mit einer Fackel..."  
Zum Glück für Hermine tauchte in eben diesem Moment Madam Pomfrey auf und scheuchte alle Gesunden aus dem Krankenflügel.  
"Hopp, raus hier! Das Mittagessen hat längst angefangen!"   
Sie verteilte die Entlassungspapiere, knallte erleichtert die Tür hinter der Horde zu und machte sich daran, den neuen Kranken zu begutachten.  
Leise summend schmierte sie eine Salbe auf seine Brandwunden, ließ das Ganze 5 Minuten einwirken und weckte ihn mit den altbewährten Mitteln.  
"Au", sagte Malfoy und rieb sich die Wangen. "Wo bin ich?"  
"Im Krankenflügel", teilte ihm Pomfrey mit und beschloss, dass die Salbe ihre Wirkung jetzt getan hatte. Je früher sie die Kranken los war, desto besser.  
"Und schon wieder gesund! Was sagt man zu der lieben Pomfrey?"  
"Äh", sagte Malfoy und erinnerte sich an seine gute Erziehung, die ihm sein Vater mit diversen Hauslehrern hatte angedeihen lassen.  
"Vielen Dank, schöne Frau, für meine so fachmännisch restaurierte Hüfte..."  
"So ist's brav", schnaufte Pomfrey zufrieden, schob ihn in Richtung Tür und meinte: "So, jetzt kannst du gleich zum Mittagessen gehen..."  
"Aber ich habe keine Kleider!" protestierte Malfoy.  
Das restliche Häuflein Kranke schaute interessiert zu. Ginny fragte sich, ob die Zeit reichen würde, um Wetten bezüglich der Rutschfestigkeit von Hermines Umhang abzuschliessen.   
Da meldete sich auch schon Hermine und schlug vor, einige Kleider aus Madam Pomfreys persönlichem Kleidersack auszuleihen.   
"Sie haben doch immer Vorräte, falls Schüler sich mal vollkotzen oder so! Kann er da nicht was haben?"  
"Immer diese Sonderwünsche", murrte Pomfrey, schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und hexte Malfoy eine hübsche rosa Pluderhose mit passender Micky Maus-Weste an. Ein grünes Sweatshirt perfektionierte den Look, abgesehen vielleicht von der Tatsache, dass Pomfrey doch um einiges breiter war als Malfoy. Laut Modebanausen wie Harry war der Schlabberlook sowieso wieder in.  
"Aber keine Sorge," tröstete sie den verzweifelt blickenden jungen Mann, "das tritt sich alles fest! Und morgen will ich's wieder haben! Jetzt verschwindet aber endlich, ich muss rüber zum Gewächshaus und nach dem armen kranken Austauschschüler schauen, den ich da vor drei Tagen mangels Platz verlegt habe..."  
"Keine Angst," murmelte Hermine, als sie Malfoy aus der Krankensation zerrte, "wickel einfach meinen Umhang drüber..."  
Aber Malfoy, dem das Entsetzen über diesen nicht standesgemässen Aufzug ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, zerrte sie beharrlich in Richtung seines Zimmers in der Psychic Academy. Hermine seufzte und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal. "Beeil dich wenigstens mit dem Umziehen! Ich hab Hunger!"  
"In Ordnung, Cherié... und während wir jetzt geschwind in mein Zimmer eilen, kannst du mir ja erzählen, wie ich in den Krankenflügel gekommen bin."  


*****

Der befreite Zaubertränkelehrer hopste freudig die Wendeltreppe zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf.  
Nachdem er einen letzten Steptanz mit wehenden Locken auf den Stufen hingelegt hatte, bemühte er sich, die Tür zu öffnen.   
Leider ging die Tür nicht auf, und das Passwort war ihm entfallen, seit er endlich zu seinem wahren, russischen Ich zurückgefunden hatte.   
Es war seltsam, aber er hatte richtig Lust, sich die Haare zu waschen! Und er beschloss, das gleich nach dem Mittagessen zu tun. Vorher musste er aber noch das von seinen Schülern empfohlene Weizenkleie-Shampoo zusammenbrauen. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er das als gestandener Potionsmaster nicht hinkriegen würde!   
Und überhaupt, er würde mit seinen Kollegen ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Sie hätten ihm ruhig sagen können, dass man Haare nicht mit Nivea wäscht! Und er hatte ihnen vertraut!   
Kein Wunder, dass seine Haare ein wenig geschädigt waren!   
Grummelnd fand er in die harte Realität zurück, als die Tür ihn vorsichtig mit dem Türklopfer anstupste, und öffnete die Katzenklappe.  
"Hallo, jemand zu Hause?" rief er durch die Klappe und wich einem flauschigen Pelzknäuel aus, das sich mühsam an seinem Kopf vorbeizwängte.   
Er schüttelte die Katzenhaare aus seinem Mund und fragte sich, warum Dumbledore immer Rassekatzen halten musste. Oder war das etwa ein Wolpertinger gewesen?  
"Ich befürchte ernsthafterweise, nein", sprach der Türklopfer und nickte wohlwollend auf und ab.   
"Doch gewissermassen ja, wenn man es so betrachten könne. Da der Wolpertinger ein fremdländisches Tiere sei, wäre es gesichert, ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise als Kater zu betrachten."  
"Aha", murmelte Snape verwirrt und rief ein zweites Mal durch die Katzenklappe. "Fawkes! Ist Dumbledore da?"  
"Der steht gerade unter der Dusche und wäscht seinen Bart! Das dauert seine Zeit!" rief Fawkes zurück.  
Snape seufzte und richtete sich ächzend auf. "Dann warte ich eben! Kannst du mir nicht die Tür aufmachen? Oder mir das Passwort sagen?"  
"Dafür brauch ich die Erlaubnis des Direktors!" krächzte der Phönix und raschelte bedauernd mit den Federn. Draussen vor der Tür beugte sich der Türklopfer erneut wohlwollend zu Snape hinunter.  
"So wisse, Fremder, ein Barte möge gepfleget sein, wie auch du pflegest deine Haare. Wisse ebenfalls, dass möglicherweise die aus erstender Hand entstammende Information, eine Kandidatur des weltweiten Wettbewerb des Bartes in nächster Zeit wieder die Gemüter erregen werde, so auch unser liebender Direktor seine Anmeldung zeitermassen schickte ab."  
"Ah ja...sag mal, woher kommst du eigentlich?" fragte Snape und sah sich den Türklopfer in Form eines überdimensionalen Apfelbutzens etwas näher an.  
"Importiert wurde mir geschehen aus dem fernen Orient, auch genannt Schweden, üblicherweise aus Holzfällerhand gearbeitet werde." Der Apfelbutzen nickte stolz und präsentierte ein kleines Echtheitszertifikat.   
Snape beugte sich vor und las halblaut: "_Hiermit wird bestätigt, dass dieser edle Türklopfer auf Wunsch und Bestellung des ehrenwerten Albus Dumbledore in unseren heimischen Werkstätten 'Swedish Timbers' in mühevoller Feinarbeit gefertigt wurde. Wir haben mit der Form nichts zu tun. Swedish Timbers hätte das niemals verbrochen. Alle Verantwortung liegt bei Dumbledore, der uns detaillierte Anweisungen gab. Wir wünschen viel Spass! Bestellen Sie unsere Kataloge und überzeugen Sie sich von der Qualität!_"  
"Äh... wundervoll", sagte Snape und fragte sich, womit der arme Klopfer das verdient hatte.  
"Oh, nichts ist mein Verdienst, ich verdiente sicherweise kein Stück! Alles der Arbeit komme von dem geliebten Dumbledore, dem Weisen Alten. Gesegnet er werde, ganz."

**Mehr von dem Weisen Alten und seinem Türklopfer in Kapitel 17! Reviewt!**


	17. Kapitel 17

Author's Notes:  
[Wie jodelt man am besten?]  
[*Man steige einfach auf einen hohen Berg und nehme einen Wasserkocher mit, um zu sehen, bei welcher Temperatur es kocht, und dann kippe man ein wenig davon über sich und, äh, jodelt frisch und frei.]  
[Wundervoll. Also, um die lange... äh, Schaffenspause auszugleichen, laden wir heute frisch und frei Kapitel 17 hoch.]  
[*Wir sind ja so dankbar für die Reviews! *umarm* Reviewt weiter! Nicht nachlassen! Nicht zu Schwarzlesern werden!]  
[Ein kleiner Disclaimer muss auch heute wieder sein: Die gute JKR hat uns freundlicherweise mal wieder ihre Charaktere geliehen! Und auch in diesem Chapter taucht die Gilderoy Lockhart World Association auf (deren Aktien übrigens beständig steigen- kauft, Leute, kauft!). Ausserdem haben wir einen der abmontierten Briefkästen der Deutschen Post geklaut und Dumbledore geschenkt. Bis jetzt hat sich noch niemand beschwert, aber die DP scheint's ja grad der DB nachzumachen und, nun ja, das tritt sich alles fest... viel Glück, lieber Verwaltungsapparat der DP, und vielen Dank für die Demontage der einsamen Briefkästen in unserer Region...]  
[*Sehr traurig. In the cold, cold night...]  
[Ach ja, was wir noch kurz erläutern wollten: Falls es hier Leute gibt, die das Wort 'Apfelbutzen' nicht kennen - damit ist dieses Ding gemeint, das übrig bleibt, wenn man einen Apfel gegessen hat. Bis vor kurzem war uns gar nicht bewusst, dass man das auch anders nennen kann, aber das scheint tatsächlich eine regionale Besonderheit zu sein! 'Apfelkitsch' kannten wir auch noch nicht... nur 'Apfelgriebs'. Seltsame Worte. Gibt's da überhaupt ein hochdeutsches Standardwort dafür?]  
[*Duden her, Duden her... *sing*]  
[Möh. Yoshimi... they don't believe me... that you won't let those pink robots there defeat me... oh, Yoshimi... Wir haben einen neuen Ohrwurm. Herrlich. Viel Spass!]

Kapitel 17

Konnte dieser Klopfer etwa Gedanken lesen oder hatte er mal wieder laut gedacht? Nein, das tat er schliesslich nie.   
Snape schaute den Klopfer misstrauisch an und lehnte sich abwartend an den Wandteppich, der ein entzückendes Portrait des jungen Dumbledore darstellte. Und damit man ihn auch erkannte, bartlos wie er war, hatte jemand mit Edding extra "Das bin ich im Jahre 1872 mit Unserer Lieben Frau Trutholda, Merlin hab sie selig, an unserer Hochzeit" unter das glückliche Brautpaar geschrieben.  
Sinnend und wartend betrachtete Snape die Idylle. Jetzt, wo er darüber nachdachte... wäre es nicht allmählich Zeit für eine Hochzeit und die in Russland damit verbundene Namensänderung?  
'Sanpe' würde doch gut zu ihm passen.  
Oder vielleicht 'Snap'.   
Oder 'Sake'.  
Warum nicht gleich 'Sakko'? Sakkowitsch!   
"Ungern einmischendweise ich betrachte, doch mir selbst missfällt die Wahl der Neuen. Warum die Wahl zerfällt? 'Snape' ist ehrerrührig ein Name, ein edler. Gut englisch Altherrlich. Und in deinem sich in der Vierzigermitte befindende Alter, hat man noch ein gerüttelt Mass an Zeit zur Heirat, Freund."  
Snape schaute den Türklopfer misstrauisch an. "Sag mal... wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, in meinen Gedanken rumzuwühlen?"  
"Oh, oh, oh!" rief der Türklopfer und nickte mit dem Stiel. "Man verzeihe mir höchstermassen! Meine Arbeit besteht leichterweise aus dem Erkennen der Innersten! Der Weise! Das Gedachte im Kopf! Der Gute Weise hat leiderhaft viel der Feinde. Oh, so Terror! Voll der Attentäter war seine Briefablage, voller Drohbriefe mit unerschrecklichen Ankündigungen. So installierte man meiner Weniges, lackiert mit Original 'Swedish Timbers' Gedankenpulver. Kauft soforterweise 'Read Your Mind'! Nun bin ich hiergewesen, Jahre um Jahre, und bin ehrenwerter Wächter des Leibes für Alten Bart, Weisen."  
Snape entdeckte erstaunt, dass er gewisse Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, den Klopfer gewisserweise zu verstehen. Und ansteckend war er auch noch. Während er noch versuchte, hinter die verquere Satzstellung des Leibwächters zu kommen, kam ihm schon ein neuer Gedanken. Eigentlich könnte er sich direkt auch so einen Leibwächter zulegen! Das Ding war sicher sehr billig, brauchte dazu noch keinen Unterhalt, geschweige denn eine Wohnung und hing den ganzen Tag einfach vor seinem Büro rum und würde niemanden reinlassen!  
Seine zahlreichen Feinde, auch unter den Schülern, würden so keine Chance mehr haben. Welche Pläne sie auch haben würden- der Leibwächter, getarnt als Türklopfer, würde ihre bösen Gedanken sofort erkennen!   
Und diese nervenden, überaus hübschen, intelligenten, adligen und bescheidenen Austauschschülerinnen, die in letzter Zeit immer öfter in Hogwarts auftauchten, obwohl niemand sie bestellt hatte, würden dann auch nicht mehr vor seiner Tür herumlungern. Sollten sie sich doch, wie sonst, um Malfoy oder Potter kümmern und ihn nicht immer mit aufdringlichen Liebesbriefchen oder unangemessener Aufmerksamkeit im Unterricht bedrängen! Besonders störend waren die, die sich als seine verschollenen Töchter ausgaben.  
Und ständig waren sie so intelligent, dass sie sofort als DADA-Lehrerinnen engagiert wurden.  
Furchtbar. Zum Glück hatte das Ministerium die letzte Pseudo-DADA-Lehrerin als Aurorin einberufen, und zwei Tage später berichtete der Tagesprophet über ihre rätselhafte Ermordung.   
Seitdem war kein neues Austauschmädchen dieser Art mehr in Hogwarts aufgetaucht.   
Wahrscheinlich hatte sich allmählich rumgesprochen, dass das Leben auf Hogwarts und in Hogwarts und um Hogwarts herum nicht das Sicherste war.  
Aber dass Dumbledore sich standhaft weigerte, den DADA-Posten neu zu besetzen, und zwar mit ihm...  
Das hätte sein Fach werden sollen, seines ganz allein!  
Ein lautes Kreischen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Fawkes! Was ist passiert?" rief er besorgt durch die Katzenklappe und versuchte, in das Büro hineinzuspähen. Zum zweiten Mal drängte sich eine lebende Flaschenbürste an ihm vorbei und fauchte und kratzte. Snape fauchte zurück.  
Ein ersterbendes Krächzen ertönte aus dem Büro. Dumbledore schien aus der Dusche gekommen zu sein.  
"Alles in Ordnung!" röchelte Fawkes. "Ich hab nur vergessen, meine Augen zu bedecken... ohhhh... ich leide..."  
"Um Himmelswillen, Fawkes! Mach die Tür auf! Das ist ja furchtbar!"  
Snape war ernsthaft in Sorge. Da erklang auch schon die fröhliche Stimme des Schulleiters.  
"Komm rein, Severus! Ich hab die Tür aufgehext!"  
Zögernd drückte Snape die Klinke hinunter und entdeckte eine Sekunde später, dass er an einem Türknauf herumdrückte. Sowas aber auch.   
Dass es so etwas noch gab?   
Er drehte den Knauf probehalber in beide Richtungen und tatsächlich, die Tür sprang auf.   
Mit beiden Händen über den Augen tat er vorsichtig einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein.  
"Haben Sie inzwischen was an, Albus?"  
Etwas kicherte vom Schreibtisch her. "Natürlich, Severus! Meinen Bademantel! Du weisst doch, dass der Nacktbadeausflug der Lehrer erst in zwei Wochen ist."  
"An dem ich übrigens nie teilnehme", dachte Snape und machte die Augen auf.   
Der Schulleiter sass in seinem schönsten Bademantel mit der Aufschrift 'Nudisten Rulez!' auf seinem Schreibtisch und war emsig damit beschäftigt, sich die Zehennägel zu schneiden.  
Snape unterdrückte die plötzlichen Fluchtgedanken, die in ihm aufstiegen. "Äh, weswegen ich hier bin..."   
"Nun?" Dumbledore blickte wohlwollend dem armen Fawkes hinterher, der kreidebleich über einem Eimer hing und würgende Laute von sich gab.  
Snape riss seine Blicke von dem Phönix los und entsann sich seines ursprünglichen Anliegens.  
"Sie haben doch vor kurzem erwähnt, dass Sie einen Antrag für den längst fälligen Schulpsychiater losgeschickt haben... wurde der jetzt bewilligt? Wir könnten einen Schulpsychiater momentan wirklich gebrauchen, Sie als stellvertretender Psychiater scheinen ja nicht so ganz der Richtige für diese Aufgabe zu sein, da muss ein echter Experte her, die Selbstmordrate hat sich in letzter Zeit stark erhöht und das wäre auch für die Zukunft der Schule... bla... Potenzielle Amokläufer... bla... Moral gesunken... bla... Skandale in Hogwarts... Berufseinstiege gefährdet... bla... Psychiatrien... St.Mungos überfüllt... der Verzweiflung nahe, Schüler wie Lehrer... bla... eigene Erfahrung... PISA-Studie... unzureichende sexuelle Aufklärung... keine Sexualkunde... bla... Pomfrey überarbeitet... bla... Rivalität der Häuser in den unteren Stufen... 'Romeo und Julia'-Syndrom... keine gemeinsamen Gemeinschaftsräume... Schimmelpilze in den Bädern... dringend renovierungsbedürftig... bla... Filch überarbeitet wegen den täglichen Tauchtouren nach Selbstmördern... bla... doppelter Arbeitsaufwand mit Reanimation... keine Hilfe zur Selbsthilfe..."  
"Halt ein, halt ein!" Dumbledore fuchtelte mit der Nagelschere herum.  
"Keine Psychologiekurse... wie?"  
"Ja, wer soll das denn alles bezahlen? Das Geld fehlt! Seit das Ministerium unsere Mittel kürzt, reicht es uns hinten und vorne nicht! Nicht einmal mehr genug Pergament wird uns bewilligt! Stattdessen mussten wir unseren Schulkopierer mit ordinärem Papier ausstatten..."  
Snape kratzte sich am Kopf. "Der Psychiater wird uns aber vom Ministerium vorgeschrieben und bewilligt. Und wir hatten noch nie einen! Wo sind die zusätzlichen Gelder dafür eigentlich hingegangen, Albus?"  
Dumbledore nahm sich verlegen ein Hühnchen aus der bereitgestellten Kiste und begann, es geisteabwesend zu rupfen. "Nun, äh, die Hauselfen meuterten und ich musste ihnen mehr bezahlen..."  
"Ja gut," sagte Snape, "aber haben Sie den Antrag jetzt abgeschickt?"  
"Leider, äh, bin ich vor lauter Arbeit nicht dazugekommen... aber ich werde es sofort tun!"  
Und er verschwand in den Tiefen seines Schreibtisches.  
"Fawkes!" tönte es kurz darauf dumpf unter den drei Tonnen Altpapier hervor. "Wo ist der Antrag für den Psychiater?"  
Fawkes hob den Kopf aus dem Eimer, hustete "Den hast du unter den Apfelbutzen geklemmt, damit du ihn auch wieder findest" und tauchte wieder ab.  
Mit rotem Kopf tauchte Dumbledore wieder auf und humpelte zur Tür.  
"Butzi!" rief er und schüttelte den Apfelbutzen ein wenig. "Wo hast du den Antrag hingetan?"  
Der Türklopfer neigte sich erfreut zu seinem Meister und wedelte ein paar verstaubte Blätter hervor.   
"Die habe ich seinerseits in den Kasten voll Kummers gestopft, da er war vollerhaft Kummer, nicht?"  
"In meinen Kummerkasten?" Dumbledore erbleichte. "Aber da schaue ich doch nie rein!"  
Snape, der dem Schulleiter unaufällig gefolgt war, fragte verwundert: "Aber sind Sie nicht der stellvertretende Pseudo-Schulpsychiater? Da müssen Sie doch nachschauen! Wie sollen die Schüler sich sonst anmelden?"  
"Ach," murmelte Dumbledore und zog einen grossen Schlüssel hinter dem Wandteppich hervor, "da meldet sich doch eh niemand..."  
Schwankend schleppte er den Schlüssel zu dem kleinen gelben Kasten mit der Aufschrift 'Deutsche Post. Leerung jeden Samstag um 10 Uhr'.  
Dem verwunderten Snape erklärte er, dass er diesen netten Kasten als Souvenir aus Deutschland mitgebracht hatte. Über das 'Deutsche Post'- Logo, ein hässliches Posthorn, hatte jemand mit Edding 'Mein Kummerkasten' geschrieben.  
Ächzend bugsierte Dumbledore den riesigen Schlüssel in das überdimensionale Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn einmal nach links.  
Überraschend klingelte es zum Mittagessen. "Ohh," rief Dumbledore und liess fast den Schlüssel fallen, "wir müssen uns beeilen! Ich muss mich noch umziehen, und Hunger hab ich auch!"  
Ungeduldig griff Snape nach dem Schlüssel und öffnete den Kasten.  
Gähnende Leere starrte ihnen entgegen. Ein paar einsame Motten piepsten empört über die Störung, warfen einen vergilbten Antrag hinaus und machten die Tür von innen wieder zu.  
"Siehst du?" sagte Dumbledore beleidigt und machte sich daran, den Antrag auszufüllen. "Niemand will in meine Sprechstunde! Sie mögen mich nicht!"  
"Aber nein," meinte Snape entnervt, "sie wollen eben einfach einen ausgebildeten Therapeuten."  
Einige Minuten später blickten beide sinnend der Turbo-Eule nach, die sich mit dem Antrag auf den Weg ins Zaubereiministerium gemacht hatte. Snape wunderte sich ein wenig über die Tatsache, dass der Schulleiter Turbo-Eulen hatte. Waren die nicht sehr teuer? Und ihm fielen die zusätzlichen Gelder wieder ein.  
"So," sagte Dumbledore befriedigt und klopfte dem schnurrenden Klopfer auf den Bauch.   
"Bearbeitungszeit wie immer mindestens drei Wochen."  
"Aber, Albus!" entsetzte sich Snape und dachte an die armen Schüler, die er im Krankenflügel belauscht hatte. "Wie sollen die psychosengeplagten Schüler das denn aushalten? Wir müssen eine sofortige Lösung finden!"  
Dumbledore nickte bedächtig und verschwand in sein Ankleidezimmer.   
Ankleidezimmer? Wieder fielen Snape die zusätzlichen Gelder ein. Er wagte einen Blick in die Suite des Direktors. Marmorboden! Vergoldete Badewannen! Designer-Bademäntel! Ein riesiges Himmelbett!   
Und er schlief auf einer harten Trage in seinem Kerkerloch!  
Singend kam der Direktor frisch angekleidet zurück und hakte sich bei dem entsetzten Snape ein.   
"So, und auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen werden wir schon eine Lösung des Problems finden..."  
Resigniert liess sich Snape mitzerren. Aber er weigerte sich standhaft, mit dem Direktor im Chor die neue Quidditchhymne zu singen, was diesen allerdings nicht sonderlich störte.   
Unbeirrt schmetterte er "Quidditch's coming home, it's coming... Quidditch's coming home..." und wagte ein kleines Tänzchen die Wendeltreppe hinunter, wobei er gar nicht daran dachte, den Zaubertranklehrer dabei loszulassen.   
Snape litt stumm. Wenn Dumbledore wenigstens singen könnte!  


*****

"Hm", meinte Hermine und beäugte den Anzug, den Malfoy soeben angezogen hatte.  
"Meinst du nicht auch, dass das für ein Mittagessen in Hogwarts doch etwas zu förmlich ist? Obwohl..."  
Sie trat etwas näher. "Obwohl er dir sehr gut steht..."  
Wieder ging sie kritisch einen Schritt zurück. "Aber wenn Pansy dich so sieht, wird sie sich sofort auf dich stürzen... Wo ist denn deine Schuluniform?"  
"Ein Malfoy braucht keine Schuluniform!" sagte Malfoy im Brustton der Überzeugung. "Ausserdem ist das nicht förmlich. Immerhin hab ich kein Hemd drunter an."  
Hermine schmolz dahin. Mühsam raffte sie sich wieder auf und meinte besorgt: "Ja, aber du hast nur die zwei unteren Knöpfe zugeknöpft! Du könntest, äh, die weibliche Belegschaft Hogwarts damit anlocken..."  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Cherié?" Und er stolzierte mit lässig in die Hosentaschen gesteckten Händen im Raum umher.   
"Ich muss schon sagen, dieser Nadelstreifenanzug ist... entzückend... besonders diese schwarzen Längsstreifen auf weissem Grund, ...und das leicht ausgestellte Bein..."   
Hermine seufzte tief und näherte sich ihrem Zukünftigen. Malfoy streckte wie gewünscht das Bein aus und präsentierte seine Füsse. "Aber nein, ich meine nur, dass die Hose nicht zu eng sitzt und nicht zu locker, also gerade richtig, verstehst du?"  
"Ja," sagte Malfoy, der nichts verstand.   
"Also, dann gehen wir?"  
"Aber Cherié, ich wollte dir doch noch den Schrank zeigen!"  
Und er zog Hermine in die andere Ecke, die vollkommen mit einem riesigen Schrank ausgefüllt war.   
"Jetzt komm ich endlich mal dazu, ihn aufzumachen! Ich bin gespannt, was mein Vater mir diesmal geschenkt hat..."  
"Was für ein Geschenk", murmelte Hermine ehrfürchtig. Dann tastete sie die Aussenwand ab.   
"Warum hat er keine Türen?"  
"Türen?" Malfoy wand sich dem Schrank zu und stolperte über einen Schuh, der am Boden lag.   
"Malfoy, du hast ja gar keine Schuhe an!"  
"Naja," meinte Malfoy, "zuhause, in Malfoy Manor, da laufe ich immer barfuß... da haben wir so flauschige Teppiche... meine Füsse fühlen sich immer so eingezwängt, wenn ich Schuhe anziehen muss..."  
"Aha", sagte Hermine und schwieg eine Weile. "Aber, wenn du den ganzen Tag barfuß rumrennst, dann, äh, kriegst du doch Schweißfüsse und so..."  
"Ach was," antwortete Malfoy, während er den Schrank untersuchte, "ein Malfoy kriegt keine Schweissfüsse! Ausserdem benutze ich _'Gilderoy Lockharts Spezielles Anti-Käsfuss-Puder Ohne FCKW'_."  
"Na dann", murmelte Hermine und verdrängte die Vorstellung eines Malfoys, wie er seine Füsse damit bestäubte.  
"Bäh!" dachte sie im Geheimen. "Seine Füsse sehen in Socken viel besser aus!"  
Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Schrank zu. "Was ist denn jetzt mit dem Schrank? Wir müssen zum Mittagessen!"  
"Äh," sagte Malfoy, "die Tür ist fort."  
"Hä?"  
"Naja, weg! Gegangen!"  
"Dann suchen wir sie am besten NACH dem Mittagessen..." meinte Hermine beruhigend und versuchte, ihren knurrenden Magen zu übertönen.  
"Furtkeit", nuschelte Malfoy verwirrt und verfiel in den Dialekt seiner Vorväter, wie immer, wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Dann hakte er sich bei Hermine ein.   
"Auf, Cherié! Heute gibt es Spaghetti! Willst du bei mir am Slytherintisch sitzen?"  
"Ach," sagte Hermine, "komm doch lieber zu mir! Ich will nicht unbedingt neben deinen Ex-Freundinnen sitzen. Und neben mir ist Ginnys Platz frei, da kannst du hin."  
"Ja klar, neben Potter! Was verlangst du da von mir?"  
"Potter, ich meine, Härrie, ist doch immer noch im Krankenflügel", meinte sie beruhigend und strich ihm übers Haar.  
"Stimmt ja... Wie schön!"  
Und sie machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.

***** 

Langsam füllte sich die Große Halle mit hungrigen Schülern, die alle auf das berühmt- berüchtigte Mittagessen warteten...  
Berüchtigt?  
Nun, seit der gute alte Dumbledore einen neuen Vertrag mit den Hauselfen geschlossen hatte, musste man sich jeden Tag aufs Neue vergewissern, ob die Hauselfen noch da waren und nicht über Nacht heimlich davongerannt waren, und so gestalteten sich die Mahlzeiten jedesmal zu einem beliebten Wettgegenstand der Hogwartsbewohner (Servieren sie oder servieren sie nicht, das war hier die Frage!).  
Die ungekrönte Wettkönigin Ginny hatte bis jetzt eine Erfolgsquote von nahezu 99%, wodurch sie auch genug Geld verdiente, um ihre eigene Schülerzeitung finanzieren zu können.  
Allerdings war Ginny immer noch im Krankenflügel, und viele Schüler sahen sich hilf- und ratlos nach ihrer täglichen Wettannahme um.  
Und da Ginny auch für diesen Fall vorgesorgt hatte, übernahmen heute Hannah und Parvati diese Aufgabe.  
Die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Schüler wurde auch durch den Anblick Rons abgelenkt, der sich eben auf den Weg zum Hufflepufftisch gemacht hatte.   
An seine wöchentlich wechselnden Haarfarben hatte man sich längst gewöhnt, ebenso an seine netten Stacheln und den Schottenrock, aber saß da nicht ein Tier auf seinem Kopf und baute sich glücklich ein Nest zwischen den Stacheln?  
Vielleicht hatte er sich ja etwas Neues ausgedacht, um die Lehrer im Gang besser erschrecken zu können.   
Ron scherte sich nicht um die Blicke und bahnte sich unbekümmert den Weg zu Eloise durch. Aufatmend ließ er sich auf einen freien Platz nieder, winkte seinen Kumpeln zu und wandte sich Eloise zu.  
"Hey, hast du nicht Lust, heute bei uns da drüben zu essen?"  
Eloise überlegte kurz und nickte strahlend. "Warum nicht? Ich war noch nie am Gryffindortisch! Das wird eine einmalige Erfahrung! Ich könnte ja einen Artikel für den Hogwarts Express darüber schreiben, 'Mein Leben unter Gryffindors'..."  
Der Tisch lachte wiehernd.   
"Sehr schön," grinste Ron und zog Eloise mit sich. "Wo wir uns doch so fremd sind! Hufflepuff, was ist das überhaupt?"  
Eloise grinste zurück, entwand sich seinem Griff und gab noch schnell Hannah ihren Wettschein, den sie eben nach eifriger Beratung mit den anderen ausgefüllt hatte.   
Ron fiel auf, dass er selbst noch gar nicht gewettet hatte. Murmelnd durchwühlte er seine Taschen, entdeckte, dass er pleite war, und schlenderte unauffällig zu Ernie MacMillan herüber, der ihn schon kommen sah und rasch seinen Wettschein versteckte.  
"Hallo, Ernie!" rief Ron und schlug ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Du kannst mir nicht zufällig nochmal was leihen?"  
Ernie seufzte tief auf. "Und wann krieg ich die zwei Galleonen zurück, die du mir noch schuldest?"  
"Ostern, ich versprech's", sagte Ron überzeugt und nahm dankend einige Münzen in Empfang. "Halt, warte, Hannah!" rief er in Richtung des Wettbüros, das schon mit den Wettscheinen auf dem Weg zu Snape war, der als Lehrer oberste Instanz und unbestechlicher Wettmeister war. "Ich will meinen Schein auch noch abgeben!"  
Hannah hielt kurz inne und warf seinen Zettel zu den anderen in die Box.   
"Sag mal, Ron", meinte sie beiläufig, "was ist das, was du da auf deinem Kopf hast? Ein neuer Hut?"  
"Mein Sohn!" erwiderte Ron stolz. "Ich meine, Adoptivsohn. Rudolf, sag Guten Tag!"  
Rudolf schnarchte zufrieden und gab leise Schmatzgeräusche von sich, als er eine von Rons Haarsträhnen zerpflückte.  
"Entschuldige, Hannah, er ist noch ein Baby..."  
"So wie's aussieht, warst du bei Hagrid im Stall... sei ja vorsichtig mit dem Vieh!"  
Und damit entschwand sie, um Snape die Wettbox zu überreichen.  
Der empörte Ron blieb allein zurück und wurde schliesslich von Eloise zum Gryffindortisch gezogen.  
Irgendwie sah Snape heute so verändert aus! Und warum warf er immer wieder misstrauische Blicke in Richtung Dumbledore, anstatt sich wie sonst nur auf die Wettauszählung zu konzentrieren?  
Hannah konnte nicht wissen, dass Dumbledore auf dem Weg in die Große Halle einen genialen Plan zwecks der fehlenden Psychiater entwickelt hatte und diesen Snape bereits mitgeteilt hatte...

**Mehr aus der Großen Halle... in Kapitel 18! Reviewt!!**


	18. Kapitel 18

Author's Notes:

[Hurra! Rhanna, du hast nicht zufällig 'Entnebelung der Zukunft' gelesen? Anyway, wir sind ja so glücklich über unsere lieben Reviewer! Weiter so!]  
[*Wir hätten ja schon viel früher hochgeladen, aber wir haben leider einen anzuschließenden DSL-Anschluss im Haus, der uns nicht mag. Und der Handwerker mag uns auch nicht.]  
[Und diese bedrohlichen Kabel in meinem Zimmer! Psychedelisch!]  
[*Also, der Disclaimer: Dieses Kapitel ist ein reines (in Echtzeit!!) Mittagessenskapitel und handelt nur vom Essen. Oder so. Irgendwie zieht sich da bei uns alles so hin!]  
[Ist euch eigentlich bewusst, dass wir sage und schreibe 18!! Kapitel über EINEN Tag geschrieben haben? Vierundzwanzig Stunden! Donnerstag mittag hat's bei Harrys Meditationsgruppe unter dem See in der Mittagspause angefangen, dann folgte eine lange Nacht, und jetzt sind wir gerade mal bei der Mittagspause am Freitag!]  
[*Da sind irgendwie so viele Wörter dazwischen... Gut, Disclaimer: Die Stradivari gehört dem Stradivari, der sie erfunden hat. Der Hogwarts Express gehört Ginny Weasley, die als Chefredakteurin das alles eigenhändig finanziert hat, Ginny Weasley und alle anderen bekannten Charas gehören JK Rowling, die reicher ist als die Queen, und verantwortlich für die Namen ihres Sohnes ist Narzissa Malfoy.]  
[Äh, ja. Und zum Abschluss müssen wir noch schnell einen Witz erzählen. Also, kommt ein Indianerjunge in die Schule. Fragt die Lehrerin: "Und, wie heisst du, mein Kleiner?" Sagt der Indianerjunge: "Winnetou! In meiner Sprache bedeutet das "Brennendes Wasser" oder auch "Feuerwasser". Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Schnaps."]  
[*Muahahahahaaaahhhaaaaaahaaaaa!! *ersterbendes Röcheln* Ok, es ist von dem anderen Indianerwitz abgeleitet. Kennt ihr den? Kommt ein Indianerjunge in die Schule. Fragt die Lehrerin: "Und, wie heisst du?" Sagt der Indianerjunge: "Kleiner-Vogel-der-auf-dem-Baume-sitzt-und-zwitschert-und-von-einem-Stein-getroffen-runterfällt, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Plumps."]  
[Muahahaaaahhhaaaaahhhaaaaaaa! *lufthol* Beachtet uns nicht, wir sind gar nicht da.]  
[*Das ist das Spielwiesensyndrom. In Author's Notes ist ja auch soviel Platz!! Wir werden doch wohl keine Aussenstehenden und Neuleser damit erschrecken?]  
[Nun wollen wir euch aber nicht länger aufhalten und wünschen viel Spass mit Kap. 18!]  
[*Das Kap der guten Hoffnung!]  
[Hermine ist ja auch guter Hoffnung! Übrigens, das Geheimnis um die Vaterschaft wird natürlich noch gelöst - nur Geduld, sowas macht man ja nicht beim Mittagessen!]

**Kapitel 18**

Plötzlich enstand Unruhe unter den Schülern. Malfoy war an der Tür aufgetaucht.   
Barfuß.   
Und man sah seinen bezaubernden Oberkörper.  
Kurz bevor die jüngeren Jahrgänge in Ohnmacht fallen konnten, kam Hermine zum Vorschein, die bisher hinter dem jungen Gott verborgen geblieben war.   
Die beiden steuerten zielstrebig auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Ron verschluckte sich versehentlich an seinem Kiwi-Pampelmusensaft.  
Dass Malfoy einen weiß-schwarzen Nadelstreifenanzug mit offenem Jackett trug, war ja noch zu verstehen, aber wieso hatte Hermine ebenfalls einen Anzug in schwarz-weiß an?  
Ungerührt setzte sich Hermine auf ihren Platz und dirigierte den hilflos blickenden Malfoy auf den freien Platz neben ihr, wo normalerweise Ginny saß. Dann wandte sie sich Ron zu, der auf dem anderen Platz neben ihr saß, und entdeckte Eloise, die auf dem Platz saß, wo sich sonst Harry befand.  
"Hallo, Hermine", sagte Ron und beäugte ihren Anzug. "Warum hast du einen Anzug an?"  
"Naja, ich hab in Malfoys Schrank so schnell nichts gefunden, und ich konnte ja nicht im Bikini runtergehen, und irgendwie hatte Malfoy fast nur Anzüge in seinem Schrank..."  
"Alle maßgeschneidert", sagte Malfoy selbstgefällig. Dann sah er sich vorsichtig um, um herauszufinden, wieviele Gryffindors sich hier rumtrieben. Ah, wenigstens eine Hufflepuff. Er war nicht alleine.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Klumpen auf Rons Kopf.   
Unwillkürlich stieß er ein leises Quieken aus und rückte näher an Hermine. "Da! Das ist das Tier, das mich in das Becken gestossen hat!!"  
Anklagend zeigte er auf Rudolf, der friedlich schlief.  
Ron griff sich an den Kopf. "Ins Becken gestossen? Das hat er doch nur getan, weil du ihn als Sichtschutz benutzt hast! Meinen Sohn!!"  
Der Gryffindortisch lauschte neugierig.  
"Seit wann ist Ron Vater?" hörte man aus irgendeiner Ecke. "Haben wir irgendwas verpasst, während Ron weg war?"  
"Ruhe, ihr zwei!" rief Hermine und schob Malfoy aus Rons Reichweite. "Das ist doch schon längst verjährt! Gebt euch die Hand und vertragt euch, ihr wollt doch nicht während des Mittagessens streiten."  
Unwillig brummend streckte Ron die Hand aus, die Malfoy ebenso unwillig an den Fingerspitzen packte und kurz schüttelte.  
Hermine schaute zufrieden zwischen den beiden hin und her und ignorierte die Blicke und das Getuschel der 'Rettet Lav&Pav'-Front, von der sie sowieso noch nichts wusste.  
Ein lautes Klingeln ließ die Große Halle verstummen. Alle Blicke richteten sich hungrig auf Dumbledore, der an dem schweren Glockenseil hinter dem Lehrertisch hing und auf und ab schaukelte.  
Als es mucksmäuschenstill geworden war, ließ er sich schnaufend wieder hinunter und setzte sich zufrieden an seinen Platz am Lehrertisch.  
Irgendjemand hieb ihm in die Rippen, woraufhin er sich verwundert umsah und dann errötend erhob.  
"Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, verehrte Professoren, ein weiterer Vormittag ist zu Ende gegangen und das Mittagessen wartet. Bevor wir aber unsere Beisserchen in die köstlichen Spaghetti schlagen, die uns heute Luciana Pavarozzi beschert hat, muss ich noch einige Ankündigen machen. Nach dem Mittagessen wird unser lieber Professor Snape dann seiner Pflicht nachkommen und das Ergebnis der heutigen Mittagessenswette verkünden."  
Freundlich lächelnd blickte Dumbledore auf den Potions Master, der etwas gequält seine Mundwinkel verzog.  
"Als erstes möchte ich im Namen aller hier Anwesenden und auch einiger hier nicht Anwesenden (wie dem lieben Lucius) meinen beiden Zöglingen Draco Fritz Kaviar Ethelbert Malfoy und Hermine Kamille Granger ganz herzlich zu ihrer bevorstehenden Hochzeit gratulieren."  
Geschocktes Schweigen folgte. Hermine Kamille und Draco Fritz Kaviar Ethelbert sahen sich entsetzt an und sahen sich auf einmal von Hunderten erstaunten und eifersüchtigen Augen umringt.  
"Und du hast noch gesagt, 'Dumbledore wird es schon nicht weitersagen'!" wisperte Hermine in Malfoys Ohr.  
"Er hat meine Zweitnamen verraten!! Ich werde ihn eigenhändig erwürgen!! Und wir haben noch nicht mal über irgendeine Hochzeit geredet! Musste mein Vater sich wieder einmischen!" knurrte Malfoy und rückte etwas näher an sie heran. "Dieser senile Idiot! Wie sollen wir so unsere Abschlussprüfungen machen?"  
Und sie betrachteten mit bösen Vorahnungen behaftet die im Raum verteilten 'Hogwarts Express'-Mitarbeiter, die bereits eifrig ihre Flotte-Schreibe-Federn aktiviert hatten.  
"Und diese Paparazzi sind auch überall!"  
"Pst", machte Hermine, "Dumbledore spricht..."  
Um das aufkommende Getuschel zu übertönen, rief Dumbledore weiter: "Desweiteren ist Professor Binns jetzt in einem neuen Klassenzimmer zu finden, und zwar im Westflügel, Raum 142. Alle, die das Zimmer heute nicht gefunden haben, können weitere Informationen bei den Hauslehrern erfragen. Professor Binns fühlte sich heute morgen sehr einsam in seinem kleinen Zimmer."  
Ein durchsichtiger Binns nickte beifällig und rang die Hände.  
Bevor er noch zu einer Rede ansetzen konnte, sprach Dumbledore hastig weiter.  
"Ausserdem wurde mir von verschiedenen Quellen bestätigt, dass die seelsorgende Versorgung dieser Schule mehr als nur zu wünschen übrig lässt..."   
Er hielt kurz inne, als ihm einfiel, dass er bisher dafür verantwortlich gewesen war.  
"Naja, auf jeden Fall habe ich einen neuen Therapeuten beantragt, beim Ministerium, der in etwa einem Monat hier eintreffen wird. Um diese Zeit zu überbrücken, hat euer lieber Direktor eine wundervolle Lösung gefunden..."   
Selbstgefällig zwirbelte er sich den frischgewaschenden Bart.   
"Da ihr ja gewisse Abneigungen gegen meine Sprechstunde zu haben scheint, wird diese Aufgabe bis zum Erscheinen des neuen Kollegen von euren lieben Lehrern übernommen. Und zwar werden wir jetzt auslosen, wer das in der ersten Woche übernehmen wird. Alle bitte aufstellen!"  
Die Lehrer, die von nichts eine Ahnung gehabt hatten, starrten ihren Schulleiter entsetzt an. Dann brach ein Stimmengewirr los.  
"Aber Albus! Wir sind doch überhaupt nicht qualifiziert!"  
"Wir sind überarbeitet!  
"Keine psychologische Ausbildung!"  
"Wir wollen auch Freizeit!"  
"Ich muss noch Arbeiten korrigieren!"  
"Wir haben keine Privatsphäre mehr!"  
"So ein Entschluss muss reiflich überdacht werden!"  
"Wir werden Veto einlegen!"  
Und so weiter und so fort. Dumbledore hob beruhigend die Hände.  
"Meine Kleinen, es ist doch nur für ein paar Wochen! Man muss den armen Schülern doch helfen!"  
Die 'armen Schüler' starrten ihre Lehrer, die ihnen gar nicht helfen wollten, erbost an. Andere schauderte es bei dem Gedanken, von Flitwick oder Trelawney theraphiert zu werden. Auf einem rosa Sofa.  
Dumbledore sprach unbeirrt weiter.  
"Und betrachtet das Ganze doch logisch, es sind nur vier Wochen, das heisst, es kommen überhaupt nur vier Lehrer dran, und ihr habt eine Chance von 1:5, dass ihr überhaupt nicht auserwählt werdet."  
Bei einigen rechenschwachen Lehrern zeigte sich ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Bevor Vektor oder Snape die Schwachmathiker aufklären konnten, hatte Dumbledore sie schon in einer Reihe aufgestellt und ging mit einer großen Urne herum.  
Nachdem jeder Lehrer widerwillig einen Zettel gezogen hatte und hoffnungsvoll auf den des Nachbars schielte, gab Dumbledore den Befehl zum Zettelaufmachen.  
Mit unguten Vorahnungen behaftet faltete Snape den Zettel auf und beäugte das aufgemalte Streichholz mit roter Spitze.  
"Ich hab ein Streichholz mit roter Spitze", sagte er irritiert.  
"Ich hab eins mit grüner Spitze", meinte jemand neben ihm.  
"Ich auch!"   
"Ich nicht!"   
"Willst du tauschen? Ich geb dir mein rotes!"  
"Warum hab ich ein gelbes?" tönte es aus der Menge.  
Währenddessen entrollte Dumbledore ein Plakat mit seinem Motto: "Warum einfach, wenn's auch kompliziert geht?"   
Unter dem verschnörkelten Motto war eine komplizierte Grafik mit vielen Kreisen, Strichen, Zahlen und bunten Streichhölzern aufgemalt. Er zauberte sich einen Zeigestock herbei und begann, das Ganze zu erläutern.  
"Also, derjenige mit dem roten Streichholz hebt jetzt bitte die Hand!"  
Snape, der das irgendwie geahnt hatte, gab seine vergeblichen Tauschversuche auf und hob resigniert die Hand.  
"Wundervoll!" rief Dumbledore entzückt. "Professor Snape wird die erste Woche übernehmen! Sprechzeiten jeweils vor dem Abendessen um 17 Uhr in seinem Büro!"  
"Äh," sagte Snape beunruhigt, "das ist vielleicht nicht die rechte Atmosphäre und es ist immerhin MEIN Büro und..."  
"Keine Sorge," gluckste Dumbledore, "dafür wird noch gesorgt. Ich hab schon die Hauselfen informiert, sie werden das Ganze etwas umgestalten."  
"...", sagte Snape sprachlos und brachte mühsam "Mein Büro, meins" heraus. Dumbledore schob ihn zurück in den Hintergrund.  
"Ich brauche einen Türklopfer, einen Türklopfer", murmelte Snape verwirrt.  
Dumbleore hatte währenddessen Trelawney mit ihrem rosa Streichholzzettel für die zweite Woche eingespannt. Snape war es ein Rätsel, warum sie so glücklich aussah.  
"Naja," dachte er bei sich, "es wird sowieso niemand kommen. Und diese Hauselfen werde ich nachher sofort raussschmeissen..."  
"Wer hat eine lila Spitze?"  
Mühsam wurde Hagrid unter dem Tisch vorgezerrt und daran gehindert, seinen Zettel zu verschlucken.  
"Und der letzte: Eine blaue Spitze, bitte!"  
Ein glücklicher Professor Binns kam hervorgeschwebt und präsentierte seinen Zettel. "Wie schön, dass ich für meine Schäfchen einen praktischen Nutzen haben werde..."  
Die Schäfchen waren zu Stein erstarrt.  
"Dann wäre ja alles geklärt", meinte Dumbledore zufrieden und gab das Signal zum Angriff. Das Essen tauchte ungehindert auf den Tischen auf.  
Jubelrufe von der Hauselfenfront und enttäuschte Blicke von all denen, die auf einen Hauselfenstreik spekuliert hatten, folgten auf dem Fuße.  
Allmählich hob sich der Lärmpegel wieder und das Mittagessen begann.  
Hermine Kamille und Draco Fritz Kaviar Ethelbert hatten sich in hölzerne Statuen verwandelt, die verzweifelt versuchten, ihre Spaghetti zu essen. Irgendwie verfingen sich die Spaghetti aber immer miteinander, und sie ruderten verzweifelt herum.   
Das Meer von Fragen, das über sie schwappte, war einem ruhigen Mittagessen ebenfalls nicht sehr zuträglich. Der einzige, der nicht schockiert war, war Ron. Ihn interessierte viel mehr, wie wohl eine Sprechstunde bei Snape zugehen würde, und er startete eine eifrige Diskussion.  
"Weisst du, Ron", überlegte Eloise, "vielleicht sollte ich mich mal bei Snape melden. Ich hatte lange keine Gotterlebnisse mehr... ich fühle mich so leer..."  
"Aber deswegen zu Snape gehen?" Ron betrachtete misstrauisch seinen Potions Master. "Da musst du schon sehr verzweifelt sein..."  
"Zumindest sieht er gut aus.", konstatierte Eloise nüchtern und bekam reichlich Zustimmung von den weiblichen Gryffindors.  
Ron war entsetzt. "Er hat fettige Haare! Er hat eine Hakennase! Er ist alt! Er ist unsymphatisch! Was hat er, was ich nicht habe?"  
Eloise seufzte schwärmerisch. "Er hat einen wundervollen Sarkasmus und einen schwarzen Humor, er kommt aus Russland und ist deswegen unter seinem harten Kern ein heissblütiger, warmherziger Mensch, es gibt Gerüchte, dass er sich heute die Haare waschen wird und seine Nase ist sehr männlich."  
"Meine Nase ist auch sehr männlich", sagte Ron überzeugt.  
Insgeheim fragte er sich, ob diese vom Hogwarts Express gegründete Rubrik _'Was wir an unserem Potions Master lieben'_ nicht doch zuviele Fans hatte.   
Daran waren nur diese Austauschschülerinnen schuld! Eine von ihnen hatte sich vor einiger Zeit, bescheiden wie sie war, als Redakteurin beim 'Hogwarts Express' beworben und prompt einen Snape-Fanclub gegründet.   
Im Ausland schien man sehr viel von Snape zu halten, wieso, wusste er auch nicht. Der Fanclub war zwar nach dem spurlosen Verschwinden dieser Austauschschülerin aufgelöst worden, aber die Rubrik gab es immer noch. Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an die letzte HE-Ausgabe. Was hatten sie da noch gleich geschrieben?

(Auszug aus der HE-Ausgabe vom Februar, Sparte 'Schüler melden sich zu Wort', Rubrik _"Was wir an unserem Potions Master lieben"_)

"Ich habe meinen Kessel umgestürzt und er hat ihn selber wieder aufgerichtet!"_ (Leander Kesselfloh, Zweitklässler)_  
"Er hat ein Muttermal am Hals, an der Stelle, die laut Trelawney für Großherzigkeit und eine dunkle Vergangenheit steht!" _(Sisi Runkelrübe, Fünftklässlerin)_  
"Heute bin ich ihm auf den Umhang getreten, und er hatte ein schwarzes T-Shirt an! Enganliegend!! Ich bin fast gestorben!"_ (Colin Creevey, Sechstklässler)_  
"Als ich zufällig am Lehrerzimmer vorbeiging, sah ich, wie er sich Tee gemacht hat!!" _(Kafinka Kaftan, Erstklässlerin, Teeliebhaberin)_  
"Ich habe ihm versehentlich eine Fliege ins Auge gehext, und er hat mir zugezwinkert!" _(Anonym, Drittklässler)_

Ron schüttelte sich. Furchtbar! Zumindest hielten die männlichen Schüler und die meisten älteren Mädchen wie eh und je an ihrem Hass Snape gegenüber fest. (Ausnahmen bestätigten die Regel.)  
Hermine und Malfoy stocherten weiterhin stumm auf ihre Spaghetti ein. Ihre Gedanken schweiften weit, weit fort von Hogwarts und vor allem von Dumbledore. Malfoy wagte einen kurzen Blick zum Slytherintisch hinüber und sah seine zahllosen Exfreundinnen eifrig Morddrohungen schreiben. Und er drehte sich schnell wieder weg.  
"Wie auch immer," führte Ron das Gespräch weiter, "ich bezweifle, dass du bei Snape irgendwelche Gotterlebnisse haben wirst."  
Eloise hatte glänzende Augen. "Oh, einen Versuch ist's wert... Und bei Trelawney ist es sicher auch sehr interessant. Ich könnte das Nirvana suchen. Mit Meditation."  
"Wer ist Meditation?" fragte Rudolf und rieb sich gähnend die Augen.  
Dann erblickte er die Spaghetti und forderte lautstark sein Mittagessen.  
Seufzend nahm Ron ihm vom Kopf herunter und nahm ihn auf den Arm, um ihn in Ruhe füttern zu können.   
"Was für ein süßer kleiner Kröter!" quiekte Eloise begeistert. "Wo hast du den denn gefunden? Der ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen!"  
"Adoptiert", sagte Ron stolz und gab Rudolf sein Fläschchen.  
"Ohhh..." sagte Eloise begeistert. "Darf ich ihn auch mal halten?"  
"Ihr benehmt euch schon wie ein Ehepaar mit Kind", warf Malfoy ein.  
"Du brauchst grad was zu sagen! Verlobter!!"  
Und Malfoy wandte sich stumm und gebrochen wieder seinen Spaghetti zu. Hermine strich ihm tröstend übers Haar.  
"Oh, rührende Szenen in meiner Großen Halle," seufzte Dumbledore glücklich und tätschelte Rons Stacheln. Dann brüllte er auf und zog seine malträtierte Hand weg.  
"Eigentlich wollte ich nur fragen, ob ihr diese Carbonara-Soße noch braucht", meinte er dann kleinlaut und klemmte sich die Schüssel unter den Arm. "Uns ist sie nämlich ausgegangen."  
Mit seiner Beute watschelte er zurück zum Lehrertisch, wo man ihn ungeduldig erwartete.  
"He, ich hatte noch gar nichts von der Soße!" empörte sich Seamus.  
"Zu spät", murmelte sein Freund Dean. "Ausser, du willst sie dir - äh- zurückholen."  
Erblassend blickten die beiden zum Lehrertisch und gaben die Idee angesichts der dort stattfindenden üblichen Orgie wieder auf.  
"Übrigens," schmatzte Dean mit vollem Mund, "ich hab heute mittag Geigenstunden und ich kann meine Geige nicht finden. Ron, du hast sie nicht zufällig gesehen?"  
"Ich?" Ron blickte erstaunt auf und unterbrach seine Fütterung, woraufhin Rudolf laut zu plärren anfing. Eloise stopfte ihm fürsorglich weiter Spaghetti in den Rachen.   
"Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Vielleicht hast du sie verloren? Du könntest mal den See absuchen."  
"Eine Geige verliert man nicht! Und vor allem keine Stradivari!"  
Hermine, die natürlich alles über Geigen wusste, hob erstaunt den Kopf. "Was! Wie bist du denn an die rangekommen? Hast du auch eine Versicherung? Hat sie jemand gestohlen? Hast du die Fette Dame gefragt?"  
Beunruhigt dachte Ron an das Stück Holz, das er aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte. Er hatte nie so genau darauf geachtet, was Dean für Instrumente spielte. Am besten ging er nachher in der Mittagspause mal an den See und fischte die arme Geige wieder raus.  
"Herrje," mampfte Rudolf und sah mit großen Äuglein zu seinem Vater auf. "wo hast du eigentlich die Geige aus dem Geigenkasten-"  
Sofort stopfte Ron eine große Ladung Spaghetti in Rudolfs Maul und schickte unauffällig einen Silencio hinterher.  
"Was spricht dieses Tier?" Dean beugte sich mißtrauisch über Rudolf.  
"Babysprache," sagte Ron schnell. "Es brabbelt so vor sich hin, was es eben so aufgeschnappt hat..."   
Schliesslich neigte sich das Mittagessen dem Ende zu. Die Hauselfen beseitigten die Verwüstung auf den Tischen, die Lehrer klopften sich ihre vollen Bäuche, die Schüler waren satt und zufrieden.   
Die strikten Anti-Wettclub-Mitglieder tröpfelten aus der Halle und in die Mittagspause, vor Snapes Wettbüro bildete sich eine Traube glücklicher Schüler, die sich ihren Gewinn auszahlen ließen, und fast ebensoviele HE-Reporter und Neugierige scharten sich um Hermine und Malfoy, um weitere Einzelheiten zu erfahren.  
Hermine griff sich Malfoy und drängte sich durch die Menge. Kameras blitzten auf, als sie verzweifelt durch die Tür schlitterte und in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum rannte. Dementieren hatte sowieso keinen Zweck, also war hier wohl besser eilige Flucht angebracht. Ein Haufen aufgebrachter Slytherinmädchen schickten schon anonyme Eulen mit Heulern und Ähnlichem ab.   
Den verwirrten Malfoy hinter sich herziehend, gelangte sie schließlich glücklich in ihr Zimmer und stolperte dort sofort über einen Lolli, den Malfoy bei seinem gestrigen Besuch vergessen hatte. Wie doch die Zeit vergangen war! Was war seitdem nicht alles passiert!   
Sie legte Malfoy die Hand auf den Mund und gestikulierte zu Lavender und Parvati, die auf ihrem Doppelbett lagen und Mittagsschlaf hielten.  
"Leise, leise!" flüsterte sie ihm zu und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu ihrem eigenen Bett, um ebenfalls Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Irgendwann musste sie die durchwachte Nacht ja nachholen.  
Malfoy sah sich verwundert nach einem Betthupferl um. Man konnte doch nicht einfach so schlafen gehen!  
"Zuhause, in Malfoy Manor, da hat mir meine Mutter immer..." erzählte er Hermine im Flüsterton, während sie ihn mit sich auf das Bett zog.  
"Leise! Zieh deine Schuhe aus! Wir können nachher reden", gähnte Hermine im Flüsterton zurück und streckte die Hand nach einer kleinen Schachtel unter ihrer Matraze aus. "Hier hast du dein Betthupferl."  
Energisch stopfte sie ihm die Praline in den Mund, fing an, ihm die Schuhe auszuziehen, bemerkte, dass er gar keine anhatte und stopfte stattdessen die Decken um ihn fest. Dann kroch sie zu ihm unter die Decke und schlummerte sofort ein.  
Und es kehrte Ruhe ein im Schlafsaal... auch der Härrie im Krankenflügel schlief tief und fest und hatte sogar einen Arm um Ginny gelegt, die sich zu ihm ins Bett geschlichen hatte.  
Auch in Eloises Schlafzimmer im Hufflepuffturm war es ruhig geworden. Die schläfrige Eloise hatte sich ebenfalls in ihr Bett gelegt, während der hellwache Ron ihre Meditationsbücher durchblätterte und Rudolf kraulte.

**Nach der Mittagspause... geht's in Kapitel 19 weiter! Oh sehet (und nutzet) diesen kleinen lila Kasten da unten!**


	19. Kapitel 19

**Author's Notes:**

[Seid gegrüsst und herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel 19!]  
[*Danke für die entzückenden Reviews! Übrigens, den Pratchett, den Terry, kennen wir... vom Hören. Leider hat unsere Bücherei nur drei Bücher von ihm und Naru sucht immer noch verzweifelt nach dem Anfang dieser Scheibenweltgeschichten...]  
[Anyway. Ich schreib morgen eine Deutscharbeit. Ach ja, die explicit lyrics - nach Rovenas Hinweis wunderten wir uns eine Weile, weil der Käfig doch eigentlich PG-13 gerated ist und gar nicht so viele nicht-jugendfreie Sachen vorkommen... und dann lasen wir den Käfig noch einmal... und da fielen uns ein paar Sachen auf, als da wären: Herm+Malfoy nackt in der Wanne (evil!), Malfoys Tagebuch (seehr evil!), gebührend bedanken (ohohooo!), Miltons Liste (uhuuuu *düsteres Jaulen*), Jesus und Eloise (Blasphemie!!), Herms 'Kontakte' mit gewissen Waldläufern und ähnlichen Leutchen... ja, und sonst?]  
[*Und dann noch Snape und McG. in einem Bett! Oh Graus!]  
[Aber sonst? Nein, ernsthaft: Haben wir wirklich soviel Unzüchtiges? Sollten wir vielleicht das Rating erhöhen? *frag* Ich hätt's ja jetzt nicht so schlimm gefunden...]  
[*Aach. Unsere Leser verkraften viel. Dabei wollte ich ja mal Malfoy und Harry ein wenig zusammenbringen, aber Naru ließ mich ja nicht...]  
[Humpf. Der Härrie vergreift sich hier nicht an dem lieben Ethelbert. Disclaimer: Arielle und Triton sind von Disney, Stradivari von dem alten Geigenmacher, die diversen Schreibgeräte waren ein Nebenprodukt bei der Herstellung von neuen Haarsprays der Lockhart World Association, die Wortschöpfung 'affenscheusslich' hat Per Nilsson verbrochen (oder besser sein Übersetzer), Joe ist von Morris und Goscinny. Waren das alle?]  
[*Wird schon. Oh, stimmt - JK Rowling! Schon wieder vergessen!]  
[Ah, denkt's euch einfach dazu.]  
[*Übrigens haben wir letztens entdeckt, dass manche Leute auf Fragen der Reviewer nicht in den A/N's antworten, sondern in den Reviews. Öh - stört es vielleicht irgendjemanden, dass wir hier schöne lange A/N's schreiben? Fühlt sich jemand in seinem Lesefluss behindert und wünscht, dass wir das fortan auf anderem Wege erledigen? Kein Problem, meldet euch einfach, wir wollen ja nicht, dass ihr von den armen kleinen Author's Notes abgeschreckt werdet...]  
[Und schon wieder eine halbe Seite! Sollen wir einen Witz erzählen?]  
[*Aber mir fällt grad nur der nicht jugendfreie mit dem Opa und dem Punk ein... NC-17...]  
[Ja gut. Das hier war übrigens unser letztes Reservekapitel und stammte noch aus der guten alten Zeit, als die Muse uns noch Hocker verkaufte. Wir hoffen auf baldige Wiederholung. Lest schön!]  
[*Seid nett zueinander! *Trelawney nachhüpf*]  
[Macht Liebe! *hinterherhüpf* Das ist der Schlumpf, Schlumpf, Schlumpf, der macht Schlumpf, Schlumpf, Schlumpf...]

*****

Auch in Eloises Schlafzimmer im Hufflepuffturm war es ruhig geworden. Die schläfrige Eloise hatte sich ebenfalls in ihr Bett gelegt, während der hellwache Ron sich ihre Meditationsbücher durchblätterte und Rudolf kraulte.  
"Weisst du," sagte der Spitzer und schwebte gemächlich zu Ron herüber, "manchmal fühle ich mich schon ziemlich einsam hier."  
Ron sah etwas verwirrt von dem Buch namens 'Wege aus der Düsternis Hogwarts und in das Licht des Ministeriums' auf.  
"Und manchmal, des Nachts, weine ich in meine kleinen Kissen in meinem kleinen Himmelbett, weil meine Frau... sie hat sich scheiden lassen..."  
"Sehr traurig, wirklich," sagte Ron seufzend. "Aber solltest du mit deinen Problemen nicht vielleicht zu deiner Besitzerin gehen?"  
Der Spitzer warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu. "Junger Mann, das kann ich doch nicht vor meiner Herrin ausbreiten! Da hat man doch das Bedürfnis nach männlichen Bezugspersonen! Harte Kerle, die wissen, wie das Leben und die Frauen einem zusetzen können! Weisst du, gestern, da war ich in einer Bar und betrank mich, und irgendwie wurden es immer mehr, und am Ende war die ganze Bar voller geschiedener Ehemänner, es war deprimierend!"  
Mit einem seiner Flügelchen deutete der Spitzer unauffällig auf einen hübschen jungen Stift ganz in der Nähe. "Und meine Frau hat sich doch tatsächlich erfrecht, eine Affäre mit diesem Schönling anzufangen! Dabei hab ich den in meinem Leben garantiert schon hundertmal unter mir gehabt! Aber nein, ihr ist das nicht genug, und da rennt sie davon und schmeisst sich diesem billigen Zahnstocher an den Hals!!"  
Der Spitzer schüttelte sich schnaubend. "Aber nein, das lass ich mir nicht länger bieten! Dieser Bengel hat mir am längsten Paroli geboten! Jetzt werde ich einen Rückschlag starten, der sich gewaschen hat!"  
Funkensprühend machte sich der Spitzer zum Abflug bereit und stürzte sich im Sturzflug auf den überraschten Stift, der leise aufquiekte und zu fliehen versuchte. Zu spät. Ron wandte schaudernd den Kopf ab, um die grässlichen Mahl- und Schmatzgeräusche nicht mitansehen zu müssen.   
In ihrem Bett regte sich Eloise, drehte sich auf die andere Seite und murmelte: "Streitet doch nicht immer! Chefkoch, lass den armen Henry los! Der ist viel zu teuer für dich!"  
Chefkoch flatterte befriedigt auf Rons Schulter und stocherte selbstgefällig mit einem kleinen Zahnstocher zwischen den Zähnen.  
"Dem hab ich's gegeben!"  
Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein zerfledderter Henry, der soeben um einen Kopf kürzer gemacht worden war. Eloise wühlte sich murrend aus ihrer Decke und schwankte schlaftrunken auf Ron zu.   
"Übrigens," teilte sie dem euphorischen Spitzer mit, "ist deine Frau nach Ibiza geflogen, um sich von dir zu erholen. Ich hab gestern eine Postkarte von ihr gekriegt."  
So mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert, schrumpfte der Spitzer zu einem jämmerlichen Häufchen Elend zusammen und fing an, sich an Rons Schulter auszuheulen.  
"Ich fühl mich auf einmal so müde", seufzte Ron und trug den Spitzer in Eloises Mäppchen zurück.  
"Holst du mal die Kaffeemaschine?"  
"Ja! Her damit! Ich giere förmlich danach!" piepste es aus einer Ecke unter Eloises Bett. Ron sah Eloise verwundert an, bückte sich dann und linste unter die geblümte Bettdecke. In einer Falte sass Rudolf und nagte gemütlich an einem Eckpfeiler.  
"Hallo, Papa!" fiepte er glücklich.   
"Perverser Kröter!" fiepte Ron zurück, räusperte sich überrascht und wiederholte den Satz in einer, wie er hoffte, väterlich-belehrenden Tonart.  
"Was treibst du im Bett einer Dame?"  
"Eckpfeiler essen", sagte Rudolf unschuldig und versteckte das Stück Stoff hinter seinem Rücken, dass er aus Eloises Nachthemd gebissen hatte.  
Hinter Ron tauchte Eloise mit der Kaffeemaschine wieder auf.  
"Ach, Rudolf!" rief sie und stellte die Maschine auf Rons Kopf ab (da war ja auch soviel Platz). "Der Kleine ist vorhin zu mir ins Bett gekrochen und hat mich gewärmt! Er lag auf meinem Bauch! Ist er nicht süss?"  
Rudolf stieß ein freundliches Rauchwölkchen aus. Ron knurrte seinem Adoptivsohn noch etwas von "Erst der Vater, dann der Sohn, mein Sohn!! Nicht umgekehrt!" zu und nahm die Kaffeemaschine von seinem Kopf.  
"Wolltest du nicht Kaffee essen?" fragte Rudolf unschuldig und beschnupperte vorsichtig seines Vaters Tasse, die Eloise vor Ron gestellt hatte.  
"Milch? Zucker?" Eloise schien in ihrem Element.  
"Nein, danke", murmelte Ron und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Tasse. "Vielleicht einen Tropfen heisses Wasser. Und hast du einen Kleber da? Da ist ein Stück Tasse aus der Tasse gebrochen..."  
"Für mich bitte heisse Milch mit Honig", sagte Rudolf schwanzwedelnd. "In unserem Ställchen hat Hagrid uns immer heisse Milch mit Honig gegeben, zu allen Gelegenheiten! Das war unser Nationalgetränk!"  
Rudolf schien auf einmal tief in Gedanken. "Und Hagrid trinkt jetzt auch gar nicht mehr, weil sein alter Freund Joe gesagt hat, dass Alkohol die Quelle allen Übels ist und wer Alkohol trinkt, stellt sich auf die Stufe des Tieres... oder so."  
Eloise runzelte die Stirn und kippte heisses Wasser in eine frische Tasse. "Joe? Wer ist Joe?"  
"Er wohnt irgendwo in Texas, glaube ich", meinte Ron und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Ein alter Studienfreund. Kommt manchmal zu Besuch. So ein komischer kleiner Zwerg."  
Eloise nippte an dem Kaffee. "Hagrid hat studiert?"  
"Ich weiss von nichts, mein Name ist Hase", sagte Ron ratlos, starrte einige Sekunden lang abwesend in seine Tasse und kippte den Inhalt derselben auf Ex. "Am besten, du fragst ihn selber, wenn er mal vorbeikommt."  
Einige Zeit verstrich, in der die drei schweigend dasassen und an ihren Getränken schlürften. Sieben Minuten später beschloss Ron, die unwillkürliche Gesprächspause durch irgendetwas zu überbrücken.  
"Fängt jetzt nicht bald der Unterricht wieder an?"  
"Hm," sagte Eloise und beugte sich vor. "Sag mal..."  
Sie sah Ron tief in die Augen. "Du, Ron? Hat dir schonmal jemand gesagt, was du für schöne Augen hast?"  
"Ich habe auch schöne Augen!" fiepte Rudolf vom Boden her.  
Eloise seufzte, rüttelte den Felsbrocken vor ihr wieder aus seiner Betäubung, klemmte sich Rudolf unter den Arm und beschloss, ihre Sachen für den Unterricht zu packen.  
"Warte," schreckte Ron auf und schüttelte die letzten Sandsteinbrocken von sich, "ich... äh... helfe dir! Übrigens hat meine Mutter mir immer gesagt, was für eine schöne Nase ich hätte... und... ja, und Rudolf hat gesagt, meine Augen wären "nicht gerade affenscheusslich", auch wenn ich nicht weiss, von wem er das hat, weil Hagrid würde so etwas doch nie zu seinen Krötern sagen, oder? Rudolf?"  
"Du hast eine sehr lange Nase, Papa", sagte Rudolf und hopste auf seinem Stammplatz auf und ab. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er zu fliegen.  
Ron seufzte tief auf und beschloss, Rudolf in Zukunft nicht mehr zu Eloise mitzunehmen. Allmählich begann er sich zu fragen, ob Rudolfs Mutter ihren Sohn nicht schon vermisste.   
Vielleicht sollte er mal bei Hagrid vorbeischauen... 

****

Punkt 14:30 versammelten sich die Siebtklässler vor ihrem vertrauten Verwandlungsklassenzimmer ein und rüttelten verzweifelt an der Tür, die immer noch abgeschlossen war.   
Nun, nach einer Weile eifrigem und nutzlosen Gerüttel sagten sie sich schliesslich, dass Trelawney schon aufschliessen würde, da sie doch die Stunde übernahm, und so warteten die Schüler geduldig, unter ihnen auch ein müder Malfoy, eine sehr müde Hermine, und ein dank Kaffee sehr munterer Ron, der mit einer ebenfalls munteren Eloise die ganze Zeit unbändige Lachanfälle bekam und Rudolf von seinen Klassenkameradinnen verhätscheln und füttern liess.   
Rudolf sah sehr dick und glücklich aus.  
Nach zehn Minuten gab es eine kurze Unterbrechung in der eintönigen Warterei, als der muntere Ron sich plötzlich vor den Kopf schlug, davonrannte und einige Zeit später mit einer tropfnassen Geige und Seetang im Haar wiederkam.  
Dean stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus und bedeckte seine Stradivari mit heissen Küssen.  
"Irgendjemand muss sie ins Bad mitgenommen haben", meinte Ron etwas unbeholfen und entfernte ein paar Algen aus seinen Haaren. "Ich hab sie in der Badewanne gefunden, wo sie ganz alleine ein Vollbad nahm... vielleicht hast du sie lange nicht geputzt..."  
Dean war viel zu glücklich, um die seltsamen Umstände seiner Geigenrettung zu erwähnen, und hexte ein paar spezielle Geigenlumpen hervor, um sein Goldstück abzutrocknen.  
Ron seufzte zum wiederholten Male tief und erleichtert auf.  
Natürlich wusste Ron nichts von den näheren Umständen, die den See und seine Bewohner umrankten, aber dem geneigten Leser sei an dieser Stelle enthüllt, dass die Stradivari nach dem unfreiwilligen Sturz in den See zufällig genau in Arielles Hände fiel und das glückliche Kind damit sofort zu Triton schwänzelte, um ihr neues Spielzeug zu zeigen. Schliesslich war sie erst vor kurzem aus dem Trötverein geworfen worden, weil sie angeblich falsch spielte und zu schrill sang, aber nun hatte sie ja ein eigenes Instrument.   
Leider aber ließ sich dieses Instrument unter Wasser keinen einzigen Ton entlocken, was unsere Meerjungfrau doch sehr erzürnte, wie alles, was nicht nach ihrem Willen ging.  
Das einzige, was die Geige unter Wasser tun konnte, war, die Funktion einer unhörbaren Lockpfeife für Seewale einzunehmen. Selbstverständlich hatte Arielle keine Ahnung, warum auf einmal eine ganze Herde Seewale auf sie zuschwamm und in dem ganzen Chaos beinahe Tritons Palast zerstörten.  
Der weise Triton und sein Brustkorb wussten jedoch sofort, wer dafür verantwortlich war, erteilten Arielle Hausarrest in ihrer persönlichen Miesmuschel und warf das unnütze Stück Seewalpfeife zornentbrannt wieder an das Ufer Hogwarts.   
Mit den Walen zu verhandeln gestaltete sich anschließend als ein wenig schwierig, die Herde war davon überzeugt, dass ihr seit 2000 Jahren erwarteter Erlöser sie gerufen hätte und dass Triton eben jenen irgendwo versteckt hielte. Vielleicht sogar in seinem Brustkorb.  
Der König des Sees entkam nur knapp einer Verschluckaktion seitens des Königwals, als dieser testen wollte, ob der Erlöser tatsächlich irgendwo in Tritons geräumigem Brustkasten versteckt war. Triton entlarvte seine Absichten sofort und erklärte ihm, dass Wale von Natur aus Vegetarier seien und nur Plankton fressen würden.  
Nach einiger Bedenkzeit ging der König der Wale in sich, sah ein, dass er Unsinn getrieben hatte, warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, pfiff seine jungen Wale zu sich, die eben die Umgebung des Palastes mutwillig zu Kleinholz machten, und schwänzelte bedächtig davon.  
Die Herde folgte ihm bereitwillig. Ein letztes gemurmeltes "Wir werden Busse tun, wir haben gegen unsere Ehre als Lactoveganer verstossen" schwebte noch einen Moment durch die aufgewühlten Wellen, dann senkte sich tiefe Stille über den See.  
Und König Triton war wieder mit sich und seinen Sorgen allein. Aber wir wollen den König nicht weiter stören und allmählich zur Geschichte zurückkehren...  
Die Klasse wartete immer noch vor dem Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, während Dean seine geputzte Geige inzwischen in seinem Zimmer in Sicherheit gebracht hatte.  
Und in Trelawneys kleinem Turmzimmerchen wurde der Tee kalt. Allmählich fiel Trelawney auf, dass die Schüler, die sie heute mittag an McG.'s statt vertreten sollte, immer noch nicht aufgetaucht waren.   
Vielleicht sollte sie sie allmählich auftreiben?  
Vielleicht hatte den armen Dingern niemand gesagt, dass sie zu ihr kommen sollten?  
Vielleicht war Hogwarts ja gerade untergegangen, wie sie es gestern vorausgesagt hatte, und die große Sintflut hatte das Schloß unter Wasser gesetzt?  
Trelawnes erhob sich schwerfällig und warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster, um festzustellen, wie hoch das Wasser schon gestiegen war.  
Sie stellte fest, dass das Wasser tatsächlich schon sehr hoch gestiegen war, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass Dumbledore offensichtlich vergessen hatte, die Schleuse zum Staudamm zu schliessen. (In Wirklichkeit war das Wasser gerade mal ein wenig über die Ufer geschwappt, was Trelawney ohne ihre Brille als verkehrte Luftspiegelung interpretierte und für ein ausgewachsenes Hochwasser um Hogwarts herum hielt.)  
Das war nicht gut. Da konnten ja alle Schüler ertrinken! Und die Lehrer mit!  
Nur sie in ihrem Turm würde von der Katastrophe verschont bleiben und hätte die tragische Aufgabe, die Wasserleichen der anderen aus den Fluten zu ziehen und ordentlich zu bestatten.  
Das würde vielleicht eine Arbeit geben! Am besten, sie stellte gleich einen Antrag auf freie Hauselfenzivis, die ihr bei den Aufräumarbeiten helfen würden. Murmelnd zerrte sie einen Antrag unter ihrer Kristallkugel hervor und machte sich mit spitzer Feder ans Ausfüllen.  
"Zivis... Anzahl: 5... nein, doch besser 20. Grund: Sintflut... besondere Aufgaben: Beseitigung von ca. 200 Leichen... P.S.: Bitte genügend Gummistiefel mitbringen, der Braumeister der Schule zählt ebenfalls zu den Ertrunkenen und kann keine mehr brauen."  
Plötzlich klappte ihre Falltür auf und der ertrunkene Braumeister steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
"Ich will nicht stören, aber als ich vorhin zufällig am Verwandlungsklassenzimmer vorbeiging, sah ich die Siebtklässler, die gerade von Ihnen in Verwandlung unterrichtet werden sollten, alleine herumstehen... vielleicht sollten Sie sich darum kümmern, nicht, dass nachher vom Ministerium wieder Beschwerden über die ausgefallenen Stunden kommen."  
"Hilfe! Ein Geist!" schrie Trelawney erschrocken und nestelte an ihrem Ausschnitt, um endlich ihre Brille zu finden, ohne die alles so verschwommen aussah.  
Der Kopf des Geistes tauchte wieder auf. "Ach, ehe ich's vergesse, wir sind ja beide als Psychiater eingeteilt- seltsamerweise habe ich schon dreissig Anmeldungen für heute abend, dabei hab ich doch nur zwei Stunden Zeit! Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wie ich das in den Griff bekomme?"  
Trelawney setzte ihre Brille auf und rief entzückt: "Aber ja! Geben Sie mir die Hälfte!"  
Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass die Schüler ja alle tot waren, und sie wunderte sich ein wenig.   
Vielleicht hatte der Braumeister sich mit einem Häuflein Schüler auf den Astronomieturm retten können? Genau, wahrscheinlich sass gerade halb Hogwarts zitternd und frierend auf dem Astronomieturm und versuchte, der Lage Herr zu werden und die Ertrunkenen zu bergen. Ob wohl der Direktor überlebt hatte?  
"Gut," sagte Snapes Kopf und tauchte wieder ab, "dann frage ich am besten noch nach einem Zeitumkehrer, damit ich meine 15 Schüler noch heute unterkriege. Und Sie holen jetzt am besten ihre Siebtklässler ab."  
Trelawney nickte verwirrt und wunderte sich etwas, dass der Braumeister die Lage so gelassen nahm. Aber er war ja schon immer ein zynischer, kalter, böser Mann gewesen, ausgenommen die letzten Tage natürlich, in denen er sich, wie sie es vorausgesehen hatte, aufgrund seiner früheren großen Liebe, die er wiedergetroffen hatte, um ein Vielfaches gewandelt hatte.  
Aber jetzt frisch ans Werk! Mit neuem Tatendrang schleifte Trelawney den illegalen fliegenden Perserteppich aus ihrem Schrank und setzte sich darauf. Die Not heiligt die Mittel und sie musste jetzt sofort die ertrinkenden Siebtklässler retten, die wahrscheinlich vor dem überfluteten Verwandlunsgzimmer um ihr Leben röchelten!  
Ob sie auch alle auf den Teppich passen würden?  
Sie sah besorgt hinter sich und nickte dann beruhigt. Zur Not stapelte sie die Ertrunkenen einfach übereinander.  
Noch rasch ein Erste-Hilfe-Buch eingepackt und die Brille in ihrer Brusttasche verstaut, damit sie beim Fliegen nicht störte!  
Mit einem beunruhigenden Quietschen und Knarren setzte sich der verstaubte Perser langsam in Bewegung und machte einen kleinen Schlenker zum Fenster hinaus. Mit einiger Mühe bewog Trelawney ihr Gefährt zu einer Kehrtwendung, manövrierte sich aus ihrer Falltür heraus und nahm sich vor, die Ertrunkenen und Halbtoten erstmal zum Astronomieturm zu fliegen und den Rest in ihrem kleinen Zimmer in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Vielleicht kam sie ja sogar noch dazu, den Schülern etwas Verwandlung beizubringen, schließlich hatte McGonagall ihr noch extra Vertretungsunterlagen mitgegeben. Die arme, alte Minerva - ob sie wohl noch am Leben war?  
Leise gab Trelawney auf arabisch gutturale Laute von sich, während sie mit krummem Rücken im Schneidersitz am Kopfende des Teppichs hockte und ihn durch die leeren Gänge Hogwarts steuerte.  
Seit zwanzig Jahren versuchte sie schon, dem störrischen Rabbi Schabbataj schönes, reines Oxford English beizubringen, und dieser alte Mullah weigerte sich standhaft, die Sprache seiner Hersteller aufzugeben.  
"Allah sei mit uns" murmelte der Teppich-Rabbi gerade im schönsten Englisch, aber Trelawney überhörte den Einwurf und schrammte an einem Portät der Gründer Hogwarts vorbei.   
Sie flog so hoch oben wie möglich, um dem Wasser nicht zu nahe zu kommen, und stieß sich mehrfach an Kronleuchtern, vergoldeten Bananen, Lampen, unnützen Kabeln, kleinen Voodoopuppen, importierten Muggel-Anschlüssen für die Lan-Partys des Lehrerkollegiums, Lianen für die jährlichen Dschungelfeiern, einem Diätkühlschrank in einer versteckten Ecke mit einem Plastikschwein davor, Deckengemälden aus der Sixtinischen Kapelle, die Dumbledore aus Italien mitgebracht hatte, eine aufgeblasene Gummipuppe, die sinnlos vor sich hinbaumelte und einem Waldläufer äusserst ähnlich sah, die Kürbisse, die nie abgehängt worden waren, und was da eben an der Decke alles rumhing.  
Manchmal fragte sie sich, warum die Hauselfen bei ihren Frühjahrsputzen eigentlich nie die Decken abräumten! Trelawney beschloss, falls sie Dumbledore noch lebend wiedersehen würde, ihn einmal diskret darauf hinzuweisen.  
So allmählich müsste sie angekommen sein. Durch die Schleier vor ihren Augen (ihre Brille ruhte sacht in ihrer Tasche) erblickte sie einige verschwommene Punkte vor ihren Augen.  
Sicher die ersten Wasserleichen ihrer armen Siebtklässler. Nur, warum bewegten sie sich? Das musste das Wasser sein, in dem sie schwammen!   
Und warum hörte sie Rufe?  
Wahrscheinlich die verstossenen Seelen ihrer Schäfchen, die gerade ihren leblosen Körpern entwichen. Noch mehr Geister in Hogwarts! Hatten sie nicht schon genug?

** Mehr über die vermeintlich Toten... in Kapitel 20, falls die Muse nicht versagt!**


	20. Kapitel 20

**Author's Notes:**

[Haaaalleluja, halleluja...]  
[*Hallo. Es gibt uns noch. Wir haben ein neues Kapitel. Wir sind aus der Versenkung auferstanden...]  
[No! Si! No! Si! Nooo! Si! Rhooo... Also, Disclaimer: (Mein Gott, ich bin ganz aus der Übung.) Die Pfundskur ist eine hohenlohische Eigenart, das ist so eine Diät, die hat unsere Zeitung erfunden und da macht die AOK mit und... jedenfalls nimmt man da fröhlich unter Gleichgesinnten ab. Oder so. Tarzan gehört demjenigen, der ihn erfunden hat, wer auch immer das war. Die Psychic Academy taucht auch mal wieder auf, die haben wir zwar erfunden, aber das Copyright des Namens liegt bei Katsu Aki. Lara Croft gehört... äh... Square Soft? Warner? Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls nicht uns, und der nette Hippie mit dem Strohhalm, der übrigens PGAH heisst (und eigentlich aus einer anderen Story kommt, aber egal) gehört Taru. Was er sagt, gehört meistens Naru. Ja. Wäre jetzt zu schwierig, das zu erklären...]  
[*Oh, und natürlich JKR.]  
[Schon wieder vergessen! In ungefähr zwei(?) Wochen kommtt Band 5! *mit Pfötchen scharr*]  
[*Äh... ach ja, und glücklicherweise hat unsere Bücherei neue Pratchett-Bände aufgetrieben.]  
[Wir sind eifrig am Lesen. Rattentod ist ja so kawaii *quiek* Genauso wie Badewannentod ^-^]  
[*Viel Spass mit (Trompetenfanfare, Getrommel, Applaus) Kapitel 20! Ein Jubiläum! Wir haben schon fast zwei Tage im Leben unserer Siebtklässler auf Hogwarts beschrieben!]  
[Wie schön! Reviewt!]

**Kapitel 20**

Hermine zupfte den gähnenden Malfoy am Arm und deutete mit großen Augen in Richtung Gangende. "Malfoy, siehst du das auch? Da oben an der Decke!"  
Mit schläfrigem Blick legte Malfoy den Kopf in den Nacken und inspizierte die meterhohe Decke.  
Inzwischen waren auch die anderen Schüler aufmerksam geworden. Gerade hatten sie beschlossen, in den Park zu gehen und sich zu entspannen, falls innerhalb der nächsten zwei Minuten kein Lehrer auftauchen würden. Da konnten sie dann auch gleich die zwei Kisten Alkohol mitnehmen, die sie unter Rons Bett gefunden hatten.  
Was war das nur für ein seltsames Gefährt? Ein intelligenter Schüler kam auf die Idee, dass Dumbledore möglicherweise wieder einen neuen Sport für die Lehrer erfunden hatte (wie das Sockenrennen vor 8 Jahren), aber das Gefährt, dass von unten wie ein persischer illegaler Teppich aussah, stoppte überraschend einige Meter über ihnen und gab arabische Laute von sich.   
Die Hippiefraktion, also Pierre und seine potterlose Meditationsgruppe, legte sich sofort auf den Rücken, um dieses psychedelische Muster genauer betrachten zu können.  
Der Teppich sank tiefer, und die Schüler erkannten mit einiger Mühe ein in bunte Tücher eingewickeltes Wesen mit einem glitzernden rosa Schal, das auf dem Teppich saß und die Arme weit ausbreitete.  
Offensichtlich meditierte das Wesen gerade, wobei man Trelawney bekanntlich nie stören durfte.  
Oder wollte sie ihre Schüler etwa zum Vertretungsunterricht abholen?  
Tatsächlich machte ihre rechte Hand greifende, einladende Bewegungen.  
Die Siebtklässler sahen sich an und betraten schliesslich schulterzuckend den geräumigen Teppich. An Trelawneys seltsame Unterrichtsmethoden waren sie ja schliesslich gewöhnt.  
"Ach," dachte Trelawney betrübt und winkte ihre armen Geisterschüler zu sich auf den Teppich, "sie wissen noch gar nicht, dass sie jetzt fliegen können, die armen, toten Dinger... Man sollte zu Geistern in der Anfangsphase nicht sprechen, das könnte sie verwirren. Oh, schwarzer Tag! Wie ich es vorgestern vorausgesagt habe, kein einziger Lebender unter ihnen!"  
Und sie gab beruhigende arabische Laute von sich. "Und sie glauben immer noch, dass ich sie nur zu ihrem Unterricht abholen will! Es bricht mir das Herz, sie aufzuklären! Wie soll ich ihnen nur sagen, dass sie Geister sind? Sie sprechen so fröhlich miteinander!"  
Langsam erhob sich Rabbi Schabbataj wieder in die Höhe und machte einen Sport daraus, auf dem Rückweg an genau den Gegenständen anzustossen, die er auf dem Hinflug getroffen hatte.  
Malfoy saß mit Hermine ganz am Rand des Teppichs und schaute in die Tiefe unter ihnen.   
Was für eine herrliche Luft hier oben! Was für ein frischer Wind doch seine Nase umschmeichelte!  
Zwar gab ihm die Gummipuppe versehentlich einen Tritt, als der Teppich an ihr vorbeischwebte, aber ein echter Malfoy ließ sich seine Laune davon nicht verderben.  
Kurz darauf fiel ihm eine Banane auf den Kopf, dann löste sich das Plastikschwein von seinem Kühlschrank und stürzte nur von Malfoys Nase aufgehalten in die Tiefe.  
Auf dem Teppich kam es schliesslich zur Ruhe, umklammerte Malfoys nackte Füsse und quiekte: "Was du suchst, ist nicht hier drin! Du sollst nicht essen!"  
Nachdem das Schwein seinen Spruch ungefähr dreizehn Mal wiederholt hatte, wurde es von wütenden Schülern mit einem Silencio belegt, und es herrschte wieder Ruhe auf dem Teppich.   
Vorerst.  
Und Malfoy fragte sich, warum Dumbledore während den Pfundskuren zwischen Fasnacht und Ostern immer diesen an der Decke positionierten Kühlschrank mit den leckersten (sprich, verbotenen) Sachen vollstopfen musste.  
Ein leises Kichern ertönte von irgendwo unter ihm, als sein großer Zeh empfindlich an einer Liane hängenblieb und erst nach mühsamen Gerangel von einem kleinen, behaarten Männchen mit Leopardenfell um die Hüften losgemacht wurde. Das Männchen umklammerte Malfoys Zeh und knurrte: "Ich Tarzan, du Jane! Mitkommen, wunderschönes Weib!"   
Das wunderschöne Weib befreite entsetzt seinen Zeh und sah sich hilfesuchend nach Hermine um. Hermine erkannte in dem Männchen den angeheuerten Zirkusartisten der letzten Dschungelparty, der sich danach im Schloss versteckt hatte und wohl inzwischen verrückt geworden war.  
"Kein Wunder bei den Zuständen hier", murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
"Was meinst du, Cherié?"  
Hermine winkte ab. "Nichts, nichts..."  
Ein breites Grinsen hatte sich inzwischen der Umsitzenden bemächtigt. Hinter Hermine wurden gerade abstruse Theorien erörtert, warum Tarzan in Malfoy wohl ein wunderschönes Weib gesehen hatte.  
Nachdem Trelawney die störrische Liane überwunden hatte, flog sie mit doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter und kümmerte sich nicht um die Kürbisse, die ihren Schülern um die Ohren flogen. Die Kinder mussten wohl erst noch lernen, dass ein Geist keinen Schmerz verspürt.  
Und sie musste endlich zum Astronomieturm, um dort die ehemaligen Schüler abzuladen und sich über die Situation zu informieren.   
Während die eifrige Lehrerin nach einigem Suchen ein offenes Fenster entdeckte und - schwuppdiwupps! - nach draussen flog, übergaben sich hinter ihr die unglücklichen Moosblöcke, die versucht hatten, zwei Jahre alte Kürbisse anzuknabbern.   
Crabbe und Goyle stöhnten zum Steinerweichen in Rons Ohr.  
"Sag mal," seufzte dieser zu Eloise gewandt, die die schöne Aussicht auf Hogwarts Länderein bewunderte, "ist da noch Platz bei dir da drüben?"  
Einige Bäumchen-Wechsel-Dich-Spielchen später fand sich Ron bei Eloise direkt hinter der murmelnden Trelawney wieder, die ihnen von Zeit zu Zeit mitleidige Blicke zuwarf oder fragte, ob sie sich nicht schon ein wenig durchsichtig fühlten.  
Hermine hatte mit Malfoy den Platz am Rand getauscht und hielt nach weiteren verwirrten Tarzans Ausschau.  
Rudolf spielte glücklich mit den Kaninchen, die sich auf unerklärliche Weise hinter Ron gesammelt hatten.   
Und der Teppich hatte inzwischen samt Ladung schon zweimal Hogwarts umkreist, was Trelawney dank ihrer Sehschwäche nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Rabbi machte ja immer gerne Ausflüge, und da er seit zwanzig Jahren im Schrank eingerollt gewesen war, hatte er jetzt genug Gelegenheit, ein frisches Windchen um seine Nase wehen zu lassen. Abgesehen von ein paar teppichkranken Schülern schlossen sich alle Siebtklässler dem Rabbi an und genossen die Aussicht auf Hagrids Hütte und den See.  
Die Grottenolme winkten ihnen von Hagrids Dach aus zu, und Pierre teilte allen mit, wie entzückt er darüber war. ( "Da, seht ihr die Hasen da unten? Die Hasen!")  
"Easy", sagte ein anderer der Hippiefraktion, der mit einem Strohhalm zwischen den Lippen auf dem Teppich lag. "Hasen. Nagetiere. Blicken auf eine lange, traditionsreiche Feindschaft mit Füchsen zurück."  
Nachdem Pierre sich vergewissert hatte, dass keine Füchse in der Nähe waren, wurde er von einer Klassenkameradin beiseite genommen und darüber informiert, dass die vermeintlichen Hasen Grottenolme waren.  
"Weisst du, eigentlich haben sie gar kein Fell, das sind nur die Wintermäntel", erklärte sie dem hilflosen Hippie und zückte eine Broschüre: '_Grottenolme - wie sie leben, wie sie lieben, wie sie leiden_'.  
"Wir haben zuhause welche, in der Slowakei. Wir haben kleine Höhlen angelegt und..."  
"Slowakei?" Pierre war erstaunt.  
"Ja, ich bin eine Austauschschülerin", sagte das Mädchen und rümpfte die Nase über die untragbaren Bedingungen auf dieser Schule. "Bemerkt ihr eure Austauschschüler eigentlich nie? Hörst du nicht meinen Akzent? Siehst du nicht diese Nase?"  
Bei genauerem Hinsehen, musste Pierre zugeben, erkannte man tatsächlich einen leichten slawischen Akzent.  
"Ich heisse A-Olga", sagte das Mädchen und zog Pierre neben sich auf den Teppich.  
Während der nächsten drei Minuten wurde Pierre über alles, was A-Olga über Grottenolme wusste, informiert. Ausserdem erfuhr er, dass der Name von A-Olgas Großmutter A lautete, und dass es in der Slowakei eine gängige Praxis sei, großmütterliche Namen an die Enkel zu vererben.  
Und Namen, die nur aus einem Buchstaben beständen, wären auch vollkommen normal.  
Inzwischen hatte Rabbi neben einem kurzen Abstecher in den Verbotenen Wald und einem Besuch bei einer alten Linde, die er noch von früher kannte, eine weitere Runde um Hogwarts gedreht. Trelawney steuerte ungerührt weiter, übersah den soeben überflogenen Astronomieturm erfolgreich zum dritten Mal und fragte sich nur ab und zu, ob der Turm vielleicht wieder irgendwelche Mätzchen machte, wie letztes Jahr.  
Vielleicht war er in Urlaub gefahren oder hatte sich wieder versehentlich von Hogwarts gelöst, um zwei Monate später verwirrt und hungrig in Indien aufgegriffen zu werden.  
Die Schüler hatten längst aufgehört, sich über die Flugroute zu wundern, und taten sich stattdessen an den Pilzen und Äpfeln gütlich, die sie im Verbotenen Wald gepflückt hatten (Rabbi war so nett gewesen, dicht über dem Boden zu fliegen).   
Lavender unterhielt sich mit einem Zentauren, den sie beim Grasen getroffen und kurzerhand auf den Teppich eingeladen hatte.  
Es war ein sehr junger Zentaur, und er fühlte sich manchmal ein wenig einsam unter den vielen ergrauten Zentauren, die ihm nie sagen wollten, warum der Mond denn nachts immer so hell wäre.  
Die Psychic Academy mit ihren hübschen hervorstehenden Türmchen wäre fast Grund für eine Kollision geworden. Vor zwanzig Jahren, als Rabbi das letzte Mal die frische Luft um Hogwarts herum genossen hatte, gab es diesen Anbau noch nicht, und so war er recht verwirrt über die fremden Türme, die sich ihm plötzlich in den Weg stellten.  
Leider weigerten sie sich auch im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, höflich auszuweichen, und Trelawney war in der Zwischenzeit eingenickt und reagierte nicht auf Rabbis wütendes Gebrumm.   
Zum Glück gab es ja noch Hermine!  
Sie war zwar damit beschäftigt, dem eingenickten Malfoy die Haare zu flechten, aber sie erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick, schubste Malfoys Kopf aus ihrem Schoß ("Brumm?" sagte er schläfrig) und ergriff ihren Zauberstab.  
Einen Schlenker später kippte der Turm zur Seite, das Dach erhob sich etwas unbeholfen, sah sich um und beschloss, ein Bad im See zu nehmen.  
Rabbi bemühte sich nicht einmal, seine Route zu ändern. Er war ein sehr resoluter Teppich.  
Und da das Hindernis jetzt im See schwamm, flog er einfach über Malfoys Zimmer hinweg.  
Hermine machte sich unterdessen bereit, den Turm wieder zurückzukippen (schliesslich konnte sie ihn ja nicht einfach so rumhängen lassen. Wie sah das denn aus!) und schubste dabei versehentlich Malfoy zur Seite.  
Ohne einen Laut kippte er vom Teppich, segelte schlummernd herab (über ihm kreischten einige Schüler und schnappten ihre Zauberstäbe) und landete auf seinem Schrank, der darauf nicht vorbereitet war und ächzend nachgab.  
"Oh", sagte Hermine und sah nach unten.  
Unter dem mittlerweile geöffneten Schrank quollen seltsame Dinge hervor, und ihr fiel ein, dass das einmal Malfoys Geburtstagschrank gewesen war.  
"Immerhin ist er jetzt offen", murmelte sie und fragte sich kurz darauf, ob ihr Zukünftiger diesen Sturz wohl überlebt hatte.  
Sie richtete sich vorsichtig auf und machte einige schwankende Schritte in Richtung Kopfende, wo Trelawney inzwischen wieder aufgewacht war. Rabbi bewegte sich im Schrittempo weiter.  
"Professor!" brüllte Hermine in Trelawneys linkes Ohr, "wir müssen zwischenlanden! Malfoy ist heruntergefallen! In sein Zimmer!"  
"Oh", sagte Trelawney und wunderte sich. "Aber er ist doch tot!"  
"Hä?" sagte Hermine und beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder zu lange vor ihrer Kristallkugel gesessen.  
Mit einem Seufzer wendete Trelawney den störrischen Rabbi in Richtung Psychic Academy.   
Irgendwann würde sie die armen Schüler aufklären müssen, aber solange sie noch so fest daran glaubten, lebendig zu sein, wäre das doch zu grausam.  
Also landete sie auf dem gekippten Turm, wunderte sich ein wenig, erinnerte sich daran, dass die Türme auch in ihrer Jugend recht lebhaft gewesen waren, und stoppte Rabbi.  
Währenddessen hatten die Schüler einen guten Ausblick in sämtliche Zimmer im Psychic Academy-Flügel.   
Neben Malfoys Zimmer lag Harrys Zimmer, das wahrhaftig seltsam aussah.  
Pierre beäugte bewundernd die riesige Wasserpfeife im Zimmer seines Anführers. Überall lagen riesige, bunte Sofakissen und mit Tüchern verhangene Lampen mit psychedelischem Muster herum, in der Ecke verstaubte ein 'Bastel deine eigene selbstspielende E-Gitarre'-Set und ließ ab und zu ein klägliches Klimpern hören.  
An der Wand hing ein Poster mit der Aufschrift 'Free your mind', über dem Bett entdeckten Pierres scharfe Augen ein kleines Muggelposter von Lara Croft (was aber nicht weiter auffiel, da alle Schüler importierte Muggelsachen in ihren Zimmern hatten. Manche hatten sogar Computer mitgebracht und ihre Gemeinschaftsräume vernetzt, um ein funktionierendes _'Attention-Teacher's coming'_- Warnsystem zu entwickeln. Dumbledore sah wohlwollend darüber hinweg und bemühte sich seinerseits, die Lehrer-Lan-Partys nicht allzu öffentlich zu veranstalten).   
Ungerührt ob der Blicke der anderen hangelte sich Hermine mit einem von Parvatis Seilen am Teppich herunter, um Malfoy aus seinem Schrank zu retten.  
Die Siebtklässler verfolgten die Aktion mit großen Augen. Wäre Ginny dagewesen, hätte sie bestimmt Wetten abgeschlossen.  
Hermine drängte ein leichtes Déja-Vu-Gefühl beiseite (war sie nicht gestern ebenfalls ein Seil heraufgeklettert? Mit Malfoy? Im Bademantel?) und kam glücklich auf dem flauschigen Teppich in Malfoys Zimmer auf. Aus dem Bett drang ein leises Schnarchen.  
Etwas verwirrt näherte sie sich dem Himmelbett ihres baldigen Verlobten und lupfte die Decke.   
"Hallo, Lupin", sagte sie und kraulte den friedlich zusammengerollten Wolf am Nacken, bevor sie die Decke wieder fürsorglich um ihn herum feststopfte.  
Natürlich, wenn gestern eine Mondnacht gewesen war, war heute sicher auch noch eine. Und Malfoy hatte ihr ja vorhin erst erzählt, dass sein Vater Tag und Nacht auf einem Bodyguard für seinen Erstgeborenen bestand.  
Die Klasse auf dem Teppich warf dem Wolf neugierige Blicke zu.  
Hermine ging unterdessen ungerührt zu den Resten des Schranks hinüber und zerrte an ein paar Brettern.  
Dann zog sie an einigen Nägeln.  
Schließlich trat sie wütend gegen die stabile Eichenverkleidung.  
Im Bett schnarchte es wieder. Auf einmal fiel Hermine auf, dass Lupin als Wolf eigentlich gar nicht schnarchen konnte, und sie kehrte verdutzt zum Bett zurück.  
Lupin schlief immer noch selig, aber er schnarchte offensichtlich nicht, was Hermine (sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gelegt) einwandfrei überprüfen konnte.  
Einen kurzen Geistesblitz später tat sie einen Schritt beiseite und lugte unter den Bettzipfel am Fußende. Da lag ein Hund.  
Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor.  
Über ihr wunderte sich die Klasse, warum Hunde und Wölfe in Malfoys Bett herumlagen.  
Ob er da nicht Flöhe bekam? Und hatte er überhaupt eine Genehmigung? Trelawney achtete nicht auf die entdachten Zimmer unter ihr, sie versuchte gerade, ihren meditativen Schlummerzustand wieder herbeizuführen.  
"Hallo, Black", murmelte Hermine und untersuchte die Pfoten des schlafenden Hundes.   
Wo hatte er sich nur wieder herumgetrieben? Und was hatte er mit seinem Fell gemacht?   
Er schien fast einen Fransenpony zu haben, und seine Krallen waren manikürt.   
Jetzt, wo sie darüber nachdachte - es war schon fast einen Monat her, seit sie ihn in Menschenform gesehen hatte. Wie er jetzt wohl aussah?  
Dann fiel ihr Malfoy wieder ein, der seit einer Viertelstunde bewusstlos unter dem Schrank lag und wahrscheinlich gerade entsetzliche Schmerzen litt.  
Sorgsam deckte sie den erschöpften Hund und den friedlichen Wolf zu (die beiden hatten sich wohl sehr verausgabt) und klemmte Lupin noch einen Zettel unter die Pfote. ('_Hallo, Remus! Ich bin's, Hermine, wir haben gerade Verwandlung und machen eine kleine Rundfahrt um Hogwarts und zufällig geriet ich dabei in Malfoys Zimmer und da dachte ich, ich sag dir Bescheid, dass ich da war. Schlaft schön, ihr beiden Flauschis, und grüß Sirius von mir, und richt ihm aus, dass er sich ruhig bei mir hätte melden können, wenn er wieder im Land ist, ich dachte, er wäre immer noch in Italien! Gruß, Hermine_')  
Sie fühlte ein wenig Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, als sie die beiden so friedlich schlafen sah. Gut, sie führten eine freie Beziehung, und Lupin hatte sich auch nie über Fremdlinge im Wald oder Ähnliches beschwert... und sie war ja mittlerweile sowieso mit Malfoy zusammen.  
Genau, Malfoy! Den hatte sie ja ganz vergessen!  
Über ihr wurde die Klasse allmählich ungeduldig.   
Was trieb Hermine da unten so lange? Die erste Stunde war schon längst vorüber (leider hatte das Magische Oberschulamt inzwischen mehr Doppelstunden angeordnet), und überhaupt, es war die letzte Stunde Freitag nachmittag, warum konnten sie nicht endlich in den Park und das Wochenende geniessen?  
Unter ihnen machte sich Hermine wieder eifrig am Schrank zu schaffen.  
Sie rüttelte zielstrebig an einem blauen Nilpferd aus Marmor, das auf einem strategisch wichtig plazierten Brett lag, und wunderte sich über die Geschenke, die Malfoys Vater in diesen Schrank gestopft hatte.  
Dann entdeckte sie ihren Zauberstab und schmolz kurzerhand das Holz.  
Aus dem Loch in Malfoygrösse, das sie nach einigen Sekunden in die Rückwand geschmolzen hatte, blubberten ein paar verdächtige Blasen hervor und machten sich eilig davon, nicht ohne Hermine mißtrauische Blicke zuzuwerfen.  
Irgendwie stank dieses verschmorte Holz widerlich.  
Sie stocherte in dem Loch umher, erwischte ein Bein, zerrte kräftig und hievte ihren Verlobten schliesslich glücklich ans Freie.  
Er schlummerte selig und rollte sich auf ihrem Schoß zu einem Klumpen zusammen.  
"Wie kann man nur so einen harten Schädel haben!" dachte Hermine und untersuchte ihn kurz. Er hatte keinerlei Blutergüsse oder ähnliches, aber wer weiss, vielleicht hatte er innere Verletzungen!   
Dann fiel ihr ein penetranter Gummigestank auf.   
Wo kam der denn jetzt wieder her? Offensichtlich von dem großen Loch, das sie in den Schrank geschmolzen hatte.   
Tatsächlich. Der Schrank war aus Gummi.  
Kein Wunder, dass Malfoy sich nichts gebrochen hatte!  
Wie konnte man seinem Sohn nur einen riesigen Gummischrank schenken? Lucius Malfoy war ein seltsamer Mensch. Obwohl, was sollte man auch von jemandem erwarten, der seine Söhne und Angestellten barfuß herumrennen lässt und schwarze Schleifchen um seine Haare bindet?  
Sie wickelte Malfoy kopfschüttelnd das Seil um die Hüfte, ruckte dreimal daran, wurde von den eifrigen Siebtklässlerin glücklich nach oben gezogen und gab Trelawney das Signal zur Weiterfahrt.  
Und einige Zeit später landete Rabbi nach einer kurzen Orientierungsphase auf dem Astronomieturm, der gerade von Sinistra und ihrer sechsten Klasse bevölkert wurde.

**Fortsetzung in Kapitel 21!**  



	21. Kapitel 21

**Author's Notes:**

[*Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu Kapitel 21! Was haben wir auf einmal wieder geschrieben!]  
[Möp. Disclaimer: Der deutsche Hip Hop gehört sich selbst, den wollen wir auch gar nicht haben mit seiner tiefen Krise. Arielle ist mal wieder von Disney, die Rampen haben wir erfunden, aber wir haben Dumbledore das Patent überlassen. Der große Og ist Trelawneys persönlicher Gott.   
Gringotts, seine Kobolde und alle anderen HP-Charaktere und Orte gehören JKR. Wir haben sie nur ein wenig ausgebaut und mit einer eigenen Geschichte versehen, sofern JK das vergessen hat.]  
[*Sehr schön.]  
[Übrigens, vielen Dank für den Kulturbeutel! *Kulturbeutel aufstapel* Leider hab ich auch bei Kakteen keinen grünen Daumen, aber eigentlich brauchen die doch gar nicht soviel Pflege und Wasser und so... *Kaktus anstarr* Meine letzten beiden sind zwar alle irgendwie gestorben, aber die waren vorher bestimmt schon krank. Jawohl.]  
[*Viel Spass! Wir haben 38 Grad, will sagen, erhöhte Körpertemperatur um uns herum...]  
[Oh, diese Hitze. Wasser.]  


**Kapitel 21**

Der Härrie und die Ginny lagen währenddessen immer noch im Krankenflügel.  
Nach einem erholsamen Nickerchen waren sie wach und hungrig, und allmählich fühlten sie sich ein wenig vernachlässigt.  
Strenggenommen war nur Harry wach, und er war sehr damit beschäftigt, sich über die auf seiner Brust zusammengerollte Ginny zu wundern.  
Er dachte scharf nach und versuchte, die letzten Ereignisse zu rekapitulieren. Also, er war von Filch aus dem See gerettet worden, was ihm eine Hochzeit mit Arielle erspart hatte, danach hatte er sich irgendwie beide Beine gebrochen, als er von Hagrids Hütte gefallen war... Moment, wie war er eigentlich in den See gekommen?  
Harry stützte den Kopf in die Hände und grübelte angestrengt.  
Am Anfang saß er ja ganz friedlich in seinem Zimmer... nein, das war mitten in der Nacht gewesen.   
Genau. Er war gerade in seine reich mit glücklichen Rasenmähern, Zauberstäben, Holzwürmern, dem deutschen Hip Hop (eine tiefe Krise harrte seiner) und Regenwäldern bevölkerte Traumwelt hinabgesunken, als ihn plötzlich irgendetwas aufweckte und er sich Aug' in Aug' mit einer soliden Backsteinwand befand.   
Genau. Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder. Die Wand hatte ihm dann etwas über ihre Probleme mit ihrer Verlobten erzählt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte, und als er einen Brief an die Wand-Eltern schreiben wollte, kam auf einmal Hermine herein und... ja, und dann?  
Irgendwas musste ihn wohl so erschreckt haben, dass er aus dem Fenster gesprungen war.   
Wieder zermarterte er sich das Hirn. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass seine Beine inzwischen geheilt und seine Grippe abgeklungen war.  
Er war geheilt! Wo war Madam Pomfrey, damit sie ihn entlassen konnte? Er musste doch noch zu Dumbledore, um... um irgendetwas zu tun, dass er vergessen hatte.  
Auf dem Weg zum Büro würde es ihm sicher wieder einfallen. Und wenn Madam Pomfrey nicht bald auftauchte, würde er eben so gehen.   
"Schliesslich bin ich der Junge, der lebt! Jawohl!" brüllte er durch den Krankenflügel und weckte alle Schlafenden auf, die ihn verdutzt anschauten.  
Auf seiner Brust regte sich Ginny. "Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"  
"Oh", sagte Harry dämlich. "Willuballmimir?"  
Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf und dachte eine Weile nach. "Ich meine, ich bin gesund! Gehen wir?"  
"Was hat denn der Junge der lebt schon wieder?" fragten die Nachbarbetten.  
"Ist der Junge der lebt wieder verwirrt?"  
"Muss man den Jungen der lebt wieder trösten?" fragte ein anderes Bett und versuchte verführerisch, sich aus den Decken zu wickeln.  
Ginny ahnte die nahende Gefahr, zerrte Harry aus seinem Bett und stellte ihn auf die Füsse.  
"Der Junge, der lebt, hat mich geweckt", sagte ein anderes Bett böse und knarzte bedrohlich. "Der Junge, der lebt, hat wieder keine Rücksicht auf uns genommen!"  
Die Betten rollten langsam näher. Ginny sah den richtigen Augenblick gekommen, um Harry aus dem Krankenflügel zu werfen.  
Schliesslich war Madam Pomfrey nicht da, und irgendjemand musste ja ihre Aufgabe übernehmen, und überhaupt ging es ihr schon viel besser.  
Hinter einem Vorhang holte sie eine der in ganz Hogwarts verteilten Abschussrampen hervor, spannte Harry darauf, legte den Hebel um, sprang in letzter Sekunde auf Harrys Brust ("Umpf", sagte Harry dumpf) und klammerte sich fest.  
Mit einem glücklichen "Huuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiii!" segelten die beiden durch die Luft. Zum Glück hatte Ginny einige Übung im Zielen, das Fenster war auch offen gewesen und sie hatte genau auf die flauschige Fussmatte im Astronomieturm gezielt (wenn ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht täuschte, hatte sie da gerade Unterricht, und den Harry nahm sie am besten einfach mit, bevor er noch von Betten entführt wurde oder ähnliche Dinge geschahen).  
"He," sagte Harry mitten in der Luft, "ich muss doch zum Direktor! Warum hast du auf den Astronomieturm gezielt?"  
Ginny lockerte den Gurt ein wenig und überprüfte die Geschwindigkeitsanzeige und den Echtzeitmodulator.   
"Na, weil ich da jetzt Unterricht hab," antwortete sie und werkelte an einigen Hebeln herum. "Du kannst ja noch kurz dableiben, Sinistra macht das sicher nichts aus. Sie mag Gastschüler. Und nachher kannst du dir 'ne Abschussrampe suchen, ich meine fast, letzte Woche eine in einer Rüstung gefunden zu haben. Ich zeig sie dir dann schon rechtzeitig."  
Sie machte sich zur Landung bereit.  
(An dieser Stelle mag eine ausführlichere Beschreibung der erwähnten Abschussrampen angebracht sein.  
Wie aus dem Vorangegangenen ersichtlich, stehen diese Rampen in ganz Hogwarts an strategisch günstigen Stellen herum, zum Beispiel an Verkehrsknotenpunkten wie den Gemeinschaftsräumen, dem Lehrerzimmer, den Türmen, der Lichtung am See oder auch an Hagrids Hütte.  
Fühlt man das Bedürfnis, möglichst schnell von einem Ort zum nächsten zu gelangen, sucht man die nächste Abschussrampe, spannt sich darauf, richtet die Rampe nach dem Zielort aus (was einige Übung erforderte und Snape schon mehr als einmal in der Startphase in den See befördert hatte) und braucht dann nur noch den Starthebel umzulegen.  
Die Rampe befördert die Ladung (bis zu zehn Personen bzw. zwei Personen und ein Kessel) punktgenau an den Zielort. Abweichungen von bis zu fünf Metern sind die Norm, weshalb man auch niemals versuchen sollte, sich durch ein kleines Fenster katapultieren zu lassen, ohne ganz sicher im Umgang mit den Rampen zu sein.  
Für Notfälle, zu spät entdeckter Falschprogrammierung oder Zusammenstösse in der Luft gab es natürlich noch den ebenfalls von Dumbledore konstruierten Brems- oder Fallfallschirm. Der Bremsschirm ließ sich mit dem mit 'B' gekennzeichneten Knopf auslösen und verringerte die Geschwindigkeit der Rampe, so dass Zusammenstösse vermieden werden konnten und man genug Zeit hatte, um mit seinem Zauberstab eine sanfte Landung auf dem Boden vorzubereiten. Drückte man den Knopf mit der Aufschrift 'F', löste sich ein Fallfallschirm, der sich automatisch an alle Personen und/oder Kessel heftete, die gerade abstürzten. Damit kam man sanft und gemächlich auf dem Boden auf und musste sich dann natürlich die Mühe machen, zum nächsten Abschussplatz zu laufen.  
In letzter Zeit gab es allerdings immer mehr Versuche der Schüler, die Rampen mit teils unerlaubten Mitteln und selbstgebastelten Lenkern als Sportflieger zu missbrauchen. Schon mehrmals wurden kleine Rampenkämpfe und vor allem Vorfahrtsstreitigkeiten beobachtet, was das Problem der Abschussrampen wieder in das Gedächtnis Dumbledores zurückgerufen hatte, woraufhin er nun wöchentlich Seminare mit dem Titel 'Der richtige Umgang mit meiner selbsterfundenen, patentierten Abschussrampe, für die ich einen Preis vom Zaubereiministerium bekommen habe' abhielt.   
Seit letztem Monat war der Flugbereich der Rampen auch auf höchstens 100 Meter und nur in der Umgebung Hogwarts beschränkt worden, da eine fehlgeleitete Rampe Neville unaufgefordert nach London in die Winkelgasse befördert hatte. Neville war auf dem vierstündigen Flug zwar nichts passiert (er gab später zu Protokoll, dass es ihm eigentlich sehr gut gefallen hätte), aber die Muggel hatten ihn gesehen und für ein seltsames Ufo gehalten.  
Weitere Ausführungen und detaillierte Skizzen und Anleitungen dieser Abschussrampen würden hier zu weit führen, können aber auf Wunsch jederzeit angefordert werden.)  
Woraufhin wir nun zur Geschichte zurückkehren...   
Unsere beiden Helden stürzten gemächlich dem Astronomieturm entgegen, ohne einen Rampenzusammenstoss befürchten zu müssen (nur während des Wochenendes und den Pausen war starker Verkehr, während den Schulstunden sah man höchstens einmal einen verzweifelten Schüler in Richtung Toilette fliegen).  
Allerdings sahen sie in einiger Entfernung einen persischen illegalen Teppich um die Psychic Academy herumschweben, auf dem sich offensichtlich eine ganze Schulklasse befand.   
Was Harry befremdlich fand, war die Tatsache, dass der Turm der Psychic Academy zur Seite gekippt war und das Dach, das sonst immer sein Zimmer vor neugierigen Blicken von oben bewahrte, im See herumplanschte.   
Ausserdem krabbelten einige Leute in dem Zimmer neben seinem Zimmer herum, was ihn sehr verwunderte. Was sie da wohl taten? Und waren die Türme heutzutage wirklich so altersschwach, dass sie bei dem kleinsten Zusammenstoss zusammenbrachen?  
Dann richtete er seine Gedanken gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die bevorstehende Landung und murmelte schnell den Zauberspruch zur Erzeugung des weichen Landungsluftkissens, der auf jeder Abschussrampe in leuchtenden Buchstaben vermerkt war.  
Mit einem Plumps landeten die beiden auf der angepeilten Fussmatte.  
Ginny rappelte sich zufrieden auf, klappte die Rampe zusammen, schob sie in eine strategisch günstige Ecke hinter einen Mauervorsprung und ging zielstrebig auf ihre Klasse zu, die in einiger Entfernung andächtig in den Himmel starrte, Teleskope untersuchte und Professor Sinistra anhimmelte.  
Harry lief mit großen Augen hinter ihr her. "Du hast bei Sinistra Astronomie?" flüsterte er verzückt in Ginnys Ohr.  
"Ja - alle haben bei Sinistra Astronomie", sagte Ginny.  
"Sie hat was von einer Veela, findest du nicht?"  
Ginny seufzte. "Sie ist klein und bucklig und ihr Charme wirkt nur auf Jungs, aber gut, ansonsten hat sie was von einer Veela."  
Harry beschloss, einmal wieder dem Unterricht einer sechsten Klasse beizuwohnen.   
Dumbledore konnte warten. Und überhaupt, er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was er ihm sagen wollte.  
"Professor Sinistra!" rief Ginny und winkte der überraschten Lehrerin zu. "Ich melde mich aus dem Krankenflügel zurück, ich bin geheilt - wieviel hab ich verpasst? Und kann der Harry da vielleicht diese Stunde noch dableiben?"  
"Ja," stotterte Harry und bewunderte die wunderschönen Glocken, die Sinistra um den Hals trug, "ich hab in der Sechsten soviel Stoff verpasst, ich muss das für die Prüfungen nachholen..."  
Sinistra strich sich mit einer Hand zerstreut die Haare zurück. "Von mir aus gerne, wenn du gerade nicht anderweitig Unterricht hast."  
In den Augen der männlichen Mitschüler formten sich kleine Herzchen.  
Harry wehrte mit beiden Händen ab. "Nein, nein, ich hätte jetzt zwar Verwandlung, aber McGonagall ist krank..."  
Nachdem sich die beiden Neuankömmlinge eingereiht hatten, fuhr Sinistra nach Norden gewandt (die Psychic Academy befand sich in südlicher Richtung, also vom Turm nicht zu erkennen) mit dem Unterricht fort, sprach mit leiser, klingender Stimme von Kassiopeia und Venus und bewegte sich anmutig zwischen den Schülern hin und her. Zumindest für die Jungen. Für die Mädchen trottete sie.  
Harry sah schwärmend zu seiner Lieblingslehrerin auf, die ihm sanft einige falsche Berechnungen durchstrich und mit zarter Hand ihren gefürchteten Rotstift ergriff.   
Ginny stiess ihn an. "Du siehst komisch aus, wenn du so in den Himmel starrst", murmelte sie. "Sie ist da unten."  
Harry schaute nach unten und seufzte tief angesichts der Umstände (Sinistra war einen guten Kopf kleiner als der hochgewachsene Harry). Sie kam ihm trotzdem immer so... gross vor. Und so heilig.  
Ginny rollte mit den Augen, wie alle anderen Mädchen, die bei Sinistra Unterricht hatten und nach jeder Astronomiestunde stundenlang damit beschäftigt waren, die Jungen wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen.  
"Womp", sagte Sinistras ausladende Oberweite, als sie an Harry vorbeiging. Vielleicht trug ihr tief dekolletiertes Kleid ein wenig zu dieser Wirkung bei. Sie war zwar eine alte Frau (in der Grundschule hatte sie neben McGonagall gesessen), aber im Gegensatz zu ihr wusste sie, wie man sich anständig anzog.  
Harry schmolz zu einer glückseligen kleinen Pfütze dahin und wurde von Ginny resigniert zusammengekehrt und in eine Schüssel gekippt.   
"Immer das Gleiche", murrten Ginny und ihre Tischnachbarin Mandy wie aus einem Munde und stellten die Schüssel zum Trocknen auf die Brüstung. Mittlerweile standen schon mehrere solcher Schüsseln vor den Teleskopen.  
Geistig waren die Herren der Schöpfung längst nicht mehr anwesend.  
Professor Sinistra war zwar schon zu den älteren Semestern zu zählen, aber sie freute sich immer wieder über die Hilfsbereitschaft der jungen Generation, die sich regelrecht darum schlug, ihr ihre Mappe tragen zu dürfen, und die vielen Liebesbriefe, die sie regelmässig in ihrem Fach im Lehrerzimmer fand, amüsierten sie auch sehr. Es war schon sehr praktisch, wenn der eigene Großvater eine Veela gewesen war.  
Ein lauter Krach und ein langanhaltendes Klappern schreckte die Klasse aus ihren Planetenbahnberechnungen auf.   
Harry und seine männlichen Gefährten fanden sich auf einmal in ihren Körpern wieder und drehten unwillig die Köpfe, um zu sehen, welche riesige Rampe sie bei ihrer Anbetung störte.   
Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ja endlich eine Lehrerkollegiumsrampe zugelassen?  
Fred und George schickten Ron schon seit Wochen detaillierte Pläne, wie sie im Falle eines Falles sämtliche Lehrer nachts aus den Betten holen, auf die Rampe spannen und ein für allemal ins All katapultieren würde.  
Diese Rampe schien allerdings kein gewöhnliches Modell zu sein.  
Harry erkannte sofort den persischen illegalen Teppich, den er vorhin um sein Zimmer hatte kreisen sehen. Zuerst stolperte eine verwirrte Trelawney (sofort erkennbar an den bunten Gewändern und der grünen Fliegerbrille) aus dem Chaos, das der offensichtlich landungsungeübte Teppich verursachte hatte, und schwankte auf Sinistra zu.  
Hinter ihr entwirrte sich allmählich das Knäuel, dass sich auf, über, unter und um Rabbi herum gebildet hatte.  
Ein verwirrter Zentaur schnaubte ein paarmal und trottete dann mit einem mißtrauischen Blick über die Schulter die Treppe hinunter. Parvati buddelte sich unter Crabbe und Goyle hervor und lief hinterher, um sich zu verabschieden.   
Ein Rudel Kaninchen schaute sich mit großen Augen auf dem Astronomieturm um und entfaltete schließlich einige kleine Notfallfallschirme, um zurück in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Rudolf, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, auf Rons Kopf zu bleiben, sprang auf eine Zinne und winkte ihnen traurig hinterher.   
Einige Schüler purzelten auf den Steinboden des Turms und richteten sich stöhnend auf.   
Rabbi grinste heimtückisch in sich hinein. Diese Art von Landung nannte er Extrem-Landing, und vor zwanzig Jahren war er Meister in dieser Landungsart gewesen.  
Währenddessen redete Trelawney erregt auf Sinistra ein.  
"Bei Osiris, du lebst noch, Libida! Den Göttern sei Dank! Sprich, wieviele sind noch am Leben?"  
Sinistra schaute sie verwirrt an und zog an ihrer Fliegerbrille, um ihre Kollegin nach verengten Pupillen oder verräterisch glänzenden Augen abzusuchen.  
"Wir leben alle noch, Sybill", sagte sie dann vorsichtig.  
"Oh, bei Ra! Wir habt ihr das nur geschafft? Ist der Direktor auch am Leben?"  
"Ja", musste Sinistra zugeben, auch wenn ihr der Sinn und Zweck von Trelawneys wirren Fragen entging. Vielleicht hatte sie wieder irgendetwas vorausgesehen, machte transzendale Reisen und sass in Wirklichkeit gerade in ihrem Turmzimmer und starrte in ihre Kristallkugel? Schliesslich gehörte es zur Grundausbildung jedes Wahrsagers, Körper und Geist voneinander trennen zu können, um beispielsweise den Körper auf die Toilette und den Geist zum Lesen zu schicken, um Zeit zu sparen.   
Sinistra sah Trelawney scharf an. Täuschte sie sich, oder war da dieses durchsichtige Glitzern, dass eine solche Trennung andeutete?  
"Na, das Wasser! Wie hoch ist das Wasser gestiegen?" Trelawney wühlte nach ihrer Brille.  
"Oh, das Wasser," meinte Sinistra erleichtert. "Ja, das ist vorhin ein wenig gestiegen, weil Dumbledore ein Nickerchen gehalten hat und vergessen hat, die Schleuse zu schliessen. Wir haben ihn aber aufgeweckt, mit vereinten Kräften, und mittlerweile müsste der Wasserstand wieder normal sein."  
Trelawneys zitternde Hände fanden ihre Brille, setzten sie auf und stürzten zur Brüstung. "Ohhhh!!" klang es von dort herüber, als sie das Wunder mit eigenen Augen betrachtete.  
Einige entwirrte Siebtklässler hatten sich zu den Sechstklässlern gesellt und ihnen erklärt, dass sie eben Vertretungsunterricht in Verwandlung hatten.  
"Das Schloss blieb verschont! Dank, Zeus, dank! Oh großer Og!"  
Trelawney sank nieder und rang die Hände, ungeachtet der merkwürdigen Blicke der Schüler.  
Die Sechst- und Siebtklässler hatten ihre Teleskope im Stich gelassen und tauschten verwirrte Blicke. Trelawney rappelte sich wieder auf und wankte ihren vermeintlichen Geisterschülern entgegen.  
"OH! SIE LEBEN!" Begeistert gestikulierte sie in Sinistras Richtung und fiel Malfoy um den Hals. "ER LEBT!"  
"He!" sagte Harry empört. "ICH bin der Junge, der lebt!"  
Trelawney stutzte, liess von Malfoy ab und umschlang Harry. "Er lebt! Er lebt auch!"  
"Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt", dachte Harry und versuchte, Luft zu holen.  
"Hätte er nur nichts gesagt", dachte die Klasse und versteckte sich hinter den Teleskopen.  
Schliesslich schritt Sinistra ein und trennte Harry und Trelawney.  
"So," rief sie bemüht fröhlich," jetzt wollen wir doch mal wieder den Unterricht weiterführen!"  
Sie nahm sich vor, beim Abendessen Sybill zu fragen, was eigentlich los gewesen wäre. Das mutete ihr doch zu komisch an.  
Gut, als Sybill diesen großen Waldbrand letztes Jahr verursacht hatte, um endlich einmal etwas Wahres prophezeit zu haben, hatten sie ja noch Verständnis für sie gezeigt. Das gesamte Kollegium hatte zusammengelegt, um Dumbledore einen neuen Bonsaibaum zu kaufen, und alles hatte sich in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst. Auch die Finanzkrise im Ministerium hatte Trelawney vorausgesagt, und niemand hatte es ihr übel genommen, dass sie in Gringotts eingebrochen war, um ihre Vorahnung zu bestätigen.   
Das Kollegium hatte auch diesmal bereitwillig zusammengelegt und einige unabhängige Journalisten sowie das Gringottspersonal bestochen, um nichts durchsickern zu lassen, und Trelawney durfte ihre erbeuteten Tropfsteine behalten.   
(Sie schmückten momentan das Lehrerklo, als kunstvolle Skulpturen, die die Güte und Selbstlosigkeit der Zauberergemeinschaft demonstrieren sollten. Nur Snape hatte einen verzweifelten Versuch gemacht, die Stalaktiten und -miten wieder loszuwerden. Er behauptete, sie würden mit ihm reden und ihn beobachten, ausserdem stellten sie indiskrete Fragen und spielten Fangen und Verstecken, ohne sich von den ruhebedürftigen Lehrern auf ihrer kleinen Unisex-Toilette stören zu lassen. Leider schickten die Kobolde das große Paket, in das Snape die Tropfsteine gepackt hatte, mit der Aufschrift 'Annahme verweigert' zurück. Im Grunde genommen waren sie sogar froh, die lästigen Dinger endlich loszuhaben, da sie beim Schienenbau störten und man sich ständig den Kopf anstiess.)  
Sinistra schüttelte die Erinnerung ab und überredete Trelawney, endlich mit dem Vertretungsunterricht anzufangen.

**Fortsetzung folgt in Kapitel 22! Was geschieht im Vertretungsunterricht?**


	22. Kapitel 22

**Author's Notes:**  
[Hallo und herzlich willkommen zu den diesmal ungewöhnlich einsam präsentierten Author's Notes (Taru ist gerade tief in einem Buch namens 'Okay Mutter, ich nehme die Mittagsmaschine' versunken).   
**Disclaimer:** Da wir trotz sorgfältigen Suchens keine entfremdeten oder sonstwie geklauten Dinge in diesem Kapitel entdecken konnten, ist mal wieder die liebe JKR dran - Charaktere, Orte und der ganze nicht von uns erfundene Rest gehört alles der Frau, die inzwischen reicher ist als die Queen.  
Herzlichen Dank auch für die drei letzten Reviews! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht, wie sehr wir fleissig schreibende Leser/innen schätzen!]  
[*Hochladen! Hochladen!]  
[Taru?]  
[*Ich kann nur hoffen, dass inzwischen alle HP5 gelesen haben. Wir spoilern ja nicht - aber wer in OotP stirbt, hat man inzwischen ja längst auch von der kleinsten Provinzzeitung und dem ländlichsten Fernsehsender erfahren *grummel*]  


**Kapitel 22**

Während sich die Siebtklässler in einer kleinen Ecke um eine gerührte Trelawney sammelten, wandte sich Sinistra wieder ihren vernachlässigten Sechstklässlern zu.  
"Also, meine Lieben," sagte Trelawney, wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und ließ den Blick über ihre samt und sonders lebendigen Schäfchen gleiten. "Heute wollen wir uns in eine Schildkröte verwandeln."  
"Wie, nur in eine?" fragte Malfoy verwirrt.  
Hermine stiess ihn an. Seit Trelawney ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen hatte, schien er ein wenig bedröppelt. Vielleicht lag es an dem Parfüm, mit dem sich die Lehrerin immer umgab? Es musste seine Sinne verwirrt haben.  
Plötzlich hatte sie so ein vertrautes Gefühl im Nacken. Als sie sich umdrehte, erblickte sie Harry und Ron, die nebeneinander hinter ihr sassen, wie sie es all die Jahre zuvor gemacht hatten.  
Wie lange war es her, dass das Dream Team zuletzt vereint gewesen war?   
Mindestens einen Tag.  
Um Malfoy nicht auszuschliessen, rückte sie ihn ein wenig näher an sich heran.   
Eloise tat das Gleiche bei Ron und Harry warf Sinistra noch einmal einen traurigen Blick zu, den sie, wie er meinte, voll Huld und Verständnis erwiderte.   
Aber ein Harry muss tun, was ein Harry tun muss, und seine Klasse brauchte ihn schliesslich.  
Trelawney spähte auf ihre Unterlagen, die Rabbi ihr zugesteckt hatte.  
"Nein, jeder in eine. Das ist sehr fortgeschrittene Magie, und hier steht... äh... dass man sich der Reihe nach zuerst in einen Panzer, und dann in Füsse, und dann..." Trelawney brach ab und blätterte verdutzt in den Unterlagen. Irgendwie hatte sie das anders in Erinnerung. Ah, ein Zauberspruch!  
"Gut, also den Spruch kennt ihr ja - _testudo vulgaris labrum_. Und, äh, nicht das Wutschen und Schnippsen vergessen. Das ist sehr schwierig und zeitraubend, und deswegen ist das auch so kompliziert, also machen wir das jetzt einfach, ich meine, wir üben das jetzt. Also, alle im Chor, bitte!"  
Die Siebtklässler warfen sich vorsichtige Blicke zu.  
"Äh," meinte Hermine," Sie bringen da etwas durcheinander..."  
Man merkte sofort, dass Trelawney nicht in ihrem Element war. Ihre Zeit auf der Uni inklusive zwei Standardverwandlungssemester lag lang, lang zurück und irgendwie hatte sie sich nie in Schildkröten verwandeln müssen. Ja, der Fortschritt war nicht aufzuhalten!  
Trelawney nestelte verzweifelt an ihren Halstüchern, und Hermine beschloss, sie ein wenig zu beruhigen. "Also, das Wutschen und Schnippsen, das macht man eher... äh... wenn man noch klein, ich meine, jünger ist, und bei solchen Sachen wie Schildkröten, da kommt dann eher die Imaginatorische Magie ins Spiel, die wir die letzten paar Stunden geübt haben, ihr erinnert euch doch?"  
Sie wand sich der Klasse zu. Alles nickte. Offensichtlich erinnerte man sich.   
Trelawney beäugte Hermine und versuchte, den Unterricht wieder zu übernehmen.  
"Danke, Kind. Setz dich bitte wieder." murmelte sie ein wenig frostig.   
Seit Hermine aus ihrem Unterricht gerannt war, hatte sie gewisse Vorurteile gegenüber solchen nicht mit Inneren Augen ausgestatteten Schülern.   
"Auf, Kinder!" rief sie dann enthusiastisch und wutschte mit den Fingern.   
"Sprecht mir nach - und stellt euch schön die Schildkröte vor, die ihr werden wollt!_ Testudo vulgaris labrum!_"  
Hermine blickte sie misstrauisch an. "Das ist falsch!" murmelte sie in Malfoys, Harrys und Rons Richtung, ohne den Kopf zu drehen.  
Der Rest der Klasse, der so schnell wie möglich fertig und in das Wochenende wollte, murmelte gelangweilt: "_Testudo vulgaris labrum, testudo_..."  
"Bei so 'nem Babyspruch kann man sich doch gar nicht in 'ne Schildkröte verwandeln, _Testudo Vulgaris_", meinte Ron mit kaum gedämpfter Stimme. Einen Moment später blitzte es etwa dreissigmal auf, und als sich der Qualm verzogen hatte, erblickten Sinistra und ihre Sechstklässler eine große Badewanne, die dort stand, wo vor einer Sekunde noch Trelawney und ihre Siebtklässler gewesen waren.  
Es war eine ganz normale Badewanne, aus Zink, vielleicht etwas größer als normal, und sie leckte.   
"Was treiben die nur?" murmelte Sinistra und sah Unheil am Horizont dräuen.  
Ginny und ihre Mitschüler näherten sich der Wanne und blickten neugierig hinein. "Oh, wie süüüüüüß!" riefen einige Mädchen und griffen sich begeistert einige der niedlichen kleinen Babyschildkröten, die verzweifelt in der Wanne herumkrebsten.  
Ginny schaufelte mit beiden Armen die flüchtenden Schildkröten aus der Wanne, um sie vor dem Ertrinken zu retten, bis man sie darauf hinwies, dass das Meeresschildkröten seien.  
Erschrocken kippte sie sie wieder zurück.  
"Sie suchen das Meer!" sagte Mandy glücklich, die zuhause Schildkröten züchtete. "Das sind Meeresschildkröten! Sie folgen ihrem Instinkt!"  
Ginny beugte sich über die Schildkröten, die leise piepsten und sie mit großen Augen anschauten. "Hey, ich hab Harry gefunden!" rief sie begeistert. "Seht ihr? Die mit der Narbe auf dem Panzer!"  
Die anderen Sechstklässler schlossen sich ihr an. "Das hier ist sicher Malfoy!" rief eine Mitschülerin und präsentierte eine Winzschildkröte mit silbergrauen Augen und einem blonden Flaum auf den Pfoten. "Guckt doch, wie böse sie mich anschaut! Ist sie nicht niedlich?"  
Mandy hatte ein besonders dickes Exemplar aus der Badewanne geholt. "Das hier müsste Trelawney sein, sie ist am größten von allen, und ausserdem hat sie eine Fliegerbrille auf!"  
Sinistra warf einen Blick in die Wanne und schüttelte den Kopf. Es konnte ja nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen, wenn Trelawney, ungeübt wie sie war, den Verwandlungsunterricht übernahm.  
Wer sollte die armen Dinger nur wieder zurückverwandeln? Sie selbst war noch nie gut in Transfiguration gewesen.  
"Ich hab Hermine gefunden!" rief Ginny entzückt und kraulte eine mürrische Schildkröte mit buschigem Haar.  
"Und ich Neville! Seht nur, wie er sich an Trevor festklammert!"  
"Trevor? Oh, seht mal! Da ist Rons Kröter! Ich glaube, er ertrinkt gerade."  
"Nein, er schwimmt! Wir holen ihn wohl besser raus."  
"Wie denn?"   
Sinistra mischte sich in das Gespräch. "Lasst mich das machen. Ich kann mit Tieren gut umgehen", sagte sie energisch und packte Rudolf auf ihre Schulter.   
Da fühlte er sich wohl. Ihre Schüler sahen sie bewundernd an. Mit einem Kröter sieht sie noch viel betörender aus!, dachte die glücklichen Jungs.  
"Seit wann können Schildkröten knurren?" fragte Ginny die begeisterten Umstehenden.  
"Malfoy hat mich gebissen!"  
"Hat denn niemand Ron gesehen?"  
"Schaut mal, die hier, mit den vielen Seilen um den Panzer - wer könnte das sein?"  
"Und die hier hat eine kleine schwarze Sonnenbrille! Ist das nicht der Austauschschüler? Der PGAH?"  
"Ach, wie niedlich! Die hier hat eine Winzbibel unter dem Panzer versteckt!"  
Ginny sah sich das Ganze genauer an.  
"Das ist Eloise!" rief eine Hufflepuff aus der Sechsten. "Oh, ganz kleine Buchstaben! Man kann es kaum entziffern! 'Und am Anfang schuf Gott Himmel und Erde, und die Erde war wüst und leer...' ", deklamierte sie würdevoll. Sie war mit Eloise befreundet und ebenfalls bibelfest.  
"Oh, Professor Sinistra, wir müssen etwas unternehmen! Sie schaut mich ganz traurig an! 'Und wenn du auch wanderst im finsteren Tal'..." sagte sie zu der Schildkröte, " fürchte kein Unheil, denn wir sind alle bei dir! Oh, sie weint!"  
Sinistra beschloss, etwas zu unternehmen.  
"Gleich ist es vier Uhr, und die Stunde ist zu Ende," sagte sie zu der Klasse und wartete einen Moment. Es gongte deutlich.  
"Also, wie ich gerade sagte, es ist vier Uhr und es hat gegongt. Am besten, ihr tut die armen Dinger wieder in ihre... äh... Badewanne zurück. Ganz vorsichtig."  
Während die Schüler zögernd ihrer Aufforderung nachkamen, strich sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und murmelte: "Wie haben die das nur geschafft?"  
Dann holte sie aus einer Tasche ihren kleinen Handtaschenbesen in praktischer Schrubbergrösse und setzte sich darauf. Rudolf hopste auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich zu einem kleinen Klumpen zusammen. Er war sehr erschöpft. Bei Hagrid hatte er nie schwimmen müssen!  
"So, sind alle drin? Gebt mir mal eins der Seile von der... äh... Parvati-Schildkröte, damit ich die Badewanne hinter mir anbinden kann. Nein, Mandy, du kannst ihn nicht behalten! Setz Malfoy zu den anderen!"  
Das Seil sorgfältig festgeknotet, erhob sie sich graziös in die Luft, wobei der kleine Besen vollkommen unter ihr verschwand. Nur Sinistra verstand es, so auf einem Schrubber zu fliegen, und das auch noch im Damensattel. Es war einmalig. (Dachten die Jungen.)  
"So, während ihr euch jetzt geordnet in eure Gemeinschaftsräume begebt, werde ich ins Lehrerzimmer fliegen und Flitwick oder McGonagall suchen. Ich versichere euch, eure... äh... Freunde werden bald wieder unter euch sein, und eure... Vertretungslehrerin auch. Schönes Wochenende!"  
Sie machte sich eine mentale Notiz, Dumbledore auf die Problematik der fachfremden Vertretungslehrer hinzuweisen, und surrte leise in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. Auf dem Weg schwirrte sie kurz an der Psychic Academy vorbei, deren Turm Hermine vorhin ordnungsgemäss wieder zurückgeklappt hatte.   
(Das Dach aus dem See zu holen, war zwar etwas schwierig gewesen, aber nachdem sie ihm versprochen hatte, es jedes Wochenende einmal zum Baden rauszulassen, schwankte es tropfend und zufrieden wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.)  
Die Badewanne rumpelte bonkelnd hinter ihr her. Moment, fiel ihr auf einmal ein, wie sollte sie die Badewanne durch das Lehrerzimmerfenster manövrieren?  
Da half nur eins, eines der Bogenfenster musste für kurze Zeit ein wenig vergrössert werden. Sie schwebte kurz über einer Zinne und hexte ein paar störende Steine weg, um das Fenster zu vergrössern.   
Snape, der sich im Lehrerzimmer einen Zeitumkehrer besorgt und dann eingeschlafen war, schreckte plötzlich auf.  
Sinistra gab ihrem Schrubber einen auffordernden Tritt, schwebte elegant mit der hinter ihr herzuckelnden Badewanne mit dem fiependen Inhalt vor dem Hogwarts'schen Nachmittagshimmel entlang und bugsierte sich dann mitsamt Wanne in das Lehrerzimmer hinein.  
"Äh", sagte Snape und deutete mit zitternder Hand auf die Badewanne.  
Sinistra warf ihm einen desorientierten Blick zu und machte sich weiter daran, die sperrige Badewanne durch das Fenster zu zerren.  
"Severus, kannst du mir nicht mal helfen? Ich hab hier ein Problem, bei Trelawneys Unterricht ist was schiefgegangen..." Sie seufzte tief auf. "Man sollte keine Wahrsager fachfremde Dinge unterrichten lassen!"  
Dann bemerkte sie das wachsbleiche Gesichts Snapes und seine immer noch ausgestreckte Hand. "Was - ist das - da drin, Libida?"  
"Oh, nur die Siebtklässler und Trelawney, die versehentlich in Schildkröten verwandelt wurden", meinte Sinistra unbekümmert und levitierte die Wanne erstmal auf den geräumigen Lehrertisch. "Kannst du mal kurz auf sie aufpassen, damit sie nicht abhauen? Ich muss Flitwick oder Minerva suchen!"  
Und sie eilte zur Tür hinaus, geflissentlich Snapes Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend.  
Seit Flitwick seinen Posten als Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw wegen ständiger Überlastung beinahe aufgegeben hätte und sich schliesslich dazu überreden liess, mit Vektor als Vize-Hauslehrer weiterzumachen, war er weniger beschäftigt, aber trotzdem wusste man nie so genau, wo er sich gerade aufhielt. (Bei den Ravenclaws brauchte man gar nicht erst zu suchen - seit das Haus der Intelligenzbestien, Leidenden Künstler und Verrückten Wissenschaftler nach jahrelanger Nichtbeachtung seitens JKR ausgerastet war, wagten sich nur noch selten Lehrer in die verschlungenen Labyrinthe des Ravenclaw- Gemeinschaftsraumes, der gerüchtehalber längst voller Laborräume und Brutkästen war. Nur Vektor versuchte noch, ihre Schüler mit gestrenger Hand zu regieren. Insgeheim erhofften sich alle, dass der neue Hogwarts-Psychiater die Ravenclaws retten würde - seit sie vor lauter Intelligenz und Weltzerstörungsplänen nicht mehr im Unterricht erschienen, war der marode Zustand dieses Hauses doch ein wenig offensichtlicher geworden. Den Ravenclaws selbst gefiel die Situation allerdings recht gut, sie sammelten sich zu Privatunterricht und Torpedobaukursen für Anfänger und bastelten friedlich an Anti-Psychiater-Thesen. Auch die leidenden Künstler litten lieber still in ihren kreativen Kämmerlein und Kunstwerkstätten, anstatt alte Runen zu studieren, und kümmerten sich weder um den Haus- noch um den Quidditchpokal.)  
Zurück ins Lehrerzimmer...  
Nachdem er sich vorsichtshalber umgesehen hatte, näherte sich Snape behutsam der Badewanne, die friedlich auf dem Tisch stand und beständig leckte. Ein kleines, heiteres Rinnsal tropfte auf den Tisch und machte sich soeben auf den Arbeiten der Fünftklässler breit, die er vorhin zum Korrigieren hingelegt hatte.  
Mit einem Fluch rupfte Snape die Blätter unter der Wanne hervor und deponierte sie über dem Kaminfeuer auf der davor aufgehängten Wäscheleine. Dann wagte er einen Blick über den Badewannenrand.  
Etwa zwanzig Schildkröten fiepten ihn vorwurfsvoll an.   
Und er entfernte sich schnell wieder. Er hatte Schildkröten noch nie leiden können. Genauer gesagt, überlegte er in seiner am weitesten von der Wanne entfernten Ecke, hatte er schon fast eine Schildkrötenphobie.   
Seit er damals diese Alpträume von einer riesigen Schildkröte gehabt hatte, die ihn entführen wollte,wagte er sich nicht mehr in die Nähe dieser Tiere, ja, allein die Erwähnung dieses Wortes ließ ihn sofort in tiefste Depressionen verfallen.   
Vielleicht war er deswegen immer so böse zu Neville, der zwar keine Schildkröte, aber trotzdem noch eine KRÖTE hatte, was ja fast gleich klingt.   
Snape schüttelte sich und schickte sich an, aus dem Fenster zu klettern.   
Hier war eilige Flucht angebracht! Wer weiss, wie groß diese Dinger werden konnten!  
Aus der Badewanne drang ein leises Fiepen, und drei Schildkröten reckten ihre Köpfe neugierig über den Rand.  
Snape erstarrte zu einem hölzernen Fensterbrett. "Sie sind gewachsen!" dachte er schreckerfüllt. "Sie klettern über den Badewannenrand!"  
Ihm fiel gar nicht ein, dass er in nächster Nähe einen Schrank voller Schrumpftränke hatte.  
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Sinistra betrat mit Flitwick auf dem Arm den Raum.  
"Severus?" Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. "Was tust du auf dem Fensterbrett?"  
"Ich fliege", knurrte Snape und rutschte langsam wieder in das Zimmer.  
Sinistra setzte Flitwick auf dem Tisch ab und lupfte zur besseren Demonstration eine Schildkröte aus der Wanne.  
"Siehst du, das hier müsste... ähm... warte, der Typ mit der Sonnenbrille, dieser Austauschschüler mit dem komplizierten Namen... ach, egal. Nehmen wir die hier!" Sie ließ PGAH wieder in das Wasser plumpsen (er fiepte empört und drohte mit seiner kleinen Faust) und suchte nach einer besser erkennbaren Schildkröte.  
"Da! Das hier ist Ron Weasley, siehst du? Kannst du das wieder rückgängig machen, was auch immer Trelawney angerichtet hat?"  
Flitwick betrachtete begeistert die kleinen Schildkröten. "Was sind die niedlich!" fiepte er ihnen zu. "Die sind ja viel kleiner als normale Schildkröten! Ich muss Trelawney mal nach dem Spruch fragen..."  
Entzückt hob er eine besonders winzige Schildkröte hoch, die ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte. "Dutzidutziduuu! Na, wer ist der Onkel? Wer?" kicherte er und kitzelte das putzige Tierchen unter dem Kinn. Es fauchte ihn böse an und versuchte, nach seinem Finger zu schnappen.   
Flitwick hob warnend den Finger. "Wer wird da denn den Onkel beissen wollen!"  
Hinter ihm hatte sich Snape wieder aufgerappelt und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schildkröte in Flitwicks Hand. "Nicht, dass ich dich stören will", raunte er ihm zu, "aber das ist Malfoy."  
Flitwick ließ die Schildkröte abrupt los. Sie fiel platschend in die Wanne zurück und tauchte schmollend zu einer etwas dickeren Schildkröte mit buschigen Haaren, hinter der sie sich versteckte.  
"Oh", machte Flitwick dämlich. "Na gut, dann... dann wollen wir den armen Kindern mal helfen!"  
Er krempelte sich die Ärmel hoch und schwang den Zauberstab. "Hm... Ich bin ja kein Experte, Minerva wäre da wohl besser, aber ich denke, das könnte es sein... _Irritum facere mutare_!"  
Grüne Funken sprühten in Richtung Wanne und hüllten den Raum in Nebel.   
Snape versteckte sich hinter dem Schrank - was, wenn die Schildkröten versehentlich mutieren würden?  
"So kenne ich meinen Sevi-Bubi ja gar nicht!" raunte Sinistra ihm vertraulich ins Ohr (Sinistra betrachtete alle jüngeren Lehrer als ihre Kinder und verhätschelte sie ein wenig).  
Sevi-Bubi starrte sie erbost an. Wusste diese Frau denn nicht, was losgelassene Schildkröten alles anrichten konnten?  
Mittlerweile war die Sicht wieder klar geworden, und die Wanne war immer noch voller kleiner Schildkröten, die kläglich im immer weniger werdenden Wasser herumpaddelten. Rudolf, der noch auf Sinistras Schulter saß, war längst eingeschlafen.  
"Ah ja." sagte Flitwick unsicher und hob abermals den Zauberstab. "Nun, ich muss die Imaginatorische Magie vergessen haben... seid mal ruhig, damit ich mich konzentrieren kann... _Irritum facere mutare_..."  
Diesmal erfüllten rosa Wölkchen das Lehrerzimmer. Aus dem dichten Nebel drang das Husten und Röcheln einer ganzen Schulklasse, die nacheinander von dem nun viel zu kleinen Tisch herunterrollte und sich im Raum verteilte.  
Alle schienen etwas benommen, und so fiel niemand auf, dass Snape plötzlich von einer Ummenge feuchten Schülerkörpern umgeben war, die sich erschöpft an ihm anlehnten und mit ihren Armen ziellos umherpaddelten.   
Er entdeckte Hermine direkt an seiner Brust, Parvati, die an seinem Arm hing, einen unbekannten Jungen, der sich um sein rechtes Hosenbein wickelte, und Neville, der ihn reflexartig umarmte, ausserdem krebste irgendwo unter seinen Füssen Harry Potter herum.  
Snape war sich noch nie in seinem Leben so begehrt vorgekommen.  
Nachdem sich der rosa Rauch verzogen hatte, kümmerten sich die drei Lehrer hingebungsvoll um ihre verwirrten Schäfchen. Malfoy lag immer noch in der Badewanne und hätte fast Trevor erstickt, der noch im Wasser herumschwamm. Zum Glück hatte Trevor rechtzeitig zugebissen, konnte sich befreien und hielt nun ein Nickerchen auf Malfoys Bauch.   
Flitwick hatte geistesgegenwärtig die Fenster geschlossen und entdeckte kurz darauf, dass er wohl daran getan hatte, da Ron schlaftrunken auf das Fenster zutorkelte und sich mit der Stirn dagegen lehnte.  
Die restlichen Schüler lagen in den unmöglichsten Stellungen auf dem Boden und im restlichen Lehrerzimmer verteilt herum, unter ihnen auch Trelawney, die immer noch angstvoll von Parvati umklammert wurde.  
Sinistra seufzte und beschloss, Dumbledore um eine Erweiterung des Lehrerzimmers zu bitten. Dann furchte sie die Stirn, rief sich einen Aufmunterungszauber ins Gedächtnis und begann, ihn gleichmässig und monoton herunterzuleiern. In einigen Minuten würde der Zauber wirken, und dann konnten sie hoffentlich das Lehrerzimmer ausräumen und endlich das Wochenende geniessen.  
Obwohl, wenn sie sich so umsah, würde sie wohl erst ein paar Hauselfen rufen müssen. Überall tropfte es, die Schüler waren klatschnass, und Flitwick schüttelte auf die Frage nach einem Trockenzauber nur erschöpft den Kopf und ringelte sich gähnend in seinem Lehnstuhl zusammen. Er war schon ein etwas älterer Zwerg und hatte eine Menge Energie gebraucht, um die ganze Klasse zurückzuverwandeln.

**Und deswegen braucht der arme Kerl jetzt eine Pause... weiter geht's in Kapitel 23!**


	23. Kapitel 23

**Author's Notes:**

[Äh.]  
[Ja.]  
[...Hallo!]  
[Gut, es ist vielleicht schon ungefähr ein Jahr her, seit wir was hochgeladen haben, aber...]  
[...vielleicht, so dachten wir uns, kommt doch noch ab und zu einer unserer alten, treuen Leser vorbei...]  
[...und ist traurig, weil nichts Neues da ist...]  
[...und, nun ja, die Muse ist leider fort und wir haben es nicht geschafft, was Neues zu schreiben, aber wir hatten ja immer noch das unvollständige 23. Kapitel, und wir dachten, das sollten wir der Menschheit nicht länger vorenthalten, vor allem, weil es gut und gern noch ein paar Jahre dauern könnte, bis es wieder neues Material gibt.]  
[Bitte beachten: Das folgende halbe Kapitel ist etwa ein Jahr alt, glauben wir zumindest, und... ja. Wir gruben es heute zufällig beim Herumwühlen in alten Ordnern aus und hier ist es nun.]  
[Wer inzwischen vergessen hat, worum's eigentlich ging, kann a) die 22 vorherigen Kapitel noch mal lesen, b) das 22. Kapitel noch mal lesen oder c) folgende Kurzzusammenfassung lesen: Unsere Siebtklässler wurden zuletzt von einer zerstreuten Trelawney in Schildkröten verwandelt, von Sinistra ins Lehrerzimmer geflogen, von Flitwick wieder zurückverwandelt und von Snape mit Abscheu beäugt. Nun sind alle wieder glücklich und haben Mittagspause bzw. Wochenende.]  
[Ist das eine Handlung?]  
[Es ist. Ist es nicht? **Disclaimer:** Franquin wurde von uns um ein paar Zitate erleichtert, diverse spanisch klingende Texte sind aus meinem Spanischbuch aus der 10. Klasse, glaube ich, und, was wir schon wieder fast vergessen hätten, sämtliche Charas, die wir nicht erfunden haben, gehören ursprünglich JKR. Falls sie sie noch wiederhaben will.] 

"Das hält ihn aufrecht!" Zufrieden rückte Hermine von Malfoy ab und betrachtete das Brett, das sie hinten in seinen Hosenbund gesteckt hatte.  
Eine Viertelstunde war vergangen, seit die Siebtklässler mit vereinten Kräften von ihren Lehrern zurückverwandelt worden waren, und Hermine hatte sich sofort mit Malfoy auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen.  
Ob es an dem schweren Schildkrötenpanzer lag oder an Malfoys genereller Erschöpftheit, seit seiner unglücklichen Verwandlung bewegte er sich seltsam gebückt. Und da Hermine immer ein Freund praktischer Lösungen gewesen war, hatte sie kurzerhand von McGonagall ein Brett geliehen und versuchte nun, Malfoy daran festzubinden. Immerhin war sein Rücken jetzt gerade.  
Malfoy sah Hermine leidend an.  
"Aber Chérie! Das ist doch unbequem!"  
"Ruhig, mein Kind", murmelte Hermine abwesend und zurrte das Seil fest. "Ein aufrechter Gang ist sehr wichtig im Leben!"  
Malfoy tat ein paar vorsichtige Schritte. Das Brett wurde grösstenteils von seinem Umhang verborgen, aber da es zu lang war, ragte ein etwa zwanzig Zentimeter langes Stück aus seinem Kragen. Immerhin konnte er jetzt jederzeit seinen Kopf anlehnen.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn besorgt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Malfoy so sehr auf Schildkrötenverwandlungen reagierte? Professor Flitwick hatte ihr zwar gesagt, dass die Wirkung bald nachlassen würde, aber Malfoy hatte trotzdem verzweifelt versucht, den Weg zu seinem Zimmer als Schildkröte zurückzulegen.  
"So, und jetzt lauf mal bis zur Tür!" forderte sie ihn auf.  
Malfoy sah hilfesuchend um sich und versuchte, seinen Rücken zu krümmen. (Woran ihn natürlich das Brett hinderte.)  
"Zu hilf! Chérie! Ich will kriechen!"  
"Nicht doch, nicht doch", seufzte Hermine und strich ihm über den Kopf. "Du musst aufrecht laufen! Komm, wir drehen gemeinsam eine Runde im Park."  
Sie stützte ihn auf dem Weg zur Tür. "Irgendwo in deiner Familie muss es mal einen Schildkröterich gegeben haben..."  
Malfoy wirkte trotz des Brettes recht gekrümmt. "Oh ja, Großonkel Alter Bär hat, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, zehn Jahre als Schildkröte gelebt. Er hatte so eine kleine Hütte im Wald, und er hat uns alle enterbt, als wir ihn zurückverwandeln wollten. Wo er doch nicht mal zur Goldenen Hochzeit von Tante Hilda gekommen ist!"  
Die Gänge waren erstaunlich leer. Offenbar waren die meisten Schüler schon mit den Wochenendvorbereitungen beschäftigt, schliefen, sassen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder trafen sich in Hogsmeade.  
Hermines Gedanken schweiften einen Moment zu Ron, der mit Eloise in den Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden waren, um, wie er sich ausdrückte, "auf den Schreck einen zu trinken". Zufällig hatte sich auch der Rest der Schüler getroffen, um auf den Schreck einen zu trinken, ganz spontan im Park.  
Milton hatte, fürsorglich und vorausdenkend wie immer, seine handliche Minibar mitgebracht und mixte fleissig Cocktails für seine lieben Mitschüler, die in malerischen Grüppchen um ihn verteilt lagen und ab und zu Hermine und Malfoy zuwinkten, die unermüdlich um den See wanderten.  
Irgendwann nach der vierundzwanzigsten Runde zeigte Malfoy allerdings leichte Ermüdungserscheinungen. Hermine liess sich schliesslich erweichen und beschloss, eine Pause einzulegen. Immerhin lief er nicht mehr ganz so krumm herum wie vorher.  
Allerdings zeigten sich erneute Schwierigkeiten, als die beiden bei ihren Mitschülern angekommen waren und sich hinsetzen wollten.  
"Her-miiine!" plärrte Malfoy. "Ich kann mich nicht setzen!"  
"Aber wieso denn das?" Hermine hatte sich bereits einen Cocktail geholt und wunderte sich über den Wodkagehalt von 20 Prozent.  
"Weil ich eine Schildkröte bin! Ausserdem hab ich dieses Brett im Kreuz, es ist unmöglich!"  
Die anderen warfen mitleidige Blicke auf die beiden.  
"So nimm ihm das Brett doch wieder ab!" meinte Pierre, der den Arm um Anette gelegt hatte.  
"Aber er glaubt doch, er ist eine Schildkröte!" verteidigte sich Hermine.  
"Wenn du mir das Brett nicht abnimmst, leg ich mich einfach auf dich!" kündigte Malfoy an.   
"Schildkröten machen das immer!"  
Hermine seufzte tief und entfernte das Brett aus Malfoys Anzugjacke.  
Zufrieden rollte er sich auf ihrem Schoss zusammen und schnupperte an ihrem Cocktail.  
Irgendwie fühlte Hermine den unerklärlichen Drang, den anderen die Lage zu erklären.  
"Das liegt nur an dieser Schildkrötensache", sagte sie überzeugt zu niemand bestimmtem, "die rollen sich immer zusammen! Stimmt's, Malfoy?"  
"Draco", schnurrte Malfoy und rieb sich die Augen. "Nenn mich doch nicht immer Malfoy! Sprich mir nach: Draco..."  
Die anderen lauschten interessiert.  
Hermine sah zum Himmel, aber von dort war (bis auf einige fröhlich schwebende Elefanten) keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Sie fühlte sich so beschwert.  
"Draco, Draco, Draco... zufrieden?"  
"Chérie, das klingt so unwillig!" meinte Malfoy und machte einen Buckel. "Du könntest wenigstens etwas Elan in deine Stimme legen!"  
"Draco, Draco", murrte Hermine und sah sich überrascht einem schwarzäugigen, langhaarigen Spanier mit feurigem Blick gegenüber.  
"Hat mich jemand gerufen?" sagte er mit leichtem Akzent und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Malfoy knurrte böse.  
"Oh, Verzeihung", meinte der Unbekannte verdutzt und sah auf Malfoy herunter. "Dich hab ich gar nicht bemerkt. Was wolltest du von mir?"  
"Äh, wer bist du?" wagte Hermine zu fragen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte seine Mähne. "Ich bin's, Elan. Das da hinten ist mein Kumpel Jesús. Wir sind Austauschschüler aus Spanien. Sagt mal, warum bemerkt uns eigentlich niemand? Reden Engländer nie mit ihren Austauschschülern?"  
Hermine sah von ihm zu Jesús. "Äh, ihr seid mir gar nicht aufgefallen... Wir sind hier so viele Schüler, da übersieht man den einen oder anderen Austauschschüler immer wieder mal..."  
Elan schüttelte den Kopf. "Wirklich, wir wurden nicht mal vorgestellt! Aber gut, jetzt können wir ja reden. Hab ich dir schon erzählt, dass wir gestern angekommen sind? Direktflug aus Andalusien. Und wir mussten im Park schlafen, weil so eine komische Lehrerin, Trelanju, unsere Bewerbung hinter einem Heizkessel verschlampt hatte oder so... Zustände sind das hier!"  
Hermine nickte leicht erschöpft. Diese feurigen Augen!  
"Habt ihr jetzt wenigstens einen Schlafsaal?"  
"Ja, in so einem komischen Flügel, Psychic Academy oder so, in einer Besenkammer. Es gab nur eine Matratze, aber Jesús und ich haben mit sowas natürlich kein Problem..." Er grinste und zwinkerte zu seinem Kumpel herüber, der aufstand und sich neben ihm niederliess.  
"Ihr habt doch nicht etwa Probleme mit Schwulen an eurer Schule, oder?" erkundete Elan sich besorgt. "Es heisst ja, die Engländer wären sehr prüde."  
"Aber nein", sagte Hermine erschlagen. Eigentlich jammerschade. Aber sie hatte ja Malfoy, warum sollte sie sich um glutäugige Spanier kümmern? Abwesend strich sie dem inzwischen schlummernden Slytherin über den Kopf und hörte Elan zu, der begeistert von seiner Heimat Andalusien erzählte und alle Interessierten über Tourismus, Sehenswürdigkeiten, die desillusionierte Jugend und die aktuelle politische Lage informierte.  
Als Hermine mitten in einem Vortrag über 'La gente en Andalucía' die Augen zufielen, beschloss sie, wieder eine Runde um den See zu drehen, um wach zu bleiben. Malfoy war schnell wachgerüttelt (wenn auch ein wenig brummig), und ausserdem, fiel ihr plötzlich ein, hatte sie doch Hagrid versprochen, ihm mit seinen Krötern zu helfen!  
Sie stellte Malfoy auf die Beine und verliess mit ihm den Kreis der wissbegierigen Siebtklässler, die sich alle um Elan und Jesús geschart hatten. 

"Chériiiiie...", jammerte Malfoy auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte, "wo gehen wir hin?"  
"Zu Hagrid natürlich!" antwortete Hermine prompt. "Weisst du nicht mehr? Gestern, als Hagrid uns zusammen im Bad erwischt hat, wollte er doch seine Kröter in Körbe packen und zum Tierarzt bringen, und wir haben versprochen, ihm dabei zu helfen."  
"Wirklich?" Malfoy sah skeptisch aus. "Wollen wir uns nicht viel lieber... amüsieren?"  
Er legte einen Arm um Hermine. "Meinst du nicht, wir sollten unsere Beziehung allmählich ein wenig intensivieren? Immerhin sind wir verlobt."  
"Und seit gestern zusammen", sagte Hermine ungerührt. "Nicht, dass das einen Unterschied machen würde, schliesslich haben wir uns ja schon längst in der Küche amüsiert, damals, bei den Gurken und so, aber ein Versprechen ist versprochen und wird auch nicht gebrochen!"  
"Wie schön du das gesagt hast, Chérie! Aber, wir haben Hagrid doch gar nichts versprochen?"  
"Äh", sagte Hermine. "Hagrid! Hallo! Schön, dich zu sehen!"  
Hagrid werkelte in seinem Gemüsebeet umher und sah erfreut auf. "Hermine!"  
"Hagrid!" rief Hermine.  
"Hermine!" sagte Malfoy, um nicht nur dumm dazustehen.  
"Malfoy!" sagte Hermine beglückt und starrte ihn an.  
"Malfoy!" echote Hagrid und hob seinen Spaten.  
"Hagrid!" sagte Malfoy höflich. "Hermine!" Und er fiel ihr um den Hals.  
"Malfoy, Hermine! Wollt ihr nicht näherkommen?"  
Hermine kam mit Malfoy im Schlepptau näher und nahm auf dem kleinen Bänkchen neben dem Kürbisbeet Platz.  
"Wir sind hier, um mit dir die Kröter in Körbe zu packen, Hagrid!" meinte sie fröhlich. "Wir wollten eigentlich früher kommen, aber wir wurden aufgehalten..."  
"Ja, das hab ich gehört", murmelte Hagrid unbestimmt und kletterte nachdenklich auf den Schuppen, um die Grottenolme zu zählen. "Nicht, dass wieder welche fehlen!" rief er zu den beiden herunter. "Zum Beispiel meine Kröter, da fehlen ständig welche! Erst vorhin kam Ron und brachte einen wieder. Hört ihr ihn heulen? Ron hat zwar versprochen, ihn morgen zu besuchen, aber der Kleine ist untröstlich!"  
Ächzend stieg er die Leiter wieder hinunter und schulterte den großen Sack, den er von dem Dach geholt hatte.   
"Was ist das?" fragte Hermine interessiert. Hagrid betrachtete den Sack verdutzt. "Oh, nur Futter für die Grottenolme. Das muss ich nachts immer im Haus lassen, weisst du, sonst kommen die Eichhörnchen und fressen alles weg. Schreckliche Viecher, jaja..." Er seufzte und verschloss den Sack in einer großen Truhe.  
"Äh, ja, die Kröter! Eigentlich braucht man sie gar nicht mehr in Körbe zu packen, der Hörsturz hat nachgelassen und der Tierarzt hat versprochen, irgendwann vorbeizukommen, damit ich nicht immer mit dreissig Körben voller Kröter zu ihm fahren muss. Aber ihr könnt mir gerne beim Füttern helfen!"  
Er wuchtete sich eine Wagenladung toter Hühner auf den Rücken und stapfte in Richtung Kröterstall. Hermine und Malfoy kamen zögernd hinterher.   
  
_Fortsetzung folgt... vielleicht._


End file.
